Two Worlds: Exposed
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: When her vampire boyfriend leaves her, Bella's world came crashing down. Yasmin duties are upped, and she's barely passing school. Through the tough times, which will she lean on: the rockstar or the boy next door? Sequel to Two Worlds, aka Bella Montana.
1. Human Drinker

**A/N: Oh, my, gosh… I am starting the sequel! The first chapter is here! Woohoo! This calls for a celebration…maybe I could get ice cream… *shrugs shoulders*. Anyway, I'm being sidetracked. I want to say a huge thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter of Two Worlds (previously called Bella Montana), and to those who is following this story because they liked it's prequel, thank you as well. I hope you guys won't be disappointed. I hope **_**I **_**won't be disappointed. I've got **_**millions**_** of scenes in my head that I'm afraid I won't be able to incorporate them all in this story. But still, I will try my best.**

**Some people have been asking if this will be just like New Moon, and this is my reply: yes, but no as well. Yes, in the sense that Edward (and the rest of the Cullens) will leave Bella, and no, in the sense that Bella won't all be gloom and doom for how many months. My Bella isn't like that. She was raised in a Hollywood setting, which means she's tougher than Stephanie's Bella. Also, since she's closer to her dad, Charlie will be helping her to not sink into a funk when Edward leaves. I think it's sweet and more interesting that way. If Bella isn't all depressed, that means she can be Yasmin, which is the point of this story. If she can't be Yasmin, then you might as well read New Moon.**

**To those who are wondering, as promised, Jacob will be in this story. With Edward out of the way, I can make him 'move in for the kill'. I'm leaving it for your guys' imagination to wonder if Bella will accept him or no. Just remember, she doesn't know Jacob before this. Charlie and Bella never set foot in Forks before moving in, which means Bella never befriended Jacob. How will this affect the story? I honestly don't know. I'm not up to that part in my planning yet.**

**Well, that's enough of my rambling. Please enjoy the first chapter 'Human Drinker'. I hope that won't give too much away.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not, in any shape or form, own Twilight or any of its affiliates. Any characters mentioned were created by Stephanie Meyer, not me. I'm just using them for my own amusement (and yours, too).**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter One

"Yasmin," Angela called over the loud clicks of the camera and the shouts of the paparazzi, "I am so happy you invited me!" She jumped up and down, showing me how happy she is. I laughed loudly at her behavior; I remember the first time I ever went to these celebrity parties, and I acted just like her, minus the jumping up and down part. I was fourteen then and Paris Hilton had invited me to one of her many parties. I was young and naïve then, so when I actually went to the party, I was quite scarred after seeing that events that happened, though I have to say I had fun. I never related the events to Charlie, afraid of being grounded.

"You're welcome, Claire," I shouted back. "Just remember to not make a fool of yourself! It's disconcerting when a complete stranger starts bombing you with questions, so don't do that to anyone, particularly not the hostess of the party!"

I'm sure Jamie will appreciate my warning – it _is_ her Halloween party after all. I looped my arms with Angela the moment she was fully out of the limo. She was dressed as a cowgirl, making the lilac hair looked quite out of place. I, well Yasmin, was dressed as a zombie. Alice had spent a lot of time trying to make me look like a zombie, but I kept on sweating through the face paint so we both decided to forgo that. I wouldn't want to look too overdressed for the party anyway.

Angela and I hurried through the crowd and into the club, and I must say, Jamie did well in decorating the place. It almost looked like a real cemetery. If only the silver disco ball was not in the picture.

"C'mon," I told Angela before I dragged her over to Jamie. "The place looks wonderful, Jamie," I said as I greeted Jamie good evening. "And I love your costume. 'Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.'" I quoted.

Laughing, Jamie managed to say, "Wow, thanks, Yasmin. I'd never pegged you for a Wizard of Oz fan."

"Pish," I waved my hand, "who isn't? How's the family, by the way?" I wanted to make small talk before Angela recovers from her shock at seeing Jamie Lynn Spears in person. Nudging the girl, I subtly told her to stop staring; Jamie was starting to fidget under Angela's gaze.

"They're just fine," Jamie said quickly before making up an excuse about seeing Lindsay somewhere. I rolled my eyes when she was gone. I knew she was just making it up. I rounded on Angela, who just smiled guiltily, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she said, "it's just that it's _Jamie Lynn Spears!_ Her sister's Britney!" I must admit, the bug eyed look was funny on Angela's face. "She's like, a star."

"Yes," I retorted, "but so am I. You don't act like a retarded person when you're around me."

"Face it, Yasmin," she grinned, "when the wig's off and you're just Bella again, I don't feel like staring at you. You're just a normal girl to me."

Grinning as well, I said, "You're lucky I'm not feeling offended by that comment of yours, now come on. I've got to say 'hi' to Leighton."

"Leighton?" Angela asked, "As in Gossip Girl's _Leighton Meester?_"

"No," I answered sarcastically, "I meant Leighton Puddleswax, the celebrity doggie singer/actress from Mars."

After going around the place saying 'hi' to people and catching up on the latest goings ons, I found myself seated by the bar, watching Angela dance with a Latino guy. I couldn't tell who he was from this far away, but Angela looked pretty into him. I wonder what Mr. and Mrs. Webber might think if they found out their daughter's been partying with Yasmin instead of going on an educational trip with Bella. I hope they won't mind much. Angela's a big girl, and she's got a good head on her shoulders.

"Hey pretty lady," I heard someone say as they slid into the empty seat beside me, "you're looking rather pale this evening."

I turned around to say something back, but stopped once I realized who that person was. "Lyle Kingston…" I said. And it's not just Lyle Kingston. It was Lyle Kingston dressed as a Prince Charming. Nice, (note the sarcasm). I adopted a wary expression. It's no rumor that this America's Most Charming Smile Award winner is a player.

"In the flesh," he said, sending me a grin. I clasped my hands together under the table. I am so feeling the wrong kind of vibes from that smile. "How've you been lately, Yasmin?" he asked, running a tanned hand over his mud brown locks. "I've heard you're lying quite low, just doing concerts and stuff."

"You've heard right. I needed a break from everything when the paparazzi invaded my bedroom," I answered shortly, smiling stiffly.

"Oh yes, I've seen the pictures." I can't help raising my eyebrows at this. He's been searching for pictures of my bedroom? How creepy is that? "I gotta say though, your collection of shoes are a wow factor. Ever heard of having too much shoes?"

"I'm a girl. Ever heard of girls _not_ having enough shoes?"

"You have a point," he acquiesced. I wanted to reply, "I know I do," but refrained from doing so. I feel like I'm adding fuel to the fire by talking to this guy. I mean, Lyle's been a great friend to me before we started dating, but once we broke up, he's been acting differently. I guess he didn't respond well to rejection.

I signaled for the bartender and ordered a drink. He came back thirty seconds later with an orange and pink drink with an umbrella on top.

"Anything interesting happened to you lately, Yasmin?" Lyle asked, trying to engage me in some conversation. He ordered a drink, and when that drink came, his hand was considerably closer to me that they were before.

"Oh, nothing much," I answered nonchalantly. I thought back to the Halloween Dance last night. 'Well, Lyle, I've gotten myself a vampire boyfriend, who happens to be a mind reader as well. Oh, and did you know his family are vampires, too? I'm sure you'll love to hang out with Rosalie, though you have to watch out for her husband/boyfriend, Emmett. He's a strong one, I tell you; can battle a grizzly with is bare hands.'

I'm sure if I said that out loud, I would be convicted to a mental hospital.

"Yasmin…?" Lyle's voice sounded so far away. "Hey, Yasmin, are you there?"

"Sorry," I smiled my first real smile in this conversation so far. "I must've zoned out there. What were you saying?"

"I said: I was wondering if you're free on Saturday night. I've scored some basketball tickets –"

I cut him off, immediately erasing that arrogant smirk on his face. I don't know why he was voted America's Most Charming Smile. He doesn't hold a candle next to Edward, but of course, I'm a tad biased. Not to mention Edward was a vampire, meaning his features were enhanced, although vampire or not, I think Edward will be more handsome that Lyle ever will be.

"Look, Lyle, I'm not a sporty kind of girl and I don't think my _boyfriend_ will like me going on a date. He's very protective over his property." Yes, I am Edward's property. I'm his, and he's mine. Nothing can ever change that – no vampire/human difference can get in the way of this relationship, and certainly no America's Most Charming Smile Award winner will either.

"You have a boyfriend?" Lyle asked, astonishment lining his voice. I raised my chin higher and looked at him, feeling offended.

"Don't act so surprised, Lyle." I said venomously, "I'm not the fifteen year old girl you used to know. I've changed, and clearly, someone else has noticed too."

"So who's this guy?" he asked angrily. "Do I know him?" His fingers were tight around his drink. His knuckles were white, and so were the tips of his fingers.

"You certainly don't," I muttered. I felt my phone buzz in its holster and I hurried to answer it. I bet it was Edward calling right now. I bet Alice saw this coming. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Bella," a completely different Cullen than the one I was just thinking of, said. "What is your present location?" It was the voice of Jasper echoing from the speaker, not Edward.

"Jasper," I asked, "what is going on?" His voice was not like the normal, strained voice that I was accustomed with. It was still deep, but the concern was clear, clearer than I ever thought possible, coming from him.

"Jasper?" I heard Lyle say, "Is that your boyfriend? I don't know any Jaspers." I ignored him. I don't want to listen to his petty mumblings. More important matters were heavy in my mind. Something must've happened to the Cullens, otherwise why did Jasper call me instead of Edward? I'm not saying I don't want to talk to Jasper, but I want to talk to my boyfriend more than I want to talk to him.

"Nothing," Jasper answered swiftly, "it's nothing you have to worry about. Just answer my question, Bella. Where are you? Is Angela with you?"

"Yes, she's here with me." I searched the dance floor for a lilac head of hair and saw Angela talking to some people in a corner. She seemed engrossed by the conversation. "We're in the Jivva Klub in New York, why are you asking?"

I stood up, leaving Lyle by the bar (not that I care about him), and made my way to Angela.

"I was told to not inform you of the current situation," he said. I forced myself to not throw the phone across the room in annoyance. This lack of information is killing me. What if they're in danger? Edward said there are other vampires out there, and that most of them don't share their diet.

Oh no, what if my father's been hurt?

Now I fear for both my father _and _Edward.

"Dammit Jasper," I groaned, losing my patience, "what is going on? Is everyone alright? My father – is he – are _you_ in any danger? Is Edward okay? I want to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you can't. Edward's occupied at the moment, and as far as the –"

"Please, I _need_ to know that he's okay," I stressed my words, hoping that Jasper could somehow, I don't know how, feel my desperation over the line.

"I'm sorry, Bella –"

"Don't try me, Jasper," I said as I pushed by people, ignoring their indignant shouts and threats. "If I find out Edward's in danger and that you've neglected to tell me I swear I will do things to make you regret your existence."

"_Don't listen to her, Jasper," _I heard a high tinkling voice say. _"She can't do anything to you."_

"_But Alice,"_ Jasper said, his voice clear despite the fact that he's moved to cover the microphone of the phone with his hand. _"She sounds like she's going to do something that will hurt."_ I thought a vampire of all people, should know that a simple hand over the microphone doesn't completely block the sound out?

"_She's just a human, Jasper. What _can_ she do?"_

"_I don't know," _the confusion that Jasper was feeling was noticeable in the way he spoke, _"she_ is_ Yasmin and all. Maybe she does know the Ghost Busters. And she's in New York, where the Ghost Busters are."_

I finally reached Angela and motioned for her to follow me. She excused herself from her newfound friends and sent me a questioning look, in which I replied by a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet.

"_You don't honestly believe in that, do you?"_ I heard Alice sigh exaggeratedly, _"Jasper, the Ghost Busters doesn't exist, and if by some chance that they do, I doubt they can harm us. We're vampires, not ghosts… You've been spending too much time with Emmett."_

"Bella," Jasper returned to the phone. "I really am sorry, but –"

"Jasper Hale," I said warningly.

"I – fine," I heard him sigh in resignation. "Edward will personally murder me for this, but I feel like you deserve to know."

"_Jasper…"_ Alice cautiously said.

"A vampire – a human drinker – stumbled across your scent in the Seattle airport." I felt the blood drain my face. My jaw hung open and I nearly dropped the phone in shock. A _human _drinker stumbled across my scent? Edward said my scent wasn't normal, it was more…tempting…than any human that he's ever encountered. What does this mean for me? What about my dad? Did the vampire follow my scent and lead him to the house?

"A-and? Go – go on…" I knew that hiding my fear was futile, but I tried nonetheless. I want to hear more of this vampire.

"His name is James, and his sense of smell is stronger than your average vampire's. He's a tracker. Edward – Edward chased after him when he recognized James, and when he read his mind he saw that he had smelled your scent. Fortunately, James didn't see Edward, which gave Edward an opportunity to follow him. We – the family and I – didn't know about this until Alice had a vision of you _and_ James, with Edward in the background. It was in some sort of alleyway. We could tell that it was in New York."

Despite the seriousness of the discussion, I found myself snorting in disbelief. Me? Intentionally going into an alleyway with a human drinker of a vampire? I'm not stupid. Edward warned me about these vampires, and I plan to heed that warning. And besides, I value my life. I have something to live for.

"That won't come true," I said firmly, "Alice's – " I stopped short when I realized Angela was in front of me, a concerned look on her face. She was biting her upper lip awkwardly. I guess I was kind of ignoring her. I immediately felt bad.

"Bella," she asked lowly, "is something wrong? I saw you talking to that Lyle guy. You went out with him when you were younger, right? Did you fight?"

"It's nothing, Angela." I smiled as I told her the lie. It's so far from nothing. "I just feel like going back to the hotel room. You don't mind, right?" Angela shook her head no, "Thanks, Angie; you're the best. Can you call a cab or something? I'm kinda in the middle of a conversation."

"Okay," she said, and she disappeared through the double front doors.

"Alice's visions are subjective," I told Jasper over the phone, continuing our discussion, "and that particular one isn't going to happen."

"I don't know, Bella," I heard Alice say. It seems she had grabbed the phone from Jasper. "This one's pretty solid. Every time I look through a different path, I see this vision."

"Well, look through another one, because I'm not going to stroll into some alleyway." I jumped in to the yellow cab once I laid eyes on it. Angela was busy texting someone, probably Jessica or Lauren, so I decided to leave her be. I know she wouldn't tell them about the party so I don't have to think about that. I have more pressing matters to deal with.

"I know that, but just is case you think about doing so, think twice about it. It's not safe, especially with this James character around. He was the one who drained the previous Chief of Police."

My breath caught at this revelation. James killed my father's predecessor in his job?

"Sure Alice," I finally gathered my wits to say, "I'll think twice about my actions…"When she didn't answer for a full five seconds, I called her name again. "Alice?"

"I'm sorry, I just had another vision." I bit my lip in anticipation. Luckily for me, Alice answered my question before I had a chance to ask it out loud, "Edward battling James. It's not very pretty."

"I-is he going to be okay?" I asked, my voice shivering slightly. I can't think of Edward being in any danger. It's simply too frightening of a thought for me, because super powered vampire or not, I want him to be _safe._ Battling James sure isn't safe. "I mean, he won't be foolish enough to take on the guy alone, right? Where's Emmett? Carlisle? I –"

"They're on the plane to New York, right now. Rosalie's already there, trying to lead James away from your scent. She's stolen one of your used shirts, by the way."

"That's okay…" I mumbled faintly and disconnected the call; the hotel was in my line of sight. I struggled to unbuckle my seatbelt, but managed to do so, leaving the car and entering the hotel after paying the cab driver a hefty amount. I couldn't bother to receive the change. Taking the elevator up to mine and Angela's room, and then pressing the card key into the slot to open the door, I was relieved to be able to slump into the comforts of a couch. My thoughts were going around my head faster than a speedaholic vampire.

"Bella…" I jumped when I heard Angela's voice. I forgot she was here.

"Oh, Angela," I smiled at her to show her I was alright, but it fell after a second. "I'm fine," I told her, though I doubted she believed me.

"Bella," she knelt down in front of me. I briefly noted that she had taken her wig off. "What happened down at the club? It's not like you to run off like that." At my unresponsive look, she smiled and teased, "Jamie won't like that, you know. You should call her to tell her that you've left. For all you know, she might be searching for you right now. Bella?"

I snapped out of my trance.

"Bella, tell me what's bothering you. You're scaring me."

My heart melted at her words. Looking in to her eyes, I saw that she was scared.

"I'm sorry" was all I managed to say. I opened my mouth to say some more, but no words came out. I took a deep breath and tried again, but to no avail.

"Bella," Angela placed a comforting hand on my knee, "you can trust me. Maybe I can help." She scratched her head ponderingly with her free hand, "You're my closest friend – my best friend – and Bella, I don't like to see you troubled."

"I don't want to burden you with my troubles," I whispered, though I _wanted_ to tell her everything, I just don't want her to be burdened, and I doubt she'll appreciate the sudden introduction to the world of vampires. Plus, I promised the Cullens I wouldn't tell anyone about them. As trustworthy a person Angela is, she doesn't deserve this knowledge. She deserves to have a life without the dangers of knowing about vampires.

"Hey," she pushed me gently, "you listened to my problems so I might as well listen to yours, even if it's just listening. What was it they said?" she asked herself, "'A problem shared is a problem halved', right?"

I can't help but smile at that. Angela really is too sweet.

"I'm just afraid…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say without revealing anything too questionable. I can't exactly say my boyfriend ran away to battle a human drinking vampire who, consequentially, was after my blood.

"Of…?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, taking my blonde wig off at the same time. I tugged on the cap that kept my natural hair in place to take it off. "I'm fear for the…safety of someone very close to my heart. He went of to fight an old," I laughed bitterly at the irony – James was sure to be _old,_ "enemy of his."

"Edward?" Angela asked, "Or your father?"

"It's Edward." I looked beyond her. The large window framed the nighttime landscape of New York beautifully. It sent cold shivers up and down my body to think that maybe, maybe Edward was battling James right now.

I certainly hope not.

I'm just glad for the comfort Angela's providing. Even if she's completely clueless about the whole situation, at least I've eased some of my worries by talking to her.

**A/N: Is it good or bad? I'm not so sure about it. I've decided to include James in this story, for the reason that only I, the author, knows. You guys can guess, but there's no knowing that they are possible or not.**

**Please review to tell me your thoughts. I want this story to be better than Two Worlds (previously known as Bella Montana), so constructive criticism is okay. Honestly, I won't be offended. Just review, either way. I want to see some feedback.**

**=]**

**PS. I just made up the Jivva Klub. If you really did think it was real, laugh along with me. When I read over this again, **_**I**_** thought it was real, and **_**I**_** was the one who made it up! LOL moment…**


	2. This is Marie Speaking

**A/N: OMG, thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and author alerted in the last chapter! Your encouragement is greatly appreciated. Well, here is the second chapter, so enjoy…**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Two

I had to avert my eyes from the window when the sun began rising in the sky. It was morning, and I haven't slept a wink, not that I tried. I was too anxious to even close my eyes, and I think, I've become too accustomed to feel Edward's cold arms wrapped around me when I sleep.

Angela was asleep on the bed, located in the other room, while I'm wide awake, and perching precariously on the edge of the bed. My zombie costume, which consisted of an old-fashioned white dress, was crumpled, and maybe torn in places.

"_Wake up, sleepyhead!"_ I heard the alarm sound from the other side of the wall. Angela's alarm just sounded. _"It's Sunday, the second of September, which means our weekly top 10 songs will be announced later this morning. If you don't want to miss it, then sit up, kick those sheets off the bed and –"_

"Uuurgh," Angela groaned. There was a loud snap, in which, I think, was when she hit the snooze button. The radio alarm was silent again, leaving me wondering if any of my songs are in the top ten. It's been a while since I've released a song. 'If We Were A Movie' is my latest single, and I haven't heard from Agnes any news about it.

I wonder why Agnes hadn't called me, or contacted me in another way, about it.

"Bella?" I lifted my head up and saw Angela. Her hair was a mess and her pajamas crumpled. "Have you slept at all?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "My gosh, Bella… You're eyes! It's red and ooh," her face grimaced and she bit her lip, "you've got bags under them. Right, I'm sending you to sleep. Now."

"I can't," my voice crackled from the lack of use. "I'm worrying too much. Alice called some time around three, and I haven't heard from her since. Edward isn't bothering to call me, and I'm worried because the only thing Alice told me was to go to sleep, which I can't do unless I hear from Edward, but I haven't, so –"

"Take a breath, Bella!" I stopped talking and did what she told me to do. "Good, now why don't you take a relaxing bath, while I go to the shops and buy something…a sleeping pill or some milk, or something?"

"No, it's oka–"

"Shh!" She pressed her lips together. "Yes, I have to. I don't know what you've done to yourself while I was sleep but it's clear that it's not doing you good. Take that bath," she threw a towel at me, "while _I_ get some things for you."

"You know you could just call room service," I croaked as I made my way to the mirror.

"I know," she said as she changed into something suitable for outside, "but ever since that family holiday in California when I was nine, I've never trusted the room service." I was curious to know what had happened, but stopped myself from asking, realizing that I'm just procrastinating.

I did a double take when I saw my reflection. Now I can see why Angela was grimacing. My eyes were bloodshot, redder than I've ever seen them, and I the bags under my eyes have bags under them, if that's even possible. But it was not my appearance that shocked me. No, it was at the thought of _what_ I did to myself that made me look like this. I can't believe I've neglected my body. It's been craving for sleep, it's that obvious, so why didn't I?

I've been too worried for Edward, that's why.

If only he calls to check in, send a short text message, anything, then I'll be fine. I want to know if he's alright. I want Alice to call and tell me that her visions changed, and that James didn't rip Edward to shreds and bury them deep underground. That's the reason why she called at three in the morning, not to tell me to go to sleep, but to inform me of the change in her visions.

The loud click of the door closing made me realize that I have to take a shower, as per Angela's orders. I grabbed the towel and threw it across my back. I shed my clothes and put on the suite's complimentary bathrobe, and once the bathtub was filled up with hot, steamy water, I slid inside. The hot water against my skin was painful, but it was welcomed pain.

I don't know how long I was in the tub. I actually fell asleep for a short while, and when I woke up, the water was deathly cold. Shivering, I stepped out and drained the tub. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and was happy at what I saw. I looked refreshed – rejuvenated. It's amazing how much something as simple as sleep can do. My eyes still had bags under them, though.

"Angela?" I called out once I finished changing. My hair, despite being wet, was tied up in a messy ponytail, and it was dripping down my back. "Angela, do you know where I placed the hairdryer? My hair's dripping!"

I checked all the rooms, and saw no Angela. When I settled myself on the bar chair, I noticed a small slip of post-it paper on one of the wine bottles. 'Bella,' it read, 'you were asleep so the now useless sleeping pill is by the sink. I've bought milk. It's in the fridge right now. I know it was a stupid thing to do since we're leaving tomorrow morning, but hey. I felt like buying milk. I'm with a friend I met last night, so don't wait up for me. I'll be back sometime tonight.'

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was five thirty five. Wow, I've been asleep for at least eleven hours. I guess I should sleep some more, but the whole sleeping in the bathtub thing made me more energetic than ever, so I decided to go shopping. Maybe I can buy an 'I 3 NY' shirt for someone back home.

Snatching my handbag from my room, I dashed out into the hallway, down the elevator and lastly, out the revolving door. The cold air that was New York hit me in the face. I breathed it in. I love it here in New York. The people are always busy, scurrying around to get to work, or else they'll miss their appointment.

As I walked around the streets, I passed by five hotdog stands. When I passed the next hotdog stand, I took out some money and paid for one. I haven't eaten all day, and it's safe to say that I'm famished. My dad will be down my throat if he finds out I've been starving myself. It's not like I didn't have any money to buy food. I can picture him shouting at me now. The vein on his throat will be throbbing, and his face will be a deep shade of red.

I stopped walking when I saw a flash of red through my peripheral vision. I scanned the alleyway across the road. I was sure there was something there. Someone with a red laser torch, maybe. Perhaps some kid's messing around. With that thought, I shrugged my shoulders and continued on walking. I was busy searching through clothes in some boutique when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked. It was from an unknown cell number. "This is Marie speaking," I said, using my middle name. My dad says to never use my first name when talking to someone I didn't know. For all I'll know, this could be a deranged stalker who somehow got my number.

"Marie?" the voice from the other line said. "I'm sorry; I must have the wrong number. I'm look for an Isabella." I dropped the shirt that I was holding. "Her friend's a friend of mine that I met last night. Angela was her name."

Something's not right about this. If Angela met someone last night, she wouldn't, first of all, give out my number, and second, she wouldn't give out my number using my real name. I shakily picked up the shirt and placed it back where I got it from. Signaling the cashier, I told her that I will be back later to pay for my purchases.

"I'm sorry," I said to this impostor, whoever he or she is. I couldn't tell if this person was a man or woman. The voice was deep, but not like a man's voice deep…just deep. "I don't know who you are talking about. I have a friend called Angelica," I lied, "not Angela. You must've typed the number in wrong. Again, I'm sorry."

"Well it must be Angelica then," the voice hurried to say, "I was quite drunk when we met." My eyebrows rose at this. I know, for a fact, that the people Angela was hanging around with last night weren't drunk, a tad tipsy, but not drunk.

"I'm sorry." I flipped the lid upside down to end the call, only to open it again to call Alice. I would've called Edward, only he seems too busy to find time to talk to me. And besides, if he really was chasing this human drinker, I wouldn't want him to lose concentration.

"Alice," I sighed in relief when I heard her melodious voice. "I don't know what just happened, but something's not right."

"What's wrong?" came Alice's frantic reply. "I tried calling you earlier but the line was busy. Jasper was just about to call you when you called." She sighed heavily, "You don't know how relieved I am to hear from you. I had this vision of J-James kill – no – _drinking_ you in your hotel room. Blood was everywhere. In the water…the rug…the _mirror…_"

"Ahk," I barely swallowed my own vomit. "Alice, please, no details. I don't want a mental image of my own death."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but – oh, Bella!" she screamed, "I love you! You're like my older sister, and I don't want you to die! It's just – I'm scared, and even Jasper can't make this fear go away. I…" she stopped speaking for a while, and so I waited patiently. I walked back to the hotel so that I had something to do. Maybe Angela will be there already.

"Bella," Alice said frenetically. "Please, please, _please_, promise me you won't go into _any_ alleyways? Promise me you won't."

"Didn't I tell you that last night already?" I asked, incredulous. I walked through the revolving door and was in the elevator, halfway to my suite. "But either way, I promise to not do anything stupid like walking into an alleyway, alone, in New York at," I checked the time in my phone, "seven-oh-nine in the evening."

"Then how come my vision won't disappear? It's a completely different alleyway this time, but James is still there with you… and Edward's in the background. Oh, Bella… the blood! If this does happen, I don't think you can come out of this as a human. There's only a slim chance. If this James character won't suck you dry, then the venom will still spread around your system. And if, by chance again, James couldn't bite you, then maybe the blood will tempt Edward."

"What did I just tell you about, about the details, Alice?" My voice was acting up on me. Why do I feel like breaking down, right now? "And how many times do I have to tell you? I am not, repeat not, going into an alleyway, because it is a stupid, stupid, _stupid_, idea. I promise that I will stay in my room," the elevator door opened, and searched my handbag for my door key, card…thing.

"Okay," I heard Alice take a deep breath from the other line, though I didn't know why since vampires don't need oxygen. "I know, and I'm sorry, again, for not believing you. It's just that, my visions are never wrong. They are subjective, yes, but when one as strong as this one comes along, it nearly always comes true."

"There you go," I said, triumphant. "'Nearly always'; it's not a positive that it'll come true."

"Yeah, you're right," I can practically hear the smile on her face. "Okay, I've got to go. Rosalie just called Jasper. She said she's come across another vampire's scent where she's at. Somewhere near a Tipton hotel."

"Somewhere near a Tipton hotel?" I couldn't help but repeat what she said, because I am currently standing in a Tipton hotel. Fear shot through my heart. Maybe this is the place Rosalie's talking about.

'Nonsense,' my brain chastised, 'there are other Tipton hotels in New York.'

But could the chances be…

I opened the door, having finally found the key card, and was horrified by what I saw. The entire room was a mess. Chairs were upturned, mirrors and vases were broken, feathers and fluff were everywhere, and the small chandelier was sparking, barely hanging on from the ceiling. The only thing it was holding on to was a thin blue wire. Thankfully, I can't see any clothes around, meaning whoever did this, didn't find my suitcase. Therefore, my identity as Yasmin is still a secret.

"Alice…" I said softly into the phone, "You don't want to hear what just happened to me."

I stepped into the room, turning on the lights as I did, but it turned off a second later. I went to the phone, deciding to call one of the staff and ask who had been inside recently. The locks on the door weren't damaged, meaning someone didn't break in, and the windows were all closed. There were no broken windows in sight, but plenty of broken shards from the mirrors nevertheless.

"Bella, Bella what happened? Are you okay? You've gone silent."

I vaguely heard Alice's voice. Something caught my eye by the bar, a post it note sticking to a wine bottle, right next to Angela's note. I walked over to it, and plucked it gingerly from the bottle. 'If you want to see you're friend alive again, meet me at central park at eight. Sharp. Bring nothing but your life, in exchange for hers. Yours truly, James'

Crumpling the paper in my hands, I told Alice that everything was fine. I lied to her, telling her how I accessed a different room using my key card by mistake. She laughed lightly at my blunder, and hanged up soon enough. The sinking feeling that I felt when she hung up was overwhelming.

What am I going to do now?

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I feel like I've written everything I wanted to write in this chapter. Meet Bella in the next chapter, and see what she's going to do. She's not that foolish to meet up with James alone. Or maybe she is. I don't know. I haven't made up my mind yet.**

**Please review!**

**=]**


	3. Hindrance

**A/N: I don't know when I last updated, but whatever, it's been too long. I've read the reviews (obviously), and I just want to thank everyone for your support. I'm packed up to my neck with school projects and stuff like that, mainly from Biology (I just can't seem to find my Edward in that class). Well, anyway, I am trying my best to write this alongside my other responsibilites. **

**everso: To answer your review - maybe, just maybe. I'll let you bubble over that. Actually, I never wanted Edward to leave because of Jasper (I don't wantJasper to be put inthat position - he's too cool, and great, and handsome...lol.), so yeah. Edward won't leave 'coz of him. 'Coz of James on the other hand...like I said...just maybe.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Three

I stood there by the bar, motionless. Minutes have passed, surely, but it only felt like seconds. I was too deep into my thoughts to actually notice the time. What should I do? Should I call Alice again and tell her what really happened, or should I do something else? I don't think informing Alice that my suite's been trashed, and the fact that the Tipton hotel Rosalie might be talking about is the one I'm in tight now. I scanned the room again. Right, not a good idea.

"Aargh!" I let out a frustrated groan, which turned into a sob halfway through. "I can't do this…it's too much for me…" I slid down the side of the bar, and when I reached the floor, I cupped my face in my hands. I don't know what to do. At times like this, I always lean on my dad, but I can't get to him now. He can't know about vampires. He'll forbid me from seeing Edward, once he knows the kind of things vampires can do.

"Uhm, miss…are you okay?" a teenage kid wearing a green uniform asked. He had a square hat on his head. He must be the bellboy. "Whoa," he whistled when he saw the state of the room. "Can't say I feel sorry for the maids who have to clean up this mess," he grinned, "they're always down my throat." He looked at me, and saw that I was looking back at him blankly. "Sorry," he muttered, apologizing.

Sighing, I stood up as I said, "S'ok. I was shocked when I came in, too."

"Do you know what happened?" he asked. "I mean, this is some mess." He moved to switch on the lights, but I shook my head fiercely, telling him not to. I don't want any electrical explosions happening. I've got enough on my shoulders at the moment.

"Well, someone trashed the room, that's what happened," I said sarcastically. "I just don't know _who_ did it." I trekked across the room to my bed and searched for the phone. It has to be here somewhere; maybe I can call the manager, or something. "Did you see anyone enter this room?" I asked the bellboy, trying to make small talk.

"No, sorry," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just came up here to deliver the suitcases of some rich bachelor. Mr. J Lewis, I think his name was. I never did ask. He got the room on the other end of the hallway. I think he's from Europe; he's very pale."

"Please," I ran a hand through my hair, "can you stop talking for just a minute? Unless you've got something helpful to say, I won't mind if you leave." I threw a small pillow across the room in annoyance. "Where is that phone?" I asked lowly. I'm sure something as red as that phone will be easy to spot.

"Sorry," I heard the boy say, again. There was silence. He must've left. "Are you looking for that?" I followed where his eyes were and saw the phone by the vanity mirror. Right, I guess this bellboy's got some use after all.

"Thanks," I said. I went to the vanity and picked the phone up, intending to call someone, the manager, the concierge, anyone, but I didn't get the chance. A sharp prick on my hand hindered me from getting hold of the phone. "Ouch!"

"Hey, what's happened?" the bellboy asked, worried.

"Nothing," I hissed in pain, "I just pricked my hand. Stupid phone's sharp." I bent closer and saw shrapnel imbedded on the red plastic of the phone. "Great," I muttered, "just great. How come I didn't see that?"

"Who are you trying to call, exactly?" asked the bellboy.

"Someone who can help," I told him in defeat. If the guy won't leave, I might as well appease his curiosity. I mean, I'd be lying if I don't admit that I appreciate his company. It's nice that I can talk to someone, even if it was a nosy bellboy. "I need to know who's been in this room."

"Well," the guy leaned on the doorway with a pondering look on his face, "the only people who can enter all the rooms are the maids and the man behind the desk downstairs. If you ask me, I bet the maids let whoever trashed this room in. They're gullible," he said frankly. "Opal is the one who's assigned to this floor." His eyes glittered with excitement. He must hate this Opal person so much to be excited at the thought of her getting in trouble.

"Right, can you go get her please?"

The bellboy pushed himself off the doorway and ran to get Opal. He came back only seconds later, with a tall, pretty brunette in tow. I can't help but notice that she has a hickey on the side of her jaw. It was cleverly hidden by her hair, but it was still visible. And it looked recent.

"This is Opal." Opal smiled stiffly at me. "She's the one who let in the person who trashed this room. I asked her and she didn't hesitate to tell me. Never was good at keeping her mouth shut, she is."

"Greg," Opal whacked him on the head, "I'm still here." She turned to me with a pleading look on her face, "Look, I didn't mean to do anything. The guy, umm…what was his name? Ugh, anyway, he forced me to let him in. I couldn't say no…" a sappy look adorned her face. "…He was _sooo _handsome…we're meeting up again later tonight, at nine." She sighed longingly. "James!" she then exclaimed, "James was his name."

I stopped whatever I was doing to stare at her. 'Is she serious?!' my brain screamed at me.

"Are you serious!?" I shouted at her, repeating what my brain said. "Do you know who that _person_ was?" I definitely did - he definitely was not _person_. "Do you _understand _the consequences of your actions?" I ran to my handbag and grabbed my phone and the pepper spray that I always carry around, pushed past Opal and stalked off into the hallway. The hallway was a clear contrast from my suite, so I had to squint from the brightness until I reached the elevator. I was so busy trying to find my way around, that I just shrugged off the feeling of someone watching me when I passed room 750, the last room in the hallway.

I checked the watch in my phone as I waited in the elevator. It was seven o'clock. I've got an hour to get to central park, and within that hour, I have to think up of a plan. I can't just meet up with James without a plan. I'm not suicidal. I hurried out of the hotel as quick as I can, my head ducked low and my breathing shallow, but as I passed through the front door, having decided to not use the revolving door, I bumped into a solid wall.

'Wait a minute,' I said to myself, 'why would there be a wall in the way?'

Slowly, I raised my head.

"Rosalie!" I shouted with the widest smile possible on my face. I just bumped into Rosalie Hale! I looked down at her hands; she was carrying shopping bags. Who seems to be shopping… I would've hugged her in joy, but her stoic face hindered me. "You don't know how happy I am to see you…"

"I can hazard a guess," she said simply, her eyes twinkling slightly.

"How did you find me?" I asked, stepping around her into the noisy streets outside. She followed be towards a secluded area.

"I followed your scent," she said, rolling her eyes, "obviously. It's pretty strong," her nose crinkled and her eyes visibly darkened, "have you been bleeding recently?" She must've missed my sheepish look, thinking back to the time I pricked my finger, because she continued, "Never mind, I actually spotted your scent at this clothes shop first, and then I find out that the close was closing up and you still haven't retrieved your purchases, so I got them for you." She held up the bags in her hands.

"Oh," was all I could say, "You shouldn't have."

"I know," Rosalie shrugged, "but I felt like doing some good today. Besides, I spotted this white shirt –" She stopped talking once she realized I wasn't listening. Blushing, I muttered an apology. I didn't mean to not listen. I was just thinking how Rosalie's appearance might affect my plans to meet up with James.

"Sorry," I said again.

"Never mind about that," she brushed off my admission of guilt like an annoying insect, "because despite being a celebrity and all, you're still the shopping hating Bella inside."

"That's…" I searched for an appropriate word, "…insightful, I guess. But really, I don't hate shopping. It's _too much_ shopping that I hate, something I'm sure Alice doesn't understand." I was inwardly glad that Rosalie smiled, even just a little bit, at my comment about her sister.

"So," she said after a while, "shall we get inside and deposit these bags in your suite?" She looked up, trying to spot my room through the many windows of the hotel room. I knew Rosalie didn't mind standing outside, where there is fresh air that diluted the scent of my blood, but I also knew that she wanted me _inside_, safe. I can tell. I'm not sure if she knows of my promise to Alice, to not leave the suite at all, but I hope she doesn't.

"Yes, about that…" I looked away from Rosalie and fiddled with the hem of my shirt. "Ahem," I cleared my throat and tried to look as convincingly real as possible. "The maids are busy cleaning it. Yes, cleaning it. The uhm," my mind whirled for an excuse. Suddenly, an image of the chandelier hanging by a wire from the ceiling appeared in my head. "The light, yes, uhm, it short circuited, which affected the rest of the electrical equipment, which eventually led to a small fire. But don't worry!" I raised my hand when I saw Rosalie's eyebrows furrow. "I managed to control it just in time." I looked at the bridge of her nose, afraid that if I look in her eyes, I might break down.

I practically heard the smirk on Rosalie's face when she said, "You know you're a lousy liar, right? What's _really_ going on here? Where's Angela; I thought you guys were like bread and butter during these outings."

And at the precise moment, I felt my whole world freeze.

Angela. How could I forget? I checked the time and saw that it was quarter past seven. I've got to go to central park. I've got to go there _now_.

"Right, Angela. I was supposed to meet her in…" I searched for a place near central park, so that I have an alibi. "This toy shop, yes. She was looking for a toy to bring to her brothers, Josh and Isaac. They've been complaining about not having enough toys compared to their peers."

"Okay, sure. Let's go this toy shop then. Emmett's wanting this new Xbox game or something or other," Rosalie said, nodding her head. She signaled for the doorman to keep the shopping bags safe inside, and as she did so, my face screwed up in fright. How am I going to shake Rosalie off? I just can't have her following me to central park. If we get close enough to the place, she might smell James' scent. And I doubt Emmett even wants an Xbox game. I believe he has a collection of games: Xbox, PS2, Wii…you name it and he has it. This must be just some excuse to stick with me.

I signaled for a cab, needing to do something so that Rosalie won't notice my odd behavior. The ride was long, and I kept wondering to myself if I should tell the driver to drive quicker, we were running out of time after all, but at the same time, I wanted the driver to stop altogether. I don't want Rosalie to know I'm planning on meeting James.

"Aye, here we are Misses," the driver said, and I paid him. I jumped out of the car, trying to release some of my nervous energy. Rosalie stepped out of the yellow cab slowly, and when she did, she stiffened. I stiffened when she stiffened, and she looked at me as I did so.

"Do you smell that?" she asked me, only to shake her head and say, "Of course you don't; you're a human. Your senses aren't strong enough." She looked past me, and her eyes narrowed. I gulped, because central park was behind me, and the time read seven forty-nine.

"What – what is it do you smell?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to know the answer.

"Fear," she said clearly, "and along with that, a certain vampire's and a human's scent. The human smells familiar, like I've encountered with him or her before…"

I bit my lip. I can't take this anymore. I have to know if Angela's okay. She's my _friend_, and I've endangered her life. It's the only thing to do to try and save her…or die trying.

"It's Angela," I blurted out, "she's been taken by James – tricked to meet him by the guise of a friend she met last night. H-he somehow got my number, and called me while I was in the – in the clothes shop; that's why I left without finishing my purchases. I just _knew_ that – that it was James."

Rosalie looked at me in a way I've never seen Rosalie do. It was a mixture of astonishment, reverence, and utter 'what-the-hell-were-you-thinking?' look.

"And you thought that _looking_ for James," she said, finally speaking – well, shouting, "was a good idea?! Didn't Edward explain to you the things vampires can do to humans? If you thought of taking him on, alone, and then winning, then you've got another thing coming."

"I didn't!" I replied, angered. Of course I knew about the abilities of vampires. How could I not? I have a boyfriend who's a vampire. "I was not going to take him on – I know I'll lose if I do so; I'm not stupid. It's just –" I stopped to take a deep breath. "Angela is my friend. I can't just leave her at the mercy of James. James said if I go to him, he'll let her go."

"You're willing to exchange your life for Angela," Rosalie said. Her voice held no malice, no disapproval. It sounded…bland. Still, I nodded. Angela is my friend. "Do you know the repercussions of that decision?" she asked. "If you die, what will Edward do? You're father? You're fans? You're not just Bella, you know that, right?"

"Oh, be quiet," I sighed, "you're sounding like my dad. Yes, I know what it'll do to them – to everyone –, but what about Angela? She's got her family and her friends. They'll be crushed if…" I trailed off as the thought of Angela, gone, entered my head. I can't imagine a world without a kind heart such as Angela. The world can keep on living without me. I'm a selfish person. Who needs a selfish person such as me in the world anyway?

"There's more than one way to solve this problem, you know that, right?" Rosalie placed her hand awkwardly on my shoulder, but I savored the comfort and encouragement nonetheless. "Carlisle and Emmett are already in the airport and are on their way here. I've texted them in the cab. As for Edward, he's got to be close by. He's been following James, hasn't he?"

I didn't answer.

"And if push comes to shove," Rosalie smiled a small smile, "I'm here. I may not be as strong as my husband, or a mind reader like Edward, but I can put up a fight, even if it's against someone like James."

"Thanks," I murmured. As much as I hated to say it, she made sense. "So what should I do now?" I bit my bottom lip unconsciously. "The deadline's at eight, and even if we do get there in time, I don't know what'll happen. Plus, this maid from the hotel's been tricked to meet up with James at nine. I – I can't just let her walk into her death, thinking that it's a date."

Rosalie scoffed, "Date to your death more like." She flipped her long hair over her shoulders. "I don't know, nor do I care, about this maid," she said, sounding more like the Rosalie I was accustomed with, "but as for James, we could meet him to keep Angela safe. If she _is _still safe," she sniffed the air, "the fear's lessening a bit." I bit my lip at that, and shivered. I crossed my arms, trying in vain to keep the cold out. Will Angela be okay?

"Well, why don't we go there now?" I started jogging on the spot. "I mean, time in precious, now more than ever."

"Yes," Rosalie nodded. We both crossed the street towards central park.

'Right Bella,' my brain said, 'you can do this. There's no need to be afraid… Rosalie's with you.'

But what if Rosalie's doing this on purpose, a different part of my brain asked, she hates you, remember? What if she's leading you to your death?'

'Shut up,' replied my brain heatedly, 'Rosalie wouldn't betray Edward like that. She might hate you, though I doubt that right now, but she won't betray her brother.'

Adopted brother.

"But brother nonetheless."

"What?" Rosalie asked, shaking me out of my thoughts. Did I just say that out loud?

"Oh," I said eloquently (note the sarcasm), "I was just...just thinking... out loud, y'know?" I ducked my head low and kicked a random pebble across the path. "It's nothing, really." I watched Rosalie look away through my peripheral vision. She seemed to be sniffing the air, probably searching for James. My heart sped up at that.

"He's definitely here," Rosalie said after some time. She pointed east, saying, "The wind, luckily, is coming from the direction where James is, so he won't be able to smell us coming. I also smell Angela…" she looked at me with a reluctant glint in her eyes.

"What about her?" I asked, "Is she bleeding? Is –" my eyes widened at my current train of thought. "Is _he_ drinking her…?"

"No," Rosalie said, "at least, not yet. She's unconscious. I think, maybe, that he's been beating her." As she said that last part, her eyes hardened with, I think, was determination. Her lips moved infinitesimally. I might be making this up, but I think she said, "She doesn't deserve it…"

Who doesn't deserve it? I ran a hand through my hair, only to flinch when the cut on my finger was hurt. "Ah…" I hissed quietly, but Rosalie heard me nonetheless.

"What happened?" she asked. She stepped in front of me, hindering me from walking further. "Are you okay?" She took my finger into her hand, and said, "Gosh Bella, this looks pretty deep. We need to get this covered up before it gets infected." I nodded dumbly. "You wait here while I buy some from the pharmacy. I think I saw one around here."

"What about Angela?" I managed to ask. "We can't delay her rescue any longer…time is precious…"

"I know that," Rosalie said, "but we don't want to tempt the human drinker when we get to him, do we?" Again, I nodded dumbly. I can't help but feeling that Rosalie's doing this on purpose. Her reason might be plausible, but there must be a hidden agenda. Doesn't she want to rescue Angela? I know she wants to wait for reinfrocements, but time, like I said, was precious.

When Rosalie was far enough away to not hear, see or smell me, I crept away slowly, towards the direction Rosalie was pointing at earlier. I made my way east. It was dark, but the streetlights, not to mention the clear sky, provided enough light for me to see.

I _have_ to get to Angela. If Rosalie doesn't want rescue her, then fine, but I _have_ to go to. I don't care if I get killed. Angela is my friend, my best human friend, and I would gladly give up my life for her. I hope Edward won't be mad. I hope he won't be angry at Rosalie for this…

'Edward…' I looked up at the sky briefly, and I swear, I saw my love's face in the sky. 'I love you…'

I shook my head. That sounded too much like a goodbye. I might be walking towards my death, but I don't _want_ to die. I need to think positive thoughts.

'Edward,' I said, 'I'll see you soon…'

**A/N: Oooh...she is pretty 'stupid' after all, but hey, it's for Angela's sake. I don't knw about you guys, but I can't see Angela dying. Personally, I like her character too much...but for the sake of this story...(dun, dun, dunhhh!)...I might let her die (cue screams of "No!!!"). So, on other topics, tell me your opinion about Rosalie's role in this chapter. I seriously don't know how to write her, and I hope I'm doing her justice. I like her character so much, I don't want to mess her up. Does she sound like Rosalie? I mean, she's a clsoer to Bella here than in the books, but she's still Rosalie all the same. She puts her family first before other people (like the way she chose Edward's want for Bella to be safe over Angela, a woman who's been beaten up by James).**

**Well, whatever you think, tell me in a review...I'm biting my nails here...**

**=]**


	4. Hypocrisy and Apologies

**A/N: Aww, come on people, Jacob isn't that bad…I mean, I know a lot of people don't like him, but all I'm asking is for you guys to put up with him in the story. He's a pretty big part of this particular story, just read the summary. If you're confused, it says '**Through the tough times, which will she lean on: the rock star or the boy next door?**' It's pretty obvious who the boy next door is (Jacob), but the rock star…hmm? I wonder who **_**that**_** could be. I think I should shut up now, before I give something away and then I'll regret it.**

**As for the Angela dying part, didn't I say I didn't want her to die? Well, I also said I just might kill her for the sake of the story. It's more…interesting…that way. Don't you think? Well, I can't say anything about what I'll do, so the only way you guys would know that I kill her or not is when you read this chapter. So why are you still reading this Author's Note?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight – never have, and never will.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Four

I'd never thought of _how _I would die. Honestly, that thought never crossed my mind. But if I _had_ to die, what better way would there be other than to die in the place of someone else – in place of someone I care for deeply? Angela's my best friend, and I'm exchanging my life for hers. It was a very noble intention, I think.

As I trekked through the park quickly, trying get as far away as I can before Rosalie realizes that I was gone, I thought of _why_ I was doing this. Surely, I must have a reason, other than Angela being my friend, one of my best friends. I stuffed a cold fist into my pocket, and began fingering the pepper spray in there.

'She's got her whole life ahead of her…' my brain said.

'What about me?' a different part of my brain reasoned, 'I also have my whole life ahead of me.'

'Yes, but you've done so much already. You've visited nearly all the countries around the world, you've been successful as Yasmin, and you've got a father, a boyfriend plus his family, who loves you. Angela…she doesn't have all of that, only the family she has. She needs a chance to find those things…and trading your life for hers is the decent thing to do.'

'But if I already –' I stopped talking to myself when a dark figure jumped in front of me. I looked around me in fright. How did I get here? There were trees everywhere. Must I have been thinking too much to not have noticed that I walked into a clump of trees?

"You're late, Isabella," a deep, menacing voice said. I had no doubts that this was James. It was the same voice from the phone call.

"It's Bella," I said with courage in my voice.

"Well, Bella," he said, walking closer with each word he said. "You…are…late. It's too late to save your friend…" My breath hitched at his words. Did he really mean what he said? Rosalie said she was just unconscious, a little bit beaten up but not dead. Is it really too late? Am _I_ too late?

"No," I let out, panic in my veins, "you're lying." It was a minute past the deadline, but sure, James would consider.

James laughed, making my whole body tremble with fright. If by chance I ever get out of this situation alive, then I will be haunted by that laugh whenever I try to get to sleep. "Why don't you see for yourself…?" He stepped sideways, revealing a small yet light clearing. My eyes didn't register anything other than the black silhouette on the grass, which I immediately knew was Angela.

My throat constricted as I called out her name. Ignoring the vampire who was staring at me intently, the thirst clear in his blood red eyes, I rushed to Angela, first checking for her pulse. I found myself sighing in relief when I found it. James was lying then. Angela was still alive. I moved her so that she was in a more comfortable position than the awkward one she was in.

"Bella…" Suddenly, James was beside me, his breath on my neck. I became as still as I could. I felt the coldness of his breath as he breathed in and sighed. "Oh Bella…" he whispered. "You smell so heavenly." He lifted some of my hair to his nose. "It is the second most delicious scent I have smelt in all of my existence…"

Despite the fact that James was about ready to drain the blood out of me, I wondered who the most delicious scent he had smelt was. I hoped, deep inside, that that poor soul wasn't drained. I shudder to think how many have died for this…vampire. And I'm going to be next.

'Not if I can help it,' I told myself with so much strength, so much determination, that I almost felt like a vampire – invincible.

As quickly as I can, I stood up and ran away so that there was space between James and I. He didn't chase me, thankfully, so Angela was between he both of us.

"Feeling brave now, are we, little human? Pepper spray doesn't stand a chance against someone like me." My eyes thinned to slits at his taunting. He did _not_ just call me little. He was crouching low, as if ready to pounce, which, he probably were. "You don't stand a chance." He growled a low growl. It wasn't scary; or maybe it was, however, I wasn't scared. "Do you know what you are dealing with?"

Despite the situation, I can't help but let out a small smile. He doesn't know I know of the world of vampires. Wouldn't that be a surprise if I tell him?

"I might be a human who doesn't stand a change against a _vampire_," I stressed the last word, taking a step forward as I said each word, and was pleased when I saw surprise flicker on his face. I was careful to keep his eyes on mine and nowhere else. "But I am not – I repeat, not – 'little'." That was when I unleashed the pepper spray on him. To say that he was surprised at my attack was definitely an underestimation. The liquid hit him square in the eyes, and from the sound of his hiss of pain, it hurt. It hurt badly.

I've got to thank my dad for making this extra, extra spicy solution.

"Why you little bi–" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because, at that exact moment, Edward burst out from the trees and tackled James to the ground. I couldn't erase the gloating smirk on my face. I knew Edward would arrive to save me.

"Didn't I tell you," I mocked as Edward pressed James against a tree, strangling him, "_not_ to call me little."

"Shut up, human," James said through gritted teeth. He then began whispering something to Edward. I wanted to find out what it was, except Edward's rough "no!" stopped me from moving even an inch. So I stood there, motionless, watching Edward struggle as he fought back James. I can tell that whatever James was telling him, it was causing him grief.

I couldn't bear to watch him suffer, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. Instead, I busied myself attending to Angela. I managed to move her across the small clearing and push her alongside the tree. She was still out cold, but at least she'll be more comfortable now. While I was tending to her, I saw Emmett and Carlisle burst through what seemed like a black void, thought I knew it was just the shadows of the trees. Rosalie wasn't far behind. She rushed to me with a disapproving glare.

"Did I tell you to stay put?" she whispered frantically. Her arms roamed around my body, searching for any type of injury.

"You said to 'stay here', and I assumed that 'here' meant central park." I rolled my eyes and said, "We're still in central park, right?"

Rosalie's reaction surprised me for, I think, the nth time this day. She laughed. I'm not sure she realized that her brother, husband_ and _father for all intents and purposes were _fighting _behind her. "Bella, Bella, Bella," she chided, shaking her head from side to side. "I like the way you think."

"…Er, thanks?" I looked behind her and saw Carlisle and Emmett playing tug of war with James. I hazarded a guess that they were going to rip him apart to kill him. I couldn't bear the sight anymore, especially since Edward joined them, so I turned to Rosalie, who offered me a small smile, and said, "Why don't you check over Angela. She took a beating before I managed to get here."

"She's got a broken rib," Rosalie said, giving me her diagnosis. "We need to get her to the hospital to fix it. We don't have the supplies to do so."

"Okay," was all I said. I was preoccupied, again, by the fight behind Rosalie. She was trying to distract me, I know, but I'm sorry to say it, she was failing. Emmett was now tearing branches off of trees, while Carlisle was lighting up a bonfire. I couldn't find Edward anywhere, so I asked, "Where's Edward?"

"I'm here, Bella," Edward appeared in front of me and knelt beside me. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," I brushed away his concerns, smiling as I did so. At his disbelieving look, I said, "Honest! I can take care of myself, y'know." My smile dropped at Edward's reaction.

"Take care of yourself?" he hissed, a line forming between his brows. "Take care – Bella! James was just about ready to tackle you and break your neck! It was lucky that I got here just in time. I would've attacked him without delay, but you were too close to him for comfort. I –" his eyes held all of his emotions, and my heart broke for him. "I didn't want to hurt you accidentally." I felt his cold hands brush away a few tears that were making their way down my face.

Bowing my head low, I whispered, "I'm sorry," wholly regretful. How can I, once more, have been so selfish? But regretful or not, I can't just let Edward have his way in this conversation. I know he was worried about me and my safety, but what about me? _I_ was worried about _him_ and _his_ safety! How could he do that to me? Going after a human drinker alone…

Human drinkers consume the right diet (humans) while vegetarians, such as Edward, make do with a substitute. His body needs more than animal blood, so thus, his body is not in its full potential. Compared to James, he wouldn't have stood a chance. I'm thankful that Carlisle and Emmett came soon enough.

"Bella," he lifted my chin up and saw my intense glare. "Bella, what's wrong?" He ran his hand through my hair but I flipped it away. I stood up and swiftly turned my back on him, completely missing the perplexed and stunned look in Edward's face. "Bella?" he asked. He was in front of me now. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his face because if I do, I knew I'd buckle down. "Bella," he softly ordered, "open your eyes…please?"

I opened my eyes, only to avert my gaze to his family, who were off at the other side of the clearing. There was no sign of James anywhere, except for the small bonfire in the center. I watched it flicker, mesmerized. James was gone, forever. I should be happy, so why aren't I?

"Bella, please, look at me."

Oh yes, him.

"Edward," I finally cracked and spoke to him, except I didn't dare look at him. I kept my gaze on the fire, slowly feeling relaxed at its dancing colors. "I'm not going to look at you until you apologize to me for what you did; I know you had noble intentions, but so did I. Still, I'm apologizing for my actions, though I will never regret them. Angela, I bet, wouldn't be alive now if I did nothing.

"So…I'm sorry for running away to save Angela, but didn't _you_ run away as well? And I'm sorry for going to James' grasp willingly, but didn't you also _follow him_ without informing your family first? Without informing me first? I am sorry for my actions, Edward, but are _you_?"

There was silence in which the crackling of the fire was the only thing heard. No one spoke. I didn't. Carlisle didn't; Emmett and Rosalie didn't, and I'm saddened to say, Edward didn't, either. I guess Angela didn't know of this silent agreement, because she groaned out loud and said, "Mom…? Dad..?"

My head snapped to where she was and I rushed to her. I knelt down beside her, careful to not smother her.

"Angela," I breathed out, "you're okay."

"Mom?" she asked, looking languidly at me, though there was pain in her eyes.

"No, Angela…it's me, Bella." I tucked my hair behind me so that she can see me clearer.

"Bella," she whimpered, "I'm hurting." Her eyes scrunched up in pain. "Help me, please." And then she fell back asleep.

"I know Angela, and I will." Before I could even ask him to come, Carlisle was beside me, making a makeshift binding for Angela with his sweater.

"We need to bring her to the hospital," he told me, and I nodded. I took out my phone to call 911, but Carlisle shook his head, telling me not to. I sent him a questioning look. "We'll go to the hospital ourselves," he answered, "no one should see this." He gestured to the fire and its damage. It was now put out, and though it was dark, I could see the damages it has done. The grass was burnt, not to mention the air was full of smoke. I don't know why I didn't notice it before, and I coughed.

The ride, well the run, to the nearest hospital was tense. I ended up having to ride on Emmett because I refused to let Edward touch me, let alone have him holding me for the whole duration of the journey. Even after all the time has passed, he still hasn't apologized. It's either he doesn't want to apologize, or he was too ashamed to actually talk to me.

Hours passed, and I found myself inside the room Angela was admitted in, trying to fall asleep. Angela's all better now, and was asleep due to the drugs being administered to her. The doctor who treated her had asked how she attained so many injuries, and was glancing at Emmett as she did so. I didn't need Edward's powers to know what she was thinking. Thankfully, Carlisle came up with a logical excuse, about Angela being lost in New York and was found by some thugs. It was a horrible explanation, but it served its purpose.

"Bella," I heard my name called. I lifted my head from the armchair and saw Edward, his frame being bordered by the doorway. I didn't reply. I did look at him expectantly, though. He came into the room and stopped a few feet away from me. "I apologize for my behavior. It wasn't my intention to reprimand you for your actions regardless of mine being somewhat the same. It was hypocritical of me. It took me some time to realize that, and I just want to know," his piercing ochre eyes met mine with so much emotion, I found myself, slowly, accepting his apology. He really did mean it. I can tell.

"I just want to know, Bella, if you'll accept my apology."

I sat there, my face expressionless. I've forgiven him, completely, but I've decided to use this Jasper free chance to make Edward sweat – hypothetically speaking, of course. After some time, I relaxed my face into a smile, and Edward's shoulders relaxed as well. He opened his arms for me. I rushed to him, not needing to be told twice.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear. "I truly am sorry."

"I know," I whispered back. I buried my face in his chest, having missed him so much. Finally, I get to hug him, hold him in my arms, safe. I don't know what came over me when I refused to touch him. That was so, so, so stupid of me. I simply can't live without Edward's soothing touch.

Speaking of Edward's touch, I leaned my head back, a smirk on my face, and dutifully captured his lips with mine. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. A few seconds into the kiss, I felt Edward smile. I didn't get a chance to question him why, because he broke our lips apart and spoke softly in my ear, "Angela's awake."

I flushed at his simple words.

"She is?" I asked meekly. I hope she hadn't witnessed us kissing.

"Yes," Edward chuckled, and I felt his chest vibrate under my hands. I must say, it felt good. Slowly, my embarrassment ebbed away, my thoughts focusing more on the fact that _Edward's whispering in my ear._ "Do you want to talk to her?" His voice shook me out of my ponderings.

"Er, yes." I cleared my throat as I tried to make myself look presentable. Mentally, I was thanking Edward that he didn't run his hands through my hair. When I deemed myself presentable, I turned around and faced Angela. She looked quite shocked. "Er, hi." I waved my hand feebly at her, smiling awkwardly.

Angela blinked, and when she realized she was caught staring, she started blushing. It didn't hold a candle next to the one I had earlier, though. I doubt anyone can beat me in a blushing contest, especially when Edward's around to make me do embarrassing things to myself. He might not know what he's doing, but he's the reason why I blush a lot, and trip.

"I know I shouldn't have…" Angela began, but I stopped her. Anyways, Edward and I shouldn't have been kissing on her room, unconscious owner or no.

"How are you?" I asked the girl as I settled on the seat beside the bed. "Are you feeling okay?" Angela shrugged her shoulders and then nodded, answering my questions. "Do you know where you are?" I ventured to ask. I heard Edward leave the room quietly, giving Angela and I privacy. I know he could still hear us, but it was more for Angela's peace of mind, really. I wonder how she'd react to knowing that she's in the hospital.

**A/N: Do you guys like what I did to Angela?? How about the way Bella's scene with James? Ack, I feel like I'm not doing it enough justice. Please review. Tell me your thoughts.**

**=]**


	5. Back to Hollywood

**A/N: Thank you all for your supportive reviews, and all those other alerts and favorites…my email account's swamped! Lol… It's so nice to know that people actually _like_ this story. When I first started, I thought people would hate it…but hey! I'm here now.**

**Oooh, is anyone excited for the New Moon movie? It's coming out this November! And I just found out, that Twilight's going to start showing in Star Movies this month as well. Aaah…Twilight galore. I'm happy. I'm happy. I'm happy. Are you?**

**Disclaimer: You must be nuts to think I own Twilight.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Five

"Everything's so white…" Angela commented, "Am I in heaven?" She giggled at her joke. "Really though, seeing as I've got this thing around my chest, is this the hospital?" I nodded, keeping my eyes low. Now I'm afraid of what will come next. She'll ask _how_ she came here in the first place, and then I'll have to tell her the story. I'm not a good liar, so I try to not tell lies as often as I could, but I can't just let Angela know that a human drinker of a vampire used her as bait to get to me. Not only will she know of the existence of these creatures, but she'll also run away from me. I was the reason she was put in danger.

"So…" she said quietly, "care to tell me how I got here?"

I sighed. It's inevitable, I guess.

"First thing's first, Angela…do you remember anything – anything at all?" I can't just tell her the fake story not knowing if she remembers anything or not. For all I'd know, she'll remember everything, or just some bits and pieces, and then I'll be caught lying. If the bait thing won't lose her as my friend, then the lying definitely will.

"I don't know," murmured Angela, her countenance the epitome of uncertainty. "All I remember is buying the sleeping pill and the milk, going back to the hotel and seeing you asleep in the tub…and then I went out and met up with a friend from last night. We were supposed to meet at a restaurant, but he stood me up, so I wandered around the streets, killing the time. After that," she shrugged her shoulders again, "I don't remember anything."

"Nothing," I asked for clarification, "as in nothing at all? A complete blank?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I can't be of much help." After a moment of silence, she asked, "Do you know what happened?" I nodded reluctantly. "Care to share?" I felt bad at her compassion. After everything she's been through, she's still patient and kind, always putting others first before herself. I don't deserve it.

Taking a deep, courage gathering breath, I began:

"Well, I woke up from my sleep and saw your note. I decided to go shopping, and when I came back to the hotel and saw that you weren't there still, I went out looking for you, and I saw you in an – in an alleyway. A group of thugs, probably, beat you up. I called Edward to come as soon as he can – I er, needed support…and after that, I er, rushed you to the hospital." I finished my explanation with a resolute nod.

"You didn't call 911?"

This is where I have to gather all of my acting skills, though my effort wouldn't make much difference. I can't act. Nevertheless, I made my jaw drop, my eyes widen and my breath to stop. "911?" I repeated. "How could I not have known to do that?" I scrunched my nose and bit my lip, as if reprimanding myself of not thinking of the idea beforehand.

"It's okay," Angela said, assuring me, "you were too worked up to think about calling them. If I were in your situation, I don't think I will." A small smile lit up her face, and I let myself relax. I'm pleased the lying stops from here, sort of. "I'd be screaming like there's no tomorrow." She laughed, only to stop as the pain in her chest hindered her.

"I'll call for the nurse," I moved for the button on the wall. Angela didn't stop me. "And speaking of your injury," I continued, "I've called your parents about it. I've told them the truth," I saw her tense visibly, "but just about the mugging part, not about the party." Angela relaxed. "So just tell them the story we cooked up, all right?

"Also, I've rescheduled our flights so you'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon, instead of this Wednesday as planned. You should probably get home so that you can be more relaxed. You're parents are worried about you, and so are your brothers…"

"I should probably call them," she yawned slightly. "What about your ticket?" She asked. Man, I thought she didn't notice that. She's far too observant for her own good. "You said 'our flights'…did you change yours as well?"

I nodded my head reluctantly, "Not exactly…well, yes, yes I did. I changed it for next week. I'll fly over to my home in the other side of the country, the same day as you'll be leaving. I've got business to do with a bunch of people, Mr. Banks mostly." I shrugged, not knowing any other useful information.

"Okay," she nodded her head. There was silence, and during that silence, I studied Angela. She seems to be deep in thought and I was curious as to what she was thinking about, but I didn't want to interrupt her. I hope she's not thinking about not coming with me anymore during the Yasmin outings. The reason I allow her to go in the first place was because she enjoyed them so much, but now, I think it's partly because I appreciate her presence. Especially recently, since my father's been occupied with his newfound friends in La Push.

Fishing is now his newfound hobby. I mentally sighed at the memory of the first time Billy invited my dad to go fishing. It was just a couple of months ago. Thinking of my dad, I vaguely wondered if I should tell him about this, the whole James situation. Of course, I won't tell him about James wanting to kill me by sucking me dry, but about James stalking me like crazy. Charlie always stressed about informing him about everything, as long as it pertains to my (and Yasmin's) safety.

"Bella," I heard Angela say my voice. Her eyelids were covering half of her eyes, and her yawn was a dead give away that she was drowsy.

"Yes, Angela?"

"I just want to say thank you." She mustered a wide smile. "Thank you. I'll probably be still in that alleyway if you haven't had found me."

"No need to thank me," I assured her, "I was just taking care of my friend…" I took her hand in mine, like what sisters do while comforting each other. "My best friend…" I saw the smile slip off of Angela's face as she settled to sleep.

It wasn't a second later – well, maybe two seconds – when already, Edward was beside me sitting on the arm rest of the chair, a look of worry in his face. I wanted to know why he was worried. Did something happen? Did James, somehow, come back to life after being burned to a crisp? I know it was impossible for him to do so, but I've learned to keep an open mind.

"Edward?" I asked, placing my warm hand on his cool cheek. I felt him lean into my touch, while his hands were busy playing with my hair.

"You didn't tell me you were going back to Florida," he said. I couldn't help but grin at the pout in his voice.

"Well, I wasn't talking to you a couple of hours ago," I chuckled, running my hand lightly through his hair. I liked the way the slipped through my fingers, like small strands of silk.

"Don't remind me," he grumbled. Not wanting to see that frown on his face, I reached up and pecked it away, basically telling him to forget about that argument. It was over, nothing to dwell over on anymore. I apologized, and so did he. I got what I wanted, and he got what he wanted.

"So," I said, breaking him out of his reverie. He looked down at me with bright topaz eyes. Did he go hunting while he was out? "Where's the rest of your family? Don't they want to check if Angela's okay?" I haven't seen or heard from Carlisle, Rosalie or Emmett, and I was wondering if they've left already. I wouldn't have minded, but they didn't say goodbye. After that brief bonding with Rosalie…well, I'm hurt, to some extent. I know I'd see them again when I go back home to Forks.

"I've informed them of Angela's condition," he said, "and they all wish her a heart 'Get Well Soon!', especially from Rosalie." Huh, what did he mean? It's not like Rosalie to take a liking to a human, though maybe the circumstances change things a bit. "They've all ran back to Forks," Edward continued, "planning on making a pit stop somewhere to feed."

"They're not going by plane?" I asked.

"There's no need," Edward said, shaking his head. "And I believe they all wanted to hunt as soon as possible. The plane would've delayed them."

Hmmm… I've always thought of Edward going in hunts, along with the rest of his siblings, but I've never really acknowledged Carlisle to do so. I guess I've gotten used to him to just being a normal doctor, with extraordinary abilities. He rarely hunts. At least, I'm rarely informed of his hunts, or maybe I'm just ignorant.

"Tell them I said thank you," I said as I stood up, and intertwining my hands with Edward's, lead him to the small cot I was lying on earlier.

"Who said I was going to go after them?" he asked, following behind me. He settled himself on the far end of the bed while I lied down, ready to get some sleep. I wanted him to hug me to sleep, but with Angela in the room, friend or not, I can't risk her knowing that Edward and I sleep together. It might not be _sleeping_ together – I blushed at the thought of it – but it was still together.

"So where are you going, then?" I retaliated, pulling the thin cover over my body. It was cold, but I didn't mind, not even a little bit.

"With you, of course," he grinned crookedly at my expression, which was between shock, joy and concern. "Alice is preparing everything as we speak, so hopefully, we'll be able to leave in the same flight."

"But," I huffed out a breath of air, "what about the sun? It's sunny in Florida." I practically heard eyes rolling at my comment. Sunny in Florida…right. It _is_ true, but so true it shouldn't have been mentioned. _Everyone_ knows it's sunny in Florida. It's nearer to the equator as Washington is, after all.

"I'll do the same thing I did when I was Theodore," he said, and I imagined him again with brown hair instead of bronze.

"Dye your hair brown?" I snorted. I knew he didn't mean that, but actually to hide under gloomy, long-sleeved clothes that cover every inch of his body…or just stay indoors, only coming out at night. I snorted again. That sounds like the real mythical vampire: hiding during the day, only to come out at night.

"Bella," Edward chided, "you know what I mean." I rolled my eyes, and yawned as I did so. I tried to hide the yawn, but since Edward's a vampire…I didn't need to finish that sentence. "You should go to sleep," he gently told me. "It's late." He kissed me tenderly on the forehead, lingering a second longer than his usual kisses, and whispered goodnight.

"Goodnight to you, too," I said, closing my eyes, and smiled when I heard Edward humming my lullaby.

I woke up to the tender voice of my boyfriend the next day, or shouldn't it be later on in the day? It was barely passed midnight when Angela fell asleep, and right now, it is six thirty in the morning, having checked the clock through my bleary eyes.

Yawning, my eyes found Edward's face, which held amusement with a tinge of sadness. I cocked my head to the side. What could he be sad about? I looked passed his shoulders and saw Angela, reading a book and minding her own business. I think I could hazard a guess as to why Edward would be sad. I giggled to myself quietly. I couldn't give him my morning greeting. But still, in normal circumstances, we usually wait until I've finished brushing my teeth.

"Mornin' Angela," I greeted the reading girl. She acknowledged me with a small smile before she returned to her book. "Edward," I winked, "good morning to you, too." I sat up and he pulled me towards him, so I was sitting on his lap. Fully aware of our audience, no matter how engrossed she was with her book, I blushed. I hid my red face in Edward's neck.

"Good morning to you, Isabella," he breathed in, smelling my hair. After a while, he said, "We should start packing."

"I know," I said in reply. I didn't really want to move. I've learned to ignore Angela's presence and appreciate this time with Edward. I've only got a short while until we get to Florida, and he'll have to hide.

"Your new clothes are outside," he said. "Some of them are washed, so you could wear them. You're suitcase is with Carlisle, who happily agreed to bring with him back to Forks. He'll have to hide it under the bed, away from your dad's gaze."

"Okay," came my simple reply.

"Angela's suitcase is outside as well. She's been ready to go since early this morning. We've been talking about things, for the most part, it was about you, but we did stray somewhere to talk about geometry, oddly enough."

Laughing, I said, "'Kay."

"Are you going to give me a more than one word answer?" he asked, slightly annoyed. I bit back my laugh.

"May-be," I sing-songed. "It de-pe-eds."

"On what?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I don't really have anything. I just wanted to tease him, have a playful banter with him. I just feel so light, and happy…like in a mood for a playful banter. It seems like I haven't bantered in such a long time.

"Let me think about it?" I asked, after coming up with a blank.

"Sure," Edward smiled, "at least you've spoken five words." I smacked him lightly on the chest, and since he's a vampire and all, it would most likely feel like a feather weight than a smack. "Ouch," he rubbed his chest in jest, knowing full well that he can't be hurt, "that hurts."

"You and I both know, Eddy," I rolled my eyes as I said this, "that someone like me can't hurt you."

"But I can." The light mood quickly dissolved, leaving bitterness deep in my stomach. Does he still think that? I don't doubt his control – never doubted it at all. I proceeded to tell him that, and his reply was: "It's not necessarily me doing the work, but more on the line that due to your connections to me, you're hurt by other vampires…other monsters."

"Shut up!" I pressed my palms against my ears, showing him that I don't want to listen, that I won't listen. "You are not a monster, Edward!" I whispered fiercely. "My being your girlfriend is not the reason why James attacked; he never knew we were together. In fact, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now, so don't you dare regret ever meeting me, because I don't regret meeting you."

"I didn't say I regretted meeting you," he whispered meekly. His eyes were downcast and I sighed. I was a little too hard on him.

"It was implied." I pecked him on the lips to tell him he's forgiven, and I stood up, needing to stretch my muscles. I'll be sitting in the cramped chairs in an airplane soon enough and I need to get as much freedom as I can. I'm usually a patient person, but I won't let Edward know that I'm secretly worried to see my father. I know he's safe, but other than checking up on him, I want to feel his protective arms around me. Even if he won't know that I was in danger with the whole James situation, I'm still craving for some fatherly comfort.

Can I be blamed for it?

"Ms. Webber," I instantly moved out of the way as the female doctor swept into the room. The thought of her gait being less graceful than Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, randomly popped into my head. It's no competition, really. Vampires…I shook my head, amused. I plopped myself beside Edward, who was busying himself with some furious text messaging. I studied him through my peripheral vision with disbelief. I still can't believe _vampires_ exist, let alone that fact that I've fallen in love with one.

Before I knew it, I was waving goodbye to Angela as she boarded her plane. She's been long since discharged from the hospital, and I can tell that she's overjoyed about it. She was still hurting, but she's been given pain relievers, and when she reaches Forks, Carlisle would administer more if she wanted some.

"Let's go," I muttered to Edward, and we made our way to the other end of the airport, where our plane's at, holding each other's hand. The trip was quick since I've slept through most of it. Despite the fact that my body's used to functioning without the aid of sleep, I can't seem to do anything other that no just that: sleep. It must be all the stress I've been going through or something.

Some time after lunch, the plane landed on the Miami airport, and after Edward and I collected the very few luggage that we have, Edward called a cab to take us to my place. Thankfully, there was a slight overcast, but the clouds were moving quite too fast in my opinion, so I was very glad to have reached home soon enough.

My phone buzzed in my pocket just as I stepped inside the foyer.

"Superstar," Agnes' voice greeted me, "you better hurry up if you want don't want to miss your appointment with Mr. Banks. I don't know why you declined his invitation in the first meeting, but it was sure nice of him to allow you a whole two months' worth of planning for that proposition of yours. What is your idea, by the way?" The interest in her voice was unmistakable.

"Now, now," I shook my head from side to side as I sent Edward a smile, who in turn smiled back. He was looking through some of the family photo albums in the living room. There wasn't much, considering Dad and I were pretty busy people, but we collect as often as we can. It's Charlie's plan to compile a biography, or maybe an autobiography, for me; he knows that I have a special liking for writing. I blinked, focusing back to the waiting Agnes. "Patience is a virtue, Aggie."

"A virtue that this particular agent/publicist/manager doesn't seem to have," she retorted.

"Yes, well, you still have to wait. I'll see you soon," I told her as I made my way to Yasmin's room to choose something to wear. "I'll meet you after the meeting, maybe later this afternoon or tomorrow morning. I promise, whatever Mr. Banks' decision will be, you'll be the first to know."

"Great." I ignored the iciness in her voice. She's just impatient, that's all. This was the first time I haven't consulted her in a decision, and I guess, she's reacting like an anxious parent who just realized her little girl's all grown up.

"Honestly Agnes," I let out a puff of air, "you have to trust me on this. I can make my own decision you know. I've been in the business for what, four, five years? I've grown up in this business."

"I know," I heard Agnes say in the other line. Her voice was apologetic, but it was covered by a businesslike tone.

"I'm nervous though," I whispered when she didn't hang up.

"About?" I heard the smile in her voice. She was waiting for me to say it, I just know.

"What if this idea gets rejected?" I told her, slumping down on one of the round cushioned chairs in the room. Yasmin's room was like a dressing room, or a boutique than a bedroom. The only thing that told that this was a room was a bed, though it hung from the ceiling like some kind of decoration. "What if Mr. Banks will think my idea is stupid? I've been working hard on this, around my school work and other responsibilities, but still. I'm nervous."

"It's okay," she rushed to encourage me. "If your idea doesn't get accepted, at least you tried. Though, I doubt it will be declined. You're a smart girl, and you think of bright ideas. I've taught you well, right?"

I smiled. "Sure, Agnes." After some more words were exchanged, she hung up, and I was free to get ready. Thinking idly, I wondered if Edward would like to come with me to the Banks' main office building. I don't want to leave him here all alone. But then, he'll know about my idea, and I wanted to surprise him about it. I'm positive he'll love it.

**A/N: I'm worried. Angela's back in Forks, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett are there, too (maybe…I only said they were making their way there. I didn't say they were _staying _there. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink). So that leaves Edward…and Bella…in Florida. I wonder what'll happen… And oh yeah, Edward's beating himself up for putting Bella in danger. Stupid masochistic vampire…**

**Please review! It's all I have to live for! (Apart from my family, food, my friends, food, Twilight, food, Harry Potter…and did I say food? Who could resist the scrumplitious taste of chocolate?)**

**=]**


	6. Business and Flowers

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for everyone who took their time to review. I'm sorry but I didn't have time to reply to them privately. Like you, Hermione Jean Cullen, I'm experiences technical difficulties. So yeah, all of my replies are in this chapter. I hope no one minds.**

**To Beautiful Dead: I have been thinking of how to incorporate that song into this story, but I know for sure Bella/Yasmin won't sing it. Maybe she can listen to it in the radio, or maybe someone can suggest the song to her, don't know. But I do know this: it WILL be in the story. I just like that song so much!!**

**To AlexisS: if only I could read that fast…well, I'm just glad you like the story. Just don't be disappointed that my updates are kind of slow. I do wish I could update faster, but I just don't have the time and the internet's not cooperating.**

**To teamedward2110: Thank you, I love this story too (;-]), and I'll try to update ASAP.**

**To everso, the, and I quote, 'your loyaltest reviewer' and 'two-reviews-in-one-day!!-girl': hahaha, your review made me laugh. I'm sorry you have exams…I hate them. They're always too hard. I'm procrastinating right now as well. I've got exams right after this semestral break, and I have not done any studying at all. Well, thanks for the compliment. I mean, I do try my best. *she says proudly* *humility sneaks up behind the author and smacks her on the head* Oww... Well, keep reading!**

**To you go girl: I'm pretty sure I said food. =D.**

**To pixi cullen: same with teamedward2110. I love this story too. How can't I? This story is like my baby. I can't help but love it. And I promise, I will try to update sooner.**

**To Hermione Jean Cullen: Well, it is building up to something. Too bad no one can find out until the **_**next**_ **chapter. This one's pretty much a filler…ish. As for the Angela front, she had to be gullible. She had no memory of what happened, I mean that can happen sometimes, losing your memory and all. So yeah, she had to rely on Bella's explanation.**

**Well now, to those who did not review but still read and added this story to favorites and whatnot, a huge THANK YOU!! You all, reviewers or no, made my day. Wow…I need to get a life…**

**So, without further ado, this is the sixth chapter, titled "Business and Flowers". Read it now!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything but my laptop and my mp4.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Six

Edward greeted me with _my_ crooked grin when I came out of Yasmin's room wearing a flowing, purple sundress. He was still dressed in drab colors, and I was secretly glad that I decided to be colorful. I noticed Edward held his phone in his hands, so I assumed he had called the car company.

"Yasmin," he said, the name sounding lovely as it passed through his lips. He tipped his head to gesture to my wig, and I blushed against my will. "The car will be here soon," he informed me. I nodded, telling him I heard, as I was busy gathering bits and bobs to bring – my cell phone, my planner, my wallet, a book, make-up bag, hair brush, etc. Everything a girl like Yasmin would need.

"Thank you, Edward," I zipped up my handbag, "it saves me time. I'm going to be late enough for the meeting as it is." My choosing for an outfit to wear took longer than I thought. I couldn't find my Roman sandals.

"I know," Edward said, cupping my face I his hand, "that's why I did this." His head tilted up, as if trying hard to listen to something. "The car will be here in a minute," he said. He walked me down to the foyer, and just as he said, the car was there. Peeking though the window, I saw that it was a beautiful thing on wheels, if I do say so myself. The light from the sun flashed back, bouncing from the black coating. I checked discreetly to see if the light was hitting Edward. It wasn't.

I sighed. I haven't seen Edward under the sun at all, except for that time in the forest. He really was – _is_ – beautiful. He's just too blind to see it himself.

"Well," I said, smiling widely, "I guess I'll see you later." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him, but I guess my try was useless, because Edward lifted me up himself and brought me closer than I've expected. And then, he kissed me. It wasn't like the normal kisses he usually gave me, long but not deep. No, this kiss was long, yes, taking about…a minute, maybe more? My sense of timing was on haywire right now. This kiss wasn't shallow. It was the opposite.

His lips battled with mine for dominance, and as time ticked by, I felt my lips go numb from the cold. I didn't mind, savoring this moment of bliss. I don't know what is making Edward act this way, but I'm not complaining. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, and I melted – putty in his hands. My hands found his hair, which traveled down to his neck, shoulders, arms, chest…it reached under his shirt. Edward, likewise, was fingering the strap of my dress, his fingers leaving cold as ice cubes footprints. His other hand was in my hair, deeply tangled, using it to keep my head in place.

As if I'd move anywhere.

When the kiss ended, I didn't realize I wasn't breathing until Edward told me to. I blinked first, and again, and again, until I regained my bearings. My knees were still weak and I was using Edward for support, but I was managing to breathe properly. Though, I wouldn't mind if Edward would use the mouth-to-mouth technique on me.

"What was that all about?" I breathed, dazzled by the intense emotions in his eyes. Those deep, dark abysses of emotions. I've never seen them with so much emotion, except for that time I've agreed to be his. And, he never kisses me like that. He's too afraid that he'll lose control.

My heart skipped a beat and I backtracked. I was his. I was _his_.

I was glad to know that the door was still closed, and that the driver of the car couldn't see us through the translucent window, because I kissed him again. It was just as intense as the last one.

"Good luck for the meeting," Edward said as we both resurfaced, our breaths deeper and more haggard. He stepped away from me, leaving me to stand up for myself. He held my hand though, for support. "I believe in you, and," he brought my hand to his face and took a deep breath of my wrist. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Edward hadn't smelled my wrist for a long time now. Does this mean he's craving my blood, again? I thought he was over it…

"And what?" I whispered.

"It's nothing," he hurriedly answered. He dropped my hand and cupped my face in his hands. He brought me close to him and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't worry about it." I nodded my head feebly. "Go," he opened the door and gently pushed me through. He gave me my handbag, which I seemed to have dropped some time during the heated kiss. I wonder how that happened. "You'll be late."

"I – okay."

I hurried down the path, out through the gate and into the car. As the car left, I watched Edward's silhouette behind the windows. He was watching me. I waved at him, knowing he could see me as clear as day, despite the increasing distance. He waved back, a small smile etched on his marble face.

The Banks' building looked imposing, towering over most of the other buildings surrounding it. I certainly felt small next to it, and that fact just made me more nervous than what I was already feeling. But I put on a strong face; I drew comfort from Edward's belief in me. I strode into the building, my head held high and my gaze unwavering.

"Mr. Banks," the assistant said as we both entered Mr. Banks' pretentious office. "Ms. Stone, sir."

"Thank you, Gretchen," came Mr. Banks' firm voice. "That would be all."

I sat down on the same seat as last time, wary of Mr. Banks' eyes on me. It's been a while since we both saw each other, and I think…did he dye his hair brown? Mr. Banks was a graying man the last time I saw him, and now, well, there's no gray hair in sight. I smiled at that. The lengths people would go to look a few years younger. I wonder what those people would do if they knew that they could stay young forever, but at a price: your life, technically speaking.

"Ms. Stone," Mr. Banks said, greeting me like an old friend, "it has been such a long time. Two months, was it? Couldn't stop thinking about you, no," he laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Why, my family's had enough of my ramblings about you declining my offer – no one has done that before, mind you – so they threatened to blog about it! I had to stop," he whispered to me conspiratorially, "my son, Kevin, he takes these things seriously. A serious blogger, he is. I'm just glad that I have enough money to shut him up about me."

I didn't know what to reply to that. Was he on some kind of sugar high? It's like he's being possessed by Alice when promised a shopping extravaganza. I won't be surprised if he was. Alice can see the future, after all, who knows what other things she can do.

"Okay," was all I was able to say. 'Very eloquent, Bella,' my brain chided, and I cringed at my stupid response. I could say more than 'okay'.

Stupid, stupid, stupid…

"So," Mr. Banks leaned forward, his elbows on the desk. "You're here about your proposition? Aren't we both?"

"Ah, yes," I cleared my throat. It had suddenly backed up on me. "Erm…" I wrung my hands together, trying to ease the nervousness that I was feeling. Why am I this nervous? It's just a meeting for goodness' sake! I can't be nervous…it's not like I'm meeting James again. I shivered at that name. I _have_ to stop thinking about him. He's dead now…dead. As in never coming after me again.

Glancing at Mr. Banks, I took a deep, steadying breath. He was waiting for me to speak. "Right," I said, "umm, instead of me starring in a TV show, maybe you can postpone that idea…" I averted my eyes behind him. I stared at the curtains, speaking to it. He might think that I think he's idea was stupid. I can't look him in the eyes if he does believe that.

"Postpone that idea," I continued, "and wait for a fresh face to star for it. Maybe you can hold auditions. A fresh face can sometimes attract more viewers than an old one, like mine because my fan base has already been developed."

I looked back at his face. He didn't look angry, or disappointed. If I had to be honest to myself, I'd say that he liked my idea, but I'm too chicken to admit that. Even if it's just me listening and no one else.

"If you still want me to work with your company, I," I averted my eyes again to the curtain, "have an idea about concerts…around Europe and Asia, maybe? Because I haven't performed there yet, except for London," I hurried to say, "but that was more or less about publicity than actual performing."

"But Yasmin," the tiniest hint of a frown tugged on his lips, and I bit my own in apprehensiveness. I am so happy that Jasper's not with me right now. He'll be having a headache with all the feelings I'm feeling. Can vampires _have_ headaches? I'm sure they don't.

"Yes, Mr. Banks?" I barely contained the quiver behind my voice.

"You've already performed many concerts and shows in your entire career," his frown deepened. "Okay, let's pretend I've accepted your offer." He stood up, grabbing a long stick as he passed by a stand, and moved to the pool table. "What's going to make this concert, this tour, different form all the others?" He hit the white ball, sending the neatly organized balls ricocheting around the green velvet.

"If you did accept my offer," I turned around in my chair to face him, "these concerts – this tour…we can make it into a movie, if possible. So that, like the people who wants to experience the concert but can't because of something or other, they can. I mean –" I closed my eyes. I don't think I'm making any sense. "It's like they can go to a concert at home because the concert's a movie."

I opened my eyes again, and saw Mr. Banks looking at me curiously. Well, not me, per se. It's like he's in his own world, with eyes as clouded as that, I don't doubt that he was.

"I like it," he said, finally snapping out of his world. I let out a sigh in relief, only to breathe it back in. "But I could just do that with any other singer. What makes _you_ so different? What's making me stop and consider you when I have this new band, which I'm sure the kids these days will love, in my speed dial?"

I smiled at his question. _What_ makes me so different? I asked myself sarcastically. Oh, I know! How about having my other side exposed to the showbiz world?! That'll sure attract the fans, plus the haters and the paparazzi, and then we can all have one big, happy party of a concert. We can even invite the vampires to join the party. The Cullens can invite all of their friends.

"Mr. Banks," I stood up and walked to the pool table. I grabbed a stick, too and aiming properly, hit the white ball. It didn't hit anything – I'm never good with my aim, even if I try. "If I tell you this, would you promise to not reveal it at all? Not to anyone, not even your family?" I looked him square in the eyes, conveying to him how serious I was. "Even if you don't accept my offer, promise me you won't tell the press about this."

"Tell the press what?" he grinned, "You can't play pool?"

"I'm serious, Mr. Banks."

"Right you are," he backpedalled, "I'm sorry. What was it you were going to tell me?"

I sighed and placed the stick I was holding on the pool table, careful to not accidentally budge the many colorful balls everywhere. Slowly, I reached for my hair – my wig. My mind was screaming at me as I did so. This decision is entirely mine, and if I do this, then my dad will surely reprimand me. I haven't consulted him yet, along with Agnes as well. I felt the sweat forming into beans on my temple as my hand decreased the distance between itself and my hair. I'm going to do this. It's about time the whole world knows that I'm Yasmin.

I don't care about what people's reaction will be. I can't lie anymore, and what more perfect opportunity than this?

Dad and Agnes will just have to understand my decision.

My friends in Forks will be surprised, but they'll understand as well.

"Mr. Banks," my fingers touched my hair, "Yasmin Stone doesn't really exist."

"Excuse me?" he spluttered. "Of course you exist. You're standing right in front of me!" He looked at me like I was some kind of mental patient disguised as this celebrity. If only he knew…I guess he'll know soon enough. I might not be a mental patient (at least I don't, except I _do_ hang out with _vampires_), but I am disguised, nonetheless.

"Actually, Mr. Banks," I tilted my head to the side, "if you check with the government, you won't find a Yasmin Stone anywhere. No birth certificate, dental records, hospital records – anything. She doesn't exist."

"But, you're you…" he leaned on the pool table, a complete and utterly baffled look on his aged face.

"Yeah," I nodded my head, "but me isn't Yasmin…" and in a swift movement, I took the wig off. I wasn't wearing the wig cap, having prepared for this particular event, so my hair cascaded down to my shoulders – my real brown hair, not the fake blonde. "This is me," I told the shocked multibillionaire. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and Yasmin Stone is just my celebrity alias."

"I –" Mr. Banks started, but he stopped, closing his mouth shut. Disbelief was evident on his features, along with wonder, and am I detecting a hint of betrayal? I stood there, my wig in my hands, not knowing what to do. I shouldn't have revealed it to him so quickly. I should've eased it. I'm not sure how many years I've taken off of his life for that shock.

"Mr. Banks?" I tentatively asked after a full minute of pregnant silence. "Are you all right?"

His eyes snapped aware, and he was smiling, widely, in fact. "Yasmin!" he shouted, "Or should I say, Isabella? This is fantastic." Now it was my turn to be bewildered. I'm not being kicked out? He's not angry that I've tricked him, along with the other people in the world for four to five long years?

"Fantastic?" I asked, slightly confused. Why is he celebrating? I've probably just made the worst decision in my life. _I just revealed my secret_. Agnes is going to kill me. That is, if Dad doesn't get to me first. Screw independence. If I get grounded for this kind of stunt, then what's the point of being a worldwide celebrity? I _hate_ being grounded.

"This is great! Don't you see the many possibilities? The money you could make? I accept!" Mr. Banks exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. "I accept your offer! This concert, I mean tour – this tour will set off as soon as possible. But we need something else to set it apart…" he muttered to himself, "special effects, no problem; other performers…dancers, singers, bands, no problem either…

"Yasmin – I mean, Isabella," he looked up at me, that crazy grin still on his face. I can't help but smile back, despite all my worries. His smile was so infectious. He's behaving like a child on Christmas morning. "You write your own songs, right? Of course you do. Right," he walked to me and placed his arms heavily on my shoulders. "You need new songs because we're going to compile a new album to go with this concert. You need to revise your look slightly, so that the people will know that 'Isabella' is different from 'Yasmin', and you're going to train rigorously for this concert. I want you dancing and singing, and singing and dancing. Are you okay with that?"

"Erm…" I nodded my head. I was speechless. I don't know what to say; he's just talking so fast! "Y-yes, I'm fine with it. And erm, speaking of new songs, I've already a couple of new ones. If you give me your email address, I can send you the files. They're in my computer."

"It's okay," he let go of my shoulders and raised his hands up, "I don't need to listen to them. You wouldn't want my opinion anyway." He winked at me, as if whatever he was going to say next was some kind of deep, dark secret. "I've got no taste in music. Just ask my wife." I rolled my eyes in response and laughed. Mr. Banks might be a billionaire of a business man, but he has no taste in music…figures.

"Well, then," he clapped his hands together. "Let's talk money…"

I don't know how long I've stayed in that office with Mr. Banks, discussing business. I'm guessing quite some time, because his assistant, Gretchen, entered many times, informing Mr. Banks of this appointment and that. His answer to every one was to reschedule. My proposal must be important to him, then. I had blushed red when I realized that, which had taken Mr. Banks by surprise. He thought I was blushing at his idea of inviting the Boys Like Girls band to play in the tour.

By the time I've entered the real world, it was late in the afternoon. I knew it was passed lunch, having had sushi with Mr. Banks in his office, but I'd never would've guessed that it was nearing five thirty in the afternoon. Edward must've been bored all day at the house. I just hope he found something to occupy himself. I'm sure I told him that he could go anywhere but the locked doors the last time he was in Florida, during the shooting of the music video.

"Ms. Stone!" I stopped mid-walk and turned around, searching for that voice was calling my 'name'. "I'm glad to have caught you, Miss," the overeager woman breathed. "Someone left this for you." She handed me a bouquet of flowers. I took them but didn't smell them. Who could've sent these to me? I hope it wasn't Lyle. I'm seriously worried that he could be stalking me.

"Do you know who sent this?" I asked, silently admiring the yellow tulips yet smiling warily.

"I don't know," the woman shook her head. Her hair stuck to her sweaty face. "I think it was delivered by the flower company, whichever it was. There's a note though, I think…" she reached for the flowers and took out a small card. I instantly knew who the flowers were from. I could not mistake that handwriting anywhere.

"Thank you," I smiled, a genuine one this time. The woman went away, so I made my way back to the car. It was still there, the driver having waited for all those hours. I guess Edward hired him for the day. As I settled on the backseat, I opened the small envelope and took out the letter inside. It was light shade of blue, and the paper was fragranced.

'Isabella,' I read.

**A/N: Is this considered as a cliffhanger? Because there's more to the note… So yep, this story is coming along nicely, methinks. We're finally getting to the juicy parts! Mr. Banks knows of her secret, and soon, the whole world will follow. Isn't that exciting? I wonder how the people in Forks will react, like Jessica and Lauren and Mike and all that. Will they still treat her the same? I'm still thinking about that, so help is not necessary, but wanted.**

**Please review! You know what they say, reviews makes the world (of this particular author) go round! Wow, I **_**really**_** do need to get a life.**

**=]**


	7. Out of Ice Cream

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, guys! I'm like, sooo happy to read them. Just keep 'em comin' guys. Umm, as for this chapter, I would just like all of you to please, don't judge the letter. Don't judge the letter. Don't judge the letter. Wow, I said (well, typed) it three times, so it **_**must**_** be important…**

**As most of you might've guessed now, this is where our super duo (ack, that sounds **_**sooo**_** corny) breaks up. I've got a bucket with me so that I can catch all my tears. I read over this again, and as I neared the end of the letter, my eyes were stinging. I wasn't crying, no, I don't cry, but my eyes were stinging. I was that sad. I can't believe I've written something that made me sad. This chapter has a bittersweet beginning. I'm happy that it's there, but I'm also sad. Do you gets?**

**Well, anyway, enough of my useless ramblings. You should read the chapter. It's rightfully titled as "Out of Ice Cream". Don't ask me now why I came up with that. Just read the chapter, and then you'll know. To be honest, I just can't seem to think if a good enough title. 'The Letter' sounds boring, as does 'The Break Up', not to mention that practically screams "Edward's leaving!" and I don't want it to be **_**that**_** obvious.**

**Just read, why don't you?**

**Disclaimer:**** Okay, so I don't own Twilight. So what? I can live without it (liar…).**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Seven

'Isabella,

'I am deeply sorry for all the trouble and pain that I have caused you. It was never my intention to place you in danger, and by connection, Angela as well, but it cannot be helped. I'm different from you, and I was so foolish and naïve to think that we could somehow work things out.

'I want to thank you however, for showing me that I can be with a human the way I had been with you, maybe even more. At least now, I can move on to someone else – someone better, because to be frank, I don't think your celebrity status can put up with all the baggage that comes with being with me. I care about you enough to not endanger that part of you.

'As long as I'm being honest, I should say that I'm moving away from Forks. My family and I – Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle – we're moving back to Alaska. Don't go looking for us, because it will only hurt you more to see me with someone else. You're not right for me, Bella. You're too weak and dull, not to mention incredibly clumsy. I've caught you so many times that I've grown tired of it.

'I'm sorry, Bella, I really am. I hope someday you can forget about me. The human mind, it's like a sieve. Memories escape it so easily.

'Thank you, for everything you have shown me. My being with you was probably the best that that ever happened to me, because now, I know I can be with a human, no matter the dangers it might bring. Don't be angry, but you were simply just a test subject for me.

'Goodbye Isabella. I wish you well with your meeting with Mr. Banks.

'Yours sincerely,

'Edward.'

My breath caught as I read the letter, my heart slowly breaking at the words. How could I have been so stupid? How come I didn't see this before? A test subject…I felt violated. This was low, even for Edward. He played me. He's nothing short of what Lyle is. And here I am, thinking he was the best thing that ever happened to me. All those lies that passed his lips… All those kisses and promises…he never meant any of them.

I wasn't his.

He never loved me.

What happened to catching me every time I fall?

I let out a choked sob. Tears clouded my vision, and through it, I saw that I was already home. I ineptly tried to open the door, but I can't get a hold of the unlock button. The driver, pitying me, unlocked it using the main button. I didn't spare him a thankful glance as I sped up across the driveway, tripping on the pebbles. I didn't care that I was grazing my knees and palms, I didn't care that the driver was witnessing all of this, because I didn't care. I didn't care. I didn't care.

Edward's left me. What else is there to care about? The whole world could instantaneously combust and I wouldn't care.

I ran through the door and into my bedroom. I found solace in the soft as velvet cream sheets, only to throw it away as I realized that velvet reminded me of Edward's voice. I made myself as small as possible on my bed. I was leaning on the cushioned headrest, hugging one of my many pillows to my body. I wish my dad was here, but I was too scared to call him. My phone was in my handbag, only a foot away, but I couldn't bring myself to call him. He'd be angry that I've been too foolish – too star struck – to see through Edward's lies.

I was a better person than that.

I shouldn't have trusted him. He was a _vampire_ for goodness' sake! I can't trust vampires…not after James…and now, Edward as well. I guess Alice was lying as well, when she told me I was her sister. Esme's motherly comfort must have been a lie also. I was just too preoccupied with her son to notice it. I should just give up hope on Rosalie; our friendship will never progress now, and Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle… who cares about a giant teddy bear, a cool empath and a compassionate doctor? Not me.

I don't need the Cullens. I got on well perfectly before they came into my life, and I will _still_ go on perfectly now that they're gone. I don't need them. I don't need Alice, and I definitely don't need Edward. Who needs a man when you're a successful singer, like Yasmin?

By the time my wild sobs had abated, it was nighttime already, maybe around midnight. I didn't know. I didn't care. I had thrown my alarm clock at the wall clock when their simultaneous ticking annoyed the life out of me. Right now, they lie on the thick fur carpet, broken and not ticking. Serves them right for being annoying…

The loud ringing of my cell phone shook me out of my selfish thoughts. I shouldn't blame the clocks. They didn't do anything to me. Edward on the other hand…I've got plenty reasons to hate him. He played me, he lied to me, he made me believe he loved me, I _trusted _him with my secret, I –

"Hello?" I croaked into the phone. I can't stand listing Edward's offenses anymore.

"Bella?" the voice I have been craving to hear sounded through the phone. He was sick with worry, I can tell. "Why didn't you tell me of your change of plans? I had to find out through Angela, and poor girl, being mugged by the thugs in New York. You should've taken more care of her. I know she can take care of herself, but it was still your responsibility to look after her. I think you should tell her parents what really happened, and who you are. I don't mind. They should have a say over where their daughter is going, I –"

"Dad," I interrupted his rant. I kicked the pillow across the bed and stood up, drying my tears with my shirt. I searched for my slippers absentmindedly. The moonlight was the only thing lighting the room and I couldn't bother to turn on the lights. "Don't worry," I sniffed as quietly as I could. I didn't want him to know I was crying. "After everything," I continued, "I doubt Angela would want to come with me again. If by chance that she does, then I'd make up some excuse so that she can't go, I don't know. I'll make something up."

I only lied to appease him. I didn't want to tell him that I still _wanted_ Angela to come with me, but I can't fight right now. I'm too tired from the day's events.

"That's good to know," Charlie muttered. "Now, about your change of plans…how come you didn't tell me about it? Do you know how worried I was when I saw only Angela at the airport? I thought you got kidnapped."

"Dad," I said with my smirk evident in my voice, "it takes more than a few kidnappers to bring me down." I thought back to James and Edward. Definitely no kidnappers can bring me down, but maybe vampires. Stupid vampires and their lies. If I ever meet another one, then it'll be too soon. "Though I need a refill for your pepper spray formula; I've used nearly all of it trying to escape a crazy stalker."

I paced up and down my room. I was finally telling him about James. The weight in my heart and conscience was slowly lessening. My dad can solve anything, and he listens to all my problems. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for him. Who needs a vampire for a boyfriend if you have a dad like mine? Certainly not me.

"Sure, I'd be happy to make some more; anything for my princess." I felt myself stiffen at his words. Edward treated me like a princess, Alice said so. My heart felt like it was being squeezed by an ice hand. It felt so cold, and it hurt so much – and yet, I relished the feeling. It was like Edward was really squeezing my heart with his ice cold hand. I miss –

No! I shook my head fiercely. I don't miss him. Aagh! I hate him. Why am I still thinking about him?

"I'm sure you've taken care of that hooligan. You're safe now, right?"

"Oh," I forgot about my dad for a moment there, "y-yes. I've taken care of him. Gave me a heart attack from the way he jumped out the shadows, but yeah, I took care of him." I chose to not tell him that Edward helped me out. I think, from now on, I vow that will not think about Edward anymore. I won't speak about him, won't even acknowledge him whenever he comes up in conversation, because I'm sure people will be asking me questions as to why the Cullens seemed to have upped and moved.

It was as if he never entered my life.

Resolute, I yawned and plopped on the bed. "Dad, can I call you tomorrow?" I lied down on the bed, the sleepiness overtaking me. "It's passed midnight and I've had a hectic day."

"Sure, princess." I recoiled at the nickname, and action I'm sure my dad didn't notice. He was, after all, on the other side of the country.

"And Dad?" I played with a lock of my hair.

"Yes?"

"Tell Agnes that Mr. Banks accepted."

"Accepted what?"

My dad received no answer. I was already asleep. I woke up the next day feeling refreshed. It was a new day, and I felt hopeful. What better way to leave the past behind than started another day anew? As I prepared my breakfast and got ready for a day full of retail therapy, I turned the radio on and cranked up the volume. The volume was so loud that I didn't hear Agnes come in.

"Superstar!" she appeared in front of me all of a sudden, making me jump and drop the sandwich I was just about to eat. "What's with the music?! It's so loud!"

"What?" I asked, shouting. I couldn't hear her over the beat of Black Eyed Peas' latest single 'Boom Boom Pow'. "I can't hear what you're saying!" I grabbed the remote for the radio and turned it off. "There," I smiled, "that's better. Now," I turned to Agnes, "what are you doing here? Not meaning to be rude or anything." I handed her a sandwich. She shook her head, not wanting it. "Suit yourself…" I took a bite and chewed.

"I came here as soon as possible," Agnes said, practically vibrating on the spot. She sat on the island, a move I was stunned to know that she could do. Maybe she's too hyper to realize she's sitting on the counter and not on one of the many stools around the kitchen. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she squeaked, "I had to find out from your father. Of course, he had no idea what he was talking about, or why I hung up on him immediately."

I nodded my head, still chewing. So Agnes knows. "Right," I muttered.

Agnes looked at me, as if expecting something. What does she want? A detailed play by play? I'm sorry to disappoint, but I can't remember _everything_ that was said and done in that meeting. The memory's been overshadowed by what happened afterwards. Though, I did remember Mr. Banks mentioning the Boys Like Girls.

And then suddenly, it all dawned on me.

My secret. I told him my secret. I dropped my sandwich in shock. It fell and landed on the tiled floor with a spludge. My hands found the edge of the counter, and I grasped it with all my might. My breathing was haggard, short and quick. I can't believe I did it. I actually revealed my secret to Mr. Banks!

"Oh, my gosh," was the last thing I said before I blacked out. When I opened my eyes again, I was greeted with the anxious face of Agnes. Her hair was free from its bun, and it looks like she's been pulling at it with worry. "Agnes…" I groaned.

"Shh," she shushed me a pressed a glass full of water on my lips. I drank it all until it was half empty. "Don't talk yet. Sit up if you want. I don't think you hit your head hard. I managed to catch you, but you were heavy so you still hit the floor. Broke one of my nails too," she showed me her pinky finger. The nail was incredibly shorter than the rest.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, really apologetic. I know how much her nails mean to Agnes. Never in my life have I seen her with short nails. They were always long and red, like the cliché agent mostly seen in movies.

"S'okay, Bella," she shrugged away my apology. "What I do want to know is…" she lifted my feet and sat on the sofa. That's when I realized we were in the living room. "…_why_ you fainted. Did something happen yesterday? Ate something bad? Tiring night? Tell me, I'm worried about you. You've got bags under your eyes." She took my face in her hand and examined it, moving it around to see every aspect. "Please tell me you've been sleeping properly. You know how many times I've told you that sleep is important. I can't have you dropping dead while in the middle of a concert."

"Agnes," I raised up my hands to stop her babbling. "I'm fine. Honest!" At my words, my mind took me back to the scene in central park. I was assuring _him _that I could take care of myself, that I was fine, and that I was telling the truth. I used the exact same words. I shut my eyes closed in a try in vain to rid of that scene in my head, but it was as if it was glued in my mind. I can't get rid of it.

"Bella," Agnes' panicked words were lost in my ears, "superstar! What's happening? Bella! Yasmin! Bella! Please, open your eyes. Talk to me."

I covered my ears. _He_ can't be saying that to me again. _He_ is gone. He can't be saying that to me again… I punched the sofa repeatedly under me. He's gone. He's gone, and he's never coming back. I punched the soft white leather of the sofa again. How could he do this to me? I wanted to cry out, shout for everyone to hear of his misdeeds…but I didn't. I _want_ to be the only one to know, because it's me he's hurting, me and no one else. How selfish is that?

I guess that's why he broke up with me. He finally realized that I was a selfish person.

When shallow breathing reached my ears, I hesitantly opened my eyes. People like _him_ can't hyperventilate. Thankfully, my eyes met for the second time today with Agnes' anxious face.

"Agnes!" I crushed her with a hug, "It's you…" I whispered so softly I doubt she heard me. When no reply came, I knew she didn't hear me. I don't know how long we stayed hugging each other, but when I finally released Agnes from my vice grip, my arms were aching from the pain.

"Bella, something's bothering you."

I looked deep into Agnes' eyes. She was honestly curious, and wanted to help me. I can tell she has no hidden agenda, except maybe, to find out what my proposition was to Mr. Banks. I sighed; should I tell her? I mean, of course I'll tell her about the meeting, but should I tell her about the break up? I don't think she'll be interested in petty teenager drama.

'But she cares for you,' my brain said, and hate it as much as I do, my brain made sense. 'She's a listening ear. A problem shared is a problem halved. Isn't that what Angela said?'

Right… I need this to be off my chest. If Angela was here, I would tell her, but since she wasn't. Agnes will just have to suffice. It's not like she'll tease me, or reprimand me like what I'm sure my dad will do. Agnes, if I have to choose, is more like the cool aunt than the anxious mother. I don't think I ever looked up to her as a mother. Maybe it was because she never got along with Charlie.

"Ummm," I played with the hem of my shirt. How should I start this? 'Hi, Agnes, I don't know how to tell you this, but my best friend was recently kidnapped by a vampire – yes, they do exist – and now she's at home, resting her broken rib injury. Yeah, and did you know? My vampire boyfriend just broke up with me? He told me I was a test subject, isn't that just plain awesome?'

That would go over _so well_. Agnes will be shocked, naturally, to know that vampires really existed, or she could just think I've gone ballistic. Celebrities do that every once in a while, right? Britney _did_ shave her head bald that one time. And certainly, there's no stopping me from revealing to the whole world of the existence of vampires. I'm not a friend of the Cullens any longer. I can betray their trust if I wanted to.

So why aren't I talking?

"Bella," I looked up and saw the warm grey eyes that belonged to Agnes. "What's bothering you? You know you can tell me anything. If you want, I can keep this, whatever it is you're trying to tell me, a secret from your dad. I don't have to tell him anything. Is it boy problems?" Agnes took in a sharp breath. She must've have come to some kind of conclusion.

"Are you _pregnant_?" she asked, taking me by surprise. In fact, I was so shocked that I didn't register in my brain to tell Agnes no until _after_ she gave me a speech about being responsible and dealing with the consequences. Of course, it was following the lecture about having safe sex, and that how she was shocked to know I was sexually active. At this point, I found it in me to blush bright red and shout:

"What!? No! Agnes, I'm not pregnant! I'm a _virgin_ for goodness' sake!"

I blushed the brightest shade of red, making Mars cower in jealousy in the process. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

"Well," Agnes noticeably relaxed. Judging by her demeanor and body language, "that's good to know. I was debating in my head if I should tell your father about it or not. At least now I know I don't have to finish that particular debate. I didn't like how it might end." She laughed, though it was from nervousness more than actual humor. "Right," she sat up straight and took up her business tone, "what seems to be the problem, hmm?"

"I might not be pregnant," I muttered loud enough for a human to hear, "but it's the next worst thing." I felt my eyes sting, but I forced the tears to not overflow as I said, "My heart's been broken."

That was all the explanation Agnes needed, and she understood everything. It was now her turn to crush me with her hug. I know what's going to happen now. I have to spill everything. The only thing I regret right now, is not stocking the refrigerator with Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

**A/N: I'm not sure if this will be much help, but I've spend so much time searching for a picture – there's just none to find in the internet! Well, Bella bedroom looks like Massie's from The Clique. If you've seen the movie, then good for you, because in the movie, it's filled with cream-ish whitish gold-ish furniture and effects, while in the book, I think it was described purple. I'm not sure, really. I haven't read the book.**

**Okay, I know I promised a strong Bella, but if you were in her shoes, would you **_**not**_** cry? If someone as great as Edward breaks up with you, wouldn't you cry on your bed hugging a pillow? I know I would. I'd just add some chocolate ice cream and its self-hate paradise for me. I'm sure I'd be beating myself up for falling for a player like Edward (or so Bella thinks).**

**Why does she have to believe the lie? (Or is it a lie…*stroking imaginary beard* hmmm…)**

**Don't worry though, Bella'll be stronger in the later chapters. I'm sure of it. Like some of those who reviewed in previous chapters, I can't stand seeing Bella all depressed. She's much too good for that! Well, that's just about it. Please review!**

**=]**


	8. That Leather Jacket

**A/N: I have absolutely nothing to do! Other than watch TV and use the computer…argh! I hate doing nothing during sem breaks, it makes me want to go to school! And thinking that, it makes me hate myself. No one wants to go to school. No one! I must've gone mad…**

**Sigh. As a result of my nothingtodo-ness, I've written another chapter. So quickly. Yippeee. I'm sooo bored! Well here you guys go, consider this a treat:**

**Disclaimer:**** I want to patent boredom, and oh yeah, I don't own Twilight. Apparently.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Eight

"Everything's going to be okay, Bella," Agnes murmured into my hair, "it's going to be just fine. It's okay. It's okay." She released me from the hug to study my face. She was undoubtedly saddened by what she saw, and pity was evident on her face. I frowned at that. I didn't want her pity. I didn't _need_ pity. I just want to forget all about it and have a fresh start.

"It's okay to cry, you know."

"Yes well," I stood up abruptly and, taking the glass of water with me, made my way to the kitchen. "I've had my fair share of crying last night. My _boyfriend_," I hissed out the word, "my _ex_-boyfriend thought that breaking up with me through a card with flowers was a good way to go." My back was turned to Agnes, so I couldn't see her face. I could see her, though, through the reflection in the sink. Pity was still etched on her face. "The flowers just added insult to injury…" I muttered.

Agnes walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What did you do to them?" she asked. She tucked my hair behind my back in an attempt to catch a glimpse of my tear-stained face.

"Like I said," I swiped the tears away and plastered as smile on my face as I spun around, "it was adding insult to injury. I left them in the car that I rented. Don't really care what the driver did to them. I kept the letter though." I tilted by head towards my bedroom. The letter was there, tucked away and hidden from view inside a desk drawer.

"I really am sorry, Bella," Agnes whispered. "I've had my fair share of break ups, and I must say it's not an experience that you can get used to. But you're young." She reached for my hands, which were clutching the edge of the sink with all the energy I could muster, and took them I her own. I didn't notice I was doing that. Poor sink.

"What's being young got to do with it?" I asked bitterly. "Please don't tell me I'll have more experiences like this," I let out a humorless chuckle, "because if you are, then I'll just make a vow right now that I'll never date again. Who needs men anyway?"

A wistful smile made its way on Agnes' face. She said, "That's what I said when my first boyfriend broke up with me. His name was Maynard; horrible name, but he had a way with words." She snapped back to reality, the smile evaporating from her face. "You shouldn't make that vow," she cautioned.

"Why? Who needs men anyway?" I repeated my question. "They're just placed in this world to distract us from what's really important: our friends, family, and our careers. Without them, life would be so much easier."

"I agree with you, wholeheartedly, but without men," Agnes stepped back and leaned on the counter, "life would be pretty much boring. And if you vow to never date again, what would you do when Mr. Right walks into the room? You can't just miss out on an opportunity like that. So, so what if you leave a line of mishaps before that time happens, at least you can learn from your mistakes, right?"

Grudgingly, I nodded my head. She made sense. Not all men in this world are like _him_. Didn't someone say that there are 'plenty more fish in the sea'? I think I should take that adage to heart. One thing's for sure though, Lyle Kingston was out of this imaginary sea, along with _him_.

Agnes and I talked more about stuff. We strayed off the topic of boys and relationships, to the topic I knew she was anxious to talk about: Mr. Banks and his acceptance. What was my proposition? Why did he accept? Was it hard to convince him? What about the money?

I told her everything, as in _everything_, including my revealing my true identity part. She was a tad angry at first, but once she listened to my explanation, she mellowed out. I guess she was overwhelmed by the prospects – my fan base will be upped to older teens, and my genre will expand further from just plain old pop to pop/rock and maybe even techno/pop or country/pop – and all that adds up to a wider fan base, and therefore, more money.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the way Agnes' eyes grew as large as a Tarsier's when I mentioned the figures Mr. Banks mentioned. I didn't mind that much; all I really cared about was the many performances I was sure I'm going to perform. I'm finally going to tour Asia and Europe! And maybe even South America, if the world accepts Isabella Swan.

That's the thing with revealing my secret. Will the people accept this? More importantly, will my _fans_ accept this – will they accept _me_? Everything I do, everything I'm doing, was for them. It will definitely break my spirit if they don't accept me. They're the reason why I'm not breaking down from my separation from _him _right now. The fans are my rock. Without them, I don't know where I'll be. I'll probably be lost in some forest somewhere, hardly able to function by myself.

When Agnes left for some appointment of hers, I was left alone in the house. I decided to spend the day out, not necessarily shopping because I know I'd run out of time. It was already two in the afternoon, and that's not enough hours to spend a day of serious shopping. Besides, I've got until this Sunday before I have to go to back to Forks. I might as well use that time wisely and do what Mr. Banks said, which was to 'revise' my look. I need a change from what Yasmin usually wears. Maybe I could hire a stylist.

After about an hour sitting in the backseat of a car driving to Miami, I called the driver to stop in front of a hair salon. I stepped out, the warm afternoon sun hitting my face.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," one of the hairdressers greeted me by the front door. I haven't been to this place before, but from the looks of it, this place was great. There was a _chandelier_ in the waiting room; albeit it was small, but it was a chandelier nevertheless. Every square inch of the walls was practically covered with mirrors, except for one wall. There seem to be pictures on it.

"It's our Wall of Fame," the tall, thin black-haired hairdresser said, leaning on the wooden desk against the wall. "This salon's quite new. It's only been for about a year, so when someone famous goes here, we ask if we could take their picture and then we post it on the Wall."

"I see you've got Amanda Seyfried." I pointed out the picture of the wide-eyed actress sporting a new hairdo. "And Emma Roberts," I commented. Emma was pictured with the many hair curlers on, making her look quite ridiculous. The smile on her face though, told me that she didn't mind at all. It actually looked like she took the picture herself.

"Yes," the hairdresser said, nodding her head, "they were one of the first to come here, and then word spread." She pointed at a redheaded girl that looked quite familiar, "This is Hayley Williams from Paramore, and this," she pointed to another girl with shaggy brown and blonde hair, "is Cassaddee Pope from Hey Monday."

"Wow…" I studied the wall some more, but sadly, I was told to sit down on the lounge seat so that they can start working on my hair. I told the hairdresser, a mousy brown haired girl by the name of Julianne, to just straighten my hair, but make sure that it'll be straight for a couple of weeks. I warned her to not cut any hair off. I've always wanted my hair to reach my waist, and I'm slowly working my way up to that.

As I waited for my hair to be ready, I asked the manicurist is she could work on my nails. It's been a whole while since I've gotten them done. The very first time I had my nails professionally done was when Agnes took me to my first salon. I wasn't used to being pampered then – I'm still not used to being pampered _now_ – so the experience was quite bad. My nails were never quite the same after that.

"What was your name again, ma'am?" the manicurist asked, "I'm Brianna, but you can call me Bree. People say my name's too long." She took out the salon's collection of nail varnish and showed them all to me. "So what color would you like?" she asked. "If you want my opinion, I'd go for this color…" she picked up a deep, midnight blue shade. I immediately shook my head after seeing it, only to regret doing so when I budged the machine on my head.

"Oww…" I hissed in pain. "Sorry Bree, but I've had bad memories with the color blue," I said. My eyes zeroed in a pretty shade of pinkish nude, so I picked it up and examined it closer. There seem to be glitters inside. Nice. "How about this one," I raised the said bottle high up, "does it go with my skin tone?"

"Not only that," Brianna smiled, taking the bottle from me, "but it also goes with our chocolate browns." She scrunched her nose and nudged her head at my eyes. I blushed at her compliment and muttered a quiet thank you. "So what was your name again?" the manicurist asked again after some silence.

"Oh, it's Bella," I rushed to say, realizing I haven't answered her question yet. "Nice to meet you, Bree."

"Nice to meet you, too," replied Brianna. "Well, you're polite, aren't you? Can't say that about some people around here…" She finished cleaning the nails on my one hand so she moved to the other. "So where do you live, Bella? I can tell from your lack of tan that you're not from around here."

Laughing, I answered, "You're right. I own a house nearby, but I live up north in the state of Washington. I'm just down here for some business, vacation; it's all the same to me." I shrugged and crossed my legs, getting more comfortable in the chair. Now, if only I had a drink.

"Business, eh?" Brianna raised an eyebrow in question. "What kind of business?"

I eyed her warily and said simply, "Just show business."

"All that celebrity garb? Ooh," she grinned, her eyes glittering with barely suppressed mirth. "Let me guess what you do, please?" Amused by her actions, I nodded my head infinitesimally, careful of my hair. I can't uproot any more hair now, can't I?

"Let's see…" Brianna was now busy painting my nails, and her tongue was sticking out in concentration. "I bet you are either an actress…model..." she tapped a finger on her chin, momentarily halting her manicuring. I watched her intently, amused by her behavior. If I had to admit this to myself, I'd say that she reminded me of Alice, but I never will. The Cullens were out of my life now.

"What? Ran out of ideas?" I asked, giggling, "An actress, a model…?"

"A TV show host?" she tried. I shook my head no, still careful of my hair. "Okay, I've run out of ideas. Are you an actress or a model? That's all I can see you being."

"Allow me to shorten your list for you," I said, straightening up. "I can't act to save my life, and you have to be taller than me to actually walk down the runway, and besides, I'm too fat to be a model." Actually, I modeled only once in my life. It was a Christmas Celebrity Charity fashion show thing, and Yasmin was the youngest one there. I was only sixteen.

"No you're not," Brianna rushed to say. "You have perfect weight, not like those super skinny models you see in the fashion channel. But if you're neither an actress nor a model, then what are you?"

I resisted the urge to say "a human being", instead I just smiled mysteriously, squinting my eyes for further effect.

After some time thinking, a grimace appeared on Brianna's face, "You're not in a band, are you? Because my uncle, who's younger than me by three years mind you, is in a band and _you cannot believe_ the noise he makes ever Saturday night with those friends of his." She scoffed scathingly and began insulting her uncle and explaining to me how much she hates him, though the smile on her face told me otherwise. She loves the guy.

"Bree," I found a break in her rant, finally. "I think it's safe to say that I prefer to work alone. So, no bands," I blinked a couple of times, still shocked from how fast this girl can talk. "But actually, I work with them every once in a while."

"So you're a singer, then?"

"Spot on!" I let out a laugh, "Finally, she gets it! I mean, yes, I'm a singer, but Bella Swan," I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I talked about myself in third person. I sound so conceited, but it's necessary if I want to keep my celebrity status from this girl. "Bella Swan isn't famous yet." It was a half-truth. Yes, Bella's not famous yet, but she will be. "I've recently talked to my agent," I fought the grin that was trying to appear on my face, "and she said that I'm having a couple of gigs soon, so you better look for me, Bree."

"Righty-o," Brianna nodded purposefully, "I'll be in the front row in your concerts."

Conversation dwindled from there, and I found myself sinking in and out of sleep. I was shook awake by Julianne, informing me that my hair was ready. She suggested a short trim of the hair to straighten it out, so I agreed to her groggily, not remembering what I specifically told her earlier, before I had my nails done.

Speaking of nails, I looked around the room and saw Brianna reading a magazine in a corner. She spotted me looking at her, and she waved hello. Walking over and sitting back on the seat she had sat on earlier, she said, "I've finished your hands about fifteen minutes after you fell asleep. I've decided to do your feet for you as well," I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing my shoes and socks anymore. I felt myself blush deep; I bet my feet stank badly. Oh, why didn't Brianna wake me up?

"Thanks…" I muttered. "You shouldn't have, but thanks."

When my hair was ready, hairdried and brushed into place, I paid the lady behind the cashier, also giving Brianna and Julianne a large tip in thanks. I really did appreciate their work. My hair looked great, if not awesome, and my nails looked natural yet ethereal, despite the fluorescent lighting in the boutique I was currently in. I've managed to convince myself, somehow, that _maybe_ a little bit of shopping won't do anyone – particularly me – harm.

Zeke's was a small shop that sold many edgy, stylish looking clothes and jeans. They even had a bag section, in which they sold handbags and backpacks. Maybe I can buy something for my girlfriends as a souvenir. Lauren sort of likes this style – I picked up a graphic tee with an emo boy at the front…sort of.

Okay, maybe I won't buy my souvenirs for the girls back home here, but who's stopping me from buying clothes from this shop? I kind of like the style – the graphic tees and dark yet colorful designs, not to mention that cool leather jacket on that mannequin by the window.

"Excuse me?" I caught the attention of the girl behind the counter; she seems to be the only one working in this store. "Can I try out that leather jacket?" I pointed my thumb over my shoulder to the mannequin by the window.

"Sure," the girl said. I watched her as she smoothly swiped the jacket off the pasty-skinned dummy and handed it to me. "Nice choice, by the way," she noted, "no one seems to like it, but I personally think the design's cool. The many zippers kinda turn people off, but if I had enough money, I'd buy it."

I shrugged off the jean jacket I was wearing and donned the leather jacket. It was cold but I ignored the feeling. Instead, I focused my mind on my reflection in the mirror. I slanted my head slightly and bit my lip in concentration. In my head, I saw myself wearing this leather jacket, but not only that, but I was seated on a shiny, black Harley-Davidson motorcycle.

I quickly shook my head out of the clouds. As if Charlie will _ever _let me have my own motorcycle. Not in my life, nu-uh, never, ever, ever. Not unless if I want myself grounded for the rest of my life – eighteen years old or no, because no matter what the law says, I am not free from my Dad's jurisdiction. I respect and love him too much.

"Er, miss?"

I found the girl staring at me strangely. Huh, maybe I've been out of it for some time now.

"I'm sorry," I said to the girl, "I was in my own little world for just a minute there." I handed her the leather jacket, which she gladly took and draped over her arm. "I'll take that," I told her. The girl just nodded her head and made her way back to the counter.

I browsed some more around the shop, and picked up a couple of shirts and jeans. At around six, I decided I was hungry so I quickly paid for the things I bought and ordered a take out to be delivered at my home at around eight fifteen. It was obvious from the tone of voice of the guy that he was confused as to why I've set a time for the food to be delivered, but I chose to pay him no attention.

I quickly called the car to look for me and pick me up. I had to wait for about ten minutes, but I didn't notice the time pass. I was too busy wondering when I should start writing more songs. I've definitely got one topic to sing about: heartbreak.

It's what everyone writes about these days…

**A/N: Please, guys, ease my boredom. Review. You just can't believe how bored I am!! It's seven thirty where I live, and I'm bored. It's too early to sleep, and there's absolutely nothing on the telly. I'm bored. Help? Sigh. I might as well read fanfictions. Can anyone recommend? If it sounds nice, I might give it the time and day. =D.**

**Well, please review. Honestly, I am **_**that **_**bored.**

**=]**

**PS. This chapter is more or less another filler, except for that chat with Agnes. She's pretty much the one that tells Bella to toughen up and explore the world. There are, after all, plenty more fish in the sea. Edward should be thankful for Agnes, or else Bella would've hated men altogether.**


	9. Council?

**A/N: Another chapter! Call the police! It is against the law to be this bored! Lol… Okay, so I'm exaggerating a little bit. I mean, I'm not **_**that**_** bored anymore. I've read some of the fanfictions recommended, and I must I LOVE Shields of Power by thunderful and Evil Little Prankster by bellapouts was funny. So thank you, Beautiful Dead and Lady Lily of Darkness for recommending them to me. They, meaning the stories, totally killed time.**

**Right, chapter 9 and ooh! – Charlie's curious. He's asking about the Cullens and their quick disappearance from the small town of Forks. Should Bella tell him the truth? Well, why don't you read and find out? Also, Angela's quite observant…**

**Please, please, please, don't be mad, because I know most of the readers – at least, the ones who reviewed and relayed to me their opinions – they don't like Jacob. I don't like him either, that much, but he's in this story. So, tough. This is his first appearance-ish. Go Jake! *ahem*. It's a brief mention, but it's building up to the next chapter, in which Bella officially meets him. Will sparks fly? I hope not. Well, maybe. Okay, so maybe the sparks might come from the campfire, and 'romantic' sparks might exude from Sam and Emily…hahaha. I'm evil, aren't I? Am I? I honestly don't know…**

**Disclaimer:**** If only, if only, if only… **

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Nine

I kicked the sandals off of my feet high into the hair, which, consequently, landed in the pool. I couldn't care less where they landed as long as they were in the premises. I'm just thankful that I've got this time to relax. For the past three days, I've been meeting up with Mr. Banks and his people about something or other, along with Agnes, and if that wasn't enough to stress me out, the paparazzi have found out that I was back and they've been hounding me ever since. They've been making up crazy stories, and by some reason, I forgot to pay for the cable TV this month.

I'm grateful that I'm going back to Forks tomorrow, and today, well, I've got the whole day to relax.

I grabbed my iPod from the table and pressed the earphone in my ears. Ashley Tisdale's latest hit single 'It's Alright, It's OK' sounded through them. It's been a while since I've seen Ashley, so I was glad to have met up with her yesterday during one of my many shopping trips this week. And yes, I've hired myself a stylist to help out with my 'new image', as Agnes had taken to calling it.

At around midday, when my skin started to feel like it was burning hot, I decided to make lunch. It was a nice lunch, consisting of macaroni and cheese, and I was enjoying eating it. But sadly, that particular dinner alone was interrupted. By my dad. Of course, I was shocked to see him here, so I jumped, pushing the plate of mac n cheese toppling towards the earth.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you," Charlie said as he moved to hug me, "I thought you were out. You said you were going to have a day out, shopping and all that girly stuff."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Shopping isn't girly, Dad. Everyone shops, even men. Moreover, I've taken a break from shopping. One can only experience so much."

"Good to know, good to know," he grinned, taking the seat in front of me. "So I see you're having dinner." He cast a fleeting look at the mac n cheese on the floor and the dirty dishes in the sink.

"That's right…" I said, wary. There's something off with that look on his face, like he's keeping something away from me, and I don't like being kept in the dark. I sighed; was this because of the many calls of his that I missed? Well, I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm a super busy celeb here! Not trying to sound egotistical, or anything…

"What've you been up to?" he asked, shaking me out of my stupor. "Your calls have been rare and short, and I know you're busy, but you've got to give some time for you old man. Everyone's been missing you, particularly Angela and the rest of your friends. When you coming back home?"

"I've got a flight booked for tomorrow, Dad." I stood up and cleaned the mess I made, and as I washed the dishes, I wondered how Angela's feeling right now. With Carlisle gone, who'll administer the pain killers? Of course there are more doctors in the hospital, but…I don't seem to trust anyone other that Carlisle.

"That's good to know, Bells," came my Dad's voice. After a while, he said, "I see you've been writing some songs. This for the new album you've been talking about?"

"Yeah," I nodded, drying my hands on a cloth. "I'm trying to write about the whole secret identity thing." I walked over to him and took the papers away from his hands. "Read this one," I handed him 'Old Blue Jeans', "and these two." I gave him 'You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home' along with 'The Other Side of Me'.

"They sound nice…"

"That's because they _are_ nice. But not as nice as," I searched through the papers until I found what I've been looking for. It was the crumpled pastel green paper near the back. "'Butterfly Fly Away'," I said, shoving the paper into his hands. As I let him read through the song, I saw the recognition in his face.

I quickly ran outside to retrieve my guitar. It was hot, having been under the sun for some hours.

"Want to sing it?" I asked hesitantly, settling on the seat beside Charlie. I wasn't sure if he liked it or not. The song, it was based on this short poem that my mom used to tell me when I was younger, every time I confessed to her that I was afraid of growing up. Wasn't it every child's fear? Being released into the outside world, seemingly on your own, and not knowing what you will be? A lawyer, engineer, computer technician – all the possibilities can overwhelm a child. It can be scary. I remember hiding under the bed once, but then, my mother found me, and she recited the poem, and I wasn't scared anymore

"You made it into a song?" Dad asked. His voice was thick with emotion. "It sounds lovely," he whispered, "Renée would've loved it." He sent me a smile that made my heart swell. That was the greatest compliment he could've given me.

"Well," I laughed gently, "it's about you as well, so you'd better like it, too."

I started playing, quietly at first, but I got louder as Charlie watched me intently.

"_You tuck me in, turned out the light, kept me safe and sound at night. Little girls depend on things like that…"_ I sang. I kept on playing, and around the chorus, I felt my hands clam up and mess up some of the chords. But with my father's encouragement, I ventured on.

When the song ended, and after a short applause, I mustered up the courage to ask, "So Dad," I placed the guitar safely on the island, "What brings you up here? I'm sure it's not just to check up on me."

The smile swiftly dropped from my dad's face, replaced by a fearful expression. His eyes avoided mine, which I'm sure held amusement, and sweat was forming on his forehead, making his hair stick to his face. Even his moustache was sticking to his face. "Right, umm," he said not so eloquently, "I was just watching the TV last night, and I saw…"

I groaned, knowing where this was building up to. That's why I didn't pay the cable bills this month.

"Dad, let me assure you," I stood up behind him and place my hands on his shoulders. "Whatever you heard, it's not true. _Nothing_ in those gossip reports are true." I scoffed. "I haven't accepted any movie deals. You know I can't act to save my life," I said, repeated to my dad what I said to that manicurist, Brianna.

"When there's smoke, there's always a fire," my dad muttered. In a louder voice, he said, "So you're not going out with Lyle, again?"

"Not in my life!" I went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. After taking a sip, I said, "Of course not, Dad. I can do so much better than Lyle. You know I don't like the guy."

"Well," my dad sighed, "that's good to know. I was just confused, you know? With you on the other side of the country _alone_, and then Cullens leaving the town abruptly…" he looked up to me with a searching look. I tried my best to not let anything show on my face as I wiped the water from my upper lip. "I thought they left because they thought the rumor was true. Who would know it better than Edward, who must've heard it from you?" Mistaking my hurt look, he rushed to say, "If the rumor was true." I forced my self to smile. "It must be bad," Charlie continued, "finding out that one of their family was being two-timed on, even if it wasn't really true."

I pressed my lips into a hard line.

"The Cullen left because of a family emergency," I told my dad the answer to his unasked question. I bet he was just too shy to ask me what happened to the Cullens. And, it's not as if I can hide anything from him. I'm not going to tell him the whole truth, well, I'm not telling him anything close to the truth at all, but the Cullens' actions deserve an explanation. If I'm lucky, then Charlie will spread the word, and then I don't have to explain to everyone what happened.

"What kind of family emergency?"

"The Hales' grandparents," I spouted lies on the spot, "died a few days ago in a terrible house fire. The whole family moved into some family summer house with other family members to mourn. The Cullens," I found myself choking on the name, "have a large-ish family, so it's a huge soiree. In the most respectful sense, of course; the grandparents just died."

"Wow…" Charlie murmured, "I feel sorry for the Hale twins, and Mrs. Cullen, too. Send my condolences when you talk to them."

"Yeah…" I nodded. I felt faint. I can't believe I just made up that lie right in front of my dad. I felt unclean, dirty. I need a swim in the pool, feel the cleansing smoothness of the water wrap around my unclean, lying, dirty body. I excused myself and did just that.

Early the next morning, Charlie and I got ourselves ready for the flight back home. The journey was quiet, with me writing more songs and Charlie reading this fishing book he apparently went all the way to Florida for. Nice excuse, Dad… He totally denied the fact that he was just worried about me and my relationship with the Cullens, and why they had upped and left overnight, seemingly.

As I prepared for school, I've got only about half an hour before school started, Charlie said his goodbye, being already late for work.

"Oh, wait," he stopped in the doorway, "I forgot to tell you about this thing that I was invited to tonight. Billy said you could come and join. He's been wanting to meet you, and so does the rest of his family. His son, Jacob, he's a pretty fun guy to be around and one of his daughters, Rachel, flew in to visit last week, so tonight's her last day, and the Council thought that they should have a farewell party."

I felt my eyebrows knit in confusion. "Council?" I asked.

"It's some sort of Native American thing," he explained, shrugging. "Billy's an elder, and thus a member, of this Council. I don't really know what they do. It's a Quileute thing."

"Right," I nodded in understanding. "So what time is this thing? Is it after school or later? 'Coz I might have homework to do. Scratch that," I said, thinking back to the many day's I've missed. "I've got_ a lot_ of homework to do."

"Why don't I just pick you up after work today?" he suggested, "That way we can go to La Push together. You'll have to wait for me at school, but you can use that time to do your homework."

"Great," I smiled. "I guess that's a plan."

Charlie left soon after that, after another round of 'goodbye's and 'see you later's. As a goodbye greeting, he shouted, "They're serving barbecue, so don't wear white!" He then drove away to the station, leaving a bemused daughter behind. Well, leaving me behind. What does wearing white have to do with eating barbecue? As long as I eat properly, I doubt I'll stain my shirt. I'm a far cry from a two year old.

I walked to school, having locked up the scooter _his_ sister gave me inside the garage. I couldn't bear getting rid of it, but on the other hand, I couldn't stand using it everyday, five times a week, make it ten since it's a return trip from school and back.

"Angela," I hugged the girl carefully the moment I was close enough to be allowed to. She was still covered in bandages, but I was comforted by the though that she was healing. "I see you're recovering well."

"I see you are, too," she whispered back in reply. I was confused at first at what she meant, but after a minute of searching her eyes, I realized what she was talking about. She knew. I sighed and leaned on the wall, suddenly tired.

"How did you know?" I felt Angela place her hand on my shoulder in a consoling manner. "Even my dad hasn't figured it out yet, and he went all the way to Florida to ask me about it. I lied, of course, when he asked me why the Cullens left overnight and I thought that when I got here, I'll have to lie as well. I'm not sure if I should be pleased or upset that you know."

"You can't keep everyone in the dark, Bella." Angela followed me and leaned on the wall as well, and began watching as more cars filled the parking lot. "I know that you won't listen to me about telling everyone the truth, so I might as well convince you that you can't keep a secret from everyone. You have to at least trust someone so that when it all gets to you, you can vent on that person. I won't mind listening to your worries."

"Thanks, Angie," I said, hugging her one more time. "You don't know how much that means to me. I've been stressed out lately, what with the break up and the Yasmin things that have been going on. Yesterday was the only free day I had last week."

"Free day?" Angela asked, an incredulous tone in her voice, "I've been following Yasmin on the TMZ website and Perez Hilton's blog," I saw a faint blush grace her cheeks, but she just laughed it off, "and I don't think shopping in high end stores can be considered as work. That's why I knew about the break up, by the way. There were reports of you crying in the driveway, and then those pictures of you shopping, Edward," I tried to hide the flinch as I heard the name, "wasn't in sight."

"You're observant…" I shrugged and kicked off the wall. Angela laughed at my comment. "What? It's true. I mean, first, you figure out my secret identity –"

"After sneaking into your dressing room and saw you without the wig on."

"Shush!" I giggled, "And then you figure out that my boyfriend broke up with me. What else? You'll probably unearth some kind of secret about me that is so secret, that I don't even know about it."

"How did you know that I know about you knowing about that secret plot against the US government?" she asked in so serious a voice, for a second there, I thought she was telling the truth. It took me some time to figure out that she was lying, obviously. I laughed along with her when I deciphered her long and confusing sentence.

"Ooh," Jessica's all too familiar voice drifted into my hearing range, "what do we have here? What are you two laughing at?" She looked down on herself, trying to see if we were laughing at her. "Am I wearing something wrong? Is it the new shirt? Because my grandmother gave it to me, and she's staying over the week, so mom insisted that I have to wear it. Beige really isn't my color, but –"

"Relax, Jess," I cried, "you look okay. We were just laughing over something Angela said. Pretty senseless, you wouldn't want to here it."

"I'll take your word for it," Jessica said. Turning to me, she released a bomb full of questions. "So where've you been? Angela said you were delayed in New York." I looked at the girl just mentioned and she just shrugged in response. Thanks for all the help, Angela. "What happened in there? I see that something bad must've happened," she wrapped a friendly arm around Angela, "but what about you? Did you get anything injured?" She let go of Angela and took it upon herself to check me up by walking around me. "You don't look injured… Did you heal already? Ooh," she squealed, "did you sign some contract with some agency? Because you know, New York, there are a lot of people in there who could –"

Thankfully, that was when Lauren entered the scene, and from then on, I couldn't get a word in edgewise. I didn't mind. I didn't feel comfortable answering Jessica's questions, and I have a feeling she won't ask me about them again any time soon, which was totally fine with me.

I listened closely Lauren and Jessica began babbling about celebrity rumors. First, it was about two Victoria's Secret models getting pregnant (honestly, that was so old news). Then, it was about Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens being spotted dining in some restaurant somewhere in LA. When talk drifted off to Yasmin and her supposed relationship with Lyle, I was grateful that the bell decided to ring.

If only they could keep to their own business, but since not even Angela could help delving into celebrity gossips, well, I guess I can't do anything about it.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I promised a looong time ago to change the songs to another artist, but sorry, I'm currently addicted to 'Butterfly Fly Away' (and 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift, but that was not irrelevant…). 'The Other Side of Me' is not one of my favorite songs, but for the sake of Bella's younger (as in around the age of nine, ten) audiences. I promise though, the songs will change. She just experienced a bad break up, and she'll use that as inspiration. Don't artists do that?**

**In my mind, I have some Kelly Clarkson songs ('Since You've Been Gone' is **_**so**_** about a break up), Taylor Swift ('Teardrops on My Guitar' comes to mind. It'll be in the next chapter or so. Oh, and also 'White Horse'), and Avril Lavigne ('My Happy Ending' is so appropriate for this). I know when I put it that way, it seems like a mess. There's country pop and punk pop, something (I'm sure) that doesn't go well together. But hey, I'll make it work. I hope… Trust me.**

**Okay, after that looong speech…**

**Please review!**

**=]**


	10. At First Beach

**A/N: Chapter Ten!! Someone, mainly Beautiful Dead, mentioned to me that I've written a lot of chapters in three days. Hahaha! You've got that right! Well, readers, relish the moment, because my semester break's nearly over, and I still have to finish this science project of mine. I doubt I'll have to time to write anymore, let alone eat, sleep and think. All my time will be utilized for my project. Please, save me! **

**Disclaimer:**** I's not owning nothing. I's only own my mind, which I's lost, apparently.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Ten

"So class, I want you all to look at page three hundred and ninety four…" the teacher droned on in his deep, monotone voice. I honestly swear he's doing this on purpose. I think he _wants_ to fail everyone. I mean, who could take notes when you're half asleep?

'A vampire could…sleep isn't an option.'

Oh yes, I've seemed to have developed this personality in my head. It likes to make my life miserable. I groaned quietly. I think I need to see a psychiatrist. If only they have one here in Forks…

The bell rang, successfully ending the boring History class. I was thankful for its timing but not its volume. I was about to talk myself into seeing a shrink. I don't think it's normal. I shouldered my bag and hurried out of the building. The faster I get away from there, the sooner I won't drop dead on the cold, hard cement.

"Hey, Bella! Wait up!"

I looked behind me and saw Angela scurrying through the crowd, trying to get to me. I smiled at her efforts, and so I slowed down so that she could catch up.

"Hold up there, cowboy," I said in a bad Southern accent. We've been discussing the South's part in this civil war in History. "What's got you in a hurry?"

"Bella," Angela nudged me lightly with her elbow, "don't use that accent again." She shook her head, allowing the cold winter's air hit her face, thus waking her up some more. I knew I wasn't the only one sleeping in class. "I just wanted to ask you if you got notes for this lesson. I don't think mine will get me through this class."

She took a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to me. I laughed out loud once I saw it. It was empty, apart from the topic of discussion, the name of the teacher, the date and Angela's name.

"Wow, Angie," I said through rapid giggles, "this is some note taking. Are you sure you're hand isn't cramping right now? You should get to the nurse now before English starts, 'coz I'm afraid it might fall off during a seatwork."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," she took the paper from me and shoved it unceremoniously in her bag. "You've got a nice sense of humor, haven't you, Bella. I'm serious here." She stood in front of me, hindering me from walking any further. "I can't fail any of my classes, or else I'll get grounded. So please," she jutted her lower lip out and made her eyes go bigger. Man, I groaned, she's doing the hurt puppy look. "Help?"

I sighed and walked around her, stepped into the English building. "I'm sorry, Angela, but I can't help you."

"Why?"

Laughing, I said, "You weren't the only one asleep during the lesson. If you want to have proper notes, then why don't you ask Eric?" My smile disappeared, instantaneously realizing what I just said. Angela and Eric were having some trouble in couples' paradise, much like _he_ and I are. "Oh, I'm sorry for bringing him up, Ange," I hugged Angela lightly, careful of her injury, "I didn't realize. I've recently acquired this disease," I sent her a joking smile. "It's called the foot in mouth syndrome. I'm taking pills for it. I really am sorry."

"Funny," Angela said, a watery smile on her face, "its okay. I'll just ask the teacher after school, maybe at lunchtime if I have time."

Our conversation ended when we both sat down in our seats as the teacher called the class into order. Suddenly, I felt like I was in a trial in California or something. I smirked; did I do something wrong, Judge Judy?

When lunchtime rolled around, I saw that Angela was still troubled. I couldn't help but feel guilty about that, so I led her away from her table and sat her down at where the Cullens used to sit. It's useless now, I guess, now that they're gone, so what's stopping use for putting it back to use? Angela was confused at first as to why I led her to the table, but she didn't ask about it. We ate our lunch in silence, with her deep in her thoughts, and me in mine. I was busy working on another new song.

By the time the end of the day rolled around, I was finished with the song. I had taken to call it 'Drew', a random guy's name I've pulled out of the imaginary hat in my head and used it in the song. I didn't think the title will sell though, so I've decided on another one, just in case. Hey, there's nothing wrong with having a back-up title, I think.

I sighed as I settled by a wooden table and took out my load of homework, waiting for my dad. 'Teardrops on my Guitar', I think it has a ring to it.

I think an hour passed by with me just working alone. Angela and the rest went home as soon as they could, and though Angela wanted to keep me company, I told her it wasn't necessary. I was used to the quiet sounds of the surrounding forest and the wind in the distance, so when my dad entered the parking lot beeping the horn like there was no tomorrow, I jumped. It was a simple, human reaction.

"Hurry up, princess!" my dad called from the driver's seat. I cringed at his use of my nickname, and was very, very, _very_ thankful that besides the two of us, there's no one left in the area. Except perhaps the teachers, but let's be honest here. I don't really care if they find out my nickname. "They're heating up the fire now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted back, laughing slightly. I grabbed all my stuff, threw them haphazardly in my bag, and ran over to take the shotgun seat in the car. I wouldn't want to sit in the back seat of a police cruiser. The windows weren't tainted, so people might get the wrong idea. It didn't matter if my father was the Chief of Police, because as long as someone sees me in the back of the car, words will be swapped in this sleepy town.

"How was school today?" my dad asked, making small talk.

"Oh, it was fine. Just like any other day." I sent him a small smile and he returned it.

"I see you're wearing white."

I looked down at my long sleeved shirt. It was indeed white, wearing an 'I 3 FL' shirt, to be precise, the same shirts I've bought my girls for souvenir. Thank you, Dad; you are now the captain of the Obvious ship. I poked my tongue out in reply, and my dad just laughed. The ride was quiet from then on, so I decided to turn the music, not to mention the heat, on. Who knew it would be this cold inside a police cruiser?

The moment I pressed the play button, music resounded from the speakers situated around the interior of the car. I was shocked, to say the least, when I recognized the music to be by Jason Mraz. I'd never thought I'd catch my dad listening to his music. He just wasn't the type.

"Dad?" I shot him an incredulous look. "You listen to this stuff?" I twisted the knob to turn the music down.

"Why are you complaining?" he asked, eyebrows raised and eyes searching. "You're listening to it, I got it from your iPod, and so what's stopping me from listening to it as well?"

"Well," I laughed, pushing the buttons rapidly to change the music, only to be bombarded by the Jonas Brother's 'That's Just The Way We Roll'. I turned the music off immediately after that. I can't believe _my dad_ listens to this stuff. "Dad, I think what's stopping you is your age. You're well into your late thirties; I don't think you should be listening to the Jonas Brothers, not that I'm dissing their work or anything," I rushed to say, "I think their songs are okay."

"So let me get this straight," Charlie said as we rounded a corner, off the road and into the beach. "I'm allowed to listen to all the Yasmin songs, but I'm not allowed to listen to the Jonas Brothers."

"And Jason Mraz," I added, opening the door and stepping out. The salty air hit my face and I breathed in. It's been way too long since I've been at the beach; I don't know why I never went when I was in Florida.

"And Jason Mraz…" I followed my dad as he wandered around the sand. He was walking towards a group of people, and I hazarded a guess that this must be Billy's friends and family. "Are you sure you're not just jealous?" I stopped mid-walk, totally surprised.

"What?" I whisper-shrieked. "Is that question supposed to mean anything, Dad?"

"Just admit it, Bells," he shot me a huge grin, "you're just jealous that your old man's listening to competition."

"Competition?" I asked in the same tone as before. "What do you mean by that? There's no competition. I don't know why you're even considering them as competition, Dad. Because clearly, there's no competition, not when we're talking about Yasmin –"

"Ah, ah, ah," Charlie raised his hands, telling me to stop, "no need to explain." I crossed my arms and pressed my lips into a hard, thin line. From the way his eyes twinkled at my reaction, I'm saying he's having too much fun teasing me. "Now come on, I want you to meet Billy and his children, Rachel and Jacob. Too bad Rebecca isn't here to meet you."

"Great," I muttered loud enough for Charlie to hear, "I can't wait."

"Lose the attitude, Bells," Dad warned, "it doesn't suit you."

"Sorry," I muttered, feeling totally bad. I rarely talk back to my dad, and when I do, he always tells me to lose the attitude and then I'll feel bad afterwards. It's the only way he keeps me in check. 'Lose the attitude, Bells'. If he shouts, then I'll just shout back. Like I said, it's the only way he keeps me in check. If he tried any other way, it just won't work.

We approached the small party, which seemed to be gathered around a large campfire.

"Billy!" my dad went over to a man in a wheelchair and slapped said man in the back. It must be their way of showing how much they missed each other. I sighed. Men… I strolled around and found a log to sit on. It was wet, but it was also nighttime, so no one can see my pants wet, if it does get wet. It might just be the cold…

"You must be Charlie's daughter." The voice seemingly came from the shadows, so I couldn't help but jump. Of course, his following laughter made me regret my actions. This annoyed me so much that I took my annoyance out on the person by hitting him. He didn't even flinch.

"Who are you, how did you know who I am and why did you scare me?" I asked the guy as took the seat – well, if you could call it a seat; it was a _log_ – beside me. When I saw his face, I did a double take. He looked familiar, like I've seen him somewhere before.

"The name's Jacob," he offered his hand for me to shake. I didn't. He let his hand fall down into his lap awkwardly. Jacob? I reviewed some more my memories of my past, like around when I was twelve, thirteen. Nope, I don't remember meeting any Jacobs, but this Jacob looks so familiar…

"I'm Billy's son and I talked to your dad a couple of times."

I nodded in understanding. So this must be the infamous Jacob Black. I looked around, trying to see if his sister, Rachel, was here as well. I gave up as soon as I tried. I didn't even know the girl, so I doubt I'd find her in this flock of people. Besides, they all look the same to me, especially since it's nighttime and there's no light to shed on the topic. I cracked a smile at my joke. It dropped immediately. It wasn't event that funny.

"You must be Isabella," the guy, Jacob, said.

"It's Bella," I corrected him. "It's nice to meet you, though. My dad's all but sung praises about you." Okay, so I was exaggerating a little bit. My dad only mentioned him once, and that was just this morning, but I can't just say that. From what I can tell, Dad's been telling the Blacks all about me, something I'm sure I'll regret later on. What kind of stuff does this guy know? I hope Dad didn't relate to him stories of when I was learning how to walk…

"He did?" Jacob's eyebrows rose to meet his black hairline. It suits him, I mean, Jacob Black having black hair. It's like meeting someone with the last name Green, and it just so happens that that person's favorite color was green. It's funny when stuff happens like that. Life was awesome that way.

"Yeah," I nodded, focusing back at the conversation at hand. "And from what I hear, he's been telling a lot of stuff about me as well," I said, changing the course of the conversation. Jacob smiled, almost winningly, at me. I felt confused. Did I say something?

"Actually," Jacob stood up and motioned for me to follow him. I did. "You're dad told a lot of stories about you, most of them when you were just a kid, so I pretty much feel like I've known you since you were in diapers."

I blushed bright red at that. So he there's a ninety-nine percent chance of him knowing the time I learned how to walk… How could my own father do this to me? Embarrass me by telling stories about me to a random stranger? Okay, so what if Jacob's not really a stranger, nor is he randomly picked off the streets, but still. This was so embarrassing…

Jacob and I walked over to the barbecue stand, where a guy was tending to it. The guy was tall, though not taller than Jacob, who seems to be a giant in human form. The guy smiled warmly at me as he offered me a chicken leg on a stick. I took it, thanked him, and then turned to Jacob. He was busy breathing in the many chicken body parts on his sticks.

"Wow…" I said, feeling my eyebrows rise and my mouth drop open slightly. I closed it back up with a snap.

"Don't mind him," the guy who offered me barbecue said, "he takes his food seriously so don't be offended. The name's Sam Uley, by the way."

"Bella Swan," I looked at Sam fleetingly and then looked back at Jacob. He was nearly half done. I looked down at my chicken leg. I haven't even had a chance to take a bite yet. "Where does he put all that stuff?" I asked Sam. Sam only laughed.

"He's got a hollow leg."

"Figures," I muttered sarcastically. Really, I really doubt Jacob has a hollow leg, but he sure does eat a lot. He must work out to burn the calories off. I quickly raked my eyes up and down his body. Right, he does work out. I looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. I mean, there's not much to look at. He's no vampire.

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head. I can't think about that now. Didn't I promise to never speak of _them_ again? I've never broken any promises before, especially promises that I made to myself. I haven't outed the Cullens, have I? Everyone's still oblivious to existence of vampires, aren't they?

I bit my lip. I can't help but think the word 'yet'. I haven't broken a promise yet. I haven't outed the Cullens yet. Everyone's oblivious to the existence of vampires, yet.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" Jacob was looking at me, concern clear in his dark eyes. "What? Am I missing something?" I looked at Sam. He too, was looking at me in concern, along with the woman by his side. I took a quick intake of breath when I laid eyes on her, and only one question was in my mind: did a vampire do that to her?

I somehow don't doubt that.

Three long scars, starting from the right side of her face and ending on her arms, totally marred this woman's otherwise beautiful face. Her skin was a beautiful shade of copper, and her deep set black eyes and raven black hair framing her face made her look exotic. She was smiling at me, I noticed, but she seems to be frowning as well. One of the scars was making her look like she's frowning… I averted my gaze to Sam, not wanting to be caught staring.

"Sorry," I apologized, though I didn't know to whom it was directed to.

"Bella," Jacob spoke, "this is Emily, Sam's fiancée. I was just telling you about her."

"You were?" I repeated quietly so that Emily wouldn't hear. "Oh right," I plastered a smile on my face. "Emily…!" I reached over the heat of the cooking barbecue and offered my hand. She took it with slight trepidation. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter."

'Just keep on smiling, Bella,' I told myself, 'pretend you don't see the scars. It's rude to stare. It's rude to stare.'

"It's nice to meet you as well, Bella," said Emily. She shared a quick glance at Sam before saying quietly, "It's okay to ask, about the scars, I mean. I didn't mean to scare you. I was kinda sneaking up on you, right? You seemed to far away, and then you come back to earth and then you see my face. I'm sorry, again."

"Don't apologize," I told her in the same tone she was using. I walked around the barbecue stand and stood beside her. "I was the one being rude, staring and reacting like that." I studied her scars once again, debating if I should ask her what happened or not. When I made my decision, I said, "And really," I met her eyes, "you don't have to tell me. I'm not prying."

"So you weren't scared?" Emily asked. "You jumped slightly."

"No," I shook my head, "I wasn't. I was just…" I shrugged, searching for the right word to use. I wouldn't want to offend her. "Shocked; I was shocked and my mind went on overdrive. I have an over imaginative mind, you know, which I totally blame my dad for."

We shared a laugh, as we both looked at Charlie. He was seated beside Billy, and they were both gathered around the campfire, along with other people. Members of the Council, perhaps, or maybe just more of Jacob's friends.

"I see Charlie's having fun," commented Emily. I sighed. At least the conversation's not about her scars anymore.

"Yeah…" He was happily strumming away on an awfully large guitar. When he saw me looking, he grinned and motioned for me to come over. Promising Emily that I will talk to her later, I meandered over the rocks, careful to not trip, and stood behind my dad. I groaned in good humor once I realized what song he was playing.

Laughing, Charlie said, "Come on, princess, join in."

"_Well open up your mind, and see like me,"_ he sang, his voice unnaturally high. _"Open up your plans and damn, you're free. I'll look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love. Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing. We're just one big family…"_

Hmmm, maybe I should join in.

**A/N: There you go, Jacob fans. There. Simple. I'm not going to babble like last time. Seriously.**

**=]**

**PS. To the Harry Potter fans reading this chapter, you have to be **_**blind**_** to not see the connection. Professor Snape, anyone? If you do see it, a chocolate chip cyber cookie for you!**


	11. Love Knows No Boundaries

**A/N:It's a disappointment that after days of rapid updates, I find myself too busy to update in weeks. When was the last time I updated? Last week? A fortnight ago? Yikes… I really am sorry. I hate to bring up more bad news, but I've got my periodical tests (again), so that means I won't have the chance to write. At all. I'll flunk Biology, that's for sure. I've got no Edward to help me out. *sad pout***

**On the plus side…I've got no plus side. Maybe, other than the fact that I've _finally_ updated. I've got nothing – oh! New Moon's showing at November 20th! That's two days after my exams end! Whoopee for me! I'm going to watch it, are you??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Songs mentioned are either by Jason Mraz or Taylor Swift. Cleary, I'm not either. I'm no Stephanie Meyer either. I'm just a girl whose idea of a productive night is being cooped up in her room, on her bed, with her laptop. Or a book. It depends.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Eleven

_"So I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait. I'm yours…"_

I draped my arms around my dad's neck and sang along with him, a huge smile on my face. I've missed this, spending time with my dad. Ever since I started dating _him, _actually, ever since I've met _him_, I've been spending less and less time with my dad. I guess that's a reason why _he_ leaving me was a good thing.

_"I'm sure there's no need to complicate. Our time is short, this is out fate. I'm yours…"_

I started scatting as I sat beside my dad and leaned on him. People were gathered around the fire now, including Jacob, Sam and Emily, and they were all watching us, swaying to the music even. I giggled at that. Dad and I sang in duet until the song finished, and once we did, everyone applauded, except Jacob. He gave me a thumbs up, which I returned with a huge smile.

"That was great, Charlie," Billy said, coming over towards us. "I didn't know you're that good in the guitar and that you could sing. At least, not that good anyway."

"Well," Charlie guffawed, "Bella must've gotten her talents somewhere, and I know for sure her mother was never a musician."

"Dad," I joined in the conversation, "she tried to learn the tambourine, and the saxophone, and the triangle."

"And she failed everything, princess," he said in a stage whisper. I rolled my eyes. So what if she failed? At least she tried… I remember her being a good sport about it. My dad teased her jokingly so much about failing in all of her attempts.

"So Bella," I looked at Billy, and noticed that he was just an older version of Jacob with wrinkles. "You play the guitar?"

"Got that right," I sat up straight, proud. "I've been playing since I was nine and haven't stopped since."

"Care to play something?" suggested Billy, and I nodded immediately, not really thinking over the consequences. I just want to play the guitar and show off my talents. Is that such a bad reason? "Great," Billy beamed, "you can borrow Rachel's guitar. She's just learning to play but she's a quick learner. Rachel!" He then went away to retrieve his daughter's guitar.

"Bella," I heard my dad say beside me. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, Dad," I looked at him confusedly. "What's there to not be sure about?"

"Everything." He placed the abnormally large guitar on the ground. "What song are you going to play? What about your voice? They might recognize –"

"Don't sweat it, Dad," I assured him, patting his upper arm affectionately. "I've got it covered. I'll sing this new song I've written. It's so new in fact, I'm pretty sure no one knows about it but me." I saw Billy approaching us again, this time with a deep purple guitar on his knees. "Ah," I reached for it, eager to play, "here it is, and it's purple. Sweet."

I placed the guitar comfortable on my knees and strummed, effectively capturing everyone's attention. I blushed, knowing how many pairs of eyes were on me, and I was glad that it was nighttime, and that my blush wasn't that obvious.

Clearing my throat, I said, "This song's about a guy who," I gulped, "was very important in my life…" I heard my dad go on high alert beside me. He must've noticed how I used past tense in that sentence. I pushed that thought aside for the moment and began playing. I knew Charlie wouldn't disturb me while I sing.

_"Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see, that I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be. I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything that I have to live without…"_

I looked away from Emily's curious glance, and instead focused into the blazing campfire, deeply immersed in its raw beauty. I wonder, just wonder, if he by chance, is with someone else right now. Maybe he's telling her, right now, about me. How he promised me to catch me every time I fall…how he made me promise that I was his. So _stupid_ of me to actually believe he was the real deal. I let a small tear run down my cheek. No one finds their soul mate at the age of eighteen. No one, and I was stupid enough to believe that I was an exception.

As I finished the last note of the song, I vaguely heard the smatter of applause that greeted it. I was too focused on how my dad's going to react.

"Bella," he said, "fancy a walk around the beach?"

I wiped the tear strains from my face and stood up, wordlessly. I handed the guitar back to Billy, who accepted it was a small smile. I saw in his eyes that he's sympathizing with me. I bit back a laugh. He barely knew me and he's _sympathizing_ with me. I don't need his pity.

My dad led us to the shore, where the cold ocean kissed the sand. I watched as white foams emerged at the tip of the waves as they pushed towards us. It really was a beautiful sight. The ocean, it's just so powerful…and cold. I shivered and gazed at my dad. He was watching me intently.

"Dad…" I began, but stopped when he crushed me into a fatherly hug.

"I know you never write anything without meaning," he whispered into my hair. "All the songs you've written have a meaning, a story or a message. What's that song about, huh?"

"I think it's pretty clear, Dad," I chocked out. My head was resting on the crook of his neck, and tears were slowly sliding down my face. "Drew found someone else…"

"Is that why he moved away?" he asked and I nodded. Despite through my thick jacket, I felt his fingers tighten into a ball, in what I can only guess was anger. "Coward…" he muttered. I couldn't help but agree. Edward's such a coward. He couldn't even break up with me face to face! He resorted to a letter, which just stung a bit more. He didn't care enough to look me in face and tell me he didn't love me.

"Tell me what happened," Charlie said after a while, letting go of me. I brushed my tears away as we began walking again. Sniffling, I told him everything, the flight to Florida…the meeting with Mr. Banks and then receiving the flowers afterwards, reading the letter…crying my eyes out and then writing songs about it…everything.

"So you lied to me about the grandparents dying in a house fire thing."

"Yeah," I was able to crack a smile at that, being caught lying. "As a matter of fact, the Hale's grandparents died a long time ago."

There was silence for a while. We just walked around the beach, listening to the faint music from the campfire being drowned out by the loud waves crashing into the cliffs up ahead. The strong wind was blowing my hair about, sometimes hitting my dad in the face but either he didn't mind it, or he didn't feel it. He seemed to be deep in thought.

I hope he's not thinking of ways to look for _him_, or ways to somehow get him arrested. Though having _him_ arrested would give me some inkling of satisfaction, I wouldn't want to hear from him or see him at all. I'd much prefer to not hear from him again. I think it's better this way.

"Princess…" I flinched at the nickname, and my dad noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing." I tried to not say any more, but the look in Charlie's eyes told me to explain further, to elaborate. He didn't believe it was nothing. "It's just…" I wrapped my arms around me, "…he treated me like a princess. Alice said so."

"I'm sorry." And then Charlie engulfed me in a hug, again. "I guess I'll have to stop calling you princess now," he forced out a laugh.

"Actually," I said, laughing along with him, "I've written a song about that. Princesses…fairytales…about how they're not true…" I leaned my head on my dad's shoulders as we walking around some more, this time, getting closer towards the party. "I feel like I need to tell the other young women out there that there was no such thing as a fairytale ending. At least, not at this early an age. They should wait a few years before thinking like that."

"I understand," Charlie said slowly. I stopped walking. What was he trying to say? "But Bells…"

"Yes, Dad?" I crossed my arms and looked at him pointedly. He better not be thinking about contradicting me. I know I'm right about this. I have to be. If I never believed that being with Edward was my happy ending, then I wouldn't be feeling half that pain that I'm feeling now.

"Love knows no boundaries."

I felt my breath hitch. Does he know about his vampirism? Well, did he? How did he know and for how long? How come he didn't tell me?

As questions flew rapidly around in my head, I was also trying to think of an explanation. 'Hey Dad, I'm sorry for not telling you about the Cullens and Hales being vampires sooner. I promised them, you see. I wasn't supposed to know – something about humans not allowed to know – but I found, me being insatiably curious and all. How about you? How did _you_ find out?'

I mentally crossed that path out. That wouldn't do. Maybe I should just pretend to my father that vampires didn't exist:

'Vampires? Dad, please. We're not in an Anne Rice novel.'

Right, I mentally scoffed. That scenario would go over _so_ well.

"Where are you going with this, Dad?" He was looking at the party with a faraway look in his eyes. He was still here, physically, but his mind was somewhere else. My guess was that he's somewhere in the past. A childhood memory, maybe…his first love?

"Love knows no boundaries," he said again, shaking his head slightly and coming back down to earth, "No boundaries such as age, race, religion… and, well, what I'm trying to say –"

"You think that he actually _loved_," I spat out the word, "me? Dad, I _thought_ I loved him but I know now that it wasn't really love." I waved my hand around wildly, in an act to try and explain this to him more clearly, "It wasn't love, Dad. I've thought about what I felt for him so much these past week, and my conclusion is that I was just infatuated…"

I was infatuated by his good looks, his charms, his powers and immortality – the thrill of knowing about the secret world of the vampires. "I didn't love him, and he certainly didn't love me. He made it perfectly clear in his letter."

"Yes, and I understand that, but Bells," I tried to say something but the look he gave me shut me up, "true love can exist between two people, even if they're young. Look at Emily and Sam," he pointed at the direction of Sam and Emily. They were laughing and sharing sweet nothings with each other. "I've heard they got together around your age, maybe a few years older, but look where that got them. They're engaged now."

At my stunned silence, Charlie continued, "Just because you've gotten your heart broken doesn't mean you can give up on love altogether." He faced me fully and placed both his hands on my shoulders. "Your mother and I…" the faraway glaze in his eyes returned, and this time, it reminded me of Alice when she was experiencing a vision. I bit my lip hard. I shouldn't be thinking about her. I shouldn't.

I thought back to what my dad was trying to say.

"You and Mom had me when you were my age," I finished his sentence. He just nodded. "Okay," I backed down a little bit, "so you can really find your soul mate at the age of eighteen, but that still doesn't mean _everyone_ can. The song I've written…it's just to warn people… It happened to me, so it can happen to them. If not to warn them, then just to tell them that I understand what they're feeling and that they're not alone on this."

My dad smiled sadly. He brushed a few strands of hair away from my face, and said, "You've grown up so much, angel. One of these days you won't need your old man anymore." Tears were welling up in his eyes, threatening to fall in a blink of an eye – literally.

"Don't say that," I whispered, blinking back my own sad tears. I think I've had enough crying to last me a lifetime, and I don't need any more. "I'll always need you. You don't know how much I've wanted to tell you sooner about the break up…but I thought – I thought you'd get angry, angry that I've fallen for such a player."

"But still," he kissed me on the forehead, "you seem to get along fine without me. You're all grown up, smart, pretty and successful. What more can a father ask for? Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'd never forget that I'm here for you. Even if you're in your late forties, married and with children, I'm always here for you."

"I know that," I punched him lightly on the arm, "as if I'd ever forget that. You're my air, Dad. You give me life and you sustain me. If I'm down you can easily cheer me up, simply because I know that you love me, Dad, and I know that Mom loves me, too."

"She'd be happy for you, you know," he said quietly. "You've done so much, Bella…and before you even reach your twenties!" And with that, I knew that the topic of discussion has changed. We went back to the party and separated, with Charlie going over to the adult's section while I went to Emily and the rest of the younger people.

"Look who's decided to grace us with her presence," Jacob called, waving me over to sit next to him. I politely declined him the shake of my head, and decided to sit next to Emily. We talked for a while, mainly about how I learned to play the guitar and my background in music. I didn't tell her everything, of course, but I answered her many questions as truthfully as I could.

My dad and I went home late – very late. It was passed one in the morning, and I know I'm going to regret not sleeping earlier tomorrow, or should I say later this morning, for school. But I didn't care. I had fun tonight. I met new friends, not to mention I have bonded more with my dad, something I was sure I'd never thought happen, we were close enough than it is…

**A/N: It's a short chapter, about 500 words less than my usual. I'm sorry but other than being too busy to write, writer's block been creeping up on me. Though this chapter was short, it has everything that I had planned. At least Charlie now knows of the break up, and that Bella's slowly getting over Edward. She has established her friends, mainly Jacob, Sam and Emily, in La Push, so that means she'll be hanging out more there. So yeah. I personally like the Charlie/Bella bonding myself.**

**Please review!**

**=]**

**PS. I'm sad that no one saw the connection. It's in the first paragraph!**

_"So class, I want you all to look at page three hundred and ninety four…" the teacher droned on in his deep, monotone voice._

**It's from the third movie installment of the series! The one with the werewolf lesson… can anyone see it?**

**I think kechii got the closest with the guess about the monotone voice, so you get the virtual cookie. *hands you kechii the cookie* And now I feel bad. *gives everyone a virtual cookie* Oh, come on…you all deserve it, simply for just reading! =D**


	12. Death in Forks

**A/N: Yes! Finally! My tests are done! Whoop! Whoop! I'm on high, so I'm not even worried if I passed the tests or not. That will kick in some time tomorrow morning. I mean, seriously, why would I get so worked up about schoolwork? It's just **_**school**_**.**

**Of course, if I do fail, then that means I'd bring my average down, making me fail this grade, and then high school and my chances of getting into college will be slim. I'll have to depend on my family for money, food and shelter. I'd grow up into an old spinster, all because I failed my Biology test!**

**Sacre bleu!**

**Just kidding. I'm sure I passed. I might not get the scores that I want, but a pass is a pass. I just hope I do. Eep!**

**And yes, this author's note will contain some brilliant insight about this chapter, not just this silly author's ramblings. In this story, well, I'm afraid to say. It's jam-packed, I guess, with things. The past chapters had been more or less fillers, introducing Jacob and his friends, and stuff. So, in this chapter, I figured I should move the story on a bit. It's quite long to make up for the last chapter, which is good, but I'm worried about it being too long. Nearly 4,000 words?**

**Well, anyway, here it is…**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Twelve

"Bella," Jessica whined from across the table, "you're not listening!"

I lifted my head up from the table. "I am! I am!" I rushed to say, my voice slurring a little bit. I couldn't help it though; I was still sleepy from last night. "Sorry, Jess…" I rubbed my eyes, effectively moving my faux glasses out of the way. Who knew glasses could be so bothersome when you're trying to sleep during lunch?

"Anyway, back to what I was saying…" Jessica then babbled again about how she and her mom were going to Mexico for Christmas. She was telling it to us, I think, in retaliation to Lauren's announcement of going to Canada for a week of the holidays.

"…we're going to visit some distant family members. I think I have a great uncle there somewhere. He's not Mexican or anything. He just wanted to live there, I guess…"

I sighed, picked up my fork and played with my half eaten salad. I didn't know why, but I wasn't feeling that hungry recently, and though I was already on a diet (due to having to keep up appearance for my celebrity status), I feel like I should lose more weight. Maybe I should cut down on what I eat.

"What about you, Bella?"

"Huh?" I raised my head and saw Jessica, Lauren, Angela, along with the boys, looking at me expectantly. I felt a blush grace my cheeks at their attention.

"Bella," Lauren giggled, mock whining in annoyance. "You weren't listening, were you?"

I sat up indignantly, and said, "Of course I was. You and your parents are going to Canada for a week during the holidays, and you, Jess," I looked at the girl, "are going to Mexico to visit some distant family with your mom. Anything else?"

"No." Lauren went back to talking to Mike about his truck, which, apparently, broke down due to the coldness of the weather – some thingamajig must've frozen over or something. If he wanted my opinion, I'd say he should get a new truck, preferably one with air freshener, than that old piece of scrap metal. The lings looked like it'll fall apart at any given time.

"So, Bella," Angela said quietly from beside me, "have you got any _plans_ for the holidays? My dad said we were just staying home and let my uncles and aunts fly to us. It's going to be a big thing, especially since Maddie's family's coming as well."

My eyebrows rose to meet my hairline. "Maddie, from the Tipton, Maddie?" I asked for clarification. Angela nodded. "Well, I hope she's doing fine. As for me and my plans…" I shrugged, "I don't have a clue."

I lowered my voice considerably, and whispered, "I'll probably go to Florida and do business. I know I'd be leaving to work with some songwriters for new songs, and then maybe, according to Agnes, I'd record the new album. We're planning on releasing it before New Year, the latest before Valentine's."

"It sounds exciting," Angela said, a smile lighting up her face, "fun, too. But, Bella," her smile dropped, "it's the Christmas holidays…shouldn't you relax for little while? I mean, it's a time to spend with your family."

I nodded my head, agreeing with her wholeheartedly. Christmas was a time to spend with your family, but I guess it just wasn't planned for me. I'd be spending it with my dad, sure, but I'd have to spend it working. No relaxing for me, sorry.

"I'd be with my dad, Angie," I said, assuring the girl, "but I'd just be working at the same time. You know how hectic my life is. I never rest."

"Well, I think you should." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunchtime, and we both made our way to our next lesson. "You look so tired, Bella, and I don't think you've noticed it."

"Angela, I didn't get some sleep last night. No worries. I'd catch up tonight. That is, if we've got no major assignments today."

"No," she touched my shoulder comfortingly, "that's not what I meant. I noticed this yesterday morning. You were tired."

"…Because I had recently got off from a long plane ride, Angela…"

I looked at her oddly. Where was she going with this? I wasn't tired. I mean, yes, I am lacking sleep at the moment, but no, I'm not tired. I'm at school, aren't I? Doing work and hanging with friends. If I were tired I'd be huddled deep under the covers, fast asleep.

Angela shook her head, "No, you're not getting it." We stepped into the Biology classroom, and as I sat down on my seat, I felt my shoulders sag a little bit. The empty seat next to me felt more ominous than yesterday. Its reminder was piercing my heart like a hot poker, and suddenly, I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Bella…?" Angela's voice seemed so far away. I took quick breaths, not wanting to faint. I can't faint. I'm at school and no one faints at school. Once I got my breathing under control, I met Angela's worried face. Behind her, I saw the rest of the class watching me as well, along with Mrs. Gardner.

"I'm okay," I said, "really."

Angela nodded her head, taking my words, but I don't think she believed them.

I spent the rest of the lesson trying to forget what just happened. I don't need the whole student body to know that my short hyperventilation drama was about something I'd rather not talk about, so when the bell rang, I left the room quickly without waiting for Jessica to fire questions at me. I was followed by Angela, and she met up with me after I turned a corner.

"Bella," she said sharply, "you're not fine."

I sat down on a park bench and rested my face on my knees, my back forming an arch, making the bones there stick out. Angela sat on my right, her bag, along with mine, forgotten on the wet cement ground. There were no students around. They were all in the classrooms by now. Nobody would dare to skip with the amount of students per class – if you skipped, there's a ninety-nine percent chance you'd get caught.

"Bella, please talk to me."

I turned my head so that I was facing Angela. "You're right," I whispered, referring to her accusations. "I am tired."

"About…?"

I looked away from her and saw that the parking lot right in front of me. I briefly considered running away, but I realized that I have no means of transportation. I'd have to run, and to be honest, I think Angela can catch me easily. I was wearing heeled ankle boots and she was wearing sneakers.

I shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest."

Angela breathed deeply, and, judging from the sound of her voice, she was reluctant to say, "Is it about Edward?"

I stiffened at hearing his name. I haven't heard that name for what seemed like a long time, except for that time when Dad mentioned him in Florida, but he didn't know then that we were broken up. Right now, he was avoiding in saying the name, along with the other Cullen family members. I knew he was upset. He had taken to liking to Alice.

"Bella –"

"Yes, Angela," I hissed, "it _is_ about him." I ran a hand through my long brown hair. It reached down to the middle of my back now, despite it being cut recently. Maybe it was because it was straight instead of curly, giving the impression of being longer than normal.

"Angela, I'm physically tired, yes, because I lack sleep. But…I'm emotionally and mentally tired as well. I'm tired of still feeling this way for him, and I'm tired of unconsciously thinking about _him_ all the time, while I'm not supposed to. I'm weak," I spat the word. It left an unpalatable taste in my mouth. "I hate being weak. Because of my weakness, I've fallen for him. I should've been stronger and resisted those…" I let out a puff of air, "…those eyes…his charms. I should've known he wasn't the real deal. He seemed too perfect."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up because of that, Bella," Angela said softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders in comfort. "I also thought he was perfect; he was handsome, as were the rest of his family. I admit that I had a crush on him during freshman year, along with every female in the region."

I let out a bitter laugh. "Sounds just like him…"

"For what it's worth, I think he really was in love with you. You should see the way he looked at you, Bella. His eyes were always so full of love and care, and the occasional worry every time you trip and fall. He always caught you, remember?"

I scoffed, "He said he was tired of catching me."

There was a lull in the conversation. It had started raining, and we were slowly getting wet. I didn't mind, and neither did Angela.

"It's funny," I said, breaking the silence, "because during our first date, he promised to always catch me when I fall, but the reason why I fall so much was because of him. I'm not really a clumsy person. So now that he's gone, I don't think I'd trip over thin air anymore, which makes me wonder that if he never came to my life, then I wouldn't have needed him to catch me."

A thoughtful expression adorned Angela's face. "I…" she pressed her index finger to her lower lip, "… I understand what you mean. You're saying that, in more words, that you've lived fine before he came, and you can live fine without him?"

I smiled wryly.

"Sort of… Going to school, it reminds me of him. Like what happened during Biology. In the cafeteria, every time I glance at their table, I feel my heart squeeze cold. Sometimes, I think it's actually him, squeezing it until it's barely beating anymore." I raised my hand to my chest, checking to see if my heart was still beating. It was, but I feel like it's not there anymore. Does that make sense? A gaping hole was there, a black abyss of nothingness.

"You loved him, and now he's broken your heart…"

"Yes," I laughed humorlessly, "and although my heart's like that – broken – I can't help but accept it. I mean, I don't _want_ it to be broken, so I'm trying to fix it – heal it, if you will. It's a slow progress, and sometimes, I feel like I'm _making_ it slow. I _like_ feeling his cold hand squeeze my heart, and I _like_ the gaping hole that I sometimes feel there." I felt my eyes prick, and the tears slowly fell, mixing with the rain.

"Why?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"I like the thought of having him with me," I answered. "_He's_ causing me pain, no one else but _him_." I glanced sideways at Angela. She was looking at me like I've gone crazy, but in her eyes – in those deep, hazel browns, I saw that she understood. She understood me perfectly. With the whole thing with the obvious flirting between Eric and Jessica, I don't doubt that her heart's in pain as well.

The rain let up, but due to our wet states, Angela and I didn't return to our lessons. We decided to go my place instead and crashed there. Thankfully, my dad's working at the police station until eight tonight, meaning I had the whole house to myself.

After letting Angela change into some dry clothes, we settled in the living room and watched movies. Halfway through 'White Chicks', the movie we've decided on after watching 'Nancy Drew', I heard my phone ring from my bag. I crossed the room to get to it, only to realize that it was a missed call. I glanced at the name on the screen and I felt the blood leave my face, and I dropped the phone in shock.

It was from Edward.

"What's wrong?" asked Angela, muting the TV and walking over to me. I pointed at the phone, and she picked it up. She gasped. "Why do you think he called you?"

I shook my head. I had no answers. Why would he call me? Wouldn't it be kinder of him to just let me be? It's hard enough to forget him with all these constant reminders.

"_Let's play a love game, play a love game –"_

I grabbed the phone from Angela's hand and, pressing a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet, I hit the answer button and pressed the phone to my ear. An unfamiliar voice spoke, and my heart dropped. It wasn't Edward, far from it. I don't remember him having a high-pitched girly voice.

"–_see why Edward won't let me use his phone. And who's this Bella chick, anyway?"_

The person in the other line must not know that I had accepted the call. I shared a look with Angela. I muffled my face with my hand to muffle my labored breathing. I wouldn't want to chance my luck, if it can be called that.

"_Tanya,"_ my breath hitched at hearing Alice's voice, _"Edward specifically said to not touch anything from his room. Give that back!"_

"_No, I want to know who Bella is. Is she a friend from Forks? Is she like us?"_

"_Give that cell phone back, Tanya, or I swear I will make Emmett wrestling look like a teddy bear at a tea party."_

I felt the hair on the back of my head stand up and my heart increased its beating. I was sure that Alice and the woman from the other end of the line heard it, because there was a loud growl. I couldn't tell if it was from Alice or the woman, but I sincerely hope that she – Alice – wasn't hurt.

There was a bloodcurdling scream.

"_You bi– !"_

Then the line went dead. There was a hush in the atmosphere as I, slowly, turned my head to face Angela.

"What just happened?" she asked, her breathing fast and haggard. She was clutching the carpeted floor so hard like it was a security blanket. She even managed to pull out some fine strands.

Was she able to hear the conversation?

"Bella?"

"I think –" I gulped, "I think I'm going to need to buy a new phone, get a new number, change my identity, move houses – countries – and perhaps hiring a personal CIA Agent slash bodyguard might do some good…"

I sat back down on the sofa and hugged one of the small pillows to my body. The girl who called from Edward's phone, Tanya… was she his new human girlfriend? I bit my lip, not letting a sob escape my mouth. I don't think she was his girlfriend, because she had asked if I was like them. I think she was asking if I was like them: vampires. Edward had stated in the letter that he was looking for human companionship. I don't think she was his new girlfriend.

But girlfriend or not, I still felt jealous of her because she's with Edward, and with my jealous mind, I saw her. Or at least, the image that my mind had conjured up based off her voice. I saw a tall girl with brunette hair – Edward doesn't find blondes attractive. I pictured her wearing a tight shirt paired with a short skirt and leggings, something fashionable. And of course, she was wearing heels. She must have good balance, being a vampire. What's more, Edward won't want a clumsy girl. He didn't want me.

I watched as the credits showed up on the screen. Was it the end of the movie already?

"Angela," I said, my voice slightly croaky, "do you want to watch another one or go home? School's just about over."

"I think I should get home," Angela smiled apologetically and gathered her things. "I'd rather not put off the grounding I'm going to get for skipping school."

I opened my mouth to apologize, but Angela motioned zipping up her lips. She bid me goodbye as she left through the front door. I let out a breath as I made my way to the kitchen. I felt hungry. I should at least make something to eat and some for Charlie as well. He'd be hungry when he comes back from work.

After I did my homework, I went to sleep early. I might as well catch up on lost sleep, or else Angela might want to talk to me again. It was nice of her, really, but it was awkward. I've said things I haven't even admitted to myself. I closed my eyes and wished for dreamless sleep.

Surprisingly, when I woke up the next day, it wasn't the next day…at all. It was Friday. I've slept through two whole days. Was that even possible? I remember getting up one time, but it was during the middle of the night. I had needed the toilet. Was that during Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday night?

"Arg," I groaned and stood up. My legs were weak from the lack of use, so I stumbled a little bit as I walked – or tried to. "Dad…?" I knocked on his bedroom door. "Are you there?"

"Bella?" he opened the door and stuck out his head. His hair was a mess, showing me that I just woke him up. I felt sorry immediately.

"Oh, sorry for waking you up," I ducked my head and began backing away. "I'll just get ready for breakfast. You want anything?" Usually, I never catch my dad for breakfast. He always leaves before I even wake up to prepare for school.

"Eggs and bacon," he smiled a sleepy smile. I nodded and descended the stairs. When I was halfway down, I heard my dad say, "Toast and coffee as well, please."

I took the eggs and bacon from the fridge and prepared them carefully. It's been quite some time since I've prepared a proper breakfast. I always never have enough time in the morning to cook proper food, so I have to make do with cereal and milk. Not that I mind.

I was about finished with the eggs when Dad stumbled down the stairs, already dressed in his police uniform.

"Thanks, angel," he kissed me on the forehead as I handed him his coffee. "I've been drinking coffee twice than I usually do…" he yawned, "and you know, the coffee at the station's not like the one we have."

"You look half dead, Dad."

I sat down at the table, across from him. I noticed that his eyelids were covering half of his bloodshot eyes, and that his smiles were more toned down than normal. His shoulders were slumped, not to mention that his hair wasn't combed yet. "What's happening?" I asked. "Did I miss anything while I was asleep?"

"Wednesday night," my dad said gravely, wrapping his calloused hands around the coffee mug. "Something horrible happened."

"What happened?" I took one of my dad's hands in my own and grasped it comfortingly. He smiled down at me in thanks.

"Phillips, a colleague of mine, he had a daughter…Carol."

"And…"

The wind picked up outside, hitting one of the branches of the tree against the window. I looked out, just to check if it scratched the window, but when I did, I saw something strange – a flash of fire. I blinked and then it was gone. I shook my head; I was probably just imagining it. Fire can't move. At least, not in the way I just saw it. It's not like it can grow legs and walk away and not leave a mark.

Fire can't grow legs – period.

"Carol," my dad continued, taking a sip from his coffee, "she was found in the forest by Sam, you know him."

I nodded. Sam Uley, Emily's fiancé; how could I forget him? He was like the leader of the gang of boys in La Push. "Well, when he found her – Carol – she was…d-dead."

My hand flew to my open mouth. Dead? How did she die? Was it an accident or a murder? Charlie answered my unspoken questions.

"It looked like an animal mauled her, a bear, most likely."

"Oh…" I ran a hand through my hair as I closed my eyes, barring my mind from conjuring up images of Carol's dead body. I don't even know the girl, but I felt sorry for her. It's a horrible experience, being mauled to death by a bear. I can't help but think, though, that if Emmett was here, he might've hunted that bear down and killed it. If that happened, then maybe Carol would still be alive.

"And that's not all."

"What?" Seeing my dad's ashen face, my face, too, lost all its blood. I don't like where this is going. "What else, Dad?"

"One of your classmates," I stifled a gasp as Angela's kind face entered my mind. Please, not her. She had gone through so much in New York. Please, anyone else but her. "Mike," I felt bad as a relieved sigh escaped my lips. I was glad that it wasn't Angela, but that didn't mean that I should be happy that it was Mike.

"H-him?" I bit my lip, "Is he alright? He's not attacked, is he?"

"No," my dad shook his head, "it's his mother, Mrs. Newton. _She_ was attacked. She didn't return home on Thursday night from the family's shop, and only late last night did they find her body. It wasn't mauled, but she was clearly dead. Not an ounce of blood in her system."

'Not an ounce of blood in her system…'

The phrase echoed in my mind. No, it couldn't be. Vampires here… in Forks. What are the chances?

I made it to the sink just in time to empty the contents of my stomach.

**A/N: I didn't overwhelm you guys with this chapter, right? From a school day in one week to another school day in the next? Well, please review. And oh, yeah. New Moon! It's out TODAY!!! Sadly, I won't be able to watch it until, hopefully, tomorrow. I had school today (yuck!) and I wasn't allowed to go to the mall. *insert sad puppy face***

**=]**


	13. Redecorating Bella's Room

**A/N: Yes, Lady Lily of Darkness, vampires again. I think I've placed enough clues in the previous chapter to tell you guys who this vampire is... *sneaky grin* mwahahaha! Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, and to those who read but did not review! Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Please, do I seem like I own anything?**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Thirteen

My dad had to drive me to school because he didn't trust me to go to travel by myself, just in case I get attacked. I guess that's why he never woke me up form my deep slumber. He thought I'd be safer in my room asleep, than out and about at school.

"Bells," my dad's voice sounded far, like on the other side of a vast lake. "Bella, we're here."

"Right," I muttered as I gathered my bearings. I stepped out of the cruiser and into the parking lot. I was met with Angela, Lauren and Jessica. All had grievous expressions on. "I – I guess you heard, then."

They all nodded.

"Mike's not in school," Jessica said, her voice lacking its usual bounce. "He and his dad are in Seattle, visiting his mother's family."

I studied Jessica's face, and saw that her eyes were puffy red, not to mention that her hair was greasy and matted. I don't think she even bothered to get changed properly, because her t-shirt looked like it was slept in, and the jeans she was wearing was from Tuesday. She must be hurting badly, despite the fact that it wasn't her mother who just died.

"I'm sorry." I reached for her and she fell into my arms as a wave of tears streamed down her face.

"You should've seen his face, Bella," she sobbed onto my shoulder, effectively ruining my leather jacket. "He was with me in my room when his dad called him on his cell phone. I was watching him, and the second I saw his cell drop, I knew something bad has happened. He was shocked at first, and then he began shouting, and – and… oh!"

A new wave of tears escaped from Jessica.

"Sshh…" I rubbed her back soothingly, along with Lauren. She was quite annoyed that Jessica had turned to me for comfort, but nonetheless, she offered hers by just being there. I can tell that her presence was greatly appreciated by Jessica.

"And then what happened?" Lauren asked, her voice soft.

Jessica leaned back from the hug. Wiping the tears from her face, she lifted her shirt. What I saw on her stomach made my already empty stomach heave. I swallowed the bile and said fiercely, "Did he do _that_ to you?" At the pure anger in my voice, Jessica shuddered and covered up her stomach again.

"He didn't mean to," she said, defending Mike. "He was overwhelmed with grief. He didn't know what he was doing. After he punched me –" her breath caught, "he apologized and kissed me. He didn't mean to, really…"

I shared a look with Angela. She just looked at me helplessly, clueless just like I was. It wasn't in Mike's nature to punch people, particularly girls. Maybe he was just reacting to his grief, like what Jessica said. But still, punching Jessica was inexcusable. He shouldn't have done that in the first place, mournful or not.

The bell rang, and the four of us separated to our lessons.

I was glad when the final bell rang, ending not only the sleepy lesson, but the day as well. Instead of going straight home, like what my father had instructed, I made a detour to Angela's place. In this small town, everyone's connected. Angela told me that Mrs. Newton and her mother were close friends.

I stayed in the Weber's residence for about an hour, giving Angela some support as she, herself, gave her mother her support. It was already dark when I closed the gate to Angela's home behind me, so as I made my way home, I couldn't help but feel insecure. I felt like someone was following me.

Checking over my shoulder, I saw nothing but the endless rows of houses and gardens. It was dark, but the streetlights provided enough light for me to see. No one was around, give or take a few silhouettes of trees.

Passing by a small twenty-four hour convenience store, I knew I was being followed. I saw the reflection of a man – a tall man – on one of the rain speckled windows. I couldn't have mistaken it for anything else. I might not have seen the features of the man, but I saw enough to know that he was large, and could probably hurt me.

"Hey!" I heard the voice shout, and I immediately assumed that the voice belonged to the man. So, I ran. I ran as far and fast as my ballet flats could carry me. I should've worn my converse. Why did I know choose to wear it this morning? Oh yeah, because it did no go with my outfit. Stupid fashion. It rules out my common sense when I'm making a decision.

I ducked into a darkened alcove between the post office and some restaurant. I was hoping that the person chasing me would just pass, continue on running until he meets a dead end. Unfortunately, that tiny bit of hope died down as a large shadow blocked the entrance of the alcove.

A long string of swear words exited my lips. I was in for it now.

"Bella?"

I stopped listing all the ways my dad had taught me how to handle assailants, and my jaw hinged open. I know that voice. It was the same voice from the barbecue party at First Beach; that was the first time I've heard it. I'm sure I'd never forget it.

"Jacob?" I croaked.

"Yeah…" I could hear in his voice that he was sheepish. "Look, Bella," he stepped forward, "I'm sorry for startling you, especially with all these attacks and murders. It's just that, I haven't seen you since the party, and Charlie's been tight-lipped about you. Is it true that you've been sick? Are you feeling better now? I didn't mean to chase after you like that…"

I didn't answer immediately. In fact, I didn't answer his questions at all. What I did, instead, was shout.

"Jacob Black!" I shrieked, "You jerk!" I took a few steps so that he was in arm's length and hit him with my school bag. He didn't even flinch, despite the many hardbound books I have inside.

"I'm sorry!" He raised his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry?! Is that all you can say! Do you _know_ how hard it is to run in a pair of Jimmy Choo_ flats_, careful of dodging puddles, and believe me, there are many puddles in Forks. Not only that, but you made me think I was going to get attacked! Jerk!" I hit him again.

"Stop hitting me," ordered Jacob calmly. He was far too calm for my liking.

I stopped hitting him, but not before one last one. I made sure my History book, which happened to be the largest, biggest and most heavy, hit him on the chest.

"I said stop it."

"I hope it hurts you," I retorted, still annoyed. "These are Jimmy Choos," I pointed my feet and examined the damage. I wasn't the type to overreacting when it comes to shoes – they were just shoes after all, my closet's full of them – it's just that I was so scared. I feared for my life, in case it was the vampire who's terrorizing the town who was chasing after me. Thankfully, it wasn't.

"Don't get your hopes up, Bella. You were just tickling me."

I sent Jacob a furious glare, and I was glad to see that he flinched from the intensity of it. I stepped out of the alcove and into the dark street, a low powered streetlamp marking a step closer to home. At the moment, I'm regretting stopping by Angela's. I know she needed me then, but…

"Bella –"

"_What?_" I hissed.

"Not meaning to pry, but… why aren't you home, yet? Didn't Charlie tell you about the attacks? You know it's dangerous."

I let out a humorless bark of a laugh.

"Jacob," I said, "Why aren't _you_ home, yet? Didn't _Billy_ tell you about the attacks? It's _dangerous_."

"Funny," he smirked. I smirked back. We kept on walking, side by side, as we traversed through the maze that was otherwise known as the streets of Forks. For such a small town, there were many twists and turns that tend to confuse the logical sense out of you. I think Jacob and I passed by that house with the Santa Clause decorations three times already. At Jacob's sniggers, I knew he thought we were lost. I agreed with him. I've never been out in the streets this late before.

"Honestly, Jacob," I spun on my heel and poked the boy on the chest. "If you're not going to help me out, then you might as well make your way home. You're fifteen, sixteen, right? Don't you have a curfew or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sixteen, Bella, not twelve. Billy trusts me enough to take care of myself while I'm away. Anyway, he's not going to be home to wait up for me. He's over at your house, watching the game with Charlie on your flat screen. It's a huge television, but the way."

"Erm," I looked at him with amused eyes, "thanks?"

Finally, ten minutes later (with Jacob's help, of course), we found ourselves on the front porch. The door was open, so I didn't bother fishing for my keys in my already stuffed to the brim bag.

"Dad?" I called, "I'm home. Look who I picked up from the streets!"

Hearing Jacob's indignant yelp, a laugh was heard from the living room.

"We're in the living room, angel," my dad called back. "We're watching the game. Can you please bring over a new pack of beer from the fridge? Thanks a bunch."

I rolled my eyes. Only a game could make my dad this lazy. I went to the fridge and took out a six-pack of beer from the fridge, leaving two more. I hope that Dad won't be drunk from all this alcohol intake. I'm sure he's got to go to work tomorrow…I think.

"Jake, do you want to watch the game with them?" I asked the boy as I passed by him on the hallway, standing awkwardly. His head nearly touched the low ceiling. That's odd. He didn't seem that tall the last time I saw him. Maybe it was because of the night that I hadn't notice.

"No," he shook his head, making his long hair messier than it already was. "I'm not that big a fan of football. Basketball, on the other hand…" He raised his hands in a helpless manner, and I laughed.

"Sure, maybe I can find something for us to do. I don't want to disturb my dad and Billy's 'bonding time'."

I left the hallway, leaving behind a laughing Jacob Black.

"Here you go, Dad." I took the plastic casing from the beer and paced it on the coffee table. I sighed as I laid eyes on the empty bottles crowding around the antique table. Didn't Dad bother to use cup holders? I left the room and came back with a garbage bag in hand. I then proceeded to tidy up the place somewhat.

"Thanks, Bells," my dad sent me a smile. I sent him a warning look and gestured to the mess he had made. The pizza box was strewn haphazardly on the carpeted floor. It was a miracle that the red sauce did not stain it…yet.

"Sorry," he muttered apologetically.

"S'fine," I grumbled, moving to peck him on the forehead.

"Bella…" Charlie muted the television, the game had stopped for a half-time break, or whatever it was called, and the channel began showing this advertisement about some cereal.

I can tell from my father's tone of voice that this was a serious conversation. What on earth could he be talking about? Is this about my being late coming home? Well, I'm sorry about that, but Angela had needed me.

"Yes, Dad?" I glanced quickly away to see Jacob entering the room and conversing lowly with his father. They seem to be talking serious matters as well. "What's up?"

I heard my dad sigh and I looked back at him. His eyes were pools of love and worry. "I've bought you plane tickets this afternoon. I want you to fly to Florida a couple of weeks early, and…" he heaved a huge breath, "and not come back until I give you the thumbs up."

"Dad –"

"No, Bells," he raised his hand, his voice clear with authority. "This is for your safety. These attacks on the people – we're thinking, meaning Billy and I, along with the other police at the station – we think they're bear attacks. It's hard to fight off a bear, Bella, so I strongly doubt you can assure me that you can take care of yourself."

I bit my lip. I don't want to go to Florida just yet. I've only been to school twice this week, and I've already missed so much. Also, I can't just leave my girlfriends alone, especially Jessica. I don't really know when Mike will come back, but I was planning on giving him a stern talking to when he does. I can't exactly do that when I'm on the other side of the country.

"It'll give your old man some piece of mind."

"I –" I sighed. "Sure, Dad." I nodded reluctantly. "I'll go."

Charlie handed me the tickets, which he took out from his jeans pocket. Never in my life had I detested the smell of that new airline ticket smell. This was the ticket that was taking me back to Florida, unwillingly. I'll be like a prisoner over there.

What am I going to do, anyway? My meeting with the songwriters isn't scheduled until the end of November. Before my dad visited me in Florida last time, Agnes and I had released a new single, titled 'Start All Over'. I had to shoot a music video for that one. So, releasing 'Start All Over' meant that I wouldn't release another song until some time in December. Whatever time it takes until the popularity of it dies down.

"Dad," I asked, "what am I going to do there? I'm sure I won't be just lounging around, otherwise I'd book another ticket back here and steal your beloved CD collection." I smirked as I said, "Or lack thereof."

Charlie chose to ignore my jibe, and said, "I talked to Agnes about this, and she said she had rescheduled your meetings earlier. She also mentioned something about interviews and other public appearances, I don't really know."

The game showed up on the screen again, and Charlie, along with Billy, turned their attentions back to the game. In no time at all, they began shouting simultaneously, each rooting for their chosen team. Sharing a look with Jacob, we both exited the room discreetly. I motioned for him to follow me to my room. As I settled on the bed, I pointed to the rocking chair for him to sit on.

"So…" he began.

"So…" I copied him.

"This is your room?" he asked.

"This is my room," I said, smiling.

"Are you going to copy everything I say?"

"Am I going to copy everything you say?" I asked myself, but the question was loud enough for Jacob to hear. He hit me with the small pillow from the rocking chair. "Ouch," I muttered, mock massaging the place the pillow hit, which happened to be my forehead.

"You're room is so blue," he commented. I visibly flinched and decided to go to the stereo. I pressed the play button.

"I'm planning on changing that soon," I said as the tune of 'How to Save a Life' from The Fray sounded through the speakers. "Does black sound like a nice color?"

Jacob laughed, shaking his head fiercely from side to side. "No!" He picked up a small stuffed toy with blue fur, of course, and held it up. "Will this bunny look good with black fur instead of this periwinkle color?"

"Periwinkle?" I asked. "How do you know that color?"

He shrugged, "When you grew up with the fashion fanatic sister that I've got, you'd learn to know the various shades of blue, red, yellow, green, brown, and other colors of the rainbow. I even know the difference between ebony and midnight."

"Wow," my eyebrows rose high, even higher than my hairline, I bet. "I thought ebony and midnight were just black. Black doesn't have any shades; otherwise the color would be gray."

"That's what_ you_ think."

"Speaking of colors," I sat back on my bed, "how about yellow? Or green?"

"Don't you think there's enough greenery in Forks? We don't need your room to be another jungle."

"You're right," I agreed. "Green and yellow's out, then. Red?" I tried. I shook my head a second later. Red reminds me of blood. I don't need a constant reminder of it in my bedroom. "How about…" I laid eyes on my bedside picture. It was of my mother and I. "Lavender? Purple, I mean. Violet, even." My mother was wearing a beautiful lavender shirt as she pushed me high up on the swing.

"That color scheme sounds promising. A light lavender color goes with the oak furniture."

At that comment, I wasn't entirely sure if he was serious or not. He sounded so much like a girl than a boy there – 'A light lavender color goes with the oak furniture', what's up with that? I let out a small giggle, which turned into a chuckle, then turned into a full out laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked, his arms folded on his chest in indignation.

"Nothing," I quickly sobered up, "Lavender it is then."

As the chorus of the song playing in the stereo reached my ears, I couldn't help but reflect on the lyrics.

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life…"_

My thoughts went back to the night Angela was kidnapped. If Rosalie hadn't come and met up with me, then I wouldn't know what I would've done. Going to James willingly was a foolish decision on my part, but I couldn't just let Angela die. She was my first friend here in Forks, and she's knows of my Yasmin secret and has put up with the ordeals that came with it. She was my best friend. I couldn't stand losing her.

'I'm sorry, Alice,' I thought, 'but you've betrayed me. You left me. You're my best friend no longer.'

**A/N: There you go. I know I promised someone that I'd include 'How To Save a Live' by The Fray, I'm just forgetting who at the moment. And uh, I hope no one's mad for what I did to Mike. I hope it's not too far-fetched either. Any opinions?**

**Please review.**

**=]**


	14. EMails

**A/N: Gah, I love all you guys! Thank you for reviewing! Okay, so some of you guys might be hating Mike right now (as if you didn't like him before), but there's a specific reason why I made him like that. It's not that important a reason – it's not like it's going to change the whole plot of I didn't write him like that – but it's a reason nonetheless. You'll know about that at the end of the chapter. I just decide for him to hit Jess, because if it were me losing **_**my**_** mom, I think I'd hit someone. Of course, if I do hit someone, that person might not even flinch. I don't know how to hit people. XD**

**Umm, well, here's the next chapter! Obviously. I hope you guys like it. It shows how Bella is developing her celebrity status. She really is working hard.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, so please, don't sue. I don't have money to hire a lawyer. =P**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Fourteen

"Got everything?" my dad asked as he unloaded my entire luggage off his cruiser. We were in Seattle, or more specifically, the Seattle airport. It was Monday morning, and while everyone I know from Forks that were my age were at school, I'm being forced by my father to go to Florida. Most people would see my logic as crazy – who would want to go to school while you can go to hot, sunny Florida?

Don't get me wrong, I like Florida. I have a huge house there and everything, but I've just been there last week. Plus, I'm way behind on my schoolwork. I've got essays and homework piled up on my desk, and though I've told my dad this, he's still insisting on me hopping on this flight.

He really was scared of this animal. It's been attacking the innocent people of Forks. Of course, I knew that this attacker wasn't an animal. Animals don't attack for no good reason, and I know that no one in Forks was stupid enough to aggravate one.

No, the attacker of the people of Forks isn't an animal – it is a vampire. I knew it the moment Dad mentioned Mrs. Newton. It was the same thing _he_ had told me during Biology, and how the old Chief of Police died.

I heaved a sigh. I'm scared, not for me, but for my dad. I know he couldn't leave Forks, he's the Chief of Police after all, but was it selfish of me to want him safe as well? Why can't he go to Florida with me? I didn't dare to voice my concerns out loud. I knew that my dad wouldn't be that cowardly. In the time we have spent in the little town of Forks, both he and I had grown to love it and its people.

"Bye, Dad!" I mustered up the energy to wave at him enthusiastically, just before I entered the airport building. There were many people about, busy talking on their cell phones or to friends or whatnot, and I was being pushed around. I hurried to board the plane and find my seat, but sadly, I was early, and the plane hasn't even landed yet.

'Yippee, Bella,' my brain cheered sarcastically, 'there's nothing better to do than have fun waiting for the plane. Nice…'

"Superstar, honey!" I saw Agnes jumping up and down frantically, trying to get my attention. I checked her feet to see what she was wearing, and cringed at what I saw – heels. Why was she jumping when she was wearing heels? She'll get bunions the size of apples…

"Agnes," I greeted her with a warm hug. "It's nice to see you so soon."

"Same here, superstar –"

"Ssh!" I covered her mouth with my hand, halting her from speaking. "Don't call me that when I haven't got the hair on," I hissed. "You don't know who could be listening in airports as busy as this." I glanced around, checking for stray ears. "Anyway, why are we in LA in the first place? I thought Charlie booked me tickets to Florida."

Agnes tutted, tugged on my hand and led me to the white limo outside. I rolled my eyes. Ostentatious much? What's so wrong with just hiring a simple black car?

"You didn't read the tickets, didn't you?" asked Agnes as we slipped into the car. I was glad to know that the air conditioning was on. The weather here in LA was completely different from Forks, obviously.

"We're here in LA because – you know how we have to move up your meeting with the songwriters?" I nodded for her to continue with her explanation. "Well, it turned out that most of the writers had just finished working with the Jonas Brothers, that new boy band that was just recently discovered…last year, I think? Yeah, well, I called on the writers with such short notice that they couldn't book flights to Florida. Those who could chose to meet the rest here."

"Right…" I scrunched my nose and pursed my lips, trying to understand what Agnes was telling me. "I get it," I said finally, smiling. "So," I leaned forward to grab a drink from the mini fridge, "what's on the agenda today?"

Agnes flipped open the leather case for her PDA and read to me the list she had compiled. Apparently, after a quick change in The Ritz hotel to my Yasmin persona, I have to make a quick trip to the nearby shops with my new stylist, Kathleen, so that we can buy some 'LA clothes'. I don't see the difference between 'LA clothes' and 'normal clothes', but I wouldn't dare say that to Kathleen.

After the shopping, I then have to meet up with the songwriters. There was no specific time for the meeting to end, so I'm assuming that I'd be spending most of my day in the music studio, recording the songs I have already written and have been approved by the people in charge, and then writing more songs with the songwriters.

I closed by eyes and leaned back on my seat. Today's going to be a tiring day.

Kathleen and I managed to breeze through the shops, leaving each one with at least one bag each. It somehow bothered me that I was spending all this money on clothes, shoes and other various accessories, while a lot of people out there in the world were going to bed hungry. I have to talk to Agnes about joining some sort of charity. With all this money in my fingertips, I felt selfish keeping it to myself.

"Yasmin," Agnes whispered to my ear as the double doors swung open, revealing the music studio. "Are you ready to sing your new songs?"

I nodded my head, sure as I can be. I entered the soundproof room through a small black door and sat on the high stool, positioning the headphones over my ears. I raised my thumbs up, telling the technical people on the other side that I was ready to sing. Before I knew it, 'You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home' blasted into my ear.

"_Wake up, it's raining and it's Monday! Looks like, one of those rough days…"_

After the song ended, another one started playing. I quickly jumped into singing the song. This one's one of my favorites.

"_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared, when I think about the previous relationship we shared. It was awesome, but we lost it. It's not possible for me, not to care…"_

The song ended, fading into silence. I had mentally pieced'7 Things' togetherafter my talk with Angela at school, and had only gotten the chance to write it down during lunchtime on Friday. It spoke of the many things I hated about my ex, but it also spoke about the things other girls might hate about their exes as well.

I'm happy to admit though, that with that song, I'm slowly getting over the thought of Edward having left me. Because really, who cares? I've got better things to do than be depressed over a break up with a vampire boyfriend. If I was depressed, then that practically shouts to the whole world that I _loved_ him, which I didn't by the way. I was just merely infatuated.

"Yasmin?"

"Huh?" I snapped back from my thoughts and peered through the glass window. Agnes was tapping it impatiently.

"Yasmin," she sighed an annoyed sigh, "you missed your cue for 'Unwritten'."

"Oh, did I?" I sat up straight, showing that I was paying attention now. "Sorry," I apologized. Agnes accepted my apology and sat back down on her red, lip shaped bar stool. The upbeat intro of 'Unwritten' sounded from the headphones, and I readied myself to start singing.

The song 'Rock Star' followed suit, and once that particular song was done, I left the soundproofed room and entered another room. In that room, I met the songwriters that I was supposed to work with. We spent a hefty amount of time talking about the things I wanted to write about, which happened to be my recent heartbreak. I also hinted so very discreetly about having two lives – Yasmin and Bella. I haven't outright told them, but I did say, "I want to write about being a normal girl. I might be a celebrity, but inside, I'm just the average teenager."

At the end of the day, we managed to write a lot more songs than I had originally hoped for. I usually find it hard to communicate with other songwriters about how I write my songs, but one writer in particular, Rebecca, seemed to be in the same wavelength as I am. Together, we created 'What's Not To Like' and 'Old Blue Jeans'.

As for the songs about love (not necessarily love songs), I found it surprising that the men in the group were the ones who contributed the most. Who knew they could be that good in writing love songs? I guess that's the reason why Agnes chose them to work with me. 'You Belong With Me', 'Since U Been Gone' and 'Forever and Always' were only the tip of the iceberg.

"So," I jumped into the limo and immediately unclasped the heels that I was wearing, "now that all of my creative juices have been depleted," I grinned at Agnes, "where to now?"

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was hanging low in the sky.

"Well, we'll be staying here for about a week, Yasmin," Agnes said, stopping for a moment to sip her vodka. "And since you've got a lot of free time, how about starting your own website?"

"Excuse me?" I choked over my own saliva. "Agnes, I don't know how to work the computer, let alone make a program, or whatever is it you call it, to set up a website! Do you _know_ that I barely pass by in my Computer lessons? I can't exactly quit it either, seeing as it's a requirement now. Apparently, _everyone_ needs to know how to work a computer."

"Yasmin," Agnes clicked her tongue in a disapproving tone. "If you let me finish, I could've told you that I was considering hiring a professional for that. So really, you're whole rant was rather pointless."

"Oh," I slumped back on my seat with an abashed look. I tugged on my collar to relieve the tension. After a while, I broke the silence with a question:

"So again, website?" Agnes nodded. "Right… what will the website have? Is it going to be like a blog? Because if it is, I don't really want people to follow my every move. And I don't want to be working on it myself."

"Superstar, you're a celebrity. Website or not, people are still going to follow your every move. Did you see that TMZ reporter when you entered that French looking boutique? What was it called again?"

I shrugged me shoulders, not knowing the name of the boutique.

"Well, anyway, you're website will be…"

I zoned her out. I don't want to talk technical. Instead, I just looked out the window, watching the palm trees pass by, and nodding every now and then to show Agnes that I was paying attention, though really, I wasn't. When we arrived back at The Ritz, I went straight to bed and slept. I was so exhausted that I found it very easy to sleep.

The rest of November flew by in an eventful haze – one day I was shooting music videos, the next I'm being interviewed for this magazine article, followed by some kind of photo shoot. If that wasn't enough, Mr. Bank's pushed his luck by having me appear in some television series. I can act when needed, but I'm no actress. There's a reason why I'm in the singing industry.

By the time December came around, I have became so accustomed to life in Los Angles, the city of angels, that I was quite shocked to find my email account full of various emails from my friends back in Forks. I felt ashamed. I might've been busy, but that didn't mean I could neglect my friends.

Moving the mouse to click the first link on the list, which happened to be from Lauren, I read her email:

_You are so lucky that you're not at school right now. Honestly, five home projects during the Christmas holidays? Are they freaking kidding me?! And the official break isn't for another two weeks yet. Sigh… I'm up to my neck with all these projects, not to mention that I still have to pack my suitcase for Canada. If that's not enough, then this internet stalker's trying to add me as his friend in Facebook, MySpace _and_ Twitter. Do you know how killjoy285 got my email address?_

_Anywho, we're all missing you, Bells. Jessica's moping, Angela's gone quiet again, Mike's not his annoying self (you know he's been hitting Jess, right? I'm worried about her) and Tyler saw it fit today to tell me every specific detail about this new pick-up truck he got for his birthday last Thursday. I swear, I wanted to punch him in the face. I mean, just because it's some kind of ancient truck doesn't I'm not allowed to drive it, right?? I'm careful with cars._

_I'm going now. School to go to, friends to hang with and teachers to annoy. Hope you come back to Forks soon, and don't forget our prezzies for Christmas, wherever you are._

_Lauren, xoxox_

I couldn't help but smile at reading her email. Lauren, she sounds so happy. Angela and Jessica, on the other hand… I know why Angela's been so quiet lately; she told me all about it over the phone two nights ago. Apparently, she had _officially_ broken it up with Eric. I had badly wanted to be with her then, but I was busy shooting for this episode for CSI: Miami – yes, I've cracked after Mr. Banks' pleadings. It did not help that his son had a way with words. I just couldn't say no to Jackson.

Clicking the next button to read the next email, I saw that it was from Jessica. I felt my face scrunch up in worry. Didn't Lauren say she's been moping around? I wonder why she's moping. Christmas was coming, isn't that reason enough to be happy?

_I don't know what to do, Bella. _

I took a sharp breath in when I read the first sentence.

_He's been hitting me again_

My eyes hardened as one person flashed across my mind: Michael Newton.

_At first, I thought they were accidents, you know? But it's been more recent. I tried to brush it off as just grieving for his mother but it's been weeks. Even his dad's over it, or at least putting up a front._

_I followed Angela's example with Eric; I tried to break it off with him, just like what Lauren told me to do, but he'd stop me when I try to bring up the topic. I'm scared, Bella. I've got a plan, and it involves you, but I'm not sure if you'll like it. Please Bella, I'm desperate. I've been lying to my mom about the bruises and I think she's finally catching on. One can only get so much bruises in dodge ball._

_You've not been answering my emails, so I'm assuming that you're busy, whatever it is you're doing. I don't even know where you are, and I've tried to ask your dad about it. He said you're with family members._

_I need your help, Bella. Please. Can you please call me so that we can meet up?_

_Jess_

I was biting my lip so hard as I read Jessica's email that I was afraid that I'd poked a hole through my bottom lip. Mike's been hitting her again, abusing her. From the sound of her email, she's lost and confused. Lauren and Angela were there for her, I hope – I'm _sure_ – but I can tell that they don't know what to do either. If worst come to worst, then maybe Mike was threatening them to not tell anyone.

I closed my eyes, letting the tears roll down my cheeks. Shaking, I picked up my cell phone – a new iPhone – and dialed Jessica's number. It was Friday afternoon, so I hope – I'm praying – that she'll pick up.

"Who's this?" a gruff voice asked. I froze my frantic pacing. I know that voice, but the tone of it surprised me. I was so used to it being light and bouncy, the boy who was always cheerful and upbeat and a perfect match for bubbly Jessica. Now though, it was deep and gruff.

I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Who the hell is this?" Mike asked again, his voice louder. I heard a whimper in the background.

"_Mike,_" I heard Jessica say. She was scared, I can tell._ "Mike, please. Just give me my phone back. It's probably just my mom calling. I was supposed to be home hours ago."_

There was scuffling on the other side, in which, I think, Mike was covering the microphone of Jessica's cell.

"_Here,"_ there was more scuffling, _"tell her that I thought she was someone else."_

"Mom, hey…" I visibly relaxed when I heard Jessica over the line. At least Mike not hurting her…yet. "Look, I'm sorry for not going home right after school but see, I've got this school project with Mike, and you know how teachers always ask for teamwork."

I could practically hear the roll in her eyes.

"Jess," I whispered. Even though I was well away from Mike, I was still afraid that he might hear me.

"Mom?" she asked, confused.

"No, it's me, Bella. I got you email. Your phone probably didn't recognize the number 'coz I've got a new phone. I bought another iPhone, but anyway, that's not the reason why I called." I jumped on my soft, warm bed and reached for the switch, turning on the lights. The small glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling of my bedroom lit up, sending many reflections of light dancing around the room.

"When are you free, Jess?"

"Look, Mom," Jessica said in an abnormally loud voice, "I'm coming home right now." I heard the sound of something zipping closed. "You hear that? I'm packing right now. I'll be in time for dinner, bye."

The line went dead.

I stared at the screen of the phone for what seemed like a lifetime. Did she just hang up on me? I thought she wanted to talk to me, so why did she disconnect the call? She wouldn't have wanted to talk right in front of Mike, I'm sure, but… calling me 'Mom' and then ending the call?

What's going on?

**A/N: I've planted something in this chapter. I'm not sure if it's obvious, or maybe it is but I'm just kidding myself, but either way, I'd love to hear what you guys think it is. It has nothing to do with the whole Mike/Jessica thing, though, just so you know. Umm, yeah. Please review? I really do like hearing what you think of my work. Thanks!**

**=]**

**PS. And if you have time, please check out another story of mine: The Watcher. It's a crossover, sort of, with Harry Potter. Basically, it's one of those stories where Bella is a witch. BUT (hahaha, the big but!) she's not just a witch, she's the Watcher as well. Just check it out if you have some free time.**


	15. Jimmy Kimmel and Facebook

**A/N: Okay, so I finally updated. I'm sorry, but I couldn't work my creative juices for this chapter. I had to re-write this how many times, and it really did kill me to delete the many paragraphs I've delted, no matter how crappy they were. Sigh. you guys have to be happy that I updated, or I will set Edward on you guys. Just kidding! I'd rather use Jasper. He's my favorite. XD**

**And thanks for the reviews. I've said this already in my latest chapter in Watcher. I. Am. A. Reviews. Addict. I luurve reading them. They make my day better. I just prop open my laptop and check the reviews. I forget all my troubles... okay, that's a tad but melodramatic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it, please... Fine. I don't own Twilight. Happy? The things I do for my readers... sigh.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Fifteen

It turned out that Jessica knew that it was me who called her. She had called me again about ten minutes later. It was a good thing that it wasn't a minute later, because if she was, then she will have missed me. I just about to undress, preparing for sleep, when my phone rang. I picked it up as a relieved smile stretched on my lips.

"Jess," I breathed, "hi."

A sob reached my ears. "Bella," I could hear the tinkling of bells and the closing of a door, followed by the loud springs one might connect with someone lying on a bed. "You don't know how happy I am to hear from you."

"Jess…" I draped my new, palest of greens, silk nightgown over the back of the off-white leather sofa in my bedroom. The nightgown was a gift from the manager of this one Victoria's Secret shop. Apparently, all celebrities who shops there gets something for free. I couldn't say no that that kind, wrinkled face of hers.

"Really, I am _so_ grateful that you had called," she sniffed. "Mike was talking – well, shouting – about how I was cheating on him. Seriously, I don't know where he gets these ideas from. How could I cheat on him? I've liked him since I was thirteen!"

"This must be so hard for you," I whispered, fiddling with the purple feather boa hanging from a hook on the wall. "Are you all right about this – what am I saying?" I backtracked, "Of course you're not all right. The jerk's been abusing you. Jess, have you tried telling someone, an adult? It doesn't have to be your mom if you're uncomfortable with it. It can be a teacher, or the school counselor. Anyone could suffice, as long you trust that person."

"You're eighteen, Bella," Jessica replied, her voice unnaturally morose. "Plus, I trust you."

"I might be an adult under the law, but that doesn't mean I _am_ one. I'm still a kid – a teenager. I still have a lot to learn, many more mistakes to make." I laughed resentfully. Mistakes…

There was silence on the other line, except for perhaps the muffled pitter patter of rain. It must be raining over there, in Forks. I sighed; I miss the rain. I miss the coldness and the wetness. I shivered, wanting to feel the cold that was unequivocally Forks.

After a while, I still haven't heard from Jessica. "Jess?" I spoke, worried that she might've been lulled to sleep by the steady hum of the rain, much like I have done many a times. "Are you still there?"

She gave a grunt in reply.

"Look, Jess, I'm not sure how much help I could be. The only logical reason that I can think of is telling someone, and I know that you've already told the girls about it, but maybe telling an adult should help. You're mom will be the best candidate, but if you don't want to talk to her, then that's fine. As long as you talk to _someone _–"

"But I'm already talking to you about it, Bella." I could hear the strain in her voice, as if she was battling something in her mind. I bit my bottom lip at this revelation; does this mean she's listening to my advice? Was she having second thoughts about telling an adult – as in an _adult_ adult?

It's not like I'm not willing to listen. Maybe I'm just afraid. I'm not the best candidate to strike up a conversation with about relationships. I've only had two boyfriends in my life: one pushed me to do things that I didn't want to, and then cheated on me; the other was a vampire. Clearly, I'm not the best candidate.

But, if I was in Jessica's shoes, if I ever was abused by my boyfriend – and I thank the person up there that I haven't been – then I would be too afraid, too cowardly, to admit to someone – someone I could trust wholeheartedly – that I have made the stupid mistake of accepting a boyfriend who was abusive. I wouldn't be able to stand the disappointment, hurt and pity in that person's eyes.

My father's eyes immediately rushed to the front of my mind. It was from a particular memory. The background of First Beach was behind him. It's been such a long time since I've last seen him. He said he'd be following me to Florida, but it's been a month and a half. His excuse was that he couldn't leave the people of Forks unprotected.

I completely understand, but what about me? I need my father.

"Look," Jessica's voice snapped me out of my musings, "maybe if we could meet up, talk face to face, maybe you could help me out more. I just need someone to talk to, that's all. I wouldn't want to burden Lauren; she's preoccupied with the spats she and Tyler are currently having. And Angela… if I tell her, I have a feeling that she's going to tell her dad and he's a minister and all. I don't want Mike to get into trouble."

I nodded in understanding, though it was a useless gesture. Jessica couldn't see me over the line.

"That sounds okay to me. Where do you want to meet and when? I won't be able to make it tomorrow, but in Sunday I'll squeeze time. My family that I'm staying with," I cringed internally for the lie, "has jam-packed my free time. They've got me here and there and everywhere."

"Sunday sounds fine, and I could leave tomorrow morning and drive all the way to Portland, maybe stay the night if needed. I think I'll feel, I dunno, safer… if we meet outside the state. I'll just make up some excuse to my mom. Maybe I could tell her that –"

I cut her off, having the perfect alibi already formed in my head.

"No, try not to stray away from the truth. Tell your mom that you're meeting up with me, but sadly, I couldn't go further than Oregon. I had lost my luggage in the airport and that I had called you for help. If push comes to shove, tell her that you're going to help me choose a new wardrobe."

"Great! Girl bonding time!"

I couldn't distinguish the fake enthusiasm with the genuine one. I'm sure that she's really looking forward about talking to me, but I'm going to take a guess that she's not that excited about the lying to her mother part. From what I have gathered, her father left her mother when she was six, leaving only the two of them to fend for themselves, mostly. They were pretty close, much like Charlie and I.

I threw my phone on my bed and changed into the nightgown. I shuddered at the coldness of it but I was used to it already. When I visited Victoria's Secret, I had bought many other silk items, ranging from pajamas to underwear. I don't know why, but I like the feeling of silk against my skin as I slept. Sometimes, I even go as far as blasting the air conditioning as cold as possible, so that I'd be cold all the time.

Instead of climbing into bed and sleeping, I detoured to my computer and turned it on. I spent about half an hour trying to book a ticket for Portland, and when that was done, I crashed on the bed and closed my eyes.

The next day, Saturday, I spent most of my day inside the Universal Studios Home Entertainment building doing the voice work for an animated movie. Mr. Banks had managed to convince Agnes of broadening my work from just singing, but to acting as well, and this movie will, apparently, ease my transition.

I've already appeared in this one CSI: Miami episode and surprisingly, I found that I _enjoyed_ acting. I'm not the greatest, but I managed. Of course, I guess it helped that I my character was so close to my own personality, though, I doubt I'd ever find it in myself to kill in revenge.

I could never take a life away like that.

"Yasmin!" the door to my dressing room burst wide open, revealing Agnes and three familiar looking boys. I stood up and greeted them all politely, glad that I had finished changing into the clothes I had planned on wearing for the interview. It was late at night, and Jimmy Kimmel had invited me to talk in his late night talk show.

So yeah, I'm in Las Vegas.

"Hey, Yasmin," the boys – well, I should say men, but the tall, curly haired guy had a silly grin on his face that made him look years younger, and I can tell that he was the eldest from the group. And, he was the only one who greeted me with "Hey, Yazzy, or should I call you Minnie?"

"Er," I sent a helpless look at Agnes, but she winked at me and then stepped out of the room. Great, thanks Agnes; you're the best.

"Just call me Yasmin," I said, offering my hand to the guy with the silly grin. "And you are?"

"Kevin," he mock bowed. He gestured to the youngest looking one beside him, who shared the same curly hair as him. "This is Nick," the boy in question smiled, and the last, Joe – I already realized that they were the Jonas Brothers; I've seen them in passing, so I'm quite familiar with them – Joe even went as far as taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. I couldn't control the blush that invaded my face.

"I'm Joe," he said quietly. He wasn't smiling, but the twinkle in his eyes told a different story.

"Erm, I'm Yasmin."

"I think we've established that," Nick said, taking a muffin from the complimentary snacks and stuffing his mouth with it. Well, maybe not stuffing, just simply easting it with gusto. "Mmm," he groaned, "how come you've got these muffins? All we got were some tasteless breadsticks."

Kevin took a muffin and, using his free hand, smacked Nick upside on the head. "Nick, maybe it's because she's _Yasmin Stone_? Singer/songwriter extraordinaire, musical artist, fashionista and America's sweetheart?"

I choked on my saliva at his words. Not only did he know that much stuff about me, which was kind of creepy, but I'm America's sweetheart? When did that happen?

"And, judging from her reaction," Nick smirked, "I don't think Yasmin knew that she was the," he made air quotes in the air, "singer/songwriter extraordinaire, musical art –"

"We get it, we get it," Joe butted in. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said, leaning on the back of the small sofa, "my brothers tend to have the foot-in-mouth syndrome whenever they consume sugar. That's why I always order breadsticks instead of sugary baked goods whenever the management asks for our preferences for complementary foodstuffs."

I laughed, seeing the outraged looks on Nick and Kevin's faces. Shouts of "You didn't!" echoed around the room, followed by a brief pillow – and oddly enough, muffin – fight. Though, when a bald man dressed in a black shirt stuck his head inside the room, the Jonas Brothers, as if by magic, calmed down and acted as if they weren't just being rowdy only seconds before.

"Yasmin," the man said, "you're about to be introduced in thirty seconds."

"Right." I jumped into action, checking my reflection in the mirror to see if my hair and make up was okay, and that I haven't got anything stuck between my teeth, stuff like that. It would be very embarrassing if I had the spinach I had for dinner stuck between my two front teeth throughout the whole interview.

I waved to Joe, Kevin and Nick as I exited my dressing room, telling them to help themselves with the muffin – I wasn't that hungry anyway – but also, I warned them to not make mess. I didn't bother telling them to not look through my stuff, I can see that rowdy as they were, they weren't the type to snoop around people's things.

"_Well, I have a something special for you everybody…"_

I listened for Jimmy to cue me in. I stood there, off the stage and hidden by the shadows. Being nervous was putting the feeling that I was feeling right now lightly. I don't know why, but every time I do these kinds of interviews, I always get nervous. It's not much different than the interviews I have for magazines, so I've got nothing to worry about. But maybe, I guess, it's because these kinds of things were recorded, live, even. If I let something slip, like my real name being Bella, then I'm dead meat.

"_Let's give a hearty welcome as America's sweetheart –"_ I bit my lip. Was I really America's sweetheart? _"Yasmin Stone joins us this evening! Yasmin!"_

Breathe in…breathe out. I plastered a smile on my face as I strode into the brightly lit set. The audience watched my every move, reminding me somehow of hawks, or maybe curious vampires. I shivered. Why now, of all times, do I have to think about them?

I settled in the sofa beside the desk Jimmy sat behind and took his proffered hand in mine politely. I hid my sigh as he asked me his first question – something about my performance in CSI: Miami and the rumored future episodes that I was supposed to guest star in.

As the topic of conversation drifted away from my acting skills to my singing skills and to finally my personal life, I thought to myself: this is going to be a long night.

"Ms. Swan?"

I opened my eyes as a uniformed girl with a spot on her chin placed something on the table I was leaning my head on. Well, my head was on my arms and my arms were on the table, but it was the same difference.

"Yes?" I croaked, and I cringed at the obvious lack of sleep that I had. After the Jimmy Kimmel Show last night, I hung out with the Jonas Brothers for a couple of hours. The four of us instantly clicked, especially after that impromptu dancing lesson with Kevin. Who knew that he would be so talented in ballroom dancing? The worst part of the evening, I must admit though, was the whole lesson was caught on camera.

Jimmy had dared me to dance after I let slip that I was a klutz.

"Ma'am," the girl gestured to the cold drink in front of me, "your drink is ready. It has no whipped cream and it has added chocolate shavings, just like you ordered."

"Thanks…" my eyes drifted down to the tag on her collar. "Koral, I really appreciate it." I smiled a weary smile as I handed the girl a tip. She beamed winningly at me after she practically showered me with praises. Maybe a hundred dollars was a bit too big for a tip, but hey, I'm a sleep deprived woman who had been handed coffee as a refuge. It was only right to thank the deliverer of said coffee.

As I sipped my coffee, my mind drifted off to the girl I was meeting in this particular Starbucks restaurant in Portland: Jessica. She mentioned that she had a plan to get rid of Mike. My mind went to overdrive as it imagined all kinds of scenarios. I couldn't rein my imagination in, so when Jessica did enter the small coffee shop, in my mind, I saw her channeling an enraged psychopath who wanted to kill her boyfriend.

I wholly blame the caffeine for my overly active imagination.

"Jess!" I raised my hand high up and waved, gesturing her to take the seat in front of me.

"Bella," the girl sighed and sat down. Her hair was down, covering most of her face and in noticed that she seemed to be wearing too much make-up than normal. I bit my bottom lip unconsciously. "It's so nice to finally see you! It's been what? Three, four weeks? Wow, a whole month. You've got to tell me what you have been up to. You rarely reply to emails and such, and I realized that you don't have a Facebook. I mean, I tried adding you as a friend this one night, but I couldn't find 'Bella Swan' anywhere. Then I tried typing in 'Isabella' instead, but still, nothing showed up."

I laughed at the fast speed in which her words were rolling. I can barely comprehend what she was trying to say, only hearing 'Facebook' and 'Isabella' near the end. Though, maybe I was just trying to erase from my mind the image of Jessica with a scythe in her hand to actually pay attention to her words.

"Umm, Jess," I said, finally finding a pause in her monologue, "it's nice to see you, too. Yes, it has been a month…and what's Facebook?"

I knew I regretted asking that question the moment I saw the shock and disbelief in Jessica's eyes.

"You don't know what _Facebook_ is?" she practically screamed for the whole café to hear. I clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. We attracted enough attention as it is, talking so loud in a quiet coffee shop.

"Well, I know what it is," I shrugged, "I just don't see what makes it so different from the other networking sites out there. I know for a fact that Lauren has both Facebook and MySpace, so I'm going to take a wild guess that so does most of the other students in school as well. I doubt Angela has one, but I'm pretty sure that Eric does."

I smiled; of course Eric had to be a member of some kind of networking site. I just can't see him not having one. He was, after all, the techno geek of the group. I believe he had asked me once if I knew the difference between Java programming and TC, and I believe that I had responded with a 'what are you talking about?' look on my face.

"Bella," Jessica whined, "_everyone_ has at least one networking site, and all the cool people have Facebook." A serious look overtook her features. "You have to have an account if you want to be cool."

I rolled my eyes at the silliness of it all, but after some begging on Jessica's part, I took out my iPhone, which had internet access on it, and made myself an account. As of this day, I am now a user of Facebook, and friends with various students of Forks High. In Jessica's standards, I am 'cool'.

**A/N: Hahaha, she joined Facebook, though she thinks it's childish! I mean, really, she's a busy celebrity, where can she find time to update her Facebook account? But, if Bella were really and had a Facebook account, I would so add her as my friend. Then I could brag to my friends that I have **_**Bella**_** as a friend! Whooo! *ahem* it's obvious that I'm a Facebook addict. LOL.**

**In the next chapter, Jessica and Bella _will_ talk. Promise. Scout's honor.**

**Keep the reviews coming for the review addict! lol...**

**=]**


	16. The Talk

**A/N: Okay, so I got mixed opinions about the whole Jonas Brothers thing. To be honest, I saw this one coming. I mean, not everyone's a fan of their work (or just them in general), and I get that. Personally, I like only some of their songs because I can't really stand the way they sing, but I really do like them (as in the people), in general. What I'm trying to say is, well, I like them, but not love them. Anyway, I'm just merely using them a little bit in this story, but I think Joe will play a larger part than most. I dunno. I can't seem to make my mind up between Joe and Kevin. *shrugs***

**Another thing, someone suggested that I should do a Cullen POV chapter, you know who you are (*cough*stefiii07*cough*). Well, I honestly think that it's a great idea. Before you mentioned it, I've been toying around with the idea of doing a Cullen POV, just to show how much this whole 'Bella is getting more famous' situation is affecting them. And, I would sure like to see Edward-the-great's reaction (I'm using your term, by the way, amr7111994) towards it. I bet he's regretting his ecision now. Mwahahahahaha!**

**Just some info for this chapter: it might start out a bit dismal, seeing as Bella and Jessica will talk, but near the end, it will be quite cheerful. There will be a surprise for Bella! Yay… Also the whole talk part, I'm not sure if it's my best work. I feel like I'm just repeating words over and over again. But hey, I'm just glad that it's over. The subject was getting far too sad for my liking.**

**Well, I think that's about it. Thank you for the reviews, really, I love hearing you guy's thoughts. Because if I don't, then it's like I'm writing to a bunch of ghosts. Not that ghosts exist… I think they don't… now I'm not so sure… **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, not the songs of Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Kelly Clarkson, etc. Just a head's up. Oh, and I don't own the Jonas Brothers either. I do own a poster of TSwift and the JBros…though I only have the JBros because on the other side is David Archuleta (I got the poster free from a magazine) and I didn't really fancy the idea of Archie smiling that wide smile of his down at me while I sleep. Not that I'm dissing Archie, or anything, 'coz I love his work. This particular poster of him was just disconcerting, is all…**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Sixteen

After paying for everything in Starbucks, Jessica and I found ourselves seated on a green park bench, watching people pass us by. There were people jogging – though why they would be running during winter was beyond me; there were also children playing, and anxious parents watching over them carefully. I heaved out a heavy sigh. The sight of one child skinning his knee, and having his father pick him up made me want to crave my father's company.

It's torture. I'm in Portland, Oregon and he's in Forks, Washington. He was only a state away.

"Bella…"

I looked away from the little boy and faced Jessica. Her hands, which were covered in thick, knitted gloves, were flexing and fisting. She was clearly nervous. I smiled, trying to relax her somehow. It wouldn't help if she was too nervous to speak. My smile widened at my thoughts: Jessica, speechless. I thought I'd never see the day.

"Yes, Jess?" I asked, mindful to keep my voice light. I didn't want to pressure her into anything. One mistake could be enough to drive her away from this talk, and I know that she needed to talk. I want to help her; really, I do. She's my friend, and my friends are the closest things I have next to my father.

"In my email, I mentioned that I had a plan," she said slowly.

"What plan?"

Jessica closed her eyes and looked away, biting her upper lip as she did so. When she finally looked back at me, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and her cheeks had a red tint to them.

"The more I think about it," she whispered, "the more I know it's a stupid idea. There's no way you're going to agree…"

"Hey," I nudged her gently, "I haven't heard of this plan of yours, yet. There's a fifty-fifty percent chance that I might or might not accept. You shouldn't really jump to conclusions. For all you'd know, my answer might be the exact opposite."

"Really?" she had an uncertain look on her face. Her eyes bore into mine, searching for something. I held still and tried to not look away, a meager attempt to help out as much as I could. If I really wanted to help, I could've just called Charlie and tell him everything. Then maybe, he'd arrest Mike. Evidently, Jessica doesn't want any harm to come to Mike. He's lucky that Jessica likes him so much…

"You'd never know until you try," I said simply.

"Fine…" Jessica scrunched her nose in dislike. She must not really like this plan of hers. "My plan is that, umm, maybe, you know? Er…"

"I know what?" I chuckled at her incoherence.

Jessica took a deep breath and let it out seconds later. And then she exploded.

"Mike likes you, okay? He's liked you ever since you've moved to Forks. He might not have been that obvious about it after we both started dating, but I still had a feeling that he liked you. I see it every time he looks at you, and he was always jealous whenever Edward was in your company."

I took no notice of the latter part of Jessica's rant and instead asked warily, "What has Mike's… feelings… got to do with your plan?"

"I want you to ask him out," she deadpanned. "I know you and Edward broke up weeks ago. It's been a whole month and the Cullen kids are still not coming to school. Rumor has it they've moved, that Dr. Cullen accepted this offer from a hospital from a big city – lots of money, let me tell you. Anyway, now that you're free, you can ask Mike out. For a date… movie, dinner, anything. Just – just get him out of my way."

Jessica's words hung around me like a thick blanket. I wanted it to go away, but I couldn't seem to make it move. Did she just seriously ask me to ask out her boyfriend – an abusive boyfriend at that– on a date? I thought she had liked the guy since she was thirteen?

And where did that rumor of Carlisle accepting an offer from another hospital come from? No one knows of their disappearance other than me, my dad and Angela. I know for a fact that I did not say anything. Angela doesn't back out on her promises, and she had promised to not breathe a word, and I'm sure that Charlie didn't say anything. He wouldn't want me to suffer from the gossip of the Cullen kid leaving the Chief's daughter.

"Jessica…" I tried to voice out my concerns but Jessica was adamant.

"No, Bella," she said, her voice breaking, "please. Do this for me. I don't want anything to do with him and the only way I can think of to get rid of him is for someone else to have him. I know he won't be stupid enough to try and hit the Chief's daughter, so I'm sure you'd be safe. Maybe, I dunno, after one date you can dump him."

"What if…" I can't believe I was actually _considering_ having Mike as my boyfriend, "what if once I dump him, he goes back to you and ask you to be his girlfriend again? And when you say no, what's stopping him from hitting you until you say yes?"

I really wasn't sure about this. Many things can go wrong.

"I'll be in a different country by then, Bella."

It took about ten seconds for that piece of information to process in my brain. It was my turn to explode.

"What?!" I shouted, surprised. "You're moving! You can't move away. Did your mother agree to this? You're not running away, are you? Because really, running away doesn't solve anything. Where will you _live_? How can you support yourself? Don't run away, please. If you run away, it's only showing Mike that he won. Don't give him the satisfaction, Jessica. Don't give him the satisfaction."

I grabbed both of her shoulders and made her face me full on the face. She was looking determinedly at a tree behind me, so I shook her slightly until she was looking at me again.

"It's the only thing I can think of. It's the safest, for me, at least," she said. Tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and pooling on the corner of her mouth. "The more space I have between me and him, the better. Mexico's not that bad a place to live in. I'll have my Uncle Ignacio can help me out until I can find a place for myself. My birthday's not too far away, meaning I'll be eighteen soon."

"Jessica!" I shook the girl. If I'm lucky, then maybe these crazy ideas of hers might spill out from her ears. She can't be thinking this. "Don't run away! If you want this problem to be fixed, then report it! I'm pretty sure that it's against the law to _abuse other people._ Plus, you're a minor! I believe he turned eighteen three months ago. Trust me, I may not know that much about laws, but I'm pretty sure that you can get convicted for hitting a minor."

"I don't want him to get in trouble, Bella –"

"Well, he should've thought about that before he hit you, shouldn't he?" I growled. I let go of Jessica and leaned back on the park bench, crossing my arms and legs. "I don't know what he had to hit you in the first place. Yes, I can see that he was bereaved and all, finding out that his mother died from a bear attack, but that's not credible enough a reason for him to hit you. He could've punched the wall or a pillow, or something…!"

"Calm down, Bella –"

"No!" I hissed, "I will _not_ calm down. You're my _friend_, Jessica. I care about you. If you want my opinion, honestly, I think that this plan is far from foolproof. Many things can go wrong," I voiced my thoughts from earlier. Right, many things _can_ go wrong.

Hypothetically speaking, if I do ask him out and then dump him, what's stopping him from going back to Jessica? I can't let her run away, either. Her mother will be so distraught. If I was the mother in this situation, and I found out that my daughter ran away to Mexico because of some _boy_, then I'll surely think back to what I have done wrong in raising her. I don't want Mrs. Stanley to drive herself crazy analyzing what had gone wrong.

But back to the Mike thing… if, again, I do accept this plan, then what's stopping him from hitting _me_? One has to be crazy to see being abused as a good thing, because I certainly don't. I don't want to be hit, or punched, or verbally mistreated… and knowing that Jessica had underwent all of those just makes me want to step into her shoes and take all the blows for her.

I sighed, my breath coming out as mist, and ran a hand through my hair. My fingers were freezing cold, having no warm gloves to protect them fro the weather. I chose not to think about frostbite, however, as Jessica was still waiting for my decision.

I didn't really want to disappoint her, but to be honest with myself I don't know what to do. If I was in Jessica's shoes, I would wallow in self-pity for a while, think that people will see me as insane to have gone out with someone like Mike, but then in the end, I would come home and cry on my father's shoulders. I know I can trust him with everything… and Jessica should know that she can trust her mother with everything as well.

But clearly, I'm not Jessica. I'm Bella.

"Bella," Jessica spoke in a timid voice. "I'm sorry for putting you in this position. I _know_ it was a mistake to tell you my plan. It really was stupid. Gosh, _I'm_ so stupid for cooking up that plan in the first place! I mean, why would _you_ willingly go to an abusive relationship? You're way too smart for that."

"Don't beat yourself up, Jessica. It's not your fault. You didn't know that Mike would turn out the way he is now. If you really want to blame someone or something… well, blame the bear who killed his mother."

I sent Jessica a teasing smile. Blame the bear, yeah right. More like blame the vampire.

Snow began to fall from the sky, and Jessica and I paused our conversation for a moment to admire the view. The sight of the snow falling slowly, dancing around until they landed on something, just reminded me of someone just as graceful and light. But, she's not my friend anymore, so I really shouldn't think about her.

I opened up my palms and allowed some of the snow to settle on them. They didn't melt immediately, probably because my hand was numb from the cold. However, after some time, they began melting, leaving my hand wet and colder than what it should be. I should probably warm my hands up, but I didn't feel like it. I didn't mind the cold. It was a breath of fresh air from sunny Florida.

I heard Jessica sigh ever so quietly, and then she stood up and began walking to her car, which was parked only a few meters away from the park bench we were sitting on. She opened the door and slid in. I followed suit, taking the shotgun seat, and as Jessica revved the car engine, she asked if I was staying in a hotel.

I guess our talk just ended.

"No," I answered. "I booked a flight back to Florida, that's where my, er, family lives. My flight's not until eleven thirty this evening, so I'm pretty much free until then. Why?"

"Nothing," Jessica shrugged. "I just wanted to ask, 'coz you know…"

"Jess..."

"I want to get back to Forks, that's all. I think I can drive fast so that we can make it just after lunchtime. It's only nine in the morning." She exhaled noisily. "Why did we meet up so early in the morning again?"

"I've no idea," I laughed quietly, "because if I had a choice in it, I could've arranged this meeting some time in the afternoon. Sadly, with the flights I have to take and stuff like that, I can't think of any other time." I frowned. "Okay, so maybe you can blame me for the early hour."

"Never mind," Jessica said, turning right on the highway.

I slept throughout the ride, and when I woke up, I found that I was in my father's arms, being carried into the house. The first thing I saw, apart from my father's face, was the overcast sky that was undoubtedly Forks. I sighed deeper into my father's arms. I was home at last.

"Wait," I groaned, my voice crackling from the sleep, "I need to say something to Jess." I wiggled out of Charlie's grasp and ran over to Jessica before she had the chance of driving away.

"Bella?" she asked. "I thought you were asleep. You know you talk in your sleep, right? You said you missed your dad, so I figured I'd just drop you off at your house instead of mine, which was closer, by the way. You owe me some gas for my car," she joked, winking at me. She was looked like she's happy, as in genuinely happy.

"I'll pay you back, I promise," I said in a hurried voice, completely missing the joke. "I just want to tell you one thing before you leave."

She looked at me expectantly.

"Just talk to your mom." Jessica's happy demeanor noticeably disappeared. She was frowning now. "Look, I really think you should talk to her."

"Bella, I've already talked to you, and I feel so much better because of it. It's like a weight's been lifted off of my shoulders, you know? And yes, I do know how corny that sounds."

"And you will feel much better," I implored. She really did need to see this my way. "You'll feel much, much better if you tell your mother. There's no better feeling that having someone we look up to accept us for who we are, even if we've made terrible mistakes. And I'm sure that your mother will accept you. She'll listen to you and offer you more advice than I could ever give you." I grinned, "She's your mother." I rolled my eyes as if it explained everything.

Before Jessica could even utter another word, I held up my hand and said, "Please. Just do it?"

Jessica didn't say anything in reply, but she didn't drive away either. She was looking at me inquisitively, as if she was trying to look past some kind of wall of I've built, which was absurd, because I was spilling my guts to her. I was telling the truth. The relief felt when the person you look up to the most forgives you and accepts you, even with all your faults… it's just one of the best feelings in the world.

"Okay," Jessica said finally, "I'll speak to her tonight. Nearly everyone still thinks I'm in Portland, so hopefully, Mike won't know I'm home yet."

She revved her car and drove away, but not before sending me a thankful smile. As her car disappeared into the horizon, I whispered, "Good luck, Jess." As an afterthought, I added, "And don't run away to Mexico."

I trekked back to the house, where my dad was watching me through the large window in the kitchen. I waved at him, and once he saw me, he raised a coffee mug in question. I shook my head in answer. No, I didn't want anything hot to drink tonight. I'd much prefer to go to my room and rest for a while.

"You sure you don't want some hot chocolate?" my dad asked, bringing the warm steaming mug of hot cocoa right in front of me just to tease me. I shook my head, resolute.

"No," I said firmly. "I think I'd rather go up and…" I stifled a yawn, "…sleep…"

Charlie nodded and murmured something about catching latest installment of the Oprah Winfrey Show. I chuckled at that. I swear, he was almost as obsessed about her show that he was of my safety. He _never_ misses an episode, and if by chance that he does due to conflicting schedules, then he makes sure that someone records the show on his TiVo.

Yes, my father who, if I hadn't known better, was the epitome of 'the small town dad', owns something as hi-tech as a TiVo. Obviously, he wasn't a 'small town dad', far from it, actually. He _is _the father of, in Kevin's words, "America's sweetheart". It's safe to say that Charlie wasn't meant to be a 'small town dad', though he was so perfect for the role.

I stumbled up the stairs and reached my room. I was prepared to dive under the covers and not resurface until the next morning – I didn't really care if I missed my flight back to Florida, I really did need a break from the frenzy of it all – but I stopped, shocked, when I saw my room.

I know I'd been gone for about a month or so, but I didn't know that rooms can magically change appearance in that amount of time.

"Oh, my gosh…" I breathed out, utterly amazed. What happened to my room? Who decided to give it a redecoration when I was gone?

Gone, were the navy curtains and the blue bed sheets, all, as I can see it, replaced by various shades of purple: lavender, mauve, amethyst, lilac, indigo, violet… just name a color and it was in the room by some shape or form. Even the dark blue carpeting looked like a dark violet, maybe even black against the floor length curtains.

Small, elegant-looking butterflies were scattered near the ceiling and the sheets on the bed had cheerful circle designs on it, which matched the curtains perfectly. Plus, the many oak furnishings were moved around. It looked even better than the previous arrangement.

The only things missing were my personal belongings, like the pictures on the bedside table and the many stuffed toys lined up on the shelves. Though, some things were already placed back where they should be, like my jewelry case and my many school books for starters.

"So you like it then?"

I jumped, hearing my dad's voice far too close to my liking. Since when was he behind me?

"Dad!" I slapped him carelessly on the chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Despite my little bout of anger, I couldn't keep the hugest-of-huge grin off my face. "Did you do this for me?" I asked. "How did you know I was planning on redecorating? It's like, feng shui," I giggled. I pointed at the mirror, which used to face the door, but now faced a random wall. "The mirror isn't facing the door anymore, nor does it face the window."

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie smiled, scratching his moustache.

I screamed a soundless cry and hugged my dad, completely ecstatic.

"Thank you so much, Dad! This will probably be the best Christmas present this year." A frown fleetingly appeared on my face. "Darn," I hissed under my breath, "how am I supposed to beat Dad now?" It was a yearly custom for my dad and me to compete with each other to see who gives the better present.

"Whoa there, angel," Charlie said, unwinding my arms and placing them back at my side. I pouted at him, and he gave me a lighthearted pat on the head in reply. I pushed my bottom lip out even more. I now felt like a dog. "Don't give me that look, Bella."

"But Dad," I whined. "I want to thank you! Why can't I hug you? Ooh," I felt my eyes go wide at where my line of thought was going. "Is my dad _finally_ old enough to not hug his daughter anymore? My gosh," I clutched a hand to my heart, "I though I'd never see the day. I thought you'd _never_ grow up."

"Watch it." He pointed a finger at me, mock scolding me for my melodramatics. "I'm not too old for hugs."

"Then what is it, Dad?"

He shrugged and said, "I'm trying to say, but you keep interrupting me. Anyway, I thought I'd tell you that I have nothing to do with that." He pointed behind me to my room. I frowned, confused.

"What do you mean…?"

"Well," Charlie scratched his chin, "you weren't supposed to come back until Christmas morning, and as you can see, someone decided to redecorate your room as a surprise. It definitely wasn't me. I thought your favorite color was blue, not lavender. I just gave him permission, is all. Took me a while to agree into letting him into your room, though, but when his sister visited and offered help, I couldn't say no."

"Him?" I asked for clarification. Who was this 'him' that decided to redecorate my bedroom? Not that I mind, but… "And you mentioned his sister? I don't know anyone who has a sister and could go this far for a present."

"Aww, c'mon, Bells," my dad teased, laughing. "I'm sure you can figure it out. You're a smart kid."

Charlie reached inside my room and switched the light on. He then kissed me goodnight on the forehead, and then went back downstairs. I stood there, neither inside my room nor out, biting my lip. Did I really know anyone who would go this far? And has a sister?

**A/N: Ahh, who ever could do that for Bella? I don't think it's that hard to guess… or maybe it is. I mean, **_**I**_** can figure it out, though my opinion doesn't matter here. I wrote this chapter, and thus know who the person is… I hope. Just kidding! I really do know who it is. XD**

**And for **_**even more**_** help (if you still don't know already), then sister of the 'mystery person' has been mentioned in the past chapter. I believe that I have 'planted' her already in this story. Hint hint, wink wink.**

**Umm, just some thoughts: The whole 'feng shui' thing, I hope I spelled it right. I don't really get it, but I sincerely hope that I'm right about the whole mirror thing.**

**And the, uh, whole Jessica's plan of Bella asking Mike out… don't you think that if you were in her position, that you'd do anything for the guy (Mike) to be gone? In any way possible? If that were me, I wouldn't go as far as asking a friend to step into my position, but my reason for that is because I'd run squealing to the adults. *shrugs* I just tried to be in Jessica's shoes. I'm clearly not Jessica, so I'm hoping that I did I good job.**

**Oh yeah, when the 'mystery person' was in Bella room redecorating, they didn't find Yasmin's closet, just FYI. I see the whole scene in my mind, and I picture it that the 'mystery person' and his sister were being watched by Charlie. Maybe he played the guitar for them as entertainment, or something. I dunno…**

**Anyway, I guess that's about it… until the next chapter. =D**

**Please review! I really do like reading them.**

**=]**


	17. Redecorator Revealed

**A/N: OMG, twelve reviews for chapter sixteen! Are my eyes deceiving me? *Goes and check the reviews again* Right, my eyes aren't deceiving me. Thank you! I counted the guesses, y'know, just for fun, and here are the figures:**

**Edward and Alice, or any other Cullen members – 3**

**Jacob and Rachel/Rebecca – 4**

**Victoria and Laurent – 1**

**Okay, I'm kinda surprised with the Victoria and Laurent thing, since they're sort of the bad guys. I laughed when I read over that. Sorry, KatyLizzyMason SMILE, but you're definitely wrong. I wonder though, how you came up with that. I know you said Edward or Alice at first, so maybe you're just joking about Laurent and Victoria. Hmm… *strokes imaginary beard***

**So Edward and Alice (or any other Cullen family members), and Jacob and Rachel/Rebecca were sort of tied. I'm impressed. I'm sure you guys are intelligent enough to see who the real 'mystery person' is, and his accomplice, but anyway, maybe I didn't make it clear enough when I mentioned it in the last chapter (I was trying to be subtle). Here's a hint before you continue reading the chapter: The mystery person has a sister, and the room was decorated in LAVENDER. If you're still unsure, then reread chapter thirteen. XD**

**Without further ado, here's chapter seventeen.**

**Disclaimer:**** I have bad news. I hate to break it to you guys, but I don't own Twilight. And neither do you, unless your name is Stephenie Meyer, which I doubt highly. XD**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter Seventeen

The loud rapping on the front door woke me up from a dream-filled sleep. My dreams were all hazy like most dreams, but at the same time so clear. The message was easily found. I was, more or less, free from the Cullens. My last link to them – or to Edward, I guess – was that he adored the color blue on me, and the fact that he stayed with me every night in my bedroom, watching me sleep.

Now, with the whole obvious change of my bedroom, I can safely say that I've said goodbye. Au revoir. Adieu. Hasta la vista.

I yawned and opened my eyes, immediately regretting it when I laid eyes on the jewelry box. It sat there, on top of my oaken dresser. And since my thoughts were filled of the family I shouldn't be thinking of, I remembered the gifts they have given me for my eighteenth birthday: the Jane Austen book set, the pair of earrings, the necklace, the charm and the charm bracelet, the silk gloves and finally, the CD of personal compositions.

I closed my eyes again and sat up, kicking the covers away. Suddenly, somehow, I felt hot. It became too stuffy inside the covers, despite the open window that let in the chilling winter wind. It wasn't open to its fullest; it was only wide enough to slide a flattened hand through. But still, I felt hot.

Running my hand through my messy bed hair, I thought about what I should do to the presents. If I really did want to say goodbye to them, then I shouldn't keep them. I'd surely delete the personal compositions from my iPod tonight. There really was no need for them to stay inside and take up the memory space. I was writing more songs, and I would love to have them in my iPod.

My thoughts scattered away when I heard someone shout, _"What do you mean she saw the room already?!"_

Through the door and down the stairs, I heard my father's composed voice reply, calming whoever it was who shouted.

"_I didn't exactly know that she was coming over,"_ my dad said. _"And even if I knew, it's not like I can hide her room from her. This might be my house but I have no right snooping around and changing her room like that, let alone stop her from going inside. Actually, _I'm_ not even supposed to step a foot inside. It's a rule of ours, you see."_

Curious as to who he was speaking with, I shuffled around, trying to locate my fluffy slippers and slip them on. As quietly as I can, I climbed down the stairs, thanking my luck that the house was fairly new, and that it had no squeaky floorboards yet.

"_So does that mean we won't be able to repaint today?"_ a different yet familiar voice of a woman asked. I racked my brains to them time I've heard her voice before, because I know that I've heard it before, but I couldn't put a finger on it. My mind was still groggy from sleep.

"_Repaint?"_ Charlie said incredulously. _"Becca,"_ he said in between laughs, _"I don't think you can repaint my daughter's room while she is in her bed, which happens to be in the room in which you two kids are planning on painting."_

I could hear the roll in my dad's eyes.

More laughter was heard, and through my calculations, I concluded that the laughter came from the living room. I dragged my feet to where the people were, not really minding that the floor was chilly under my feet. I poked my head slowly into the room. For all I know, these people could be strangers, and didn't want to meet them in my pajamas. I doubt they'd want to meet me in my pajamas either.

When I saw who my dad was talking to, I felt my jaw drop in shock. If I hadn't known better, I'd say that it even reached the floor due to how shocked I was. It wasn't the sight of Jacob Black, son of Billy Black and my father's closest friend here in Forks – probably closest friend ever – that shocked me. He might've grown a lot since I've last seen him, and not to mention that he filled out a lot more, but no, it's wasn't because of him that I was shocked.

It wasn't even because it was him who chose to redecorate my room for me. It was because of the woman beside him.

"Rebecca Hemmingway?"

The girl in question looked up at me and smiled warmly. She said 'hello' and shook my hand, eager to meet me, though I knew for sure that she had met me before. I don't think she remembers me. I certainly hope she doesn't, because, yes, I am planning on revealing to the world that I'm Yasmin, but today seems too soon for me. I doubt Rebecca could keep her mouth shut if she realizes who I was.

"You know Rebecca?" Jacob asked, even going as far as hugging me in greeting.

I struggled to speak as I was more or less squished under the new muscles he seemed to have grown in my absence. And he was hot too. Not in the sense that he was 'ohmigosh, he's so hawt!', but in the sense that his temperature was high. I shook my head; I must be imagining things. If he had a fever, then he should be resting. Looking at him now, he looked fit as a fiddle.

"No, you don't know her?"

"What?" I asked, taken by surprise. He must've taken my shaking of head wrong. "Yes." I nodded quickly, only to shake it again. "I mean, no." I bit my nails in response to my lack of eloquence. "What I mean is…" I took a deep breath and started again. "Dad, he er, mentioned Rebecca when he mentioned Rachel to me when he invited me to the party at First Beach."

"Charlie?"

I ignored Jacob and sent Charlie a pointed look. "Don't you remember, _Dad?_"

Charlie, sensing something wrong, nodded his head in agreement and muttered something about telling me about Rebecca at the beach. I stared at my dad in awe. How could I forget that? Of course he mentioned Rebecca to me. So how come I didn't make the connection when I met her in Los Angeles? We spent so much time together writing songs…

"Oh, well," Rebecca laughed, taking my attention back to the living room instead of the music studio. "It's so nice to be talked about. I know _everyone_ knows that I'm the better twin."

Right, so Rebecca and Rachel were twins. How did I miss that as well? They were identical twins at that. There was hardly any light at the party in First Beach, but there was enough for me to study Rachel's face well enough. Again, how come I didn't make the connection that Rachel Black and Rebecca Hemmingway were twins? Maybe it was their different last names. How come Rebecca is a Hemmingway and not a Black?

"Sure you are, Beccs," Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I am!" Rebecca replied, elbowing her brother on the sides. I personally thought that it was brave of her, provoking her thickset brother like that. If I did that to Jacob, then I'm sure I'd be a pancake in seconds, what with the strength he was barely able to mask under the loose fitting clothes of his.

"Sure, sure…"

"Jake!" she screamed, laughing. "Aren't I the one who's married to the ever so gorgeous Hawaiian surfer named Todd Hemmingway?"

Oh, so she was married. That explains the different last names.

"And did I mention that I," she sniffed the air conceitedly. I shared a look with Charlie. We were both amused by the sibling debate happening right in front of us. "I have been recently discovered in the music business?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows, unbelieving, while I flinched and sent Charlie a sheepish look. I was planning on telling him later, when the two Blacks were gone. I guess the cat's out of the bag now…

"Music business?" Charlie asked, feigning curiosity on Rebecca's new job, but I knew better. What he was really curious about was not Rebecca and her newfound talent in songwriting. He was curious about what she was doing in the said music business, and I know that he had a feeling that it was with me, Yasmin. He I _did_ see me cringe when Rebecca mentioned it…

"Oh yes," Rebecca nodded eagerly. "I've recently been hired by the people who work for Yasmin. You know her, right? America's sweetheart? She's like, the current 'it' Hollywood teenager," she winked at Charlie conspiratorially. "If you know what I mean. Plus, she's a great songwriter. I thought the media was just exaggerating when they said she wrote her own songs, but man, can she sure write –"

"Really?" Charlie cut her off. "What else can you tell me about her? Have you met her in person…?"

I couldn't hear much of Rebecca and my dad's conversation as they trailed off into the kitchen. Charlie was halfway through preparing breakfast when the Blacks knocked on the door. During my half-asleep state, I heard him banging the pots and pans around.

"I'd never pegged Charlie to be a Yasmin fan," Jacob commented. He was standing so close to me that he was whispering in my ear. I jumped, surprised at how close he had gotten to me without my noticing. What is it with people and sneaking up on me? Or was it just for men in general? Or was it this house? The two incidents happened under this very roof after all.

"There's more to him on this inside," I muttered, offended that he thought my _dad_ wasn't a fan of me.

"Yeah, I can see that." He pointed behind me at where Charlie was in the kitchen. He was by the stove, cooking eggs and bacon, and he had this intense look of concentration on his face. When we're alone, I am sure as sure that we'll be having a talk.

'Relax, Bella,' my brain soothed, 'you're eighteen now. Your dad can't ground you. You made that deal with him, remember?'

Despite the fact that I didn't feel like smiling, I smiled. My brain can be so smart at times. I don't know what I would do without it. Shaking my head, feeling sorry for myself that I was referring to my brain as a separate entity, I turned to Jacob and fired a question at him.

"Jake." Jacob looked up, a pleased smile on his russet face. This was the first time I've called him 'Jake', and judging by how wide that smile of his is, then he's pretty happy about it. "D'you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure," he nodded eagerly, sending some of his long hair to cascade off his ponytail, "anything for you, Bella."

As the plan I was beginning to form on my bed this morning unfolded in my head, I asked Jacob if he could give me a ride into the forest. To hike. He was up for it, probably thinking that I wanted to get away from my dad. Which I was, but that's not the whole reason. I was prolonging the inevitable, but since the inevitable was still talking to Rebecca, then I might as well utilize my time and do something worthwhile, and burying my past seems to be the best thing to do at the moment.

I'd rather get it over with as soon as possible.

I hopped into the only passenger's seat of Jacob's rusty, bright orange Chevrolet pick-up truck, having run up to my room, changed, and grabbed the things I needed to get rid of. I had said goodbye to Charlie, and the look he had given me as I stepped out onto the porch said all that I needed to know: be back soon because I need to talk to you.

"What're those things?" asked Jacob as I gave him directions to the Cullen household. I figured if he was driving me under the pretenses of hiking, then he wouldn't have any second thoughts about it. I wouldn't want to lose my only ride. The police cruiser would be too conspicuous.

"These?" I lifted the small fabric pouch which contained the jewelry. The books were in the cardboard box they were in, plus the CD was wedged inside, and the silk gloves were hanging off the front pocket of my leather jacket. I blushed. I must've looked eccentric.

"No, Bella," Jacob replied sarcastically. "I meant the huge red dots on your forehead. Of course I mean that small bag, the books and gloves! What else?"

"Oh ha, ha, ha," I let out, rolling my eyes. "You are _so_ hilarious, Jake, my sides are splitting."

"You're not answering my question," he reminded.

"Because I'm not going to give you an answer," I retorted.

"Fine," he said in a poor attempt of mimicking my voice. I laughed at his attempt, making him laugh as well. "Hey," he said after a while, "you don't mind making a side trip first, right? It's just that I need to get to the rez and tell Quil and Embry to not bring in the ladders and stuff. They were in on the whole redecorating your room thing."

"They were?" I chocked out. I was shocked, of course, because I barely know the two boys. I've only talked to them in passing, and it warmed my heart that they'd go to so much trouble in helping Jacob out with my Christmas present.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded, turning right into the reservation. I immediately saw Quil and Embry, or at least I thought they were Quil and Embry, because they had two different sized ladders near them, along with many cans of paint. I zeroed in on the cans, and read that they were all various shades of white.

I sent Jacob a pointed look and said, "White, Jake? What were you planning on painting white?"

He just shrugged and answered with, "Lavender doesn't go with cream."

Right, I leaned back on the seat, accepting his reason. My walls were cream, so I guess a color crazy person such as Jacob – or maybe it was Rebecca – would think that re-painting the walls to watch the current color theme was appropriate. I didn't mind much. They were doing this for _me._ It's nice, for once, to not be doing the pampering but be pampered instead.

Jacob parked the truck under some tree. When he jumped off, I followed suit, thankful that I was wearing my converse instead of the heeled boots I was planning on wearing.

"Hey Quil!" Jacob shouted in an inappropriate volume. We were only feet away from the guys. "Embry!"

"Jake!" they shouted in return.

I followed Jacob, lagging behind slightly, afraid to approach the two guys. They seemed bigger than the last I saw them, but then again, the last time I saw them was during nighttime. I can never really get proper observations during the night. First Jacob, then Rachel, and then Quil and Embry? Who next? Maybe Billy wasn't the one in the wheelchair…

"Who's the lady, Jake?" Quil asked, shaking his eyebrows at me.

I just laughed his meager attempt of flirting off and replied, mock bowing as well. "Isabella Marie Swan," I smiled, "in your presence. I believe you are the two… let's say…wingmen of Jacob, here. And I also believe that you were helping out with the project he's been currently doing, thus the wingmen part."

"Wow, Jake," Embry said. "I didn't know your girlfriend had a sense of humor. Sarcastic, too."

"Girlfriend?" I dropped my act and looked at Jacob inquisitively. He was rubbing the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the three eyes on him at the moment.

"Burn!" said Quil when Jacob wasn't able to answer right away, coming to some kind of conclusion.

"No," Jacob hurried to say. "I said she was my girl friend, like a friend that happens to be a girl? I thought I told you guys that."

Quil nudged Embry and sad, "Embs, do you remember our dear Jake making that distinction?"

"No," Embry chocked out between bouts of laughter. "He didn't."

My head bobbed from side to side – Quil to Embry to Jacob and then to Quil again – as they argued whether or not Jacob clarified that I was just a girl friend. Either way, it was safe for me to say that Jacob had been spreading rumors about me and him. I frowned at that. I hate people spreading rumors about me, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel for him. The way he was trying so hard to rebut Quil and Embry's accusations, it was quite adorable, like a whining puppy dog.

When I saw the conversation turning from light teasing to downright quarrelling, I decided it was time for me to intervene. Embry was shaking madly, glaring heatedly at Jacob and muttering something about Jacob not having any right to mention his mother.

"Jake," I touched Jacob's upper arm to get his attention. He looked down at me, surprised to see me. "You promised to take me hiking," I reminded him, "the place I gave you directions to, remember? Just outside of Forks?"

"Yeah," he nodded and, with a last defiant glower sent to Embry, he swiftly turned around and climbed into his truck. I didn't follow him immediately; somehow the shock of happy-go-lucky Jacob fighting with his best friends hindered me from moving. Jacob, eager to get away, beeped the horn, shaking me from my stupor. It was loud and piercing.

I sent the shaking Embry an apologetic look and Quil a short wave of goodbye before climbing into the truck as well.

The silence between Jacob and I was palpable. It was hard to ignore, so when Jacob finally stopped in front of the Cullen house, I did not hesitate in jumping out and slamming the door behind me. The Cullen house looked the same as the last time I've seen it, only more foreboding. It looked empty, which it was, I'm sure, but I felt like the house had recently been lived in.

I knew for a fact that Esme never closes the curtains over the large wall turned window, but that could be because they've left.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice echoed around the clearing in which the house was situated in. "Why are we here? Who lives here?"

"No one, Jake," I answered. I was telling the truth, but not answering his question. I knew he could tell that the place was derelict. Weeds were slowly creeping up the walls, and probably because of the wintry weather, a tree had fallen over and crashed over Esme's beloved roses.

Taking a deep breath, I forced my feet to take a small step forward – one small step for man, but one giant leap for my peace of mind.

**A/N: I hope you guys aren't disappointed by who turned out to be the 'mystery person'. In my defense, I _do_ see Jacob doing this for Bella. Don't you? Or is it just me… Anyway, I want to know if any of you saw Rebecca being 'the-one-who-worked-with-Yasmin thing' coming. On that chapter, I specifically remember saying that I placed something there, a foreshadowing of sorts.**

**As for Embry and Quil, I don't sure which is which, but in the movie… I think it was Quil, who had this crush on Bella. And then in the book, Embry became a werewolf first, right? If I'm right, then great. If I'm not, then whoops. My bad.**

**The ending of this chapter is quite sad, and so will the beginning of the next chapter. I don't want to say too much so I'll just stop typing now.**

**Please review!**

**=]**

**PS. I'm touched by what some of the reviews said about Jessica's plan and Bella involvement in it. Thank you. Just for clarification, though, Bella will never be Mike's girlfriend. I'm sorry, but Mike's one of that characters in the book that I can't stand. And plus, it's just gross. Mike and Bella? *shudders***


	18. In The Cullen Mansion

**A/N: First and foremost, I want to greet everyone a HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Since, y'know, it's nearly Christmas and all. Second, I want to say THANK YOU to those who reviewd, and I really am SORRY for the little mishap with chapter eighteen. To those who know about it... good. To those who don't... well, too bad 'coz I'm not going to repeat. I find it too embarrassing. XD**

**Another huge thank you to those who loved the whole 'Rebecca the songwriter was actially Jacob's sister and the two teamed up to redecorate Bella's bedroom in Forks' thing. I know you guys beat yourselves up when you read it. I mean, yeah, it was obvious... if you knew what you were looking for. *sheepish smile***

**Well, enough of my useless ramble, and onto the story! *kicks the horse and starts riding away into the horizon***

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't see the point in these things... You know what should be in here, I know what should be in here, so I won't even bother.**

Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter Eighteen

The door creaked loudly as I stepped inside the Cullens' residence, my heart thumping loudly in my chest as I did so. I was somehow surprised to find the door unlocked, though it made sense… in a way. If by chance that the people of Forks _do_ know where the Cullens lived, then I highly doubt that they're dare to try and visit the place.

Well, no one would dare except me. _I_ would dare to enter the Cullen house, because really, what have I got to lose? The house was deserted, and the previous occupants were never going to come back.

I maneuvered around the spacious living room, going out of my way to give a wide berth between the sofas and me as I tried to find the light switch. Despite the fact that it was early in the day, nearing noon, the same overcast sky clouded over the sun's rays. The little light that daytime provided, though, was enough to lead me to the small switch, and the light bulb was lit soon enough.

I didn't know if I should be disappointed or glad to find that nothing had changed - the TV, Emmett's many games consoles, the furniture, Esme's various ceramic decorations… even Edward's piano was still here. I would've thought that he would take it with him, wherever he is.

The piano, it looked far different from the last time I saw it. If inanimate objects were able to look sad, then the piano sure did. Much like everything else in this homey mansion.

I felt my heart twang in sadness. This house used to hold so much life, even if its occupants weren't exactly 'alive', so to speak.

I raked my eyes over every little thing in the room, and was surprised to see a pile of white sheets in a corner. Odd. It wasn't like Esme to leave something like that on the floor. Maybe she changed her mind about using them, preferring to have dust on the many household items…

…or maybe the whole family was just in a hurry to leave Forks that they didn't even bother about it.

I sighed and unconsciously, walked over towards the piano, feeling some sort of tug. I didn't know the feeling, but something inside me needed to be satisfied, and that need _needed_ me to go closer to the piano. The very same piano Edward had played my lullaby in.

_Boom-boom! Boom-boom! Boom-boom!_

I felt my heart rate accelerate faster. As if it wasn't fast enough already. I didn't know why it was behaving like this. Perhaps I was expecting someone to see me and tell me that I had no right to be inside; Edward, maybe?

My eyes prickled, like small needles were piercing them. It hurt to hold the tears back. I shouldn't even be crying. It's no used crying over spilled milk and besides, there was nothing to cry about. I'm actually _glad_ that he's out of my life - that _they're_ out of my life. Now I'm free to go back to my old life, back to when I hadn't met Edward. Back then, the only danger I had to consider was singing the wrong lyrics to one of my songs, or saying the wrong thing while the whole worlds watches. I didn't have to worry about being sucked dry by some deranged vampire because it just so happens that my blood smelled appetizing.

I was so innocent then - at least, more innocent than I am now.

I ran my hand over the dusty surface of the piano, not even put out as the dirt accumulated under my palm. Staring at the ivory and black keys, I entertained the idea of playing the piano. Of course, I wouldn't know how to, so I talked myself out of it. Instead, I busied myself by arranging the birthday gifts on the flat lid of the piano. I took out the pen and paper that I had brought with me and scribbled down something. When the Cullens come back - perhaps seventy, eighty years from now - I'd like them to come across my note.

Maybe the can know how much pain they've caused me. It might take some years before they can ever think of coming back to Forks, and by then I'd probably be dead, but at least I'd be able to take revenge. It was better late than never.

Finishing the note with my signature, I read over it again, checking for mistakes. It wouldn't do if my payback note had misspellings an wrong grammar.

_I'm not a princess anymore. My life stopped being a fairytale when the one I considered my Prince Charming turned out to be a jerk in tinfoil, and saw it fit to take my Cinderella story scene away with him._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I fought the urge to write a post-script that said: 'I still love you', because then, the whole point of the revenge would be pointless. I'm supposed to show that I was over Edward, aren't I?

My note sounded a bit whimsical, mentioning princesses, fairytales and Prince Charming. But I didn't mind. It was slightly based from a song of mine, 'White Horse', and I plan to incorporate the term 'Cinderella story scene' in a sing in the near future. I can see - and I don't need Alice's help for this - that my life as a celebrity will be the perfect payback for the Cullens, because wherever they might be, then cannot run away from the power of the media. Yasmin Stone will follow them, reminding them constantly what they left behind.

Mr. Banks and Agnes had planned everything out for me - not only would I be in many music videos, and I'm sure my new songs will be hits on the charts and will be played on may radio stations, but I will also be appearing more on the television, acting an such. I've finished recording for that animated movie by the Universal Studious Home Entertainment, and I'm already lined up for two movies - that's _two._

Of course, Mr. Banks and Agnes were just in it for the money, but I'm in it for the satisfaction of revenge. I never pegged myself to be a vengeful person, but circumstances seem to bring the bad in me to the surface.

Loud honking from outside made me jump out of my skin, and thus out of my thoughts as well.

"Jake," I muttered. Man, how could I forget about him? He must be freezing in that beaten pick-up truck of his. It was winter after all.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted, his voice echoing eerily around the house. "You've been in there for a long time! Are you okay? D'ya need any help? Come back down, I have a bad feeling about this!"

'Come back down?' I asked myself. I never went upstairs, so why would I come back down? Jacob must be imagining things.

I dragged my feet back outside and was met with quite a sight: Jacob, pacing back and forth with only a tight black t-shirt on. Didn't he have some sort of coat? I ran over to him and, shrugging my leather jacket off, offered the garment to him.

"You must feel like an ice cube right now," I said. I did not bother waiting for a reply and just climbed into the passenger's seat. When Jacob turned the truck's engine on, I saw that he was wearing my jacket, which happened to suit him quite well. It wasn't the same jacket that I had bought all those weeks ago. No, this was a new one, with no zippers and pockets.

The drive out of the forest was quiet. Jacob, sensing that I wasn't up to talking, just drove in silence, even going as far turning the radio on so that I had the excuse for not speaking.

As The All American Reject's song 'PS. I Love You' began playing, I couldn't help but get carried away by the lyrics. The chorus hit a chord. Did I make the right decision to _not_ include the post-script?

I closed my eyes and heaved a deep sigh. All this thinking was giving me a headache.

"R'you okay, Bella?" came Jacob's worried voice. I flinched when his hot, as in scorching hot, hand touched my forehead. "Sorry," he apologized.

"S'okay…" I muttered, sitting up straighter. Seeing Jacob looking at me in disbelief - I was certain there was a red hand-shape on my forehead right now - I tripped over my own words, assuring Jacob that I was fine.

"I'm fine, really. I mean, yeah I was having a headache, but now it's gone, so I'm fine. Umm, better than fine actually. I feel great. Awesome. Oh," I exaggerated, pointing out the window in an attempt to get the attention off of me. "This is me. Thanks for the ride, Jake. I appreciate it."

Jacob laughed. His laughter was loud and booming, deeper than what I thought a sixteen year old can possess. In fact, Jacob Black didn't look a bit sixteen. He was tall and muscular, and my leather jacket made him look like some kind of biker, especially with that long hair of his. If I hadn't known better, I would suspect that Jacob was in his early twenties.

"You better," Jacob said through his laughter. "You promised me a hiking trip."

My eyes widened slightly. I _did_ promise him a hiking trip. "Sure," I smiled, "maybe next time."

"Tomorrow, perhaps?" he asked eagerly.

I was just about to nod my head, I just can't help being enthusiastic whenever I'm around Jacob. His mood was infectious. But, upon seeing my father standing on the porch, watching the both of us warily, I remembered that I had other obligations. I was supposed to be in New York right now, with Mr. Banks and the Boys Like Girls. They were going to open for me for my new 3D tour.

"Tomorrow?" I said sadly. "I'm sorry, Jake, but I've got somewhere else to be tomorrow. Actually, I'm supposed to be somewhere else right now. I missed my flight to New York last night." I sent him a sheepish smile, hating the feeling welling up inside me. I can't disappoint Jacob… but, I can't _not_ disappoint him either.

"See you," I whispered my goodbye. I felt Jacob's eyes watching me as I walked towards my father. And then, I heard the all-too-familiar sound of the Chevy truck revving up, and I knew that he was gone. "Hey dad," I waved my hand feebly in greeting.

"Bells," he smiled warmly, calming my nerves somewhat. He ushered me inside and once we were in the kitchen, he handed be a cup of hot cocoa, complete with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top. "About Rebecca -"

"I'm sorry!" I rushed to say. "Really, I am. I _seriously_ didn't know that she was Jake's sister! I mean, her name was Rebecca _Hemmingway_, not Black. How am I supposed to know that she was married - of course, I should've seen the wedding ring… and I should've noticed the resemblance between her and Rachel. Plus, she, meaning Rebecca, has the same piercing black eyes as Jake. How come I didn't notice that?"

"'Piercing black', Bells?" Charlie repeated, an amused look on his face. I immediately stopped my rant.

"I really am sorry, Dad…" I set the cup of hot cocoa on the kitchen counter and faced away from him, ashamed. I looked out the window and saw that it was snowing. The sight before me was breathtaking.

"Bells," I turned around when Charlie's hands forced me to face him. "Bella, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm sorry - wait," I blinked, multiple times. "I don't? What do you mean?"

"If you let me explain -"

"Dad…" I rolled my eyes, impatient.

"Rebecca knows nothing." His grin was infectious, much like Jake's. "She doesn't suspect anything. She doesn't know that you're Yasmin Stone, or that Yasmin Stone is you! She knows nothing of the blonde wig!"

I stared at him, speechless.

"Rebecca doesn't know…?"

"No," Charlie shook his head.

"Rebecca doesn't know," I repeated again, more firmly this time. And then, the idea finally sunk in my head. Rebecca Hemmingway doesn't know! My secret is safe! "Rebecca doesn't know!" I shouted, jubilant. I jumped up and down, hugging my dad. He laughed at my hyperactivity, and I laughed along with him.

It really was a relief, knowing that the world won't know my secret… yet.

"_When darkness turns to light… it ends tonight… it ends tonight…"_

I searched frantically around in my large handbag, trying to reach my iPhone before whoever was calling decided to end the call. Really, sometimes I wish I had magic powers, like those kids in that fantasy movie… Harry Potter, was it? If I had magical powers, I could just zap out my wand and spell the stupid iPhone into my hands.

Sadly, I don't have magical powers.

"Speak," I ordered into the phone, a tad disgruntled that this call was interrupting my dinner. It did not help my mood at all that the olive-skinned waiter kept on staring at me from all the way behind the counter. I mean, my choosing to sit outside of the restaurant must be enough to tell him that I wasn't interested. I tried to not make eye contact with him, but my tries were futile. I still felt uncomfortable.

"Yasmin," the voice over the phone whistled. "What did I ever do to you to deserve that tone?"

Over the line, I swear I heard someone shout, "…lovesick fool…!"

"Joe," I laughed quietly, completely forgetting that I was in a public setting. For all I'd know, the paparazzi could be just around the corner. "What did I do to cross Lady Luck, today? This is some cruel and unusual punishment…" I heaved out a dramatic sigh, a smile playing on my lips.

"Funny," Joe replied sarcastically. "Actually, I didn't just call you to annoy you. In fact, I have great news, and then I have fantastic news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The great news," I said. "I don't want to be disappointed if I heard the fantastic news first. So…" My smile grew and stretched over my face, hurting my cheeks. "What is it?"

"One word: Oprah."

"Huh?" was my eloquent reply, and by eloquent I meant the exact opposite. "What's she got to do with the news?"

"Everything," a different voice, Nick's, said over the line. "She's invited us - as in me, Joe, Kevin _and_ you - to her talk show, since we - Kevin, Joe and I - are one of the most successful teen bands, while you are _definitely_ the most successful teen artist there is, right now."

I blushed bright red at his words. He was _so_ exaggerating. I'm not the most successful out there, only one of the, if I do say so myself.

"The show will be aired on Christmas Eve," Kevin, having grabbed the phone from his younger brother. "Plus, Oprah asked if we can perform as well. So, the three of us decided, if you're up for it, then maybe, you know, if you don't mind…"

"_Just spit it out, Kev!"_ Joe hissed. He most likely didn't intend for me to hear him. I giggled, finding the situation funny.

"The fantastic news is that you're gonna do a duet with us! That is, if your up to it. We already called your agent, and she said it was fine," Nick finished for Kevin, which earned him a smack on the head. I didn't have to be there to know. The sound was loud enough to travel through the phones… Man, these guys crack me up.

"A duet?" I asked myself out loud. It didn't sound half bad. In fact, it sounds great, fantastic, even. "Sounds awesome. When can we meet up and work on it?"

"Well," it was Joe back on the line. "Agnes said you're currently in LA, and so are we too. If you don't mind, maybe we can work in the hotel we're staying in. Kevin's not really enthusiastic about meeting the hordes of girl outside of the hotel right now."

"I figured," Kevin said, "that maybe you can get away with deafened ears instead of bodily harm, unlike some unfortunate people."

I couldn't help but laugh at his words. I clearly remember hearing somewhere that Kevin Jonas was hugged to the ground by some overeager fan. He hit his head hard on the cement floor that he acquired a minor concussion. I guess his fear over fan girls were understandable. At least, just overeager fan girls.

"Sure, that's totally fine with me." I signaled for the passing waitress, a graceful redheaded girl with pasty skin, and told her quietly that I wanted my food to-go instead of dine-in. "Which hotel are you staying in?"

"The Four Seasons."

I guess I'd be spending the rest of the day in the Four Seasons. I just hope that the Jonas Brothers and I get some work done, and not just mess around, because the last time I met up with them, I ended up ballroom dancing when I didn't want to.

My food was delivered to me by the same waiter who was staring at me, much to my chagrin. When I handed him the money for the food, I couldn't help but feel fear spike through my heart. He smiled down at me, revealing two rows of even, white teeth.

"Yasmin," the guy said my name like a caress. His voice, I noticed, had a thick European accent to it, I just couldn't figure out which country it was from. "I hope you enjoyed your stay here."

I smiled kindly, not saying anything, before signaling for my driver. I wrapped my coat around me, feeling cold all of a sudden. And just in time, thunder resounded from the heavens and rain started falling.

'Great,' I thought. 'And here I was thinking that it never rained here in LA.'

**A/N: I personally think that this chapter isn't my best, and I'm sorry that there was a long wait for it. I can't seem to find any inspiration to write, not to mention that my Microsoft Works just died. I need to renew it or something or other, and I can't find enything on the 'net. Sigh. Anyway, please review. Do I need to ask? (*random reader: yeah, i think you do*)**

**=]**

**PS. I'm sorry for the corny-ness of the note. I can't seem to think of anything that sounds better. To be honest, I think the part about 'the jerk in tinfoil' or whatever sounded cool. I think I read the somewhere...**


	19. The Oprah Winfrey Show

**A/N: It's Christmas today! Yeah! And, I would just like to give a shout out to my friend, whose birthday is today as well. Happy Birthday! Though, I doubt she'd be reading this. She's not that hyped up about Twilight, though she's read a little bit of my work. =D**

**I want to thank those who reviewed, and to those who appreciated the tin foil and Prince Charming thing, a special thank you. It was still corny, but you guys liked it. I mean, I liked it too, but hey, that's just me. XD**

**To umm, amr7111994, I don't think I said this in my reply, but I loved your comment about Laurent. I'm not saying anything more. lB-P (btw, the smiley face looks totally weird, but cool at the same time…)**

**Anyway, onwards with the story!! I think you guys will be surprised. This is a holiday treat, so enjoy yourselves!**

**Disclaimer:**** Seriously, I don't own anything.**

Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter Nineteen

They say at around Christmas, you feel very happy, being with your family and loved ones, eating Christmas pudding and opening presents. To me, it's not like that. It was Christmas Eve, and at the moment, I was staring at the mirror trying to make myself look like a human being. I'm finding it very difficult to believe that Christmastime was a happy time.

"Yasmin, come over here a minute!" Agnes raised her hand above her head and beckoned me over. I only had a second to finish the last of my make-up before she called my name again, this time, with louder volume.

"Yes, Aggie?" I asked. I crossed my arms to show my frustration. What does she want now? Can't she see that I'm busy preparing myself for the interview? I want to look presentable - wait, scratch that. I don't _want_ to look presentable, it's _expected_ for me to look as presentable as possible. This wasn't just some random talk show like Good Morning America (I'm sorry but it's true), this was _Oprah_.

Though I woke up this morning feeling like this day was going to be great, it turned out to be the complete opposite. Not only did I sleep in, having chatted online with Angela, Jessica and Lauren on Facebook (I've somehow become addicted to it), but to make matters worse, the Jonas Brothers didn't show up early enough for us to rehearse before the show – in fact, the said brothers weren't even here yet. Plus, my make-up stylist phoned in sick, which was why I was doing my own make-up and believe me, I suck when it comes to cosmetics.

I feel sorry for Patricia and everything, but did she have to pick today of all days to be sick?

"…Yasmin, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" I woke up from my mental tirade and focused my eyes on Agnes. "Sorry," I muttered, apologetic. My nerves must be messing up my emotions. Where was Jasper when you need him? It's no lie that I'm nervous about performing today. The song will be the first song I've teamed up with different artists with, and the Jonas Brothers… well, they're not here yet.

It totally sucks when you do duets, because then, you have to rely on the other person, or in this case, persons.

What am I supposed to do if they don't show up? This was Oprah, and plus, my father was watching the show over at Billy's house, attending the Black's family Christmas dinner. He had called two days ago to remind me that I should be back home for Christmas. After the show, I'm going to hop on a plane back to Forks, back to home.

"Yasmin." Agnes might have placed her leather-gloved hands on my shoulders gently, but the shaking I got afterwards was nowhere near gentle. I believe some of my IQ points just fell out through my ears. "Yasmin, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes," I grounded, rolling my eyes. "I am."

Agnes looked at me pointedly.

"Okay," I shrugged, "so I was lost in my thoughts. You can't blame me. Joe and the rest still aren't here yet, and I'm not even sure if I can catch a flight to Seattle at this time; I don't want to disappoint my dad. Basically, I'm worrying my socks off."

"Bella," Agnes whispered, smiling teasingly. She shook her head as she said, "You're not wearing socks." We both looked down at my feet, and dare I say it, Agnes was right. I was wearing heels, and therefore couldn't wear socks.

"It's an expression, Agnes," I giggled. "What was it you were saying, again?"

"I said - if you were listening you would've caught me - but anyway, I said the Jonas Brothers are stuck in their hotel in New York - you know how they had that concert last night? Well, anyway, they're stuck because of some sort of snow tragedy, so that means they won't make it for the interview. Oprah already knows so there's nothing to worry about…" and then Agnes prattled on about something or other, while my head spun with unreadable thoughts.

"…_they won't make it for the interview… snow tragedy…"_

My first coherent thought was: are the Brothers okay? Do they have enough food and water in that hotel? The second was: they're not going to make it? What am I going to do?

I couldn't perform the song by myself, mainly because it needed _four _vocal singersand _electric guitarists. _I mean, I can play the electric guitar, but the question is can I play it in public? The extent of playing the guitar in public for me is the acoustic, so…

And besides, I don't think I can play the electric guitar - head banging and all - while wearing a wig as Yasmin. The guitar will look so out of place. I looked down at my heeled feet. I don't think you can play the electric guitar wearing heels. Was that even possible?

"Argh," I groaned in frustration. "Why is this happening?"

It's totally fine for me if Oprah asks more questions to make up for the Brothers' absence, but what about the performance? I can't do this by myself. I voiced my concerns out loud. Luckily for me, Agnes had all the answers.

"All you need is confidence, Bella, and I've got the perfect solution…" she said in a hushed whisper. I bent my head closer towards her to hear more. With the noisy background of the set, I don't really appreciate Agnes' whispering, though I couldn't bring myself to argue.

"What is it?" I asked, my tone mirroring hers.

"I think," her eyes flickered from side to side, obviously nervous. She sighed and took a deep breath, making me break out in sweat. What's gotten her so unsure? Usually, Agnes is so assured of herself. That's one of the reasons why I believed her so easily when she promised me that she can make me a star… and, well, here I am.

"Take your time, Aggie." I placed my hands my hands on her shoulders in an act of comfort. It was now my turn to bring _her _back to the task at hand_. _"The show won't start until it's seven, and it's only six forty. We've still got a little bit of time left."

Agnes smiled and visibly relaxed. "Okay," she said. "My plan…" She looked away from my curious gaze and stared at one of the many lighting equipment. I moved into her line of sight, just to make sure that she wasn't sidetracked. "Oh, sorry… umm, my plan."

I bit my lip. "It's okay, Aggie," I smiled warmly, "whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be great."

"That's the problem," she sighed. "I don't think you'll see it as 'great'. It might use up some time for the show, and surely, it will lead to a lot of questions, but I doubt you'll be willing to do it. At least, not right now, and so spontaneous. Still, though, you'd feel so much confident during the performance if you do it."

She began pacing up and down, much to my amusement. It was always hilarious, at least to me, whenever Agnes paces, because she looks so much like a fidgety elf than a worried manager.

She stopped in front of me, a fierce look of concentration on her face. And then, she said the most terrifying sentence I had ever heard exit her lips. I gasped at her plan. Did she really want me to do it… now? But, I thought I still had months before I had to do it!

"Agnes," I gulped, "I don't think I'm ready… and the people watching… They're m-mostly middle-aged women with their - their husbands, as in , not children at all! What am I supposed to do? What if they react negatively? I don't think I can do this, I -"

I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I started hyperventilating and Agnes led me towards a wooden bar stool. She pushed my head down between my legs, the emergency procedure if someone showed signs of fainting. I think I will. Faint, I mean. I think I should cancel the interview, I'm not feeling very well…

'But if you cancel,' the logical part of my brain said, 'who's Oprah going to interview now? The Jonas Brothers are stuck in their hotel.'

Right. I shook my head to rid of the selfish thoughts. I can't do this to Oprah. I might not know her personally, but I've heard that she's a kind lady, and I wouldn't want to disappoint her. I raised my head and saw Agnes kneeling beside me, ruining her beloved pair of Dolce and Gabanna cream pants in the process.

"I'll do it," I said, my voice filled with so much conviction - so much certainty - I wonder where it all came from. At the moment, I feel like certainty and I were on the opposite poles of the world. He's on the north, while I'm on the south.

Honestly, I don't think I can do this, but… I have to.

A woman with short, cropped hair approached us, telling us that I have to be ready in ten minutes. I nodded and dashed to my dressing room. If I plan on revealing to the world that I was Yasmin, then I'd definitely need to remove the wig cap so that when I take the blonde wig off, my natural brown locks would just cascade down.

I stepped out of my dressing room dressed differently than before. Instead of the simple red dress and gold scarf ensemble that I had on, I was wearing black, tight pants (not necessarily skinny jeans), a white graphic shirt and a red leather jacket. Of course, the outfit wasn't complete without the ultimate fashion accessory - my beloved converse in the brightest shade of cherry red. And, it's not like I can go anywhere without shoes on.

"Yasmin," Agnes beamed, "you look fabulous. Now," she took my hand and ushered me near the entrance to the stage. I can hear the hustle and bustle of people claiming seats and talking amongst each other. I chewed on my bottom lip, worried.

What if I mess up? What if my revealing to the world who I really am becomes the starting point of the down spiral of my career?

"Don't worry so much about it," Agnes said, encouraging me. She didn't seem to mind the death drip I had on her hand. "The people will love you - the real you. Let's be honest here, Bella… who couldn't love the real you? "

Who couldn't love me? I can't help but repeat that question in my head. I think I can give out a few names. Edward, for one. Then Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett… the whole Cullen family. They can't seem to love a human. Well, too bad, because they just missed out on a great thing.

"You're such an a amazing person," Agnes continued, completely unaware that I was only half listening, "and to those who didn't like you before this, then I'm sure they'll fall in love with you."

"One minute until the show begins!" someone shouted, effectively ending Agnes' motivational speech. "everybody in position! Oprah, you need to be in place! Yasmin?! Where are you?"

"I'm over here!" I raised my hand and made my way to the guy shouting his lunch off. I smiled thankfully at Agnes before the guy whisked me away. I guess there's no turning back now…

"Okay everyone," Oprah said straight to the camera. I don't know how she does it, improvising on the spot. Well, not really on the spot since she knew of the news ahead of time, but I was sure she didn't have time to get used to the Brothers' absence in the short time that passed.

I flashed my wide smile as I, discreetly, forced myself to not fiddle with the hem of my shirt.

"I have something to relay to you all," Oprah continued, twisting her body to the camera the red light transferred to. Again, it was slightly amazing. "The Jonas Brothers can't be here today, because of the heavy snow storms in New York early this morning. The good news is, that they are perfectly safe, along with the other residents of The Tipton hotel."

A round of applause resounded from the left of the audience, which built up to a loud cacophony of noise. I hope that when I take my wig off, that the people could show the same compassion to me as they did to the Joe, Kevin and Nick.

"Okay, now Yasmin," Oprah smiled finally turning to me. "This is your third time to be on this show, the first and second times being when you first started out - you were thirteen, right?"

"Yes," I nodded. "My agent, uh, actually discovered me a couple of weeks after my thirteenth birthday."

"And the second time was when?"

"I believe the second time was last year, when I was sixteen. I remember that time particularly because that was the time I first met Mariah Carey." I raised both my eyebrows, relaying how great that time was. "Great woman, I can tell you that. She gave me, uh, let's just say some great tips about life."

Oprah laughed, catching my drift. The conversation flowed from then, breaking every now and then to allow a video of me here and there to pop up on the hugest of huge screen behind us. About halfway through the interview, Oprah and I were discussing about some of my secret wishes - did I regret ever being a singer? Who was my hero? When I was younger, did I ever dream of becoming famous some day?

I sighed. I guess this was my cue. It can't get any better than this.

"Actually, Oprah," I interrupted her upcoming question. She stopped, and I looked around at the audience. They were looking at the both of us with varying expressions: eagerness, amusement, interest. They all made me nervous.

"Before we move on from the topic of secrets, I have to tell you one thing." I crossed my legs and began twiddling my thumbs, only looking at the curly haired and no one else. Not Agnes near the cameramen, not the audience, and certainly not my reflection on the glass coffee table.

"It's a secret," I continued, "that only a select few know." Oprah leaned in closer, obviously interested. "My father knows about it, and so does my agent and a few selected friends, but I think that's about it."

"Yasmin," Oprah smiled widely, "you're making me nervous. What _is_ this big secret of yours?"

I blushed and ducked my head in embarrassment.

"You see, Oprah, everyone," I lifted my head up as I addressed everyone. I wouldn't want to look cowardly. I sat up straight and summoned my courage; I don't need Jasper's powers to be courageous. I was courageous enough before I met him.

"Yasmin Stone doesn't exist," I said, going for the same approach as I did for Mr. Banks. A unified gasp was heard from the general direction of the audience. Half a second passed, and then loud murmurs were heard as well. Even Oprah was muttering to herself.

"I don't think I understand you, Yasmin…" Oprah ventured. "What do you mean you don't exist?"

"If you check the government and the official files and whatnot, you won't find anyone by the name of Yasmin Stone." I closed my eyes as my hand inched up to my wig. Slowly, with a sharp tug, it fell down and landed on my lap, letting my real brown hair drape over my shoulders. I heard more gasps and murmurings. With my eyes still closed, I said, "My real name is Isabella Marie Swan, and my father's name is Charles Swan. I'm not a blonde, but a brunette. I thought about the whole disguise thing when I was young, thinking that I could keep up the charade of being a normal girl while I was finishing school in Phoenix. But then, once I finished the school year and began my home schooling, the wig stuck. I permanently became Yasmin Stone, at least, in front of the cameras, I was. At night though, I'm just plain Isabella Swan, an ordinary girl."

Hesitantly, I allowed one eye to open. The fist thing I saw was Agnes, holding two thumbs up. With her encouragement, I allowed the other eye to open up. That's when I saw Oprah, her jaw opened to it's fullest, completely shocked. I scanned the crowds, some had bewildered look in their faces, while some were astonished.

And then it happened. It was just one at the beginning, coming from a little girl near the front. She was standing up, a toothy grin on her small, olive face. She was clapping. Others followed her exampled and soon enough, the entire place was filled with applause. Some were even standing up. I felt my shoulders sag in relief.

They were accepting me. What greater Christmas present is there? I looked at the camera and made no secret of my teary eyes.

"Yasmin," Oprah said, only to catch herself and say, "Isabella, I mean. Wow…" She stood up and opened her arms. I stoop up as well and received the embrace, squeezing as mighty hard as I can. This was more than I could ever ask for. Where was my worst case scenario, the angry mob and the pitch forks?

"Isabella," Oprah leaned back and examined my face, holding a lock of my hair in her hands. "Wow," she chuckled, "who would've known? America's sweetheart has been holding out on us!" She let out a jovial laugh. I don't know why, but that somehow reminded me of Father Christmas.

I laughed along with her, wiping my tears with some tissue. I think, for the first time this day, I felt happy.

**A/N: Oooh, I'm not going to tell the secret, just in case some people might scroll down to the last Author's Note without actually reading the chapter (believe me, I do that too), so I'm just gonna ask: Do you like?**

**Please review.**

**PS. Cullen POV will be the next chapter, I promise!**


	20. Meanwhile, In Alaska

**A/N: I know I promised y'all a Cullen POV, and guess what? I'm sorry!**

…

**I'm sorry that it took this long to write it up! It would've been up faster, but I was halving my free time between writing this chapter, and doing the rough outline of my homework. I swear, teachers don't know how to give a girl a break. It's the Christmas Holidays! Spread the love and stop giving homework!**

**Ahem. Now that's off my chest…**

**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! I absolutely ADORED reading them! It's nice to know that all y'all were surprised. I mean, really, so was I. When I was writing the beginning of the chapter, I didn't plan on it to end with Yasmin revealing that she's Bella. I guess, when the muse tells you to go somewhere, you go there. Does that make sense… 'coz it didn't to me… XD**

**Well, anyway, I better stop prattling on about cheese and yoghurt so that you guy can read the… CULLEN POV!! Whoop! Whoop!**

**Just a heads up: I haven't stepped foot in Alaska - heck, I haven't even stepped foot in **_**America**_** - so I don't really know what happens in Alaska, except that it snows. I think. Just correct me if I made some kind of obvious mistake. ;D**

**Disclaimer:**** Greetings, Earthlings. This alien writer does not own anything. Twilight belongs to the very talented human, Stephenie Meyer.**

Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter Twenty

**In the point of view of the Cullens (finally)**

It was Christmas Eve, and as always, it was a Cullen family tradition to celebrate it like every other human out there. To make things more special, the Denali family were joining them as well in the celebration. It's not like they can avoid it. In the short two months, the Cullen family had taken over their household, not that anyone minded.

Esme, Carmen and Kate were in the kitchen, baking various pastries to donate to the local homeless shelter and the children's orphanage. Carlisle and Eleazar were outside on the porch, putting up the tall evergreen tree in the front garden the human way, seeing as the nearest humans were only a couple of meters away and one could only be too careful.

The rest, however, were in the living room, lounging around and having fun, exchanging stories about past Christmases while the television blared at the background. They were all gathered around the coffee table, all but three. Edward was up in his room thinking (but really he was sulking), while Alice and Jasper were flitting in and out of rooms, hanging up decorations in every inch of the house. The two were just testing out the mistletoe when something caught Alice's attention.

"_The Jonas Brothers can't be here today, because of the heavy snow storms in New York early this morning."_

Alice gasped at this news. She adored the Jonas Brothers, and so does Kate and Irina. Rosalie and Tanya, however, didn't care much for the teen sensations.

"What's happening?" Alice gushed, running towards the television and was just about to crash into it, but luckily, Jasper was there to stop her. "Are they okay? Oprah," Alice begged, "please tell me they're okay. The music industry will never be the same again without the Jonas brothers.

Behind Alice, Rosalie rolled her eyes. It was no secret that she despised them, only liking one song, 'Hello Beautiful', and just because Emmett once sang the song to her for one of their many wedding anniversaries.

"Oh, come on, Alice," Tanya called, standing up from the floor and seating herself on the loveseat. "Please don't tell me you're still infatuated with those guys." She rolled her eyes. Ever since that time Alice grabbed Edward's phone from her hands and attacked her like a savage, she had been finding excuses to get under the pixie's skin.

Alice, rising above the taunts, just ignored the strawberry blonde girl and continued on listening to Oprah.

"_The good news is_," Jasper felt relief coming from Alice, though her body language told a different story, _"that they are perfectly safe, along with the other residents of The Tipton hotel."_

And then, all of a sudden, the relief ebbed away. Alice stiffened and her eyes glassed over. She was having a vision. Jasper exchanged worried looks with his brother and sister. His worry, though, only strengthened when from upstairs, Edward shouted, "No! She can't do that! She won't have any peace if she does!"

"I think that's the point," Alice, finally coming out of her vision, said. "She might be wanting more attention -" She broke off when, quicker that light, Edward appeared in front of her, blocking the television from everyone's view. In a swift move, he turned off the television, depriving everyone from viewing it.

"She's not an attention seeking person, Alice," Edward growled. "You better not be thinking those thoughts."

"I don't mean it in a bad way," Alice grounded out, annoyed that her brother would jump to conclusions. "Ever thought that maybe she was sick of the quietness of Forks? Maybe she wants something exciting in her life -"

"And being famous isn't enough?"

"She's been famous for the past five years of her life, I think that's enough time to get used to things. As I was saying, her want for excitement might be the outcome of something drastic changing in her life."

"Nonsense, Alice," Edward frowned and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. "It's been two months. This has nothing to do with us."

"Au contraire," Alice copied Edward's stance. She managed to look twice as stubborn, despite her lack of height compared to Edward. "I know her well enough to know that she would plan something as important as this out. Bella's a smart girl. After all," Alice stepped forward and glared at her brother, "she _did_ figure out what we really are."

By this point in the conversation, everyone, including Esme, Carmen, Kate, Eleazar and Carlisle, were in the living room, watching the two siblings bite each other's head off, so to speak. Though, judging from the positions of the two, and how Jasper was madly trying to distribute calmness around the room, the literal biting of heads just might happen.

"Bella?" Tanya asked in a quiet voice, seemingly thinking to herself. She had forgotten that she was a vampire, and the rest of her family are vampires, and thus could hear her words. "Is this the same Bella I called weeks ago?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the blonde girl in question, the Cullens in particular were glaring at the girl, although, no one's eyes were more threatening than Edward's. He was as still as a statue, but the life and anger behind his eyes were unmistakable.

"You touched my cell phone?" His voice was low, calm. It frightened the (undead) life out of Tanya. Her only response was to nod timidly. "I thought I gave out specific instructions to _not_ touch anything from my room, and that included my personal cell phone."

"Yes, Edward," Alice grabbed her angry brother's arms before he could advance on Tanya. No matter how much she hated the girl, she didn't want any fights - she'd seen it. And, it was Christmas after all. "She took your phone, but Bella didn't say anything. I think she was hoping that the call was from _you_."

"Stay out of this, Alice," Edward warned. "I've had enough of your thoughts about her."

Jasper, sensing that Alice was in danger, crouched in front of her and let out a piercing growl. He wouldn't want to attack Edward, but he would if he needed to. He would do anything to protect Alice.

"Jasper," Alice whispered, "it's okay. I'm going to be fine." Jasper straightened out, but did not step back, not that Alice wanted him to. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and said, "It's Christmas Eve, Edward. I don't want any fights. I'm going to wait until next time to tell you how much a mistake I think it was to ever leave Bella in the first place."

And with that said (she fully knew that she just conveyed her thoughts without exactly addressing them), she turned on the television, just in time to see Yasmin on the screen. The ones who knew of Bella being Yasmin - Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett - gasped when they saw her on the screen. The ones who didn't just watched on intently, confused.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged looks, each wondering silently what their children knew that they didn't. Obviously, it had something to do with the celebrity, Yasmin, but how was Bella related?

Esme averted her gaze and concentrated on the television show. A video of Yasmin, aged thirteen, dancing to her first hit single 'Nobody's Perfect' at a concert was being shown. Esme smiled at that. Yasmin was such an adorable girl, who grew up to be such a beautiful woman, and lately - Alice had been following the girl on Perez Hilton's website and TMZ - Esme noticed that the star was kindhearted and humble as well. Those are attributes seldom found in celebrities today.

"_Before we move on from the topic of secrets, I have to tell you one thing." _

Alice jumped up and down in excitement. This was it. Bella was finally going to reveal to the world that she was Yasmin! As an afterthought, Alice wondered how her old schoolmates from Forks High were going to react. She hoped - prayed - that they wouldn't be too harsh on her best friend.

From across the room, Edward's frown visibly deepened. One of the reasons why he left Bella was that she could have some peace of mind. She needed to recuperate from the incident with James, and ultimately, the whole ever finding out about the secret world of vampires.

If Bella told the world that she was Yasmin, then surely peace will just have to fly out through the window, and his hopes of Bella leading a peaceful, quiet life (at least, as herself, not as Yasmin) will evaporate like mist on a sunny day in the Sahara Desert.

He couldn't let Bella reveal her secret, but sadly, he couldn't do a thing about it. For once in the last two months, Edward was regretting the decision of ever separating from Isabella Swan. Edward watched on, mesmerized by the face on the screen. It's been such a long time, seemingly a whole lifetime away, since he last gave himself the pleasure of seeing the blushing, red face of his love. It tore at his unbeating heart that it was his decision, and his decision only, that tore him away from Bella. Even Rosalie was against moving.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a silent sigh. What ever his past mistakes were, they were all in the past and he couldn't change them, not anymore.

"_It's a secret that only a few people know,"_ Yasmin said, looking down at her lap. She was playing with a ring on her index finger. _"My father knows about it, and so does my agent and a few select friends, but I think that's about it."_

Alice and Edward held their breaths, waiting for the moment that they both knew were coming. Jasper and Rosalie soon followed, realizing the meaning behind the celebrity's words. Emmett spluttered, choking over thin air when he too, caught on.

"_Yasmin,_ _you're making me nervous. What is this big secret of yours?"_

The camera zoomed in on the concerned faces of the audience, finally resting on the lowered face of Yasmin Stone, and a second later, she looked up, straight into the camera. She sat up straight, seemingly gathering her courage to say her secret.

"_You see, Oprah, everyone…" _Eventually, after a moment's worth of hesitation, Yasmin opened her mouth and continued, _"Yasmin Stone doesn't exist."_

The Denali sisters gaped at the television, shocked. They weren't huge fans of Yasmin Stone, except for Tanya who harbored a half-hate-half-love kind of adoration for the celebrity, but clearly, they were concerned for the girl. Of course she existed! She was there, right in front of their very eyes!

Edward, still blending in at the farthest side of the room, smirked at the thoughts of Tanya, Irina and Kate. Jasper, sensing their emotions, smirked as well, and Alice, having seen this coming, joined the smirk fest. Rosalie and Emmett smirked as well, thought for a completely different reason - it was a funny sight, watching their siblings' faces light up almost simultaneously.

"What does she mean?" Carmen asked, her voice having a soft Spanish lilt to it. "Isn't it obvious that she exists?"

"Maybe she's just saying it for attention," Eleazar hypothesized out loud. "I always thought that she's going to crack one of these days, like Lohan and Britney before her. The money and fame must be getting to her."

The Cullens, minus Esme and Carlisle who didn't know what was going on, hissed at Eleazar, none more loudly than Edward himself.

"Don't say or _think_ those kind of things about her," he said, his voice deadly. Tanya, from the loveseat, watched enviously as Edward's over protectiveness for some random celebrity trash was unleashed before her very eyes. Why can't he be like that for her?

"_If you check the government and the official files and whatnot, you won't find anyone by the name of Yasmin Stone." _

Yasmin's voice echoed in the silent living room and caught everyone's attention again. Their eyes glued themselves on her hands as it traveled, painstakingly slow, from her lap to her hair. She then grasped it tightly and tugged it off. Edward took in the beauty of Bella, and noticed that her hair didn't resemble the natural curls in it. Instead, It was straightened. It looked different, but beautiful nonetheless.

"What is she doing?" asked Tanya, but she was hissed at to be quiet by Rosalie. It was the first time that Rosalie had shown any violence towards her, and Tanya was bewildered and slightly hurt. What was with this Yasmin child that changed everyone's behavior so suddenly?

"Oh, my gosh," Irina screamed. "She's got cancer! She's wearing a wig because she's bald, a result of her chemotherapy!"

"Poor dear," Esme gushed, "having cancer at such a young age. It's such a terrible illness, taking away the best of people, both old and young."

A collective murmur was heard around the room, everyone, apart from the one who knew the _real_ reason why Yasmin was wearing a wig, were voicing condolences for the girl and her family. Alice rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all, while Edward said nothing. He was deep in his thoughts.

"Excuse me," Jasper said, speaking for the first time. It was a rare occasion whenever he spoke, so everyone tuned in, each wondering what he was going to say. "I don't think it's cancer, well, simply because she still has the brown hair underneath. I also think that we should listen to her explanation. Carlisle, Esme," he addressed them separately, his parents in all but blood, "I think you should see past the celebrity and look closer at the person."

On the screen was a close-up of Yasmin without her wig, her eyes were closed, as if fighting back tears, and her lips were pursed, obstinate. Rosalie smiled at that. That expression of pain and obstinacy reminded her of herself. Sometimes, it surprised her how similar she and Bella were, despite the major differences such as their species.

"_My real name is Isabella Marie Swan, and my father's name is Charles Swan. I'm not a blonde, but a brunette…"_ Bella, more widely known to the whole world as Yasmin, continued with her speech, explaining how the blonde wig disguise came to being. As she did so, the camera showed the audience and Oprah looking sad for Yasmin's obvious pain in outing everything.

She was revealing her secret, laying down her reputation as a singer, idol and a friend. It surprised no one that she would be in pain.

"Oh my," Esme chanced a glance at her son, Edward. His eyes were closed, and a blank mask covered his current emotions. "Edward, did you know about this?" she asked. He nodded once. "Since when?"

"Esme?" Tanya butted in. "What going on here? What do you mean by 'Edward, did you know about this'? Carlisle?" Tanya sent a helpless look at Carlisle, a lifelong and dear friend. No matter how rude and selfish she has been to his family members, Carlisle always found it in him to be kind to her, and Tanya was grasping at straws. She knew no one else from the Cullen family will answer her questions but him - not Rosalie, not Edward, and definitely not Alice.

"I believe," Carlisle spoke slowly, watching his words. He was looking at Edward only, and no one else, measuring his reaction. "I believe a friend of ours from Forks had been hiding a secret that only my children seem to know, before now, at least."

He sent a reproving glare at his children, how could they not inform him and Esme before this? It was understood that they were allowed to keep secrets - they were adults, and they had the right - but they were family, and secrets as big as this shouldn't be kept a secret. At least, not within the family.

"We had no right to discuss it with you." Edward pushed off the wall he was leaning against. "It was not our secret to tell, but Bella's." He ran back to his room and locked the door, silently telling everyone that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Esme turned to Alice, eager to know if her son was all right. It was clear that his emotions were awry, mainly focusing on anger, so she didn't bother asking Jasper. Alice was the better person to ask, because she knew Edward better than everyone else, better than even himself at times.

Alice spoke in a quiet voice. "Edward found out when he went to Hollywood, remember the competition that he entered?"

"'Be in a music video with the teen sensation, Yasmin Stone!'" Emmett inserted, lightening the mood of the room considerably, especially with the help from Jasper. "Out of the millions who entered, I don't know how on earth Edward won."

Rosalie answered his non-question simply. "It's Fate," she smiled softly.

A loud thump and the unmistakable sound of a window opening was heard from upstairs, from the general direction of Edward's room. Seconds later, the snow outside was unsettled by footsteps of an annoyed vampire.

The Cullen family exchanged worried glances, while the Denali family stayed quiet and adjourned to the kitchen. They felt that this was a moment only to be shared within the Cullens, and the Cullens only.

"_America's sweetheart has been holding out on us!"_ The television show, once again, caught the room's attention. After more conversation, Bella stood up and walked to the stage. She threw the plain brown leather strap of the shining black electric guitar over her shoulder, which caught everyone by surprise. That is, everyone but Alice.

"This is so cool," she commented. "Bella finally shows her true rock star colors!"

Just as Alice uttered those words, Bella spoke into the microphone. _"I dedicate this song to the Jonas Brothers, who, unfortunately, wouldn't be performing with me tonight." _She strummed the guitar, and electric sound echoed through the amplifiers. _"This is… 'We Got the Party With Us'."_ she looked behind her to the drummer and shouted, _"A one, a two, a one, two, three!" _Bella began playing the introduction, biting her bottom lip in concentration.

"_Come on guys, tell me what we're doing… We're hanging 'round when we can be all over the play-ay-yeah-ace. The sun is shining, just the way we like it…"_

'Wow,' Esme thought to herself, 'Bella Swan, a rock star. Who would've thought?'

**A/N: As you people might've noticed, but I never really wrote about Carlisle and Esme finding out about Bella. That's because they had slipped my mind, and when I did remember them, the story was already finished. *cringe* So, did I do some brilliant cover up or what? Hehehe…**

**Please review. I want to know if I was too lenient with Tanya or not! I mean, I like her character, but **_**my**_** Tanya, the Tanya in this story… well, it annoys the life outta me. I just don't know **_**why.**_

**=]**


	21. Meagan's Ride

**A/N: Thanks for all the input! It made my New Year... well, that and the fact that the fireworks were pretty. XD Okay, so some are a tad eager about everyone's reaction about Bella being Yasmin... well, here's a sneak preview. At the end, there's Jake's reaction. BUT! No peeking!**

**Disclaimer:** **No comment.**

Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter Twenty-one

'I don't think I thought over my sudden 'announcement' quite well,' I thought to myself as I hurried across the horizontal escalator, eager to leave behind the screaming mass of fans outside of the airport. This was the first time I got chased by fans as Bella, and I am totally regretting not having my father - my bodyguard - with me.

"Erm, excuse me," I called to get the attention of the person behind the counter. She was wearing a red blazer, which clashed terribly with her wild mane of ginger hair.

"Hello miss," she smiled a tightlipped smile, "how can I help you?"

I copied her smile, glad that she didn't recognize me.

"Hi, er, I need a ticket," I fished for my wallet inside my handbag, "for Seattle tonight…" I took out my credit card and handed it to her, "and another one from Seattle to Port Angeles."

"I'm sorry, miss," the girl handed me back my card, the fluorescent lighting shining on the gold colors, "but there are no more seats for all the airlines." She shrugged helplessly, "It's the Christmas holidays."

I nodded my head, crestfallen, my hopes of spending Christmas Day with my father - and the idea of escaping the chaos outside - crashing down on me. I sighed and pocketed my card, not even bothering to return it to my wallet. I plopped myself on a seat by the large window, and gazed forlornly out into the runway.

It was dark out, but I can make out the familiar silhouettes of the airplanes, all varying in sizes. As I scanned the runway for the flight I should be taking, if I thought ahead and booked a flight, my eyes fell upon a small plane. It was clearly a private jet, but that's not what caught my attention. It was the familiar design on the tail.

One of Wayne's private jets was on the runway. Well, technically, it wasn't Wayne's but his daughter's, Meagan. Though, she was too young to own a private jet so it was under his name. The private jet was a sweet sixteen gift; I guess, some girls have it all.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, just to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Meagan's private jet can't be here. She was supposed to be in boarding school! In England! As in, all the way in Europe…!

Yup, there it was, right in my line of sight. The dirty white coat was shining under the waning moon, giving it a sense of ethereality, and the simple 'MEAGAN'S RIDE' was painted on the tail in bright, neon green. I wasn't mistaking it for another plane. This was Meagan Hound's private jet.

I stood on my feet and glanced around, searching for the cropped blonde hair that was Meagan's. After about a full fifteen minute's worth of searching, and making a fool of myself to the passers by in the process, I decided it a lost cause. Meagan wasn't at the airport.

"Excuse me," I said to the woman behind the counter, the same one with the clashing hair and blazer, "is there a scheduled flight for a Ms. Meagan Hound tonight?"

"I'm sorry miss," answered the lady, "but I can't disclose any information about that. Ms. Hound is here for private reasons."

I frowned.

"But, I'm a friend of hers," I said, "can you please get to her somehow? A hotel number or something?"

"I'm sorry miss," she repeated, "but I can't disclose any infor-"

"Yes, yes," I stopped her. "I heard you the first time." I groaned and took out my phone, went to my contact lists and pressed call when I saw Meagan's number of the wide screen. It had rang six times when Meagan finally answered.

"Hello, my life sucks," she said, her voice bored, "speak to me."

"Meagan?" I turned around so that I wasn't facing anyone and leaned on the counter. It wasn't like there was anyone behind me. "Hi, this is Yasmin," I whispered. "I'm at the airport and was wondering if I could…" I bit my lip and crossed my fingers. "If I could borrow your private jet for a couple of days. I need to get somewhere and all the flights are booked."

"Yasmin!" I can hear the smile behind Meagan's voice. "It's been such a long time! How are you? Anything new?"

Er, yes, Meagan. I go by Bella now.

"And sure. You can have the stupid thing for the many days that you need it. I don't really care. It's at the airport 'coz it ran out of gas," she snorted. "I'm asking Daddy for a new one on my eighteenth, which reminds me…" There was some shuffling on the other side. "You, Yasmin Stone, are invited to my birthday soiree this April. It's a costume party and -"

"Thank you, Megs," I cut her off, "but I'm in a hurry so you have to tell me all about it later." I moved to end the call, but I remembered something. "Oh yeah, Megs, can you please tell the people over hear that you're letting me use the jet? I don't think they'll believe me if I told them…"

"Sure," came Meagan's energetic reply. I handed my iPhone to the red-haired lady, and she took it willingly, albeit a little hesitant at first.

"Of course," the lady nodded, impatience lining her pale face. It looked like she's not the patient type, and that's an observation I chose to not voice.

"I'll make sure of it… yes…" the lady hummed every now and then in agreement, her sharp nails tapping the marble counter I annoyance. "I'll do it personally… I'm terribly sorry…" she apologized, but I doubt that she meant it. "Monique Lhuillier? Oh, right… in the closet, you say?… Of course. Thank you, Ms. Hound. I'll get right on it." The lady ended the call and handed me back my phone. "Ms. Meagan informed me that you will be riding the jet instead of her once it's gas tank is full."

I smiled at that, "Great."

"She also informed me to tell you that the red Monique Lhuillier dress was for you."

My eyebrows rose at that. Meagan loves her clothes, why would she give one to me willingly? Only one logical answer crossed my mind: it was Christmas, and Meagan felt like giving. I mentally thanked her for the gift. I really should send her something nice back. Perhaps a Bella Swan original? I toyed with the idea of having my own fashion line. I mean, I already had one a couple of years ago, but that was more for Yasmin than Bella.

But hey, a new year's coming soon. I can do whatever I want… I've revealed to the world who I really am, and so basically, I'm starting from the beginning, so to speak. I'm building my career as Bella from scratch, but f course, I'd be using my Yasmin credibility.

The lady asked a passing coworker, a tall man with dreads, to escort me into the luxury waiting room. It was a large enough waiting room, with plush carpeting, a mini fridge and a music corner. I found it amusing and slightly disconcerting to hear myself singing 'Last Christmas' from the stereo. When I was thirteen, I released an album entitled, 'Sounds of the Season'. it wasn't a best-seller, though I had enjoyed being dressed up in Santa garb for the photoshoots.

It only took half an hour for the private jet to be ready, and before I knew it, I was on my way to Forks. I told the pilot to head straight to Forks, Washington, skipping Seattle and Port Angeles to save time. I was sure that there'd be a wide enough expanse to accommodate the jet. If push comes to shove, then we'd just have to land on First Beach.

The journey was long, but I didn't notice it since I spent the whole time asleep. So, when the pilot shook me awake and greeted me, "Merry Christmas!", I was at a loss for words. My eyes searched for a clock and landed on my iPhone. The time read 3:27 - it was Christmas Day!

I hopped off the bed and stretched my aching muscles, having slept in my jeans and t-shirt. This might be a private jet, complete with bedroom en suite, but it can never substitute for a hotel room. Besides, it sounds weird to have a shower while flying in the air, so I decided to forgo it.

"Hey Fred," I addressed the pilot who woke me up. "Where are we?"

"We're a couple of miles from Forks," he said, walking towards a small window and opening the latch that blocked the view outside. "We're in La Push, to be exact, at First Beach. There was a large field in the middle of some forest, but then Frank asked me how you're going to get to the main road, so we chose the beach instead."

I hummed, agreeing with their logic.

"Hey Fred," I called again, "do you mind telling me where Meagan's closet is? She said I was to get a dress from there." I shrugged helplessly while Fred laughed, and pointed to a small cabinet. Only, when I opened it, dresses upon dresses fell outward and nearly crushed the life out of me.

"O-kay…" I said to myself. Fred helped me up to my feet. "Thanks, Fred."

"You're welcome, Yasmin - er, I mean Bella." The man turned away, muttering something about helping Frank with something in the cockpit and starting up. I sighed and just shook my head, turning back to the masses of dresses. How am I supposed to know which one was the Monique Lhuillier?

I picked up a random dress, a golden one, and studied every inch of it. On the clothes hanger hung a small tag. It read: D&G, in Meagan's unmistakable fancy, wide handwriting. So, she must've labeled the dresses. Well, that's good news. It sure saves me from hours of work searching for just one dress. It's like Meagan has her own shop in here.

I searched for the red dresses first, and then read the labels for the designer. Thankfully, there was only one red Monique Lhuillier. I swear, if there was another one, I would've thrown a hissy fit. Had Meagan ever heard of having too much dresses? Quickly zipping the dress up inside a nylon bag, I grabbed my things and bid the pilots goodbye, along with a, "Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year".

Jumping off the small plane, and grateful that I was wearing converse, I took a deep breath. I missed the salty scent that only First Beach can provide. I don't know why, but there's something about it that made it different from the beaches in California and Miami. Perhaps it was the biting cold that nipped at my face and hands, or maybe it was because it was currently 3 in the morning, and on Christmas, no less. Still, I missed First Beach.

"Wait," someone called from a few meters away. It was a tall and dark silhouette, and if I do say so myself, quite muscular. My first thought was that it was Emmett, running to crush me into a bear hug, but then more _rational _thoughts invaded my mind: this could be an assailant, waiting to kidnap me or something.

My heart thrummed against my ribcage. Adrenaline coursed through me as I readied myself, my lungs full of breath to shout for help. Fred and Frank were only in the cockpit. I'm sure they'd hear me. Though the silhouetted figure seemed stronger than the two pilots, I was sure that in a two versus one fight, the side with the two fighters will win. Unless this stranger was a highly skilled ninja, which I doubted very highly.

I poised myself to run - I didn't want the pilots to be beaten up by a ninja - but the voice rang again, freezing me to the spot. "Wait…" The voice was coming closer, making the silhouette bigger. "Hold up a minute there… is that you, Bella?"

I relaxed when the person knew my name. This person, whoever he was, can't be a stranger if he knew my name. News of my being Yasmin can't have reached this far yet… I hope. The figure stepped forward and into the light that the jet provided. I smiled widely when I recognized the face.

"Jake!" I screamed, delighted. "It's been so long! How've you been?!" I ran to him and jumped, encircling my arms around his thick neck. Man, can't the boy stop growing? Was he on steroids or something? I can't help but think that if I go away again for some extended period of time, I'd half expect a beard or a moustache, or some kind of facial hair to be growing on Jacob's face. It's like Brad Pitt in the Curious Case of Benjamin Button, except backwards.

"Whoa there, Bella," he chuckled and wrapped his sinewy arms around my thin waist, "or should I say… Yasmin?"

He put me down and I looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. So he knows. He must've seen the Oprah show with Charlie. I mean, he spent Christmas Eve at the Black's place, so it was a plausible idea. I wonder how my dad handled it. I mean, he knows that I was planning on telling the world my secret, but so soon? He'd be worrying his socks off, wondering if I was taking the whole incident well.

I sighed when I saw Jacob looking down at me. He must hate me, keeping this big a secret from him. Though in my defense, the topic of my superstardom was not something you can just talk about offhandedly like the weather. Plus, I don't think my friendship with Jacob was at the point where we could share secrets with each other, not like with Angela - except, she did find out my secret by sneaking into my dressing room. But, something's telling me that Jacob wasn't the kind to sneak into people's dressing rooms.

My things dropped to the floor as I flexed and unflexed my hands, anxious. I didn't particularly care that everything would be covered in sand. It's not like I didn't have a vacuum cleaner back home.

"Hey, hey," Jacob whispered, tucking my hair behind my ears. It was a windy night. "Why the puppy eyes? You're not crying on me, are you?"

I sniffed and tried to hide away the telltale signs of tears. "You don't hate me then? You must've seen the Oprah show with Charlie, right? Oh man, does anyone hate me? Anyone from Forks High? What about Sam and Emily and everyone? Do _they_ hate me?"

"Bella," Jacob soothed, grabbing my flailing arms and pressing them to my sides. "No one hates you. They all understand. Though, I can't speak for anyone from Forks High, seeing as I don't know anyone from there, but they have to be pretty cuckoo in the head if they hate you, y'know?"

I laughed feebly at the funny way his voice rose pitches higher at the word 'cuckoo'.

"There's nothing to about you to hate…" Jacob continued, "so you better turn that frown upside down…"

My feeble laughed came back, only louder this time. "Jake," I murmured, "you're so cheesy… but thanks." I looked up at him and beamed. Wrapping my arms around him again, I whispered, "You're a godsend, you know that, right?"

"Oh, I know," he replied conceitedly, which, I thought, deserved a smack upside on the head. So I hit him. Upside on the head, I mean. "Oww," Jacob howled in pain, sounding like some injured stray. "That hurts…"

I rolled my eyes. "It was supposed to hurt, you steroid junkie."

"Steroid junkie?" Jacob guffawed. "Where'd that came from?"

I blushed as I muttered my explanation. I tried my hardest to eat my words, but Jacob must have super hearing because he heard them word for word. I blushed even more when he repeated my words to me, even going as far as doing a creepily accurate girly voice. I swear, if I hadn't known better, I would've mistaken him for one of his sisters.

"Whatever, Jake. Listen, I need to get home now, seeing as it's too early in the morning for even the early birds to be awake, so goodbye." I hugged him one last time before turning away and made my way home, only to stop when I realized something.

The familiar laughter of Jacob Black assaulted my reluctant ears.

"Okay," I turned around and faced him. "So I need a ride home. Care to help out the damsel in distress?"

"Sure," Jacob smirked. He waved his hand towards him, the universal motion for 'follow me'. "I've got my Rabbit in my garage," he said, "'coz I'm sure if I try to rev up the ol' Chevy, the dead will start to wake up."

I laughed nervously. Huh, if only he knew that some 'dead' people are awake right now. I mean, vampires can't sleep, so technically, they're awake.

Jacob entered the garage and came out moments later, dragging a motorcycle along with him. So that's what he meant when he said rabbit… I thought he meant the literal Bugs Bunny, which was kind of weird and irrelevant to the topic.

The rabbit looked great. I mean, I'm no biker or some kind of motorcycle specialist, but the thing was standing on two legs - er, wheels - so that meant it was great, right? The body was slightly rusty, and from the looks of it, the parts were from other bikes, but the thing still looked great. I don't know, maybe I just have a penchant for rusty vehicles. Rusty vehicles were a far cry from shiny silver Volvos.

"Just hop on," Jacob ordered, noticing that I was staring. He was straddling the bike, and I saw that he was wearing my leather jacket. And man, did he look good. "I promise to not crash or anything," Jacob added in a persuasive voice.

"It's not that," I laughed, grabbing the offered helmet, donning it and climbing on. I wrapped my hands around his waist. "It's just that I saw that you're wearing my jacket and uh, you look great."

"You're jacket?" He spluttered. I giggled when I saw the traitorous blush gracing his russet cheeks. "Oh, I meant to return it, y'know…"

"Oh, sure you did, Jake." I nodded my head convincingly, my brows knitting together in mocj understanding. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed "I totally believe you…" I snorted, failing to hide my laughs.

"I really did mean to return it!" he exclaimed, indignant. He kicked the motorcycle to start and before I knew it, we were flying on the road, the wind stinging my exposed cheeks. "But, you know how cold it is up here… it's not like we can take a quick vacation somewhere south with our private jet, unlike _some_ people."

I noticed the bitterness in his voice. I frowned. Jacob Black better not be jealous. I thought him better than that.

"Just FYI," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "I was in Florida because I had business to do, and that private jet? Well, that's not mine. I don't even have a _car, _let alone a private jet. I borrowed it from a friend because there were no more seats left in all the flights to Seattle, so you better get your facts straight before you make comments like that."

Silence met my words.

"It's still me, Jake…" I closed my eyes and squeezed harder on my embrace. "I'm still the same Bella you met at that barbecue party.."

The hum of the motorcycle was the only sound in the silence of the night. I sighed and buried my head in what used to be my leather jacket. He might not hate me, but he thinks that I've changed. I just hope that he believed me, about not changing. I really was still the same Bella he met at First Beach.

I blinked away the tears in my eyes. If Jacob, of all people, reacted to my wealth like this, then how would everyone else react? Jacob, as far as I know, was probably the most understanding person in this town, except maybe for Angela. So, if he can't understand that my being famous can't have changed me, then… dare I think it, what about Lauren or Jessica, or Mike or Tyler? What would _they_ think?

I need to prove to him that it's still me. That nothing has changed. My friendships with Lauren and Jessica, and everyone else in this town will always be the same, superstar Bella or not… I hope.

**A/N: Just a little tidbit: Charlie had Christmas dinner with the Blacks on Christmas Eve, but then went home and slept at his own place. I'm just saying that to avoid confusion, because even I'm confused when I read over the chapter. XD**

**And just FYI, I was just making up the first part of this chapter, having no knowledge about what happens in airports - I'm totally ignorant about stuff like that o.O**

**Please review!**

**=]**

**PS. Did you like the Meagan Hound thing? You guys might not find it funny, but I've based the name from Megan Fox… =D**


	22. Cocoa, Godiva and Facebook

**A/N: Hey people! Long time no see! I'm sorry, but I'm back at school and as I'm sure most of you know, first week's were designed to kill you. I've got homeworks and projects up to my neck, but I won't bore you all by going into deeper details. That's not what you came here for. Nope. You came here for to read the story! Well, I'll just stop babbling now…**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Twilight. I just _wish_ I do. There's a difference, can you see it? =D**

**Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter Twenty-two**

I opened my eyes blearily, astounded for a moment to see that I was in a lavender room. Where was I? I thought I was in Florida… I groaned and reached for my iPhone to check the time. It was past nine. I groaned again. Buy this time, aren't I supposed to be getting ready for whatever it was Agnes had planned for me? I sat up straight and immediately recognized the familiar trinkets scattered around the place. I was in my bedroom, in Forks. I was not in Florida anymore.

Last night's events flooded my mind, giving no hint of slowing down. First came the memory of Oprah's teary eyes, then came Agnes' silent approval… I remember the redheaded lady with the clashing red blazer, and then calling Meagan to borrow her ride… and then I remember Jacob crushing me in a hug, my brief wondering if he was on steroids, followed by the motorcycle ride back home and my promise to myself: I will try my hardest to prove to everyone in this sleepy town that I was the same Bella that moved in here last June.

I sighed, watching intently as my breath formed a mist. I chanced a glance at my window and saw that it was open. It looked like it hadn't been closed in years. In fact, I actually do believe that that window hadn't been closed ever since my dad and I first moved in here, which only reminds me of the nights Edward had spent in this very room. I heaved another sigh and stood up, searching blindly for my fluffy slippers. As I exited my room, I grabbed my silk robe, which matched my also silken pyjamas.

"Hey Dad," I greeted Charlie when I saw him in the kitchen, reading the morning paper. Beside him lay a couple of presents, to put it lightly. Too bad we didn't have a tree this year, otherwise the decorated tree and the many presents would've created such a wonderful scene. "Merry Christmas." I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, mindful that I still haven't brushed my teeth.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, angel," he greeted back, hooking my waist with his arm. He pressed a mug of hot cocoa in my hands, saving me the trouble of making my own cup. It seemed he made one for me already. I smiled as I took a sip, mesmerizing myself with the luscious taste. No matter how many times I've spent drinking cocoa with my father in the kitchen during Christmas, I would never, ever, _ever_ tire of this family tradition.

Before, when my mother was still alive, we used to spend the whole morning in the living room, where the Christmas tree would usually be. Then, throughout the morning, I'd be opening Christmas presents, playing with the toys, using the thingamabobs and trying on the clothes. Of course, Charlie being a fanatic about recording every second of my life, would always have a camcorder in hand, while my mother just watched intently, nearly always letting her childish side shine.

I shook my head; I wouldn't want to make this Christmas a sad one by thinking about my dead mother. I looked out the window and saw the snow piled up, like a winter wonderland. The evergreen trees surrounded the house, covered in snow, were enough to knock the breath out of me.

"So…" I turned back to my dad and let the word hang in the air. I desperately wanted to know what he thought about my little stunt yesterday, but at the same time, I didn't want to ruin the serenity of the morning. Maybe I could just open my presents now. That way, I could halt the impeding conversation until later on in the day.

I reached for the top gift on the pile and saw that it was for Charlie, from his coworkers from the station. I handed the box to him and he accepted it gratefully, a knowing smile on his face.

"I know what you're doing, Bells," he said as he ripped the wrapping paper. I caught a glimpse of the gift inside - a foot massager. I felt my eyebrows meet my hairline at that. That's an odd gift from coworkers if I ever saw one. My dad laughed when he realized what it was. "Oh, Sam, you old cow," he muttered to himself.

"Really, Dad?" I asked, reaching for a gift with my name on it. I recognized the handwriting as Angela's. "What am I doing besides opening presents?" Charlie laughed but said nothing in reply.

I gently pried the sticky tape off the pretty wrapping paper and saw a beautiful furry notebook inside. It was bluish green with purple spots, reminding me of that large monster from Monsters, Inc. I flipped the notebook open and saw something on the first page.

_I saw you working on a song the day you first came to school after the Cullens left, and I thought to myself, 'Hey, Bella shouldn't be writing her nice songs in scrappy pieces of paper. I should get her a notebook for Christmas.' And so, here we are. The Song Book is born._

_Merry Christmas, love Angela_

I set the notebook aside and looked at my father. He was halfway through another present, which happened to be some kind of fluffy sharp thing. Answering my questioning look, he said, "It's for fishing. Instead of using live worms for bait, I can use this for an alternative."

I nodded, accepting his explanation. I guess it was a much humane alternative than using real worms. I can't really wrap my head around using a real animal for bait in fishing.

My dad and I continued opening our presents, me having more than him, not to brag or anything. But, I _am_ a superstar and some of my presents were from of my celebrity friends, like Vanessa, Ashley, the Jonas Brothers, and even from Rihanna and Paris. I was just glad that I got them all present in return. For Paris, though, I didn't really know what to get her so I just gifted her some spa gift packs from my favorite salon and spa.

My favorite present, out of everything, was surprisingly, not the Gucci handbag from Rihanna, nor the fluffy notebook from Angela. It was the box of chocolates from Joe. I have to admit though, that I was surprised at first when I finished unwrapping the box, because then, there was another box to open. Joe Jonas, wherever his is in this world, must be cracking up right now.

I am so going to retaliate the next time I see him. Though, my retaliation must be tame, for how could I punish him when he gifted me a box of Godiva Chocolates? From what I've heard, they cost a hefty amount, a hundred and seventeen dollars per pound, to be precise.

"You done yet, Bells?" Charlie asked over his mug. "Who's the chocs from?"

I blushed, but all the same answered, "It's from Joe, and umm, yeah, I'm done."

"Joe?" Charlie's eyebrows rose in what I can only guess was surprise. "As in Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers?" I nodded my head hesitantly. "Why's _he _sending you chocolates, Bella?"

"I don't know, Dad," I replied heatedly. "Maybe it's because I _like_ chocolates? And it _is_ Christmas after all. This," I shoved the box across the counter and away from me, "doesn't mean anything. It's just a present." I chose to ignore the fact that they were Godiva Chocolates.

Charlie raised his hands in surrender, going as far as leaning away from me. I frowned. There went my good mood for the morning. I mean, I love my dad and all, but did he _have_ to overreact over a simple gift?

'Or maybe it's just you who's overreacting,' my brain, ever so annoying, replied. My frown shifted into a sheepish expression and I apologized. Sighing, I stood up and took my dad's now empty cup, and along with mine, placed it in the sink. I gripped the edge of the sink and studied my reflection on the sink. Why was I overreacting in the first place? Like I said, the chocolates were just a gift, albeit an expensive gift but a gift nonetheless.

"Hey." I turned around and faced my father. He grinned and said, "I know something that'll turn that frown upside down…"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, you've been hanging out with Jake for far too long," I commented. I moved to hug him. "But don't ever change. I love you."

"I love you, too," Charlie replied, rubbing my back in a fatherly manner. Now, I just wish that my mom was here, and then it'd be just like old times again.

"So," I stepped back from the hug. "What's this thing that's going to 'turn my frown upside down'?" I laughed as I did the air quotes.

"Ah," Charlie tapped his nose. "That's for me to know…" he reached into his pocket and whatever it was he got, it was shiny. He then threw the thing at me. I caught it instinctively. "And you to find out…"

I stared at the thing in my hands. My forehead furrowed as my brain tried to wrap my head around the idea. The thing in my hands… they were car keys. Now, why would my dad give me car keys, unless there really was a car.

"Oh, my gosh," I breathed, realization dawning on me. I felt my jaw drop, my eyes bug and something hot and stuffy just behind my throat. "This is," I gasped. "This is…" I looked up at my dad. He was smiling widely, giving a Cheshire cat a run for its money.

"Car keys."

"Car keys?" I repeated in awe.

"Yes, for your new car."

"New car?"

'I never owned a car before,' I thought wistfully.

I let my dad lead me from the kitchen to the front door. There was nothing outside but snow. Though, the snow told me everything I needed to know, for instead of the immaculate blanket that I was expecting, tire tracks - ones that were different from Charlie's police cruiser - were marring the beauty.

I screamed in delight. My dad got me a car! For Christmas! I mean, I wasn't really needing one, nor was I wanting one, but still. I'm not returning this gift back to the store even if my life depended on it. I haven't even seen the car yet - I don't even care about the model, color or whatever; it's a _car_ - but I'm in love with it already.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I hugged my dad whilst at the same time, trying to calm myself down. I was jumping around like Alice on hyper. Okay, that thought just sobered me back to normal.

"I mean it, Dad," I whispered, calm. "Thank you."

"Whoa there," Charlie laughed, "you haven't seen it yet."

"I don't care," I shook my head, resolute. "I know I'd love it."

"Well, that's comforting." Charlie opened the garage door and turned on the lights. Inside was the most beautiful set of wheels I have ever seen. Dare I say it, it even beat Rosalie's red BMW M3 convertible. I approached the car and gently, as gently as I could, brushed my hand on the sleek dirty white paint. It's wasn't that ostentatious, but neither was it drab.

"Beautiful…" I whispered. I'm no car fanatic - I didn't care about the make, the model, what kind of engine was inside or whatever. I didn't even care what color it was, or what kind of paint job is had. All I cared about was that it was beautiful. That, and it delivered the passengers from point A to point B.

"It's a Mini Cooper S Convertible," Charlie informed me, leaning on the garage doorframe. "I had a lot of trouble searching for the right kind for you, but this one just jumped out at me."

With a grin still on my face, I fumbled for the keys and opened the car door. I jumped in, seeing the black leather seats, not to mention the, in my opinion, futuristic looking devices. Well, this set of wheels definitely was no rusty small town pickup truck. Actually, speaking of pickup trucks, I have to tell Jacob about this… and what better way than to drive over to his place and show him?

My excitement bubbled down as fast as it bubbled up. Saddened, I poked my head out the open window and said to Charlie: "Dad, how am I supposed to ride this thing?" This 'thing'…it had a ring to it. "I don't even know how to drive…"

I'm so regretting not learning how to drive the minute I turned sixteen. I don't know a single thing about driving, except for the fact that the steering wheel turns the car, but I bet _everyone_ knows that. Heck, I don't even know which one of these pedals - I stumbled out of the car I frustration - are the ones for the gas, and which one was for the brake!

"Man," I muttered to myself. "This is a let down…"

I dragged my feet over to where my dad was and buried my face into his chest. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes. I guess he forgot to figure in the fact that I didn't know how to drive. I'm sure he wouldn't mind teaching me, but after tomorrow, I'm certain he'd be going back to work. Angela had been sending emails about large bear sightings, and Charlie, being the Chief of Police, was in charge of the whole dilemma.

When it started snowing outside, Charlie and I went back inside, leaving wet trails of the melted snow. My slippers no longer were their fluffy selves; they were now wet and slightly muddy. I'd have to wash them soon, or else the dirt will stick. As I gathered my things to put in my room, I hummed a Christmas song to place me out of my dejected mood. It doesn't matter much that I won't be able to use my dad's present immediately. It's the thought that counts, anyway.

"Hey Bells," I paused on the stairs to look at my dad. "Why don't you start getting ready for this afternoon?" he suggested, gathering his gifts as well. "The Blacks invited me and you to the annual Christmas gala for the whole tribe, which by the way starts at two instead of noon."

"They invited both of us?"

"Yeah," Charlie shrugged, "didn't I just tell you that?"

"No," I shook my head. He didn't get my question. "I mean, why would they invite us? We're not part of the tribe and by the sounds of it, it's like a thing that only the Quileutes are allowed to attend."

"Well, I guess we're part of the family now, aren't we? Or at least, just the extended family." At the uncertain expression still on my face, Charlie added, "C'mon, angel, it'd be fun. It's about time we spend a Christmas outside the house, and the Blacks really are great people. You and Jake seem to have hit it off last time. And the Uleys will be there, Sam and his family… the Clearwaters, Leah and her younger brother, Seth…

At the mention of Jacob, I felt my whole expression change. And if Sam was going to be there, then I'm sure Emily will be as well. She and I have struck some sort of friendship, and slowly, I was getting past the scars the marred her pretty face.

Thirty minutes passed one found me seated in front of my vanity, pondering over which shade of which certain make up I should put on. It did not help, not one bit, that I had a lot of shades to choose from. So, as I waited for my hair to dry naturally, I was debating over coral blue or cherry red. I let out a groan in frustration. I don't even know why I bother with the beautification process. It's not like I have someone to impress… not like last time. But, years of my being a celebrity had engraved in my mind that I should never leave the house without make up. Ever. And to a party? It's a sin to go without at least lip gloss.

A loud click of the bathroom door outside in the hall closing notified me that Charlie was done showering. I bit my lip. I was running out of time, and I wasn't even wearing my dress yet! I've chosen to wear the Monique Lhuillier number Meagan had given to me. The turtleneck dress stopped a couple of inches from my knees so I won't be overdressed… I hope.

Forgoing the numerous amount of make up in front of me, I stood up and snatched a pair of converse in the shade of gold. If by chance this gala was held at the beach, which I doubt since it was the middle of winter, then at least I'd be zeroing the changes of having sand between my toes. And besides, converse shoes go with everything.

Once I was changed and ready, I saw that I had a couple of minutes left before it was time to go. I propped open my laptop and quickly went to the face book homepage. It's been a while since I've talked with my girl friends, except for Angela. She seems to find it her life's mission to send me fortnightly emails of everything and everyone. It was through her that I know what Lauren and Jessica were up to.

As the all too familiar logo of Facebook popped up on the screen, I couldn't contain the astonishment when I saw the huge number of on the upper right hand side, and the number of unread mails in my inbox. More than a thousand. My jaw dropped. Slowly, I clicked on the friends requests link.

"More than twelve hundred…" I muttered to myself. "What happened?"

Apparently, a lot of my fans were watching Oprah last night. I don't know why they thought that typing my name in Facebook will lead to my profile page, but they did… and they added me as friends. Now, all my personal thoughts and information will be theirs to read. I felt angry and shut the lid of the laptop down, hard. Can't they give me some privacy? Isn't that too much to ask? I'm sure they'd be considerate enough…

"Bells!" Charlie called, halting my fuming thoughts. "It's time for us to go! Meet you outside…!" I didn't hear the rest of his words as I jumped up and grabbed a black cropped leather jacket and donned it.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Charlie's Christmas present to Bella, as far as I know, has nothing o import to the plot. That's just me wishing that I have a car just like that, or just a car in general. XD Anyway, I think I'll try to make it part of the story, maybe have Jake teach her to drive? Or maybe Joe? Does he even know how to drive? Hmmm….**

**I guess Bella now is realized just how crazy her life will be now that everyone knows that she's Yasmin. Her swamped Facebook account is just the start. Please review! You know I like getting them! I really do appreciate the time the reviewers sacrifice to tell me their thoughts.**

**=]**


	23. A Christmas Party

**A/N: Sigh. It's been quite some time since I last posted another chapter, and I'm sorry. But hey, you know what they say, better late than never! So, yeah, here I am. Typing. I hope you guys like it. I've been slaving away trying to get it right. I don't know why, but whenever I tried to start this chapter, it always went to the wrong direction. I'm quite happy with this one now, but still, I don't think it's my best.**

**Well, without further ado…**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. Honestly.**

Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter 23

I watched with a small smile as my father mingled with his friends, having fun and just being himself. My dad, he was the quiet type, that's where I got the character trait from, but when he was in his element, he can be quite boisterous. At first, it might seem that he's the loner type, keeping to himself; he chooses his words wisely, meaning he didn't talk much, but that didn't mean he was a loner. Not at all.

Sometimes, it shocks me to find how much I'm like my father, and I wonder, how much am I like my mother? I love my dad to the core, I love him as much as a daughter could; he was my air in this suffocating world I was born in, but what about my mother? The person who brought me into this earth? How much was I like her? I know I love her just as much as Charlie, that's not a thing that I doubted. What I doubted was what mannerisms, ideas and personality did she pass on to me?

If I had to describe my mother in three words, I'd say child-like, scatterbrained and loving. She was young when she and my dad had me, so it's safe to say she wasn't prepared to be a mother. And I'm not saying she wad a terrible mother, because she was the best that I could ever ask for. However I remember, sometimes, when I was a child, I thought to myself how different I am from my Renee, my mother. I was musically inclined like my father, quiet like my father, and clumsy like my father, though we both grew out of it as we grew older. From my mother, I don't really know… I guess I have her curls, and the shape of her face. Charlie said I was as stubborn as her, even more so, actually.

But whatever things my mother might have passed on to me, I'm sure that one of those things was her capacity to look on the brighter side. I didn't know this when I was younger, but she found out about the tumor in her brain when I was nine. She knew about it, was upset at the fact that her daughter would grow up motherless, but nevertheless, she looked on the brighter side. She saw the last year of her life as a blessing, in which she spent doing the things she wanted to do. I didn't blame her when she went away for weeks, going on adventures, because I understood her.

Anyway, that ability to proclaim that the glass was half full was passed on to me. Like right now, the glass was half full for me. Despite the fact that the only man I had considered to spend the rest of my life with dumped me for some other human, probably a carbon copy of me but more beautiful and more durable, I still wouldn't let it get to me. I won't let it get to me because I've got better things to do than moping around like a heartbroken teenager. I've got a brilliant career and reputation to uphold, and plus, I have a father who was always there for me and friends like Jacob and Angela. When I've got these blessings, then who cares if Edward denied me?

I chocked at the harshness of my thoughts. Of course I cared whether or not Edward loved me. Who am I kidding? I know that deep, deep, deep inside the denials that I've convinced myself were true, I'm still the human Bella who craved for the supernatural world, the world of vampires, the world where Edward existed. I craved for his love.

"Excuse me??" A hand grasped my shoulder and I jumped instinctively. I relaxed when I saw who it was. "You know," the person said, "what ever it is that's making you sad on _Christmas_ Day, it helps if you talk about it."

I smiled a wry smile. "If I spill all of my thoughts to you or anyone else for that matter, then I'm sure I'd be convicted to a mental hospital. Besides, I've talked about it with one of my best friends and it helped, however miniscule. Her heart was broken, too, and together, we managed to pull through."

"Sounds like a good friend, I'm Leah, by the way," the girl said, stretching her long legs in front of her. Much like the other Quileutes, Leah had russet skin that shone like golden coffee. It was her build, however, that made her stand out from the rest of the females in the room. At least, for me anyway. Leah seemed to be more manly built than, for example, Emily - though Emily, technically, wasn't a Quileute. Maybe it was the square shoulders, or maybe the hardness of her clenched jaw every time someone disturbs her whenever she didn't want to be disturbed. Or maybe it was her short cropped hair.

"I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter. And yes, Angela is the bestest friend you can ask for," I replied, keeping the conversation flowing. Leah just nodded and took a sip from her root beer. The silence that followed was sort of awkward, but I found that I didn't mind. Something was holding me. Like, maybe Leah wanted to talk to me? I let out a small puff of air and picked at the cake I was supposed to be eating. I didn't feel like pigging out on chiffon cake at the moment.

"Hey Leah!" someone called from somewhere in the crowded room. Leah let out a groan before sighing and muttering obscenities under her breath. She the left without a backward glance at me, and again I was alone on the sofa.

I set the cake in my hands on the coffee table and took the spare time on my hands to study the people - Sam and Emily were dancing to the slow Christmas music; Embry was conversing with a guy I knew was named Jared, which struck me as odd. I thought Embry and Quil, along with Jacob, were best friends? I searched the room in slight franticness for Quil and saw him in a corner, silent and quite of out of place, like me. Without thinking about it, I abandoned my place on the sofa and approached him.

"Merry Christmas," I greeted him smilingly, sitting down the empty seat beside him. "How's the holidays so far, Quil? What you doin' out here all alone?"

"Jus'fine," he grumbled, taking a swig from the Mountain Dew in his hands. "Just like to spend time alone, is all." He attempted to smile and I ended up smiling for his effort.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Being alone is quite a nice feeling every once in a while."

Quil snorted. "Only if it was voluntary," he muttered. I frowned at that answer. I didn't think he intended me to hear, but nevertheless, I swallowed my piqued curiosity and instead asked where Jacob was. If he was here, then he should be with his friend.

"The Black's are running late 'coz of some petty argument, from what I've heard," Quil replied, a cheeky grin on his face. "Something about an Christmas present that he was too young to have received." The way Quil was looking at me implied all the information I needed to know.

"Well," I blushed red, "I'm sorry to cause trouble, but really, when I saw it in the shop, I knew the thing was for him. Jake seems to fit the 'badass' characters on the various high school sitcoms I've watched on the TV."

Quil laughed. "Oh, he wishes!" he said between breaths. "Jacob's the goodiest-two-shoes you'd ever meet! He respects his father too much to disobey him, and add to that that Billy's a tribe elder…" Quil shrugged. "It's in him to not disrespect his roots. I guess that's why I'm not holding my breath when he -" Quil stopped short and stared at his hands. I chose not to pry, instead just sat there, listening to the languid music. It was ironic, really, since Christmas music was supposed to be jolly and bouncy - Christmas was Christmas, after all.

"You know you don't have to sit next to me if you don't want to," Quil spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh," I said, caught of guard. "I don't really mind sitting next to you. I mean," I gestured my hand towards the other people, "it's not like I have anyone else to spend my time with. Like you said," I grinned, "Jake's not here yet. And by that I'm not saying that I'd desert you when he comes."

Quil smiled and muttered his thanks, blushing red. He then went quiet, and I sighed for about the umpteenth time today. I guess I'm back to thinking to myself. I didn't know how much time passed with just Quil and me together, but when Jacob and Billy arrived, it was nearing lunchtime. Upon seeing Jacob, my whole face lit up and I waved him over.

"Jake!" I yelled, raising my hands and jumping up and down so that I could be seen amidst the crowd. I found it a wonder when Jacob saw me, hearing my yell, for the boisterous laughter of the people were enough to deafen me - they were all having fun, despite the sleepy music.

"Bella!" Jacob laughed, scooping me into his arms. He swung me around before he set me down. "I know I've seen you last night, but still, I've missed you so much! And by the way, thank you for the gift. Billy nearly had a heart attack when he saw what it was. We even quarreled and everything but I managed to convince him to let me keep it. Isn't that awesome?!"

"Whoa there, Jake," Quil said, standing up to slap the guy upside on the head. "Breathe for a moment and let Bella greet you a 'Merry Christmas'. I'm sure she's been dying to see you."

"Well," I giggled, "not dying, exactly. It's just that I've been bored. I've got no one to hang around with here, well, except for Quil here, of course." I nudged the boy with my elbow. "I've decided to leave Sam and Emily alone - I think they deserve some alone time.

Jacob's smile lessened a bit, though I didn't know the reason why. He looked around, seemingly searching for someone and asked, "Where's your Dad?"

"Charlie's somewhere having fun with Mr. Clearwater," I pointed to where I last saw my dad, which happened to be near the television. "I think they've been trying to set up the karaoke machine or something like that."

"Karaoke machine?" Jacob cocked an eyebrow in question. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I scoffed. "I'm not going to sing today. It's Christmas Day and luckily for me, I've got the rest of the month free, which means no school and no being Yasmin," I hissed.

"But that's exactly my point!" Jacob hissed back, while Quil listened on, confused, which I didn't doubt that he was. He didn't struck me the type to watch Oprah. "It's _Christmas_ Day," Jacob continued. "You should let go and be free, and that means singing and dancing like there's no tomorrow! I mean," Jacob shrugged, "this is a party after all."

I narrowed my eyes. This was a party, yes, but it was a party full of parents and other family members. They might not be _my_ family members, but it would still be embarrassing nonetheless if I let myself go and _party._ This isn't some kind of club in New York where I can channel my party girl side, which I'm afraid to say, wasn't that wild… I think.

Studying Jacob's waiting expression, I saw that he was wearing my gift for him. I flushed at the thought of it. My gift to him paled in comparison to what he gave me - redecorating my room and everything. It was just a single, simple hoop earring that I got from a shop in LA. When I laid eyes on it, I just knew that it was for Jacob. It belonged to Jacob long before I even purchased it for him. It's just a feeling that I have.

"Okay," I acquiesced. "But only if my dad and Mr. Clearwater can set up that karaoke machine."

Jacob whooped in joy, making me laugh. I guess his actions right now prove to me that he took my advice last night to heart, that I'm still Bella and that he should treat me the way he treated me before he knew I was a celebrity. I felt my shoulders relax in relief.

"So what song will you be singing?" asked Jacob. "I mean, if Harry and Charlie could get the thing to work," he added hastily. He chanced a glance behind him and saw that the ancient television set was blaring a 'So You Think You Can Dance?' advertisement. I groaned. So they've got the thing working… Yippee.

"How about 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls?" suggested Quil, speaking for the first time in what I perceived was a long time. "That song is the greatest."

I raised a lone eyebrow at his comment. "Really, Quil?" The boy nodded in affirmation. "C'mon," I said in disbelief, "it's a cool song and all, but does it deserve the title as the greatest? I personally think that their newest single, 'Two Is Better Than One' is better."

From my left, Jacob snorted. "Bella," he said, "you're only saying that because Martin Johnson invited you to do the guest vocals for that song."

"Oh really, how did _you_ know?" I asked. I was hiding my surprise well behind my pompous tone of voice. How did he know that I did the guest vocals?

"Please," Jacob rolled his eyes. "You're voice was obvious in the music video. Anyway, Rebecca told me about it and I checked on the internet."

I readied myself with a smart response, however, I was cut off by Quil saying: "Wait a minute, I'm confused. I thought it was Yasmin who did the guest vocals. How're you mixed into this?" he directed the question at me.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" I asked in an unwavering voice, despite Jacob's barking laughter. "I'm Yasmin."

"You're what?!" Quil exclaimed, his eyes bugging out with one eye bigger than the other. I found it quite funny. Hilarious, in fact, and apparently, so does Jacob because he was all over the floor, laughing like a maniac. I kicked him lightly, telling him to stop it. He was going to attract a lot attention, and that's not what I want. Not here.

"Jake, quit it." He grunted when I kicked him. Thankfully, he had stopped laughing.

I looked around and saw people watching us, wondering why Jacob Black was just rolling on the floor laughing, and why I had just kicked him… and also probably why Quil looked like he was having an aneurism. I spotted Embry, Jared and another guy - Paul, I think his name was - looking at me in surprise, along with Sam and Emily. The couple were conversing with each other, but the quick looks at my direction told me that they were discussing me. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together in thought at that, my frown becoming deeper as every second passed. Only one thought, one question, circled my mind: why were they looking surprised at me? They can't have heard me declaring to Quil that I was Yasmin. They were too far away.

Shaking my head - it was far too impossible a thought - I directed my attention back to Quil and Jacob, ignoring the stares. "Look, Quil," I grabbed the boy's shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. "I'm telling the truth here. _I am Yasmin_."

"Believe her, Quil," Jacob said with seriousness. Quil looked passed me, to Jacob. After a while, he nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Okay," he said, "I believe you. But, how do you explain the hair? I mean, I don't know much of the girl - of Yasmin - I mean, I don't know much of you…" He growled and ran a hand through his long hair. He was so frustrated that he was shaking slightly. "Either way," he finally said, "Yasmin had blonde hair and while you, Bella, were here at Forks with brown hair… how can you be attending your concerts with blonde hair?" He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is -"

"How can I be at two places at the same time?" I offered. "Well, that's simple, really. I wear a wig. A blonde wig, actually. And as for the being at the two places at the same time, well," I blushed at Quil's scrutiny, "I guess it's all in the timing. News from various gossip industries - TMZ and the such - can deliver news fast, but sometimes not fast enough."

"Oh," was all Quil had to say in return. I shared a look with Jacob, silently asking him: what does this mean? Now that Quil knows, then surely news of my secret will spread. If not from Quil, but from the many magazines and gossip channels, I'm sure. I bit my lip in worry. Never in my entire career as Yasmin have I ever felt this nervous, this _fearful_, about being famous. Maybe it's because it's my true self that I'm showing, my true self that everyone's seeing, not just the blonde wig.

Loud music brought be back to reality. I groaned. Loud music only meant one thing: Dad and Mr. Clearwater had managed to make the karaoke machine work. From beside me, Jacob guffawed in what I think was glee. Really, he can be so immature, which was a relief to know. He was still sixteen, after all.

"Bella!" he shouted. "Go on…" He pushed me forward, towards my father who was watching me with an entertained expression. I rolled my eyes. I'm going to take a wild guess that the only reason why he set up that karaoke machine was so that I would sing. Thank Dad, thank you so much.

"Bells?" my dad asked meekly, offering me the microphone. I mock glared at him as I snatched it away from his hands, sending a heated glare behind me as well, where Jacob was. "Which song will you be singing?"

I smiled sardonically, choosing in my head which song to sing. If I really was going to sing in front of all these people, then I should really choose a song with a bang. Not one of my songs, because they were too simple - they didn't require much voice work. What I needed was a song by MiMi. Her voice was probably one of the best in the music industry, not to mention one of the hardest to emulate. She can reach the highest of notes so easily.

"Punch in 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah," I ordered. A few seconds later, the music started.

**A/N: So…? It is good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Any thoughts? Questions? Please do tell in a review. You know how much I appreciate them! XD Next time, I promise to not take too long in updating.**

**=]**


	24. A New Year, A New Chance

A/N: I know I've had long breaks between updates, but bear with me. I just finished my tests. Whoo! I think I did pretty well, considering. I failed miserably in music though. I simply cannot understand it. Well, I understand it all right, but to answer all those questions in just one hour? You've gotta be kidding me…

Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. I love reading your thoughts (much like Edward). Seriously, how else can I know if my writing's okay or not? That is the reason why I'm here… well, that and the fact that I like Twilight… =D

In this chapter - I'll give it away - I have Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. Just a heads up to those who are fans, and to those who aren't. There's not much of them, just a quick cameo. I personally am a fan of Selena, so yeah… hehehe.

Well, without further ado… here is chapter 24. Be happy and read.

Disclaimer: Sigh. Really, guys. Do you want me to say it…? Fine. I don't own Twilight. Or the Jonas Brothers. And Selena and Demi? Yep, I don't own them either. Basically, I own nothing except for the plot, which isn't technically mine anyways o.O

**Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter 24**

The rest of the year passed by without much fanfare. I spent most of it hanging out with Jacob and Quil over at La Push, and once I get enough of the two, I took reprieves by hanging out with Angela and Maddie, who had stayed for a week. Lauren came back to Forks three days before New Year and, from what I'm hearing from Angela, was angry at me for keeping such a big secret from her. She was currently ignoring me and had been monopolizing Angela's time, leaving me alone to fend for myself.

I'm just glad that Jessica had taken to my superstardom a different way. She was, for the lack of a better word, a crazed fan girl. I understand her feeling - I mean, finding out that the new girl you had befriended turned out to be a celebrity - but does she have to keep screaming every time I pick up one of her phone calls?

"Speaking of phone calls…" I muttered to myself. I got up and grabbed my iPhone from the kitchen counter. My fingers were a blur as they pressed the necessary icons and in record time, Joe Jonas was on the other line. He and his brothers, whenever I wasn't with Jacob, Quil or Angela, were the ones who kept me entertained via Skype video chats.

"Sabell!" came Nick's eager cry. He had taken to naming me 'Sabell', claiming that Isabella was too long a name to pronounce, and that Bella was too boring.

"Hey Nick," I greeted. "Where's Joe and Kev? I'm just calling to greet you guys a 'Happy New Year'. You're spending time with the 'rents, I hope?"

"Yeah," said Nick. "The six of us are here, which is kinda cool since it's been weeks since the whole family's been together. What with the Jonas Brothers being worldly famous and all," Nick finished with an overly conceited voice.

'Nick,' I thought warmly. 'You jokester…'

"Though," I perked up when I heard the voice I was hoping to hear taking over the line, "ever since that scandal about Yasmin not being real, your fame-o-meter is over the chart. I guess your decision to stay over there in that sleepy town of yours is a good one, since your Hollywood home's being swamped by reporters and rabid fans."

"Joe," I whined, laughing, "you know I don't really care about the fame. I just care about doing my thing… singing and performing and pleasing the fans. It's not my fault that I," I pressed a hand to my chest, though I didn't really know why, since Joe couldn't see me over the line; he was, after all, on the other side of the country, "happen to be more famous that the JoBros at the mo…" I giggled at my rhyming.

"_Bells,"_ I heard Kevin shout, _"that was a very poor attempt at rhyming!_"

That shout was followed by a soft thump, a girlish scream, frantic steps up a staircase and then finally, the slamming of a door. I tried to keep my laughter to myself as whatever it was that was happening at the Jonas household was picked up by the phone.

"Sorry about that," came Joe's apology. He was breathing deeply, and I'm going to hazard a guess that he just hit his older brother with a pillow, ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

'Nice Joe,' I said in my head. 'Smooth.'

"S'ok, I don't mind. You guys are entertaining to listen to." I went over to the refrigerator and took out a container of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Despite the cold seeping through the front door, I still wanted to feel the freezing sensation as the ice cream traveled down my throat.

"Well, I'm here to serve." Joe's voice brought me back to the conversation.

"Hey Joe," I fished around for something to talk about. Immediately, my eyes zeroed in on the piles of suitcases sitting innocently by the foot of the stairs.

My Dad and I have decided to move all of my Yasmin paraphernalia - meaning her clothes, shoes, accessories, etc. - back to my home in Florida. Since, after all, there'd be no use for them here. Anyway, they're packed ready for my to take them home tomorrow. After today, I am going to be a very busy person, mostly doing damage control - public appearances, talk show interviews, that kind of thing. And plus, my new album will be coming out. Agnes and I have talked with all the right people, and it has been decided that the album will have two discs: one side will be for Yasmin, while the other will be for me, Bella.

"Yes, Bella?" Joe asked, prodding me to speak. According to him, I've been silent for a couple of seconds.

"Oh," I shook my head. "Joe, sorry 'bout that. Umm, I was just wondering… you know how we - by 'we' I mean you, me, Kevin and Nick - never really did that song on Oprah? So, well…" I bit my spoon apprehensively, nervous, though, common sense told me that I should be confident about this. "Well, I was wondering if you guy would want to do another one. If you and your brothers don't mind, that is."

There was silence on the other end. It made me nervous. 'Honestly,' I berated myself, 'I've never been this nervous in a long time. It's not like if Joe declines the offer, that it'd be the end of the world. Far from it, in fact. It's just a silly collaboration between four successful individuals. Nothing to it. Really.'

Still, that didn't stop me from worrying.

"Okay." At first, I didn't hear what Joe said. When it sunk into my brain, I felt like I could jump over the moon, like that cow in that nursery rhyme… I was _that_ happy. "I'm certain Kev and Nick won't say no. They adore you."

There was something in Joe's voice when he said the last sentence that attracted my attention but I chose to ignore it, instead asking, "So it's a deal?"

"Yes," I head him nod. "It's a deal."

A loud slamming of the door and a grunt later told me that my father was home. I hastily explained this to Joe and hung up.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, still giddy from happiness. "The Jonas Brothers and I are going to collaborate again! We're doing another song, and oh!" I squealed, quite uncharacteristically of me. "I've got a _ton_ of ideas."

"Great, Angel," my dad managed a small smile. He was tired from work, I can tell. "If you don't mind," he yawned. "I'm going to hit the hay early tonight." I nodded, watching him as he trudged up to his room. He's been like that recently - tired and sleepy. I know that it has something to do with police work, which was why I wasn't asking any questions. Things like that were confidential.

Firmly taking hold of the ice cream in one hand, the spoon in the other, I walked back to the living room and contended myself with watching old reruns of Friends. "Gotta love Chanandler Bong…" I muttered to myself, thinking about one of the main characters of the TV show, Chandler Bing.

~*^*~

"…and Yasmin, why don't you change into this," the bossy woman, who happened to be the director of the music video, shoved a handful of clothes into my hands. I hid my scowl behind my hair as I pushed past her. "You!" she shouted, her voice gradually getting lower as I distanced myself from her. "I said showering, not raining…!"

I locked the door to my dressing room and shed off the chiffon white dress I was wearing. I was dreading the next few minutes. The director insisted on making it rain on me, Joe, Nick and Kevin as we played our instruments for our music video. I mean, yeah, it's good and everything - very artistic - but does she have to shout all the time? She's wearing me thin. Add that to the fact that she can never get my name right.

As I squeezed into the tight jeans and donned the silk shirt on, I was too busy cursing internally to actually notice that the shirt was _blue._ I didn't even notice it as I checked my reflection in the mirror, wearing a black leather jacket and too much eye makeup. Apparently, when it starts 'raining', it'd get smudged.

"It'll be _tres_ dramatic," the director had said.

I marched out my dressing room and back to the set, where the Jonas brothers were waiting with two other girls whom I didn't recognize. They both had long brown hair, but one had straight hair while the other had curls.

"Hey guy," I greeted the boys. I noticed that Joe was wearing an all black ensemble, except for a blue belt. The same goes for Kevin and Nick, but instead of their belts, their hat and tie were blue, respectively.

"Sabell," Nick said while Joe smiled at me, nodding appreciatively at my outfit. I blushed slightly at his scrutiny. "This is Demi and Selena," explained Nick, catching my attention. I smiled and introduced myself to the girls.

"Hey, I'm Bella," I said, shaking the curly haired girl's hand. I think she's the one called Selena. "Nick likes to call me Sabell, but Bella is preferred."

"Oh," Selena giggle. "I know who you are, Yasmin-turned-Bella. You're all over the internet and Youtube," she rolled her eyes, "as if you weren't as well-known before that."

"Yeah," agreed her friend, Demi. "Did you know that the episode of Oprah that you were a guest in is one of the most viewed? Over five million hits…" I stared at her in disbelief. Really? "Yeah…" she nodded her head, answering my unasked question.

"Selena's going to use the studio next to shoot her music vid," Nick said, filling in the short pause.

"Really?" I asked, genuinely curious. "You're a singer as well? Cool."

"Yeah," Selena blushed and nodded her head. "The song's called 'Falling Down' and actually, I'm not really a singer. I'm an actress first and foremost. I'm just doing the singing gig 'coz mainly," she glanced meaningfully at Demi, "this girl o'er here convince me, and also because I like singing."

Demi laughed. "Selena might like to sing, but _I'm_ the singer out of the two of us. We both act, yeah, but I prefer singing over it."

"Oh, that sounds fun," I said. "I, myself, am being introduced into the acting business. You've heard of CSI: Miami, right?" At the girls' nod, I continued. "Well, I've starred in a couple of episodes. And, a couple of months ago, I finished recording for a animated movie. After that, though, I've signed up for a role in the upcoming Valentine's Day comedy movie, aptly titled - "

"What's the movie called?" asked Joe.

His question caught me off guard. I froze for a moment, processing his question, and once I realized what he was asking, I blushed the brightest red possible. The movie that I was working on, now that I think about it, was kind of embarrassing. I'm not ashamed of it or anything, but mentioning it to my peers? It was a children's movie… a Barbie one, in fact.

Groaning, I looked at Joe pleadingly and whined, "Do I have to? I mean, it's embarrassing."

"Whatever it is," Selena smiled, 'I'm sure it's okay. I mean, we've all," she gestured to herself, Demi, Joe, Nick and Kevin, "done things that are slightly embarrassing for the entertainment of the younger audience."

'Got the hole in one, Selena,' I thought wryly. Out loud, I huffed, "Fine." I stood up straighter and crossed my arms, pursing my lips into a thin line. "It's Barbie and the Three Musketeers. I did the voice of Renee, one of Barbie's friends. I only took the role because my mother's name was Renee as well… that, and the fact that I grew up with a Barbie collection."

"Whoa," exclaimed Demi. "Me too!"

"Me three!" echoed Selena. The two friends squealed and laughed together. I just chuckled along nervously, sharing glances with the boys. They were clearly as uncomfortable as I was - and I don't mean that in a bad way. I think I'm a girly girl - I like putting on make up and dressing up in the latest fashions - but I don't that I'm _that_ girly. Shaking my head at the antics of Selena and Demi, I retreated silently back to the director who, apparently, had been calling me for the past thirty seconds.

"Finally, she hears me! Look, Yasmin, before you go up on the stage with the Jonas Brothers, I want you to…"

I sighed to myself silently. This is going to be a long day. Thankfully, my long day ended when we finally finished shooting. I had nothing planned, so I pretty much had nothing to do.

"So…" I drawled, searching for something to say. "What're you guys gonna do now that we're done with the music vid?"

"Other than annoying the life out of each other?" smirked Nick, sneaking a snide glance at Kevin, who's attention was focused on his cell phone. "Because I'm up for that. Kev's been a total spoilsport ever since he and Danielle had gotten serious."

My eyebrows rose at this news. Kevin has a girlfriend? Since when?

"Kev-_in_…" I sing-songed, upping my sweetness by a hundred and one percent. I was batting my eyelashes and pouting my lips. "Since when did you have a _serious_ girlfriend?"

"Oh," he blushed, trying and failing to pocket his phone discreetly. I noticed, and obviously Nick and Joe did as well, because they were sniggering behind my back. "I guess it never did come up. You know how you've been holed up in that small town of yours."

"Still," I crossed my arms. "you could've _told _me. Y'know," I elbowed him on the side, "a phone call? A text message? E-mail? Facebook? Maybe even a letter via snail mail would've sufficed. I'm not picky."

"Well, Danielle and I," Kevin's blush was so red that came close to rivaling my legendary blushes. "We've only recently gone serious. It's important to me, so I try to not publicize it or anything…" He stared at his feet as we exited the building. "Sometimes, when you find a person who you think is going to be the one, you get so scared to announce it to the world because you're afraid you might've read the signs wrong." He looked up at me with honest eyes. I stepped back slightly, overthrown by the intensity. "You understand what I mean, right?"

I looked away as I nodded my head. I understood only too well.

"Bella?" called Joe. "hey," he said softly, "why you lookin' so sad all of a sudden? Was it something Kev said?"

"No!" I raised my head just in time to see him glare at his older brother. "It's nothing like that. Actually…" I stuffed my hands into the pocket of my jeans roughly, forcing my mind to not think the thoughts I know I'm about to think soon. Really, I've managed to not think about _them_, or more specifically _him_, for the whole year so far. Why should I stop now?

I bit my lip. I couldn't do it. I've thought about thinking about them, and so I've stepped over that fine line. "I've in a relationship two months ago that I thought was serious." I couldn't stop my mouth from sprouting the words I didn't really wanted to say. And to the Jonas Brothers of all people! "I just wish," I sighed, "that I knew what Kevin said then, about not expecting too much because you might've read the signs wrong… which I certainly did, anyway."

No one said anything for a moment. And then:

"I'm sorry."

It came from Joe. I smiled sadly at him and continued on walking.

~*^*~

I studied my reflection in the mirror, super self-conscious of my appearance, not just because it was the first day of school for the whole year, but also because it was the first day of school for me as Bella, the celebrity. No more hiding behind that Yasmin persona. Everyone knows who I am now, and clearly, there's no turning back.

"Okay," I puffed, holding up the pair of jeans in one hand and a dress on the other. I wanted to dress up for the occasion, but at the same time, I didn't want to stand out. Yes, I want to make statement that says, 'I'm a celebrity, get used to it', however, I also want to say, 'I'm the same Bella you knew before; I'm just like you'.

How can I express that through clothes? If Alice were here, then she'd know what to do. Sadly though, she's not.

"Jeans it is," I declared. I placed the dress back into my wardrobe and slipped the jeans on, donning the paired long t-shirt that went with it. To add some pizzazz, I wore Ecko shoes that my dear friend Vanessa had been proudly endorsing and my trusted black leather jacket. It's been a safety blanket for me. I simply can't go anywhere now without it.

Checking that I looked presentable - I had the right clothes, make up and accessories - I grabbed my school back and ran down the stairs. Charlie's sleeping in today, seeing as he worked a late shift last night. I placed some soup in the microwave for him, just in case he gets too lazy to cook real food when he wakes up. I strolled out the front door and was immediately confronted by the cold wind. I welcomed it with a large smile.

"Ah…" I breathed out. "I missed this…"

Still smiling, I made my way to the garage and slowly took my Mini Cooper out. I took a whole weekend learning to drive it, my teacher being none other than my favorite Quileute (and no, I don't mean Quil). Jacob had volunteered to give me driving lessons in exchange for promised regular visits at La Push. According to him, I needed to spare some of my time from my busy star schedule for the poor folks of the reservation. Of course, I still had to attend school so that pretty much means I have to stay put here in Forks. I told Jacob that.

As I drove into the school car park, I noticed Angela, Lauren and Jessica over at a corner, chatting. I honked when I passed by them. After parking nearby, I climbed out of the car and went over to them. I schooled my facial expression to not make obvious the fact that I know the whole student body was staring at me.

'Act normal, Bella,' I told myself. 'As normal as possible.'

"Hey girls," I greeted them brightly. "It's nice weather for the first day of school isn't it?"

"Yeah," agreed Angela, who was sporting my Christmas gift to her - a pair of hoop earrings. "It's not pouring with rain, but hey, we're in Forks. A day without rain is a special day."

Jessica and I laughed. Lauren, on the other hand, just stared nonchalantly, appearing to not be listening. I sobered up at that. Was she still ignoring me? I mean, isn't that a bit childish?

"Hello Lauren," I spoke, directing my attention to her. "Long time no see. How was your holidays? I hope you had fun." She just grunted in response. And then the bell rang, in which she took as a sign to gather her things and power-walked away. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked meekly.

"Never mind her," scoffed Jessica. "She's just jealous that you're a super famous celebrity and she isn't."

"I'm not just a celeb," I frowned. "I'm a singer, first and foremost, and then an entertainer after that."

The frizzy haired girl didn't have a reply to that.

**A/N: Hmm…I feel like the story's moving on quite well. I hope I did the reactions of the Forks populace (the students, anyway) quite well. I'll most likely go into further detail in the next chapter. Jessica's hero worshipping Bella, and Lauren's giving her the cold shoulder. What about Mike, Tyler and the rest? Hmmm…**

**Please review!**

**=]**

**PS. About that Barbie movie thing. Heh. Well, personally, I like the movies of Barbie, though some of my friends my age look down on her. (How could they, it's **_**Barbie**_**!). It's just a quick thing that I placed there. It just so happens that a character in the movie's names Renee. Check it out if you don't believe me. xD**


	25. Cult

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next installment. I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long for it. I have nothing else to say, except have fun reading. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Twilight, and especially not the celebrities mentioned.**

Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter 25

I'd be lying to myself if I said that everyone else at school treated me the same, because they didn't. Some students were either staring at me or whispering behind my back, while the braver ones approached me, gushing on about how amazing Yasmin was and how they were my biggest fans. The braver ones out the braves asked for my autograph, some even went as far as asking for a free ticket for my upcoming concert. Of course, they didn't know what that concert entailed, the details were being kept quiet between me, Mr. Banks and Agnes, but that didn't seem to stop them from asking. And those were just the students that I weren't close with. My friends, on the other hand…

Jessica was following me everywhere like some kind of talkative stalker, Lauren was still ignoring me and Angela alternated between smiling sympathetically or just laughing her head off at my predicament. When lunchtime rolled over, I found myself being swamped with requests to sit somewhere, but thankfully, dare I say it, Mike rescued me. He had glared another guy down, saying that I was already sitting at his table.

As I sat down beside Angela, Mike fluidly placing my tray of food in front of me, I groaned and muttered a bunch of expletives under my breath. The day was just getting worse by the minute.

"Bella," Angela chuckled, "watch your mouth to I'll have to wash it with soap."

"Angela," I looked at the girl with pleading eyes, "if you were in my shoes, then you'd be swearing the manhood out of these boys who, all of a sudden, found interest in me. It's even worse than my first day all those months ago! At least then, they weren't tripping over themselves to ask me out or to carry my books."

"Feel lucky, Bella," Jessica giggled from my other side. "At least you're getting some attention from the guys." She wasn't looking at me, but at a blonde haired guy with dirty green eyes who was seated at another table.

"Don't listen to her," Angela interjected. "I don't think it's a lucky thing if you find your privacy being invaded by strangers, and not just any strangers," she grimaced, "but hormone-charged _boys_."

I nodded by head, agreeing wholeheartedly to what she said. I picked up my fork and pierced a pasta with it. I played it for a while, before plopping it into my mouth.

"Though, there is an up side to his," Angela spoke around her own mouthful of food.

"Please," I begged, "enlighten me. I'm finding it hard to believe that this whole fiasco has an up side." I pierced a bunch of pasta with so much force, that I was half afraid I broke my tray in the process. Thankfully, I didn't.

"Well…" After taking a sip from her water bottle, Angela spoke again. "In fifty year's time, you can look back at this moment and laugh your white-haired head off while you're in some kind of retirement home, because you'll remember that Mike has a cardboard cut out of Yasmin, while Tyler and Eric have posters of you in their bedroom."

I shuddered at her words. How can I laugh at that situation? It's utterly horrifying. Deciding to not comment on it, I just retorted, "Fifty years? Come on, Angie, I don't think I'd be white-haired in a retirement home when I'm sixty-eight. First of all, there is such a thing as hair dye and second of all, I'm sure I'd still be working hard with my music even then."

Angela looked at me with disbelief. One of her eyebrows were raised up in question.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Bella," she laughed, "do you _really_ see yourself singing, oh… I don't know… 'Start All Over' in fifty years' time? With an electric guitar, dancing across the stage for the benefit of tweens?"

"Well, maybe not like that," I acquiesced. Still, I felt the need to defend myself to Angela. I mean, this was my life I'm talking about. "My songs _would_ change, and I'm sure it'd be directed to a more appropriate audience as I age… and have you _seen_ Madonna on stage during performances? And I think she's over fifty…

"Or, maybe I won't be in the music business anymore. I could be one of those model-turned-actresses, except in this case, it'd be a musician-turned-actress situation."

"Which reminds me," Angela perked up, her eyes alight with excitement. "I've heard that you're going to do a movie with the Jonas Brothers. Is that true? Camp something-something, I think the movie's called."

"Oh," I blushed. "That? Yeah, I am. It's just going to be a small part though, the main character being Joe and Demi. Even Nick and Kevin won't get that much screen time."

Ever since that day where I met Selena and Demi, I've steadily become one of their closest friends and before I knew it, I was tailed into shooting a movie with Demi and the Jonas Brothers. Fortunately, it was just a small role, so it wouldn't disrupt any of my original plans. My latest album will be out this weekend, meaning that I'd have to do my duties and be wherever Agnes wanted me to be.

"You're a busy gal," Angela commented. "I've also heard that you're gonna start shooting for a movie coming out this Valentine's…" She looked down at her food, hesitated, and then asked, "Are you sure about that? It's a rom-com, after all."

"I'm sure," I said. I really was certain of my decision. "And besides, any normal girl would kill to work with the likes of Julia Roberts, Anne Hathaway and Jessica Biel. Also, I've heard that Emma Robert's part of the works as well, which is cool if you ask me."

"Yeah," Angela nodded, a smile on her face. "I hear Patrick Dempsey and Ashton Kutcher's going to be part of it as well," she sighed dreamily. I sighed along with her, because Patrick Dempsey's hot and I absolutely adored him in Enchanted.

"Yeah…" I said in a faraway voice.

"Oh, and plus," Angels straightened up, banished that dreamy look on her face, winked at me and said, "I hear Joe Jonas' going to be there."

I looked at her in befuddlement. So what if Joe's part of the movie?

"Don't look at me like that, Bella," Angela giggled, swatting my shoulder.

"Looking at you like what?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "All lost and confused, of course. Don't think I didn't notice you and the second eldest Jonas brother getting all cozy, especially after those photos of you _canoodling_ in some arcade showed up on OMG!.com."

"Oh, shush," I blushed. "We weren't canoodling - who uses that word anymore? - and anyway, I tripped and fell, and Joe was considerate enough to catch me, unlike Nick who was far too engrossed in slaying the aliens in that cruddy videogame." I felt myself smile at the memory. Sigh, those were the times… I focused back on reality and saw the expression on Angela's face. She didn't believe me.

"We're just _friends_," I insisted.

"Sure," was all she said before packing her things away for the next period.

After lunch was Biology, a lesson that I was, surprisingly, numb for. I wasn't afraid to approach my seat, yet I wasn't excited either. By some gracious turn of events, Mrs. Gardner treated me the same as always, not like the other teachers from my previous classes. She did, though, after class, approached me and asked for an autograph for her daughter. There was something warm that grew inside me as she explained how her daughter's birthday was coming up, so I couldn't have refused her even if I wanted to.

By the time classes were over, I was running over to the parking lot, eager to get out of the place and just be safe, holed up in my bedroom. I unlocked my car with a _bleep-bleep! _and was just preparing to slide in when I saw a familiar head of long black hair. I felt delight course through me.

"Jacob!" I squealed. I abandoned my things on the ground and just sprinted over to him, sidestepping around milling students. "What are you doing here?!" I crashed him into a fierce hug. It's been weeks since I've last seen him, what with me being in Florida just two days ago. I felt his strong arms circle my waist and lift me off the ground. I leaned back to see his face. He was smiling widely, his eyes twinkling away with exuberance.

"Just came down to check up on you," he grinned. "You don't know how guys get when they find out that the new kid a couple of months ago turned out to be a celebrity in not-really-a-disguise.

Jacob set me down back on me feet with an embarrassed flush of his cheeks. I ignored it and quipped, "What?" I smirked, smacking his chest playfully. "'Coz I'm all rich and famous?"

"And pretty to boot," was his comeback. I blushed at his complement. "Ah," his smile softened, "at least you had the decency to blush. It's a healthy reminder for me that you're not the conceited kind of celeb."

I decided to ignore his comment. I looked over his shoulder and saw Quil was a little ways off, earning a stares from my fellow schoolmates. I stared too, because I saw that Quil had grown from the last time I've seen him. Despite him being a couple of feet away, I saw that he had grown considerably taller and more muscular. Was there something in the water of at the La Push, or were the kids experience this kind of growth spurt?

Quil, feeling my gaze, turned his head to meet my eyes. He smiled and waved energetically. I waved back, but with less enthusiasm. I was happy to see the kid and all, but I didn't feel like jumping up and down, waving my arms about like a moron.

"So," I looked back at Jacob. "What are you doing here? Besides," I hastily added, "coming to check up on me, though I am warmed at the deed, I think you should know that I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that." Jacob squared his shoulders and beckoned for Quil to come over. "Really, though. I came by because I missed you. The last time I saw you was a couple of days before New Years', and it's been weeks. What did you do in Florida that took so long?"

"I wasn't just in Florida," I answered, slightly exasperated that though I know Jacob was trying, he still doesn't get the fact that my being famous had a serious side to it. It's a tough job, being a famous singer. "And what I do when I'm away is none of your business."

Jacob raised his eyebrow in question. Quil finally reached us, and seeing Jacob looking at me questioningly, opened his mouth to ask a question. I beat him to the punch as I said, "The work I do _is_ confidential, you do know that, right?"

"Confidential?" asked Jacob and Quil at the same time. Jacob's tone was lined with incredulity, while Quil was just confused. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes. "Even Charlie doesn't know some of the things I do, now that I'm 18 and have to manage my affairs myself. Anyway, I prefer it this way, since now he can have a life of his own and not just as Yasmin's bodyguard, but I digress."

I chanced a look around me and saw students milling around, either surreptitiously watching me as I converse with two abnormally tall guys, or openly staring at my car. Pride surged in my veins at the thought of my car being the best in the parking lot - though not really a sports car or anything of the sort, it was shiny and new, not like the rusty ones that surrounded it.

"Hey, do you guys wanna come home?" I asked, gesturing to my car. "I have some schoolwork to do, but I guess you can pass time by watching TV or something of the sort."

Jacob and Quil glanced at each other before grinning widely. Jacob snorted, before speaking for the both of them. "Anything's fine with us," he said. "As long as it's with you and away from these cretins," he glared at a passing afro-haired boy.

"Anywhere's fine with me," added Quil, "as long as it's far from Sam and his cult."

I couldn't help but snort at his words. "Sam has a cult?" I asked, unlocking my car door and sliding in. "Last time I checked, he was planning on getting married to Emily, and now he's starting his own cult?"

"Nah," Jacob drawled lightly, but I noticed the gravity underlining his tone. "He began this _months_ ago. It's not our fault that you failed to notice it every time you go to La Push."

I frowned. "Really?"

"Don't believe us," Quil said, dragging Jacob by his shirt before he took the shotgun seat. He closed the door behind him, forcing the disgruntled Black to take one of the backseats. "We're not trying to convince you into anything you're not sure about, but we're just telling you what we know."

"And you know, as in for a fact, that Sam Uley has cult?"

"He's got people following him, Bella," said Jacob, his voice so quiet it was nearly drowned out by the soft hum of the car's engine. I backed up and, checking all the mirrors, drove away into the main road. "You and your dad weren't in town yet when it started happening."

My frown deepened. Jacob has spoken with so much hostility that I felt fear strike my heart. "You sound like you hate him," I commented, forcing m eyes to not flicker to the rearview mirror to just check how Jacob will react.

I did anyway, and saw the thin firm line that was his lips. He wasn't looking at me, thankfully, but out the window.

"We don't really hate him," explained Quil in a whisper. "We just hate what he did. He took Embry away from us. Before he went and joined Sam's cult, we were as thick as thieves, the best of friends…" he trailed off. "But now…"

Quil shook his head, allowing his long black hair to cascade off his haphazard ponytail. "It all started about a year and a half ago, give or take a few months. First, it was just Sam acting weird… you know, all jumpy and that kind of stuff. He was always so angry, but the look in his eyes made you pity him. It's like he was lost and looking for his way, I don't really know how to describe it."

"Then Jared started acting weird after a couple of weeks," said Jacob in the same hushed tone as Quil. "We, meaning me, Quil and Embry, thought that it was some kind of aftereffect of his illness - he was sick from this flu - but then he started hanging around with Sam and began patrolling the streets of the rez. The two were inseparable and they walked like they own the place."

"Yeah," agreed Quil. "I remember the time where Sam had forbidden Leah to come into the town - by town I mean Forks tows. I think it was because he didn't want her to go to this date or whatever, saying it was dangerous and such."

"I don't get it… Why did Sam forbid Leah to go?"

"Probably because they used to date," said Jacob. "Mind you, this was before Sam had met Emily. Anyway, Sam and Leah were like, high school sweethearts back in the day."

"But then Sam fell I love with Emily, Leah's second cousin, which caused a lot of drama. By this time, more people had 'fallen ill' and after recovering, started following Sam around. I told my dad about this, of course, afraid that Sam was poisoning the men of the tribe, but he just blew me off."

"Jake," I grunted as I locked the handbrake, parking the car in the garage. "Maybe you're just imagining things. I'm sure Sam isn't poisoning anyone."

"Then how do explain that all the members of Sam's cult first became 'sick' before following him?" demanded Quil.

"I don't know," I shrugged helplessly. "Perhaps they're just drawn in by his charm and good looks? I don't know. Or maybe it's because they just _like_ being in Sam's presence, like a friend or something."

"But that's the thing, Bella!" exclaimed Jacob, banging his fist on the granite slab of the kitchen island. We were inside now, and I was fixing the three of us some sandwiches. Goodness knows I was hungry from too much thinking at school.

"What's the thing, Jake?" I asked, brandishing the peanut butter covered knife at his face. "Because I think you're just jealous that you're not part of Sam's club like Embry is."

Jacob recoiled and glared at me. I immediately berated myself for my lack of tact. I should've eased my opinion in, not just shout it abruptly like I did. 'Really, Bella,' my brain chastised, 'way to go.'

"I'm sorry." I dropped the knife and clutched the edge of the island worry. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"I'm not jealous of Embry," Jacob hissed. His hands were fisted by his sides, pale from the force he was placing on it. He was shaking, vibrating like a massage chair, only that thought did not bring me comfort. I was thrown off a massage chair once, and I sprained my pinky finger.

"He left Quil and me to join Sam behind our backs," Jacob continued. "He _betrayed_ us," he spat, "and became the part of a cult that he forcibly hated until two months ago, and now he's kissing Sam's ass like some kind of minion. I won't sink that low and follow every little thing Sam tells me to do like some lost puppy.

"I hate Sam. He broke Leah's heart, and though I don't hate him because of that, I hate him for breaking her heart and quickly moving on with her second cousin - second cousin, Bella! They were practically sisters! It's such a selfish thing, what Sam did."

"But it's clear that Sam and Emily are in love," I said weakly. "You can't really control things like that. It's unfortunate of Leah, but Sam and Emily love each other. Sam prefers Emily and doesn't want her anymore, so sad to say, she has to deal with it."

I know I did when Edward told me he didn't want me anymore.

"It's not just about Leah," Jacob argued. His shaking was more visibly now. I know I should be afraid, and angered male was one of the things Charlie always told me to avoid, but I couldn't just order Jacob to leave. He was my friend.

"Then what is it about then?" I asked heatedly, crossing my arms. I was tired of arguing about something I didn't ever know the full stories of. I may not know all of the information, but I know for a fact that Sam wasn't poisoning people to be a part of his club - I refuse to believe he has a cult. He's to kind and gentle of a man to do so. In my opinion, he was just like Emmett. Strong and scary looking on the outside, but kind and gentle on the inside.

"It's about _me_!" shouted Jacob. From somewhere, I heard Quil yelp in surprise.

"You?!" I shrieked. "What's this got to do with you!?"

"Because now Billy's been looking at me like it's my turn next! He's been yammering about how I shouldn't really hate Sam - 'Jacob, Sam's a good man'…" Jacob growled in a good imitation of his father. "'Jacob, you should follow Sam's example'… 'Jacob, don't hate Embry for what he has no control over'… it's always Jacob this and Jacob that… it's infuriating!"

Jacob took a deep breathe and noticeably calmed down. At least, he wasn't shaking anymore.

"Jake…" I sighed his name and engulfed him in a comforting hug. He must be stressed out, if his accusations against his father was true, which I don't doubt at all. "You don't have to be what your father expects you to be. If you don't want to be a part of Sam's group, then don't be a part of it. You're sixteen, Jake. I think you're old enough to do the things that you want, and not what is expected of you, especially if you're afraid."

Jacob looked at me with blazing eyes. Then, he nodded.

**A/N: Okay. Good? Bad? Was my Jacob outburst good? I'm trying to move the story along, as you can see. I want Jacob to become a wolf! Hopefully, that part of the story won't be too far away. Fingers crossed.**

**=]**

**PS. Oh yeah, I know that in the upcoming movie 'Valentine's Day' stars Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner, but since Bella in this story's singing Swift's songs, then it's safe to assume that she doesn't exist in this universe, sad to say. Also, since Jacob is played by Lautner in real life, I guess it'd be too weird for Bella to meet a Jacob look-alike while shooting a movie. So basically, Lautner doesn't exist either. I should also say that neither does Kristen Stewart and other actors and actresses, I guess. Sorry all. I know, I'm sad too. But, I guess, since I've mentioned an Edward look-alike when Edward, Bella and Angela watched the 4th**** Harry Potter movie in Florida (it was mentioned in the prequel) then I guess Robert Pattinson exists. That's a good thing, right?**


	26. Dinner with the Clearwaters

**A/N: Hey, I updated! I would've done it sooner, I mean, I skipped four out of the five days of school since I was ill, but hey my left hand was strapped to an IV. Hehehe... I felt like Bella while I was at the hospital (I had a bout of dengue... I know, it sucks. I'm lucky to be alive though). Anyway, hope you like the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really.**

Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter 26

"C'mon, Bells," Jacob begged - literally. He was on his knees, fingers interlaced as if he was praying, and his eyes looked pathetic and puppy-like. It took my best efforts to not succumb to his wishes. "It'll mean _so_ much to me!"

I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration, sidestepped around him and proceeded into the living room, where my laptop was currently stashed.

"Be-lla!" Jacob whined. There was some scuffling, a loud thud followed by large footsteps and before I knew it, Jacob was in my line of sight again. I forced my face to not give away my amusement. Honestly, whatever age Jacob might look, he's still sixteen years old and very, very immature.

"Pwease?" he jutted his lower lip out.

"Jake," I sighed as I took my laptop from the coffee table and propped it on my lap. "I don't see why I _have_ to go. It's Saturday. I told you yesterday that I'd be spending every moment of the weekend trying to catch up on school work."

"And you _can_ do that!" Jacob insisted. "All you need is a short break is all, and I'm inviting you over for dinner at my place. You know I can't _stand_ to be with my dad right now - "

"Jake -"

"I thought he could sink no lower, but then bam! He invites the _Clearwater _family over. Honestly," he shook his head. "I've no problem with the 'rents, Harry and Sue, and Seth's okay for a kid… but Leah?" Jacob visibly shivered.

I frowned at his actions. "What's wrong with Leah?" I asked. "She sounds all right to me - a bit too self-righteous, but she's all right."

Now it was Jacob's turn to roll his eyes. "Bella, you only think she's all right because one, you're too kind for your own good; and two, you've only met her twice: once at that bonfire, which doesn't really count, and the other at the Christmas party, and if you don't recall, she was a total - "

"Jake!" I interrupted, pointing a warning finger at his direction. "There'd be no swearing coming out of your mouth, especially in this household."

"What?!" Jacob spluttered. "Did you just - ? Bella," he clicked his tongue, "you can't stop me from swearing the house down."

"Whatever." I turned away from him and focused on the laptop on my lap. Thankfully - though Jacob doesn't know this - I've already finished the most critical assignments last night and this morning. I'm now just working on some of the minor classes' work. At the moment, I was writing an essay for Art about my favorite artist.

"Sir John Everett Millais," I muttered to myself as I clicked on the link to his Wikipedia page.

"Who?" Jacob asked from beside me. I jumped at his close proximity.

"Jake!" I screeched, smacking him on the arm with a nearby pillow. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well," he grinned wolfishly, "it's a good thing the hospital's not too far. That, and the fact that Dr. Gerandy's working tonight."

I sent Jacob a queer look. "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways."

Sticking my tongue out in reply, I turned to my laptop and began work. Fifteen minutes' worth of work later, I was halfway through the essay when I heard a groan of boredom beside me. I stiffened, but after a second of nothing, went back to work.

"Argh," Jacob groaned and again, I ignored him and continued typing. At his third groan, I uttered a throaty scream and quickly hibernated my laptop. I simply couldn't concentrate with Jacob making childish noises. I ran up the stairs and shrugged a leather jacket and boots on. When I was just about to step out of the front door, I heard Jacob ask, "Where are you going?"

"Where else?" I answered heatedly. "To La Push because _someone_," I sent him an equally heated glare, "was too impatient to wait for me to finish my _homework_." Jacob blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well," I softened my gaze. "At least you have the decency to blush."

"Sorry," Jacob muttered. In a louder voice, he said, "But if you told me that you were gonna finish your homework first, then I wouldn't've been so impatient about it."

"But, I _did_ say that."

"Yeah, but you weren't very clear about it. I thought you were just making excuses to avoid the invite."

"Aww, Jake," I visibly melted on the spot. "You know I would never say no for a chance to go to your place. You always hang out here with Quil. It's about time I get to go to the rez again."

After writing my dad a note about how I'll be spending most of the night at La Push (he was working late, staking out somewhere in the town, making sure there aren't any trouble), I flipped the switch of the living room's lights off. Jacob rushed over to my side, afraid of being left behind. I fished in my pocket for the garage door remote when I was certain that everything was off and that no kind of fire might start while I was absent.

"Whoa," Jacob whistled. "I didn't know your garage door was automatic."

I looked at him mysteriously, blew on my nails and said. "There are a lot of thing you don't know about me, Jacob Black."

"Sure, sure," was his flippant reply. I barely heard it when I caught sight of my baby, my Mini Cooper. I sighed inaudibly. No matter how many times I see it every day, I swear, I will never, ever, _ever_ tire seeing it in all it's dirty white glory.

_Bleep-bleep!_ The locks unlocked and I slipped into the passengers seat.

"Y'know, Bells," Jacob said from outside, "you don't have to take your car out if you don't want to. I can always give you a ride in my Rabbit if you're willing." To prove his point, he revved the engine of his two-wheeler machine. It made a discordant yet musical sound.

"Nah," I shook my head, allowing a couple of strands of my hair to fall over my eyes. "I prefer taking my baby out. I never take it out often enough for my tastes."

"Wh-what?" Jacob managed to say between his laughter. "Bella, you drive that thing to school every day - that's like, five days from out of the seven a week."

"Yeah," I grinned. "Your point?" I stuck my keys into the keyhole and twisted it. I revved the engine, satisfied by the soft purring sound. Despite the freezing temperatures outside, I had the AC turned on. The radio was on as well, spouting one of Britney's countless catchy songs. I was singing along to the music, and before I knew it - too soon, I reckon; I was enjoying the smooth drive - I was backing up to the Blacks' driveway.

"Ah, Bella!" Billy greeted enthusiastically from the kitchen window. "I see Jacob's invited you! What are you doing out there, standing in the rain? Come in! Come in!"

"Sorry for not calling beforehand to tell you of the change of plans," I murmured, my cheeks flushed with red, both from the bitter cold outside and from embarrassment. "It must've slipped my mind."

"No, no," Billy shook his head, opening the door for me. Jacob hurried past me and relieved his father of the chore. Of course, I then sent him a pointed look before I too, relieved him of the chore.

"I am perfectly capable of opening doors, thank you very much," I told him with a sly grin.

I followed Jacob to the kitchen, where already four people were situated. A wooden table was in the center, with only seven chairs were found instead of the customary eight (for that size of the table, at least). I guess, since Billy was in a wheelchair, he wouldn't need a chair.

"Jacob Black!" a tall woman with soft eyes said in a chastising tone, arms on her hips. "You are late for dinner." Her eyes relaxed when she saw me. "Oh, you must be Isabella." She took both my hands and enclosed them in hers. "Jacob has told us so much about you."

"Oh," I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks heat up. "He did," I coughed, "did he?" I looked at Jacob, and saw him stuffing his face with a piece of bread, avoiding my eyes.

"Yes, yes," the woman said. "I'm Sue, by the way, Susan Clearwater."

"And I, erm, am Isabella," I said awkwardly. "As you already know because of…" I nudged the tall Black by my side. I was satisfied when he flinched. "But please, call me Bella. I prefer Bella."

"Well, ain't that a relief!" shouted a sandy-brown haired kid with a zit on his chin. "Here I was thinking that I was gonna keep having to call you 'Isabella' for all the night. The name's such a mouthful."

That comment earned him a smack upside the head courtesy of Leah.

"You must be Seth," I said, leaving Jacob's side to stand beside the kid. "I've heard so much about you."

Seth chocked on his drink. "You have?"

"Oh yes," I nodded my head convincingly. "You know Jacob," I whispered. Seth leaned closer to hear. "He's such a big admirer of you, but don't tell him that I told you that. You know how it is, embarrassing to find that you admire someone much younger than you, especially a close family friend."

"Wow, I mean, really?" Seth gushed, eyes wide and alight with wonder. "What kind of stuff does he tell you?"

"Oh, you know," I blew on my nails, "the normal stuff. He likes the way you deal with your sister… you know, keep her in line and stuff. Jacob says it channels men's superiority over women, or something like that."

I tried my best to not laugh as I spewed lie after lie after lie. Who knew I could make something up this readily? I guess I just have inspiration. This is my revenge for Jacob introducing me to his friends as Isabella. Really, doesn't he know that I go by Bella?

Dinner was great - Billy obviously was such a great cook, better than Charlie, anyway. It was around nine when all the adults adjourned to the living room and took over the television to watch Oprah. I would've gone and joined them - I love Oprah - but Jacob insisted on me sticking with him throughout the night. That, and I think the adults needed some private time alone, to discuss stuff without the children… it looked like it, anyway.

"Hey Bells," Jacob whispered to my ear, "do you know why Seth's been sneaking weird looks at me during dinner?"

"I dunno…" I said faintly, examining a family picture of the Blacks. Jacob must've been around four, five years old. "Maybe you have something on your face?" I suggested.

"You sure?"

"Check the mirror, Jake," I smirked. "'Coz I'm not sure if that black spot on your chin is a mole or a leftover of Billy's dark chocolate medley."

With an eep!, Jacob jumped off his chair and was upstairs in the bathroom in a matter of seconds. "Bells!" I heard him shout through the ceiling, or I guess, floor in his point of view, "there's nothing on my chin!"

"Hmm?" I shouted back. "Oh, sorry for the trouble then!" I looked at the siblings in front of me and saw them laughing wildly. "What?" I asked innocently, before cracking up in laughter myself.

"You know," Leah said through her hiccups, "you're not bad for a pale face."

"Er…" was my not-so-coherent reply. What can I say to that? "Thanks, I… guess?"

"Welcome," Leah said, flashing her pearly whites. "So," she said after a while. We've all sobered up - of course, we were sobered up before, but then Jacob turned up with that frown on his face, which made us crack up again.

"So…" Seth copied his sister, which made said sister frown.

"I wasn't talking to you," she hissed.

Seth shrugged. "I thought it was an open 'so', like, you know, anyone can join."

"Yeah, whatever."

My head bobbed from side to side, from Seth to Leah and back, as the two argued like the siblings they were. It was funny to watch. I can't help but wonder though, that if I had a younger brother or sister, then maybe this might've been me… bickering with him or her. I sighed and hit myself mentally on the head. I can't be thinking about stuff like that. I can't think about what could've been. I have to accept that what I have, which is a sibling-free life, is what I've got.

"Yo Clearwaters, shut up!" said Jacob in a loud, authoritative voice. I jumped slightly in shock. Leah recoiled and Seth whined, crossing his arms childishly with a pout of his lower lip. Jacob just raised an eyebrow and said, "Look, be quiet. You're giving Bella a headache."

"What, no…" I shook my head. "I'm fine," I smiled. "See?"

"Bella, what were you thinking about?" asked Seth, clearly missing the warning looks from Jacob. When I didn't answer immediately, Seth blushed slightly and said, "Well, you kinda looked like Leah whenever she was thinking about Sam - " Leah stiffened in her seat " - so I figured maybe you could share it with us. My mo always says that a problem shared is a problem halved."

"Doofus," Jacob muttered loud enough for only me to hear. "Seth, how'd you think that one out?" he asked sarcastically. He gave a not-too-subtle a look over at Leah's direction. She was frowning. Deeply.

Seth's jaw dropped open in shock. "Oh," he said, before shutting his mouth closed and donned a sheepish expression. "Sorry."

There was an awkward silence that followed. I didn't look at anyone, instead finding interest at the snow outside. Hmm, the snow's slowly letting up, so maybe in a few week's time, there'd be no need for thick coats, not that I wear them even if I needed to. I didn't mind just wearing my leather jacket…

I grimaced at the still unbroken silence.

"Look, Leah," I spoke, tired of the deafening quiet. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean -"

"Why," Leah's eyes thinned into slits, "it wasn't your fault. It's was my doofus of a brother's for even bringing that topic up."

"Yeah, but if I paid attention, then he wouldn't have - "

"You should really stop that whole martyr complex you're going for. Not many men go for it."

"Leah," Jacob warned. She just ignored him. "Bella's just trying to apologize, which is better than what you're brother is doing."

I chanced a glance at Seth, whose head was bowed down in shame. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he looked up and met my smile. 'It's okay,' I told him through my eyes. 'It wasn't your fault.'

"I didn't ask for an apology," seethed Leah. She was shaking in anger. "I didn't ask for her to butt in into _my_ business. And how did you know about it, anyway?" she turned to me, accusing. "Who'd you hear it from?"

"I -" I was at a loss for words. Really. How am I supposed to tell her that her ex-boyfriend's love life came up during a discussion about his supposed participation in a cult? Leah wouldn't take that so well, especially since she was obviously still hung up on him. I'd come out crazy, explaining it to her, anyway, and I'd go even lower in her book.

"She heard it from me," Jacob announced, standing up. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes," Leah mimicked Jacob's actions, standing up as well. "I've got a problem with it. I have a right for it. It's my business after all. You, however, haven't got a right to spreading it about to pale faces." She said the last word like an insult, and my heart constricted somewhat.

"Jeez, Leah," groaned Jacob. "You're such a fanatic about those legends. And Bella's not a pale face. There's no _such thing_ as a pale face. They don't exist, so stop using it as a derogatory term."

Legends, what legends? I leaned in discreetly, my curiosity piqued.

"Oh, come on, Jakie-poo," Leah drawled insultingly, "you turning your back on your heritage?"

"I'm not." Jacob crossed his arms. "You're just jumping to -"

"Am I? Tell me the truth, Jacob Black. Am I?" At Jacob's hesitation, Leah smiled winningly. "See? You can't even answer. She's turned you into a traitor, Jake. She's a pale face, through and through."

"Stop it!" Surprisingly, it wasn't Jacob who rushed to my defense. It wasn't Seth either. He seems to be into shock, leaving only one person left to come to my defense: me. "Can't you see you're hurting him?" I hissed. My words were true. Jacob was speechless, a pained look on his face.

"Do I look like I care, pale face?"

I couldn't think of a witty enough a reply to her insouciant comment. Actually, I don't even _care_ if I say a witty reply or not. She insulted my friend - one of my best friends at that - she doesn't deserve my efforts.

"What's a pale face, anyway?" I asked, crossing my arms. "What's so bad about being one?"

"It's not being racist, if that's what you're thinking," she said as she glared scathingly at me. At my resolute gaze, her shoulders slackened and her whole body language crumpled inwards. She sat back on her seat and placed her chin in her hands. "In Quileute legends, there are stories about… well, stories about wolves."

"They say the Quileutes descended from them," inserted Jacob. Happy to see him responding to the world again, I draped an arm over his shoulders and squeezed.

"So…" I sat down on my seat. "How's that related to 'pale faces'."

"Well," Seth said, a tad too energetic that appreciated. He stole his sister's cue, earning him a glare that he was too excited to notice. "Legends say that the natural enemy of the wolves - well, not really the wolves but the werewolves, which were men of the tribe that had the ability to turn into wolves and back - the natural enemy of them are the…" he gulped, as if afraid but the twinkle in his eyes were still there.

"Just spit it out, Seth, or I'll do it for you!" Leah rolled her eyes. I noticed that a hint of a smile was playing on her lips.

"Fine," Seth rolled his eyes heavenwards. "Ruin my fun… Anyway," he cleared his throat. "The natural enemy of the werewolves were the pale faces."

"Pale faces?" I stated more than asked. "So, the enemy of the 'werewolves' are people who are really, really pale?" I meant it as a joke, but no one laughed. Well, no one but me. My laughter faded feebly in my throat before it even got a chance to be heard.

"Not just really pale," Jacob said. "Try about…" he shared a look with Leah, and together, they said, "deathly pale."

I stiffened, my smile dropping off of my face. Did they just say deathly pale? I'm no stranger to deathly pale. Deathly pale and I were pretty good friends a couple of months ago… we even dated for a while.

'Ohh, for the love of all things good,' I thought. 'Can't they just _leave me alone_!'

**A/N: So... is it okay? Well, I got nothing else to say, for once.**

**=D**


	27. Charlie: Part One

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been _such a long time_ since I've last updated, probably a month ago, but here I am! Again! I'm sorry for not updating, but this chapter's hard to write. It's kind of pivotal for the story. Like it says in the title, this is only part one of the chapter. I've decided to split it in two, simply because I think I've been taking too much time writing it, and I'm still not done with the other half. I just want to assure you guys that I haven't given up on this story - this is my first (well, second if you guys want to get technical) story for Twilight, and I will never give it up. I love it (and you guys as well) too much! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter 27 (Part One)

Jacob, Leah and Seth explained to me together about the pale faces, how they were blood drinkers, how they needed to hunt to survive. I played along nicely, coming to the conclusion of vampires with horror in my eyes. Though I was indeed horrified that I was having this conversation with someone who wasn't a vampire, I managed to reign the horrification in and channel it as a reaction to the 'newfound' knowledge. At least, I hope the Clearwaters and Jacob thought so.

"They're not really dangerous though," Jacob had said to soothe me. "They were different than the vampires you've probably seen in movies."

"How?" I had feigned confusion so well then.

"For one thing, they don't hunt humans, but animals. A different diet meant they weren't dangerous to the tribe, so my great-grandfather put up this treaty, like a kind of truce. There were many terminologies and important sounding stuff in the treaty - "

"Like a contract?"

"Yeah, like a contract, but anyway, the gist of it is that if the 'pale faces' stay out of our lands - the Quileute lands - then we won't kill them or expose them to the world."

Now, we weren't talking about pale faces or vampires anymore, which was a relief. I thought the subject will never die, but I guess, Jacob got bored of the subject when I didn't jump off of my seat at the slight insinuation that perhaps - _maybe - _some of the ex-citizens of Forks might've been related to the pale faces. My reaction, or lack of it, must've thrown him off of his boat.

"Oh…my…gosh," groaned Leah, her head cradled by her hands, listening to an outdated version of a walkman. It wasn't the digital type, but the CD-playing type. "I am _so_ bored."

I can tell that she was. She'd been singing under her breath the songs she's been listening to, and though she didn't have the best voice, I found myself listening in. Her version of Pink's 'So What' held so much venom in it… probably because it hit too close to home for her.

"I want to go home," agreed Seth, his eyes drooping dangerously low. "It's waaay past my bedtime."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only ten-thirty. I shrugged but didn't say anything; the Clearwater kids must go to bed early, or a least, Seth does. He was, after all, just a kid. Though I bet, when I was his age, I was staying up late due to my superstar duties.

From beside me, I practically _heard_ the roll in Jacob's eyes. "It is pretty late," he allowed. "I don't see what the 'rents are talking about to lose track of time like this. Oprah ended hours ago."

"Ew," grimaced Leah. "Who watches Oprah?"

"Definitely not you," I joked. "But hey, she's not too bad. She's pretty nice for such a wealthy person. Not snobby or conceited at all."

"You've met her?" Leah asked, her eyebrows arched into perfection. I found myself distantly jealous; my eyebrows needed time and a lot of pain to be arched like that. "Oh, right," she caught herself before I could say anything. "Famous singer. Gotcha."

"Well," I blushed. "Yeah…"

"Other than Oprah, who else have you met?" Her head was cocked to the side, clearly curious. "I mean, have you met like, I don't know… Pink? I'm a fan, if you hadn't noticed." She gestured to her CD player and pressed a button that lifted the cover. One of Pink's CDs was wedged inside.

"Pink? Oh, yeah. Just once, though, in passing. I like her music though, perfect to raise your mood after wallowing in self-pity."

"What on earth can you be wallowing in self-pity for?" asked Jacob, catching me by surprise. He'd been quiet lately and I thought he was asleep, like Seth. Of course, I was stupid to think he was asleep in the first place. It's only been seconds since the last time he spoke.

"Oh, you know, typical stuff." I tried to be offhanded about it, but I didn't quite pull it off since Jacob leaned closer with a worried look on his face. "What?" I asked, a tad hostile due to my discomfort.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, recoiling away. "It's just…" he began to say something, but then whatever it was, faded away. "Nothing, just forget about it."

I let the subject drop. However, the looks Jacob was giving me, along with Leah, didn't make the discomfort go away. It just made it increase tenfold.

"Look, if you guys want to say something, just say it," I grounded, irritated. I wasn't wholly aware of it, but I was pinching my nose, a habit I've picked up from a certain someone. I bet, if I was standing, then I'd be pacing up and down as well.

"You know what…" muttered Jacob. "I'm just curious is all."

I deliberated before opening my mouth. Will this be a good thing or a bad thing? "Okay fine…" Jacob hissed in delight, but sobered when he saw the pointed look I gave him. Via my peripheral vision, I saw Leah lean in slightly. I tried to hide my smile and spoke in a louder voice. "Two, three months ago, I was dumped by a guy I thought was 'the one'."

There. Short, simple and precise.

"Sorry," said Leah, a look of compassion I her eyes. It was gone a second later.

"I feel sorry for the guy," commented Jacob. "I mean, he must've been delusional to give you up."

"Delusional," I laughed dryly. "Something like that."

"What was his name?"

"Cullen," I whispered. I paused to measure his reaction. I wasn't disappointed. His eyes tightened slightly, and his lips pursed infinitesimally. "His name was Edward Cullen."

"A Cullen," he said with malice in his voice. "Definitely delusional."

I nodded my head, vaguely aware that I was doing so. Of course, Edward's reasons for leaving was far from delusional. They struck close to reality at best - who would settle for a simple human (who happens to be a famous singer on the side) when one can live forever and have more?

Loud raps on the door interrupted my thoughts. I jumped to open the door, beating Jacob to it. I opened it with too much eagerness than necessary, so when the opened door revealed Sam Uley, his eyes wild as if he had just been to hell and back, I couldn't help but be disappointed somewhat.

'Honestly,' I told myself. 'Who was I expecting?'

"Bella," Sam's voice was pained. "It's you."

"Oh, er," I stumbled over my words. Why on earth could he be pained to see me? I didn't look that bad tonight, do I? And besides, where was Emily? I thought the two of them were joined at the hip. You never see one without the other; at least, as far as I know. "Yeah, it's me." I stepped away from the doorstep to let him in, away from the cold of the snow.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Sam asked. My hand automatically reached for his jacket, but I noticed that he was not wearing one. In fact, he was bare-chested, only wearing ripped pants that stopped just above his knees. As I looked closer, I noticed that patches of his skin was charred and his face was covered in soot.

My eyebrows furrowed. Something was wrong.

"Hey, Jake!" I called over my shoulder, my eyes never leaving Sam's large figure. "Can you please get me a towel! Sam's freezing to death over here!"

There was a distinct shout of a curse coming from the kitchen, while at the same time, loud thumping sped up the stairs. The commotion was followed by heads popping out from the living room however, and Billy, upon seeing the giant Sam standing next to me, asked: "Is everything all right, Sam?"

Sam cast a fleeting glance at me before taking two large steps towards Billy. He bent down to his knees to whisper something in Billy's ears. By this time, Jacob was back downstairs with a towel, in which he threw roughly to Sam. He rushed to my side and whispered, "Do you know what's going on?"

"You mean it's not a regular occurrence that Sam Uley visits your dad every night half-naked?" I replied testily. I felt guilty afterwards. I didn't mean to take my annoyance out on him, but the way Billy was staring at me as Sam spoke to him… it worried me.

_Something_ was wrong.

"Sorry," Jacob muttered, but I didn't hear him. At least, I didn't acknowledge hearing him. Sam was standing straight up now, water dripping from his cropped hair to his round shoulders. This gave me a clear view of Billy. Tears were forming in his eyes, and as he met mine, he looked swiftly away.

"What's going on?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't me who asked that question. It was Jacob.

"Jacob," Billy addressed his son, "why don't you and the rest of the kids go up to your room and listen to some music." When Jacob didn't make a move, he urged, "Go on."

"But Dad -"

"Fine, if you don't want to hear some music, then you can use that new computer Rebecca had given us for Christmas. Consider the nightly curfew gone for the night."

"Alright," Jacob shrugged, delighted, but I knew he knew that something was off. "C'mon, Bella." He motioned for me to follow him. "You can log in to Facebook, email your celeb friends, or whatever it is that you want to do."

"No."

Again, it wasn't me who spoke. This time, it was Billy.

"She's staying. I said you and the kids, Jake."

"But Bella's -"

"I'm eighteen, Jake," I whispered softly. My eyes had not left Billy's, and it took all the self-control I had to not raise my voice at the man, demanding what the hell was going on. He simply would not meet my eyes.

Something was _wrong_, and I want to know what it is.

"Yeah, yippee for you!" exclaimed Jacob, sarcastic. "But Leah's older than you. And I'm sixteen, Dad." He turned to his father, whose nose was round and stiff, probably controlling his anger. "I'm an adult already."

"Not until you understand when you are being dismissed," he replied sharply. "Jacob Black, upstairs, now." Jacob huffed and exited the room. "Don't forget to bring Leah and Seth with you!" Billy shouted.

Jacob obviously was the typical teenager, orchestrating a tantrum - thunderous footfalls and the slamming of doors - all the way up the stairs and into the room where the computer was. Of course, he had help from Leah and Seth, who I both heard muttering to themselves why I was the one invited into the adult discussion.

"Bella," it was Sam who had the courage to talk first, "this news that we're going to tell you… it's pretty big, so please, don't interrupt while we try to explain."

I nodded my head. I was curious, but I held my tongue. I followed everyone as they all adjourned into the living room. The small television was off, I noticed. I've never been in the Black's living room before, and I saw that was very feminine, with floral embellishments and pastel colored wallpaper. It must be Rachel and Rebecca's doing.

Following Billy with my eyes, I watched him leave the room and return with a bottle of beer cradled in his hands. He took a swig. Followed by another. And then another.

"If all you're going to do is drink that bottle of beer," I tried to keep my voice steady - really, I did, "then I think I should join Jacob upstairs. If he's left alone with Leah for too long, then I'm half afraid that World War III might break out." But I was annoyed with Billy, so my voice rose in anger without my permission.

"Don't interrupt him, Bella," Sam reminded. I glowered at him, for his tone of voice made me feel like a child. Sadly though, he couldn't see my heated glare. He wasn't looking at me, but at the bottle of amber alcohol in Billy's wrinkled hands. He sighed and then averted his gaze out of the window.

I, too, sighed and muttered a hasty apology. I sat down, immediately realizing that the couch I was sitting on was both lumpy and it gave a very distinct smell of wet dog. Figuring that it was impolite to scrunch my nose in distaste, I schooled my face to not reveal anything. I wouldn't want to get into Billy's bad side - what, with the way he had treated Jacob just moments before. He was pretty intimidating, I must admit. It's not as if my being annoyed with him was bad enough already.

"As you may know, Bella," the object of my current thoughts said. I noticed an uncharacteristic waver in his usually powerful voice. "Your father was stationed at a stakeout tonight. A night shift, if I'm correct."

"Actually," I interrupted Billy, breaking my promise to Sam in the process (not that I minded). "Charlie was scheduled to be on an afternoon shift, not a night shift."

"Yes, he told me that this morning." Billy nodded gravely. "I had invited the both of you for dinner but, Phillips called in sick and so Charlie was forced to take the night shift as well."

"Oh."

"Moving on though," inserted Sam. "I was hanging out at the station when Phillips called in, saying that he can make his night shift after all."

"So my dad's home…?" Honestly, where was this conversation going? Does Charlie want me to go home? Was he mad that I came to the Blacks' for dinner and left him to fend for himself in the kitchen?

"No," Billy answered. "He's at the hospital." He met my eyes, and I saw the pain and anguish in them. "Your house caught on fire, and Charlie's in critical condition."

**A/N: Please don't hate me. Tell me your thoughts, and please pray for chapter 27: part two, will come soon. I still don't know where to go from here...**

**Love**

**babedarlingpotter**

**=]**


	28. Charlie: Part Two

**A/N: Okay, so I'm updating. Awesome. From the way the reviews sounded, I'm gonna hazard a guess and say that not a lot of people liked the ending of the previous chapter. Sorry. It was sudden. But yeah. The question that may or may not be going around in your minds is: Will Charlie die or not? By the time you guys finish reading **_**this **_**chapter, you guys will know. I'm keeping mum about this, just like what I did with Angela at the beginning of the story. No clues. Sorry.**

**Another question that may or may not be in your minds, is **_**how**_** exactly did that fire start. Well, I'm keeping mum about that, too. Was it by accident (Charlie and the kitchen don't really go together), or did a certain vampire (not stating any colors of hair here) start it? Hmm… I'm pretty certain who it is, are you?? =P**

**Well, without further ado… Here you guys go. Chapter 27 Part 2.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight.**

Two Worlds: Exposed- Chapter 27 (Part Two)

My mind was blank as I drove to the hospital, barely aware of my speed as I crisscrossed through the half-empty parking lot. I struggled with my seatbelt after I haphazardly parked the car across two parking paces for the disabled… and yet throughout all those hindrances, my mind was blank. My body was on autopilot.

It was on autopilot as I swept through the hospital's main double doors. It was on autopilot as I demanded for the nurse behind the counter to tell me where my father was. It was on autopilot as the nurse smiled a sad smile and called for a certain Dr. Gerandy. It was on autopilot as I uttered piercing cry upon hearing the doctor's news. It was on autopilot as I followed Dr. Gerandy towards the room where my father was…

…but it wasn't on autopilot as I rushed to the only bed in the plain white room.

"I'll leave you alone," Dr. Gerandy's soft parting words were the last thing I heard before I succumbed to my grief.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

The heart monitor, besides my breathing, was the only thing making sound in the room.

I didn't cry. I knew it would come eventually, but at the moment, I didn't feel like crying. In fact, I just sat there, holding my father's hand in both of mine, only moving to bring them to my lips every now and then for a kiss. His hand was still warm, though as long moments passed, it grew colder and colder.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

I studied my father's face, taking in his newly-cut brown hair first. It was the same shade as mine, along with his bushy eyebrows. I took in his smoothened forehead, remembering how it'd crinkle up whenever he was worried. The wrinkles reminded me of the crow's feet at the corner of his eyes - the very same eyes I inherited: chocolate brown and full of never ending love for his friends and those who he considered his family. Extracting a hand, I traced my father's facial features with a soft finger… his closed eyes, his nose strapped to some oxygen-feeding device… his lips that kissed me goodnight when I was still a child.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"You tuck me in, turned out the light, kept me safe and sound at night. Little girls depend on things like that," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. I was half-singing, half-reciting the words to the song I dedicated to him, and my mother, all those months ago.

"Brush my teeth and comb my hair, had to drive me everywhere. You were always there when I looked back."

I ran my hand through his hard, tucking it away from his face. The stinging behind my eyes that I was waiting for came, and the first tears threatened to brim over.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"You had to do it all alone," I said shakily, "make a living, make a home. Must've been as hard as it could be…" I chuckled half-heartedly to myself. He worked hard, yes, but when I became Yasmin, it was more like _I_ was the one providing for the two of us. I was the one paying his paycheck after all.

"And when I couldn't sleep at night, scared that things wouldn't turn out right, you would hold my hand and sing to me…" I brushed my lips on his hand, tears falling fast and dropping on the crisp white bed sheet, and I sang: "Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'd be. Can't go far, but you can always dream. Wish you may a-and wish you might –"

I broke off, not able anymore to form words anymore. I wished I could. I tried again, opening my mouth, but my throat wasn't working. Instead of the words of the song, sobs came tumbling out. I mentally slapped myself. I didn't want the last thing my father would hear to be my sobs. I want him to hear me singing the song I made for him – for him and my mother both.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"B-butterfly fly away," I murmured. "Butterfly fly…" I closed my eyes and prayed. I didn't necessarily believe in a God, but I sincerely hope that there was one. I prayed for my dad to get better, to not die. He could die some other time, but not now. Not when I need him most.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I'd be all alone if he's gone, the last Swan. First my mom… and now my dad? All that's left will be me, and I can't go on alone. I needed someone to guide me. I needed someone to tell me what I was doing wrong, and help me do the right thing. I needed my dad. If it weren't for him and his constant presence in the last months, then I surely would've gone catatonic when Edward left me.

Edward might've left a mighty big hole in my heart when he and his family left, but my dad helped fixed it. Jacob helped fixed it, along with Agnes and Angela, and all the people I would've disappointed for breaking down from a silly relationship with a vampire that didn't work.

Wait a minute… _vampire_.

I raised my head and my eyes widened with hope. A vampire, or more specifically their venom, can save a dying person. Carlisle had done so multiple times with his family. If I can reach him and tell him that I need his help… I searched my pockets for my phone.

"Where _is_ that thing?" I hissed. My pockets were empty, and I realized with horror that I left all my things in the car. I had run into the hospital with nothing but myself in tow. "Oh, please… time is of the essence, I –"

"Bella?" a voice called from outside. "It's me, Jacob."

"Jake," I sighed and opened the door. "Good, you're here. I need your help. Can you please run to my car and grab my phone for me? I left it on the dashboard. Please," I pushed him back out the room. "I need my phone now."

Jacob left without saying anything, but he did nod his head in promise. Now, there was nothing to do but wait. Wait for Jacob to get back with my phone. I looked up and watched the clock on the wall with all I had in me. I concentrated hard, as if staring at it would slow time itself.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

It worked, sort of. I didn't notice time pass by so when Jacob came back with my phone, it felt like only a minute passed.

"Thanks," I muttered and grabbed iPhone from his warm hands. Shaking, I pressed the necessary buttons to get to my contacts list. I flipped past the A's and B's until I reached the C's. C for Carlisle, great. I searched for Carlisle's name in the C's section, but I couldn't find it. "What…?" I started from the beginning and tried again.

"What? How…? It's not here!" I met Jacob's curious eyes. "The number's not here! I can't get to him! I – how come it's not here?!"

And then it hit me. Carlisle's number, along with the other Cullen members' were listed in the phone Alice gave to me. I bought a new phone – the iPhone – because I was afraid that Tanya girl was going to call me again via Edward's cell. The phone I had before this one…

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-Beep!_

"Oh no," I gasped.

I had thrown it away right after I had bought the iPhone. That was about two months ago. For all I'd know, that phone could be in some trash heap somewhere, or broken to a million little pieces and recycled.

That means I couldn't get hold of Carlisle. Therefore, he couldn't come and turn Charlie for me, which means Charlie would die. He can't die. My father can't die. He simply can't.

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-Beep!_

"Bella…!" Jacob's voice shattered my thoughts and brought me to his presence. "Calm down!" His hands were grasping my shoulders, his eyes soft and caring… and worried. "Bella," he tucked some strand of hair behind my ear, "don't work yourself up. I can't promise you that everything's going to be okay, but you're a strong girl. You can get through this."

"Promise?" I asked in a pathetically weak voice. There was something with his expression that melted my heart. It calmed me. "Promise you'd help me?"

"I promise, Bella," he said with conviction. "I promise I'll help you get through this, with all my heart."

I nodded and turned my head away, partly because the intensity of his gaze scared me, and partly because I wanted to go back beside my father. Jacobs, seeing the longing in my eyes, let go of me and pushed me slightly, telling me silently to go on. I smiled at him and sat back down on the seat beside the hospital bed.

I straightened up with a stars when I noticed the heart monitor beeping erratically. I frowned; how come I didn't notice that before? The beeping, it was annoying, but I couldn't bring myself to be annoyed. Instead, I used my energy, or what's left of it, and reached over to the wall and press the button that summoned the nurses.

"What's wrong?" asked Jacob. He was instant kneeling in front of me, hand offered in comfort. I took it and sighed.

"I don't know. His heart must be beating fast. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing," I laughed dryly. "I don't have a Ph.D."

We waited for about a minute before a nurse came in. she only stayed for a second before she ran back out the room, Dr. Gerandy's name on the tip of her lips. Her reaction did not bode well. I let Jacob lead me away from the doctor's way as he came in and checked my father's current state.

There was a long beep that emanated from the heart monitor. I didn't dare look at it, afraid that my worst nightmare might've came true. If a long, green line was there, then I'd kick and scream the hospital down, begging for things to not be happening. From my side, I heard Jacob gasp out a cry.

"Doctor, what's happening?" I asked bluntly, my voice devoid of emotion.

Slowly, Dr. Gerandy faced me, and I saw in his eyes the reluctance, the sadness. His lips moved to say words, but somehow, I couldn't hear them. I struggled to hear the doctor. What was he saying? I need know what he was saying. How come my ears aren't working?

Wait, my ears _are_ working. I could hear my heart beating as if it were inside my skull and between my ears. It was loud, very loud. Perhaps that was the reason why I couldn't hear Dr. Gerandy. Of course, deep inside me, I knew what he was going to say. I didn't need to look at the heart monitor to know it. Jacob's reaction was all I needed for confirmation.

Charlie, my father and my last connection to my family, was dead.

With that revelation, I bolted from the room. I sprinted passed the nurses with wheel chaired patients, passed the visiting family members and the random janitor. Reaching the main entrance, I saw Billy and Sam, conversing with Mr. Clearwater in a corner. I felt their eyes on me as I left the building, but I didn't bother to spare them a glance.

My father was _dead_, how can I bother with being polite at this time? What was I supposed to do now anyway? Where am I going to go, now that Charlie wasn't here to take care of me? I'm eighteen, yes, and an adult by the government's eyes, but I didn't feel like it. I felt like that same, ten year old girl when I heard from my dad that my mom was dead. Except this time, there were no fatherly embraces to comfort me. I only had myself to do that.

I didn't know how much ground I covered as I ran, but around the time my legs started aching and my lungs began protesting, I was in deep inside the forest. Confused, I looked around me. And then, realization dawned on me. By some unfathomable reason, I had found myself smack dab in the center of the meadow Edward shared with me once upon a time.

Legs giving way, I sunk to the ground. I clutched some grass between my fingertips, pulling them away from the earth and revealing their deep roots. I repeated that action, pulling grass from the ground, going faster an faster as time wore on. I couldn't breathe. I didn't have it in me to breathe.

My air was gone. So much for always being there for me, Dad… I thought back to that time in First Beach, when I told Charlie that Edward and his family had left.

"_Promise me you'd never forget that I'm here for you. Even if you're in your late forties, married and with children, I'm always here for you."_

"_I know that, as if I'd ever forget that. You're my air, Dad. You give me life and you sustain me. If I'm down you can easily cheer me up, simply because I know that you love me, Dad, and I know that Mom loves me, too."_

My dad was my air, and without him, I couldn't breathe.

"My, my, my… what do we have here?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I know that voice, but where have I heard it before? Slowly, painstakingly, I raised my head to face whoever it was whom that voice belonged to. I gasped when I did, both from fear and veneration.

The voice belonged to a man, clearly obvious due to it deep tone. The man, I noticed, was beautiful - out of this word beautiful, with olive-toned skin and glossy black hair in dreads. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a hard set of muscles. His build was nothing compared to Emmett, of course, but it wasn't a far stretch.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked in a faint whisper. From the back of my mind, a memory begged to be remembered. I think I've seen this man before, I'm certain of it… but where?

The man smiled, revealing two rows of gleaming white teeth. My heart thudded hard behind my ribs, probably wanting to escape. I wish I could as well, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. I couldn't stand up; I couldn't move. I was trapped in this man's hypnotic aura. And then I saw his eyes. It was too dark to see, but I think there were hints of red in them. Flashbacks of James in Central Park invaded my mind. He had red eyes, too.

I gulped.

"I'm Laurent," the man said, bowing his head mockingly. "And you are Bella."

"How did you know my name?" I asked, my voice teetering between surprise and elation. The latter emotion was an irrational feeling, a feeling I shouldn't have felt. Why should I be elated? I was certain that this man before me, Laurent, was a vampire - a human drinker, like that James character. I should feel fear, not elation. So… why?

I know why. I was elated because a vampire knew my name. Perhaps this vampire knew the Cullens, how else would he have known my name? I know that he could've gotten it from my school records or something, but I doubted it. How else would he have known to address me as 'Bella', and not 'Isabella'?

I watched intently as Laurent stepped closer. "So mouthwateringly tempting…" he muttered to himself. He took more steps towards me. The moon was casting shadows on his face. It made a shiver run up my spine. With every step he took, I fought the urge to take a step back.

"You, my dear," Laurent chuckled, "are the most delicious thing I have ever had the opportunity to come across."

'Where have I heard that before?' I thought wryly, smiling.

Laurent's hand was a dark blur as it touched my cheek. Closing my eyes, I automatically leaned into the touch. The touch was foreign, yet so familiarly cold. Behind my eyelids, the times were Edward used to touch me like how Laurent was touching me now played back like some kind of silent movie. The words spoken were lost to me, but the feeling of Edward's cool fingers on my face were not.

The cold touch moved from my cheek down, down to my neck and the pulse beneath it. I let out a staggered breath, still immersed in my memories of Edward. I has missed his cold touch, terribly so. When he had left, I tried to recreate the feeling: I opened windows, made the air conditioning colder, dressed in cool silk - I even purchased many leather jackets so that I can feel the coldness that reminded me so much of Edward during the day! Of course, none of those were enough. They couldn't compare to the cold touch of a vampire. They couldn't compare to the cold, pleasing touch of Edward…

"Oh, Victoria will be so mad at me…"

"Why would Victoria be mad?" I asked Edward. Who else could be touching me this way?

"She didn't want me to kill you."

What? Edward? Killing me? He would never do that!

I opened my eyes and saw not Edward in front of me, but Laurent. I shook my head and stepped back. I wasn't with Edward. How could I be? He left me. I was with Laurent… in this meadow. And to make things worse, Laurent was going to kill me. Traitorous tears squeezed out through my tear ducts.

"Shh," Laurent crooned. "Don't you cry, Bella. I promise this won't hurt."

"No," I shook my head, defiant like a child. "I know it will. Vampire venom hurts. He told me that much."

Laurent, for once, looked surprised. "He told you that?"

Edward? Why yes, of course. I nodded my head.

"What else did he tell you?"

My brain was not functioning properly. I tried to open my mouth, to speak, to tell Laurent everything Edward had told me about vampires - he would love how much knowledge I have gathered about his kind - but I couldn't. I couldn't tell him. My mouth was not responding. I was frozen as Laurent's hand skimmed down to my arm and take my left hand. My breathing and heartbeat increased tenfold as he brought it towards his lips.

In horror, I thought: Was she going to kiss me?

It took me a second later, when the pain came, to realize that no, he wasn't. He was going to drink me.

**A/N: Okay, the story moving on. I like it. The thing is, do you? I'm sorry for doing what I did with Charlie, but it was necessary. If anybody's curious, don't hesitate to ask. Just FYI though, Bella doesn't know Laurent (or Victoria) because she hasn't met them yet. When James went for her, they weren't there with him. James spotted Bella's scent, ditched Laurent and Vickie, and then made his way to NYC. That clear?**

**Please review. I'd like to know what you guys think.**

=]


	29. When Two Enemies Meet

**A/N: Thanks for all the responses in the last chapter. I've tried to answer as much questions as I could in the best ability I can give. So, yeah. Sorry for the long update, but I was busy with my quarter tests. Good news is, is that I'm done, so I have more time to work on this. Summer's coming up for me, and officially, the story's on my summer list…**

…**Either I'm really hardworking, or I need to get out more. =P**

**Well, anyway… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight.**

Two Worlds: Exposed- Chapter 28

_It took me a second later, when the pain came, to realize that no, he wasn't. He was going to drink me._

Laurent, the vampire I've only met mere moments ago, was going to - no, _was _drinking me. I couldn't take my eyes away from the sight. Was this actually happening to me? I've never been bitten by a vampire before, but I do know the consequences: either Laurent will allow the venom to spread, which then will turn me like him… or he'd just drink me dry.

It surprised me somewhat that a large part of me wanted the latter to happen.

'Because really,' I thought wryly, 'what else have I got to live for? My father was dead and the only person I had ever loved deserted me.'

My fans could just disappear for all I care. Angela and the rest of my friends will have to understand my decision. With Agnes, she'll just have to find another superstar to manage. I simply couldn't fathom the idea of living beyond this night. The pain in my heart was just too painful… or was the pain coming from the bite?

Oh yeah. Laurent was drinking my blood. I've got to remember that.

"Does it - do _I_ taste nice?" Despite the sharp pain from the bite, I still mustered up enough energy to ask a question.

'Really Bella,' my brain chided. 'Where are your priorities?'

The logical part of me wanted to be worried about Laurent. It wanted me to try to at least escape from the clutches of this olive-skinned vampire, but my desire to join my father was just too strong.

"Very," Laurent paused for a short while to answer. "Now I see - or should I say taste? - why James went after you in the first place. You know, Victoria was very upset when she found out that her mate was dead, and even more so when she realized that he's dead because he had pursued you."

Wait, James and Victoria were mates? What was that supposed to mean? Were they married, or was this just a vampire tradition? I wonder…

My eyesight blurred as Laurent continued to drink my blood. And then, out of nowhere, something inside me just jumpstarted. Three things were the foremost in my mind:

One, pondering about vampire traditions at my current state was stupid.

Two, the logical part of me was telling me _again_ to get away and run - as far away as possible, preferably somewhere where the sun reaches everything.

And three, I have to listen to that logical part of me because _I didn't want to die_.

Just as that epiphany became clear in my mind, the air was suddenly filled with hellish growls, and I was even more scared than I've been before. I looked at Laurent and saw that he had a wild look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Impossible…" he whispered. He backed a way from me, dropping my hand. His soothing cold touch left immediately, leaving the pain to become worse – a million and one times worse. I screamed bloody murder at that, keeling down in indescribable pain.

From my peripheral vision, I saw wolves – gigantic wolves – advance towards me. Forgetting the throbbing momentarily, I scuttled to my feet, my heart pounding harder against my ribs ever. I've got to get out of here. The wolves are dangerous; they have to be, with teeth as large as the ones they've got.

I _have_ to leave this place.

"Wait, Bella!"

I spun around to whoever it was who called my name. I know that voice. I gasped at the face that assaulted my visions. Out of everyone whom it could be, did it have to be _him_?! At the back of my mind, I registered the fact that he was dressed in his birthday suit, and that he was taller, more muscular than at the hospital.

'It's unnatural to be able to grow that fast,' my brain told me. 'Unnatural. Not human. Humans don't grow that fast.' As I came to a conclusion that I didn't like, I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Jacob, the man I've considered as to be one of my closest best friends, _wasn't_ human. He couldn't be with all these evidences against him…

"What – what are you?" I gasped out.

"Please," Jacob reached out a hand. "Don't be afraid."

I took a step back, cautious. I flinched at the action – the burning sensation was getting worse.

"You're hurt," he accused. I was frozen in place as he jetted towards me and took my bitten hand. He reached out a finger to touch the distinctive bite of a vampire, but something stopped him. "Did that _thing_," he growled, "do this to you?"

"Don't touch me!" I yanked my hand back. I've had enough of monsters having their merry way with me. Isn't it enough that they toy with my feelings, now they have to result in manhandling me?

"You're afraid."

I did nothing to deny his statement.

"You shouldn't be afraid," Jacob shook his head. He looked like a hurt puppy. "It's still me," he smiled halfheartedly. "I'm still the same Jacob Black you saw in the hospital, the same Jacob black that you met at First Beach."

"N-no," I shook my head, defiant. "You're not. My Jake is not a monster. He wasn't a –" I couldn't say anymore due to the pain spreading from my arm throughout the rest of my body. My nerve endings were like on fire. And the worse thing is, I can't do anything to stop it. Laurent had stopped drinking my blood. I was turning into a monster like him.

I faltered slightly at that thought.

"Sam," Jacob yelled, his voice loud due to his so close a distance. He had caught me before I even had the chance to his the ground. "She's bitten by the leech! Don't rip him to pieces just yet!"

Blearily, I followed Jacob's gaze at the group of wolves circling a frightened Laurent. His clothes showed telltale signs of being attacked. They were ripped in places, and the image of him at the moment somehow lessened his aura of elegance. There were empty patches on his head where his hair should be, and by the looks of it, one of his shoulders was dislocated.

I transferred my gaze to Jacob, but instead of the tall, tan man, I saw a russet coated wolf that nearly reached mid-waist. He looked at me pleadingly, and I took that slight pause to run away. Unfortunately, the wolf stopped me from even taking a step forward, and before I knew it, Laurent was in front of me.

"I'm sorry," was all he managed to say before he brought his lips to my arm again.

The second time his teeth pierced my skin wasn't as painful as the first, mainly because I was expecting the pain. Expected or not, however, it did not mean it was bearable. I was so weak from all the blood being drunk, I didn't have it in me to scream from the pain. I just wanted this to be over.

Looking at the stars up above, I pictured Edward's calm face. If he was here, he would never let this happen to me.

*~*^*~*

"…think…all right?"

"That vampire…drank…lot…take…time…up."

"But…recovering fast, for a human….least."

"Yes, but it'll be…before she can…"

I frowned at the bits and pieces I was able to hear from the conversation. I reckon they were talking about me, but who are these people? I don't recognize their voices. I tried to sit up, but something was hindering me. I jerked my left arm to try and claw the offending thing off, but that, too, was strapped to something.

Weakly, slowly, I opened my eyes.

"Argh," I groaned. "Too bright…" I looked around me and noticed that I was in unfamiliar territory. "Where am I?" I asked the people surrounding me. I instantly picked off Jacob from the crowd. And Sam, who was standing behind Billy.

"Bella," I looked to my right and saw Emily, tending to a monitor next to the bed I was on. "You're in the reservation's hospital. You've lost quite a lot of blood."

"Er," I tried my best to not look awkward. "Thank you for telling me?"

I studied myself closer, noting the IV connected to my left wrist. That's when I saw the crescent shaped scar on my arm. It was as far away from my elbow as it was from my wrist. I hissed a breath in at the sight, remembering the pain. I still felt it, slightly, but I was mostly numb now.

A squeak from Billy's wheelchair caused me to look up and examine the noise.

"Billy," I said flatly.

"Bella," he approached me and placed his hand gingerly on the bed, next to my hand. "I'm sorry," he said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you recently, and I'm sorry for everything that's going to happen to you…" He shared a meaningful look with the men behind him.

"If you're apologizing about my dad's death," I started, "then there's nothing to be sorry about." My free hand fiddled with the linen blanket, anything to ease the anxiety I was currently feeling. "If anyone should be apologizing about Laurent drinking my blood –"

"That leech has a name?!" someone from the crowd exclaimed in disgust and shock.

"Yes." I glared at the person who spoke. I only relented when I realized that it was Embry. "Everyone deserves a name," I stated. I closed my eyes for a second before turning to Billy. "If anyone should be apologizing about Laurent drinking my blood, then it should be me because I essentially walked willingly into his grasp."

"Bella –"

I raised my hand to stop Jacob from speaking. I didn't dare look up at him. I couldn't, not with the knowledge of him being a… whatever he was.

"However," I continued in a louder voice, "if your apology is about the whole shape shifting into a wolf thing, knowing about it and not telling me until I found out in the forest…" I shrugged. In a small voice, I said, "I don't think I can accept that apology."

Silence erupted in the room so loudly that I struggled to not make a sarcastic comment about it. Really, it wasn't the time right now. Thankfully, Billy decided to break the silence.

"I see," he said. He then mustered up a small smile before making his way to leave the room. "I know I won't be able to explain anything to you when you're telling us in more words that you're not going to listen, that you're not giving us the benefit of the doubt to explain our actions behind the secrecy…"

"I didn't say that." I felt the traitorous blush on my ears. "Well," I backtracked. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just…" I tried to tell him what I felt, but I found it hard when everyone was watching me. I faltered a few times, to say the least. "Billy, everyone… my father just died. Then, I met a vampire in the forest who wanted – who _did_ – drink my blood, and dare I say it, with my consent. And, I nearly became a vampire because of the venom. After that, I see Jacob starkers and then as a giant wolf. I think, sooner or later, I'm going to have to schedule myself a mental breakdown."

My feebly joked caused Emily to laugh a little.

"I think," I kept my gaze low. "I think it might take some time before you can tell me your reasons for keeping this a secret. I understand and all, about why you guys didn't tell me." I chuckled blandly. "I mean, you don't just tell some random Jane that you can turn in a wolf."

"I understand your reasons, Bella." Billy tipped his head, both to acknowledge what I said and to also put on his hat. "And I must say, if Charlie was alive, he'd be proud to have a daughter who can handle situations like this with a cool head."

I sincerely doubt that Billy was right. If Charlie knew the situation I was in, he'd be more concerned about me being in a room full of wolf shape shifters than keeping my ability to keep a cool head. No one in their right mind you willingly stay in a small room with not-so-human company, especially when they are defenseless and was basically strapped onto a hospital bed.

I used my peripheral vision to watch Billy leave the room. Sam and everyone else followed suit, with Embry and Emily bidding me goodbye, the latter adding an extra "Get well soon" before closing the door behind her. I let out a sigh of relief, only to breathe it back in when I saw a solitary figure leaning on the wall.

"Jacob."

"It's Jake for you, not Jacob," he said, arms crossed and resolute.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"You called me a monster last night. You were afraid of me." Before I could say anything, he raised his hand and said, "I know you were kinda worked up about the whole venom in your system, loss of blood and then seeing the wolves all in the same night and everything, but I just want to make one thing clear. I know you said earlier that you don't want to hear anything until you're ready, but I need to get this off of my chest."

I stared blankly at him.

"Okay," he nodded, "silence means I could keep going." He breathed in deeply, held it, and then released it in a loud puff. The warmth of his breath reached me, despite our distance. "Look, Bella, last night was a mess. I didn't know that the ability to turn into wolves was a reality up until that night, so we're basically on the same footing. I was _scared_ when I first changed."

Whatever I was expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

"What do you mean that was your first time?" I asked. I caught myself before Jacob even had the chance of opening his mouth. "Don't bother. I don't want to know at the moment. Just keep talking."

"Okay… umm, when I saw you run into the forest, I chased after you. I followed you to this meadow and watched you cry your eyes out. I didn't know if I should come to you or just let you cry, y'know? So, I pretty much left after that. Then, I smelled that leech, that Laurent guy. The next thing that happened, my clothes were ripping and I was a wolf. The pain was beyond recognition. And it didn't help that the moment I changed, Embry's thoughts were shouting curse words at me."

"Wait," I chocked. "Embry was in your mind?! How? Wait, don't answer that either." I blushed pink. "Continue."

"Anyway, Embry told me to not attack the leech without reinforcements. I couldn't just stand there and watch him touch you like that, so I ran back to the hospital to get my dad, or Sam. Sam met me in the forest, and he more or less took charge from there. I guess, you know what happens next…

"Bella," he walked forward and encased my hand in his. I tried to hide my cringe at his high temperature - well, his touch in general, and I tried to be surreptitious about easing my hand away from him, but I guess I failed because Jacob eased out a few tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "Really, I am, but I can't really control my reactions at the moment. They're… instinctual, I guess."

"You didn't shy away from me before," Jacob said, pouting, I hope, involuntarily.

"But you've changed, Jacob. You're not the same as before."

"Not really," he insisted. "So what if I'm a werewolf? The crux of the matter is that I was born like this, Bella. I was like this way before I changed, I just didn't know it at the time."

"No," I shook my head. "Something's changed, all right. I might not be able to say it in words, but I _know_ that something's changed, and I'm sorry for feeling this way." I looked at Jacob's russet hand inches away from my pale one. "I think," my voice wavered slightly, "I think it best if you should leave now, Jacob."

He stood up, shaking, and crossed the room in three long strides.

"It's Jake," he said before slamming the door shut. Cracks formed from where the hinges were connected to the door and I sighed. Yes, something's definitely changed.

**A/N: Right, now that chapter's done, what do you guys think? So Bella knows about the werewolves. Any thoughts about that? I guess, it's plainly obvious that she's not taking it as well as when she found out about the vampires - this is just my own twist to the thing. I was to make it clear that Bella's sort of on the rocks with mythical creatures at the moment, and that this Bella's not the same with the ones in the book.**

**She's not finding ways to fill that hole in her heart with something otherworldly, simply because that hole was not caused by Edward's leaving. It was caused by Charlie dying, and well… yeah. I hope you guys understand this and won't be too much disappointed. Despite Bella not really depending on Jacob much, I don't think this means their friendship will be anything less than their friendship in the books. It just has a more… interesting twist to it.**

**Well, please review, and sorry again for the long wait.**

**=]**


	30. Answering Machine

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter *cue applause* I feel like it's been years since I last updated, which may be due to the fact i've been busy as hell this past week. Whoo! I was my school's unnofficial photographer, running around like some mad idiot, so when I got home, I pretty much die on my bed xD Umm, yeah. LOL**

**Thanks for the reviews, people. I really do love reading them. Honestly, that's all that's keeping this whole story going. Via the reviews, people told me that they like Bella's reaction. I know, right? Though I don't really have anything bad to say about Bella instantly clicking with the wolves, but in reality, it kinda sounded far-fetched to me. So yeah. My Bella wasn't like that. So... anyway, on to the story!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter 29

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Age: Eighteen (18)

Date of Birth: September 13, 1987

Greatest Moment in Life (so far): Becoming Yasmin Stone

Worst Moment in Life (so far): Losing Charlie

---*---

Who would've thought that this would happen to me? And so early in the year to boot. I mean, it's still January. Doesn't anybody up there like me at all? Did I do something in the past life to make them angry at me? I thought this new year was my clean slate, a fresh start. I guess, living my life from now on without Charlie was too fresh a start for me.

"Twelve fifty-four PM," yelled the alarm clock obnoxiously in my right ear.

Reaching blindly, I whacked the offending clock with a pillow. It was too early in the morning to wake up.

"Twelve fifty-four PM," yelled the clock again and like last time, I whacked it with something. This time, it was roll of tissues.

"Twelve fifty-five PM."

"Oh, for the love of all things good!" I screamed, sitting straight up from my bed. I immediately recoiled when I became aware of the bright noonday sun. Of all days, Forks chose today to have a sunny day. Yippee.

I heaved myself off of my bed and hastily drew the curtains closed, not even bothering to wear my house slippers. I haven't bathed in the last three days, so what's a layer of morning dust going to do? I didn't care. I couldn't bring myself to care.

Stumbling down the stairs, I groaned when I laid eyes on the flashing red light of the answering machine. I've been meaning to listen to all those messages. Righting myself up, I approached it with trepidation.

"Bella," I said to myself. "You can do this. If you can perform in the Staples center in front of millions of people at the age of thirteen, then you can for sure do this. You are_ not_ a coward. You're a strong, courageous person. You can do this."

I took a breath in, held it for a moment, and then breathed it out. Then, I pressed the dreaded button.

"You have: thirty-two messages," the computerized voice said.

I shuddered in my sleeping gown upon hearing that voice. Thirty-two messages? Honestly? Can it keep that much? Doesn't it have some kind of limit in the memory…? I heaved a sigh. I couldn't really blame the machine for the amount of messages. It's the people's fault, but still, I couldn't blame them either. They deserve a chance to express their sympathy one way or another.

My eyes shifted slightly towards the living room, which was packed with many gift baskets, flower bouquets and baked goods.

'Yeah,' I thought sadly. 'One way or another…'

"Message one: Ms. Swan, this is Kingsley from the Police Station. On behalf of the whole team, we express our condolences for the unfortunate death of your father, Charlie Swan, the Police Chief of Forks. His desk is still here, along with his things. It hasn't been touched since the night of his death. I - well, we all think that you should be the one to clean it out. Just ahh, just stop by whenever you have free time."

Tears formed in my eyes, threatening to fall as I listened to that message. I almost forgot about Charlie's desk in the station. I should clean it out before - I eyed the website in my laptop, it was boiling hot from being on all night. Should I take the flight to San Francisco tomorrow night or the day after?

Before I could make the decision, the machine beeped in the next message.

"Message two: Good morning, Ms. Swan, this is Principal Borough speaking. I'm sorry for being a downer, but according to your attendance record, you have not been to class for the last two weeks. I understand that you are still grieved from your father's passing, but I cannot excuse you for any longer. I expect you to be at school this coming Monday."

I couldn't help but scoff at the principals words. I'm not exactly the perfect example of full attendance, so what's another two weeks to my record? For all I care, he could just let my absence off as a celebrity thing. He always excused me for that - Mr. Borough, of course, knew about my celebrity status from the very beginning. How else would he have allowed my constant absences from the school?

A loud beep signaled the next message in line.

"Message three: Bella, this is Angela. I just called to tell you that er, Mr. Borough, the school principal, has asked me to take all of your school work… yeah. So, when you feel like it, just come over to my place and pick it up. I think… Yeah, I think that's about it." There was a pause, and then: "I'm really sorry about Charlie. I know he was the only one left in your family. My parents send their condolences. And er, if you need to talk about it - about anything - I'm right here."

The next message was from Jessica. It was hard to understand amongst the sobs of despair, but I managed to plough through it.

"Message four: H-hey, Bella. I'm really, r-really sorry about your d-dad. It must be hard for you. I kn-know that the t-two of you were very - very close. I'm sorry. If i-it's any consolation, I lost my d-dad a couple of years ago. Okay, I'm lying. I was s-seven when he l-left me and my mom. Anyway," Jessica sniffled, "if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. It - it's always nice to cry. Don't be afraid to cry, Bella."

I didn't listen to the next few messages, my mind still processing what Jessica said. What kind of person would do that? Leaving a seven year old to grow up without a father? I felt anger bubble up inside me, the first emotion I've felt apart from apathy. I just can't believe a father would willingly up and leave his seven year old daughter. This sent a new bout of tears to escape. I'm just glad Charlie never did that to me.

"Message six: Ohh, Bella! I can't believe this has happened!" The machine caught my attention, or more specifically, the voice coming from the machine, and I stopped crying.

"Gosh, Agnes," I gasped. "I forgot about you…"

"I just can't believe it," Agnes continued. "Charlie, you're father Charlie, dead? That's just… I can't believe it." Agnes sighed. "Listen, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ring me up. It must be hard, losing family - losing _Charlie_, but we'll get through it. You're a tough kid, Bells. You can go through anything and still come out strong. Love you.

"Oh, and BTW, I've cancelled everything for the next month to give you time to grieve. I know I need the time as well. However, it would be best if you get right back on track ASAP. Call me as soon as you get this message. Love ya, and I hope you're coping fine."

Another beep signaled the next message.

"Message seven: H-hi Bella, this is er, Mike. Y'know, Mike Newton? From er, school. I just er, called to tell you that… that…" In the background, I heard someone shout Mike's name. "Oh er, I'm sorry. Yeah, that. Sorry for you're dad dying and all that. To make you feel better, if it helps, I would gladly take on a date if you want -"

With an infuriate shout of frustration, I pressed the next button and listened to the rest of the messages with half an ear, my mind jumping from one thought to another. By the time my stomach told me it was time to eat, I was contemplating about San Francisco, Agnes, Jessica's father, Charlie's desk and what I should eat, all at the same time. Suffice to say, my head was pounding like it was trying to break open some kind of high security safe.

"Speaking of headaches…" I cursed under my breath and made my way to the living room. The overwhelming scent of the flowers made me feel lightheaded - at least, more lightheaded than I usually felt these days.

In one corner sat a bouquet of lilies, carnations and white roses, on another corner was a muffin basket. Where the TV was settled housed a huge basket with canned goods inside. The sofas can be barely seen with the many other baskets, along with letters from people I don't even know half the _names_ of. I knew small town life was good for Charlie, but did he have to make so many friends?

With my eyes closed, blocking away the sights of shiny, colored coverings and chocolate muffins, I hastily left the room and took refuge on the stairs. I sat down on a step, bracing my head between my thighs.

'I can't take this. Oh, sweet… Bella you can't take this.' My thoughts were amuck with that little voice in my head. 'You need a break, Bella. A nice swim at the Bahamas, or a relaxing tan from hanging out at the south of France. Or maybe walking the Great Wall of Chine might do some good… Anything to get away from Forks.'

Decision made, I made a beeline for my laptop and booked myself two flights. Tonight, I'd be leaving for New York - forget San Francisco. Three days later, I'd be spending my merry time on a vacation in the Bahamas.

*~*^*~*

I exited the taxi cab and took a moment to actually _see_ what was around me. The city of New York was always busy, with the cars zooming past and the people pushing and pulling this was and that. I never really got the chance to appreciate it, to appreciate the pungent and musky scent of it, the wonderful lights, the beautiful _clothes_ for sale…

Swiftly, I made a beeline for Victoria's Secret. in my head, I was making a mental list of what I should buy for my much needed vacation. When I left Forks last night, I know I had left a lot of things unfinished - I still had to work out what I want to do with my father's dead body - but I needed a break. I called Billy, asking him to call the appropriate people to keep the body fresh when I finally decide what to do with it, so it's not really a problem at the moment.

Which swimsuit I should wear for the beach - now, that's a problem.

"Hello miss and welcome to Victoria's Secret. My name is Kay, how may I help you today?" a girl who looked like she was in her late twenties approached me with a much too happy attitude for my liking.

"Erm, hi," I said, feeling awkward all of a sudden. I've never really shopped for a swimsuit alone before, the previous times had always been with Agnes or a friend. "I'm Bella, and er, I'm looking for beachwear. I'm leaving for the Bahamas in three days' time."

"Ohh, okay," Kay said brightly. "We've just had a new arrival yesterday, so perhaps you'd like to see them? Before you choose anything though, you need to tell me everything. Do you want a color scheme? What's your style? Which attributes do you want to highlight and high? You're bust, shoulder, flat tummy… anything, just tell me and I'll be here to help."

Five hours and six million and one changes later, I was out of Victoria's Secret with brand new beachwear and a _lot_ of dollars lighter. Currently, I was seated in front of a Starbuck's coffee house, a cup of hot latte in my hands, wondering which beach resort I should choose.

"Oh, wait a minute, is that you, Bella?"

I looked up from the Travel magazine I was reading and was pleased to see Joe Jonas standing in front of me.

"Joe. Hi," I breathed. "Come sit down." I offered him the empty seat, which he gladly took with an all-too-familiar crooked smile. I had to stop my heart from jumping a couple of feet into the New York air.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said, taking the magazine from my hands and gave it a once over. "You thinking of taking a holiday?"

"Bahamas," I answered, grabbing my magazine back. "I'll be gone in three days so," I gestured to the many shopping bags around me, "I'm on a shopping spree."

More like retail therapy. I was shopping so that I had something to do, something to keep my mind off of things I didn't want to think about, but I was too weak and cowardly to admit it to myself.

"I can see that," Joe laughed. "D'you need any help?"

I raised an eyebrow at his offer. "Are you sure about that?" I asked teasingly. "You know, I might just take you up on that offer… Do you know the difference between cashmere and polyester?"

Joe blinked before saying - well, more like asking, "No?"

"Ah."

"But!" he hastened to say. "But I am very good and lifting and carrying things. I could help you with that. I mean, i-if you want to, that is."

"Yes." I hid my smile behind my latte. "I want to."

"Great," Joe nodded his head. "I guess now, my afternoon's booked. Lemme just…" He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who're you calling?" I asked.

"My brothers," he shrugged. "I was supposed to meet them at the movies later at six, but I don't think I'm gonna be able to do so." He winked at me and I blushed.

"Oh," I shook my blush away, blaming it on the biting cold. "Are you sure Kev and Nick will understand? You _are_ blowing them off to help a girl with her shopping."

"A very _pretty_ girl," he retorted, smiling and running a hand through his hair absently. "Oh hey, Nick…"

As Joe conversed with his brothers, I busied myself with the Travel magazine. Really, who knew it would be this hard to choose a resort to spend a holiday in? I mean, it was just a week, two weeks tops. It's not like I wanted _live_ in the place, just vacation there is all.

"You ready?" asked Joe, shocking me from a light fantasy of me on a sandy white beach.

"What - oh. Yeah," I smiled distractedly. "I am." Shouldering my handbag and grabbing as much shopping bags as I could, I followed Joe towards the nearest store, which happened to be a Dior boutique. "Dior," I muttered. "Nice…"

"If you're gonna send all day on a beach in the Bahamas," muttered Joe in my ear, "then you should consider getting some of those beach-y kind of dresses. You wouldn't want to spend every day wearing a swimsuit, right?"

"You know what?" I turned around to face him, awe etched on my face. "That is such a great idea." I sighed in appreciation. "Oh, I'm so glad I bumped into you today!"

This time, it was Joe's turn to blush prettily pink.

**A/N: This was typed up pretty much for the best of two nights, so sorry for any mistakes. Still, it's here, right?? Anyway, please review.**

**BTW, I'm not really sure _where_ the Bahams is, so I hope it's a nice, sunny place. Hehehe...**

**Please review!! Love you guys!**

**=]**


	31. That Magazine Article

**A/N: Well, well, well… Isn't this a quick update, huh? Well, it's hasn't been a whole week, yeah? I guess, I was just that riled up about writing about the Cullens. Yes! You heard (well, read) right! This **_**entire**_** chapter is in the Cullens' POV! Whoopee! Now you guys can see how they're handling Bella's absence in person, along with her constant presence as a celebrity. I mean, it must be torturous, right??**

**So near, and yet so far…**

**I kinda like this chapter, and it was so easy to write, which was a huge relief. My favorite part is where Rosalie and Emmett were together, just y'know, being a couple. I think it awfully sweet. Rosalie's not being bitchy (pardon my French), and Emmett's being himself. I hope you guys like it, along with the rest of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** Is this **_**really**_** necessary? I mean, it's obvious innit? I'm not Stephenie Meyer, ergo (erg, I just used ergo), I don't own Twilight.**

Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter 30

**(The much awaited) Cullen POV**

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie!" Esme called from the bottom of the stairs. "It's seven o'clock already, you need to get ready for school."

"Aww, c'mon Mom," Emmett whined from the computer chair, his complaint the most verbal compared to his siblings', mostly because the timing interrupted his World of Warcraft game. "Do we _have_ to? It snowed last night for six straight hours, and the snow's up to the knees. You've gotta take pity on us."

"Emmett," Esme chastised. "I will not allow my children to come and go out of school whenever they please, unless it's an emergency. You're a vampire, something I know I don't have to remind you about, and a vampire's greatest adversary is not snow. It was your decision to start school here in Alaska, and you will not back down from it."

"But _Mom_, it wasn't even my decision! The girls totally made the decision for us!" Emmett ran down the stairs and stopped right in front of Esme, an annoyed look on his face. "And you know how Jasper always gives in to Alice."

Emmett grinned as he heard Jasper growl defensively. His defensive action might've been considered a threat to Emmett, if it weren't for the fact that Alice had him pinned on the spot as she tried to dress him up for school.

"Emmett." Esme smiled and shook her head in hopelessness. She didn't say anything else, but she did place her hands on Emmett's shoulders and guided him up the stairs. The look in her eyes told the younger vampire to get ready for school, or else.

"Aww, sorry babe," Rosalie said, looking up from the magazine she was reading upon her husband's entrance to their shared bedroom. "Maybe tomorrow will be a better day for you."

Emmett visibly brightened. "Yeah," he agreed, and then busied himself for the next few minutes getting ready. He wouldn't want to get grounded and be embarrassed for the entirety of his undead life. His siblings, not to mention the Denalis who so kindly shared their home with the Cullens, will never let Emmett live it down.

After a brief shower and donning on a pair of jeans and a white turtleneck, Emmett curled up next to his wife, who was still on the bed, reading her magazine.

"Hey," Emmett whispered, burying his head deep into Rosalie's golden locks. "You're not getting ready yet?"

Tanya, who was on the other side of the house, could hear the roll in Rosalie's eyes. "Babe," she said, "I was ready hours ago. It's not like I actually changed into my pajamas when we all 'slept'."

Since the nearest neighbors of the Denalis were in viewing distance, they all had to go under pretenses of sleep during the night. All lights were switched off, the televisions and boom boxes, if perchance they were on, were either turned off entirely or muted down to a quieter level. It was a different schedule than what the Cullens were used to, since they were all accustomed to the privacy of their home in Forks, surrounded by the forest and away from the main town, but it was something they easily accepted. Rosalie personally admired the diligence of the Denalis, and secretly liked how turning the lights off at night made her feel more human, even just for a couple of hours.

"Oh." Emmett chuckled to himself over his stupidity. "Well," he snorted, "I knew that. I was just…er, testing you. Yeah, right babe?"

"Sure," Rosalie replied dryly. She turned the next page of her magazine.

"What are you reading?" Emmett asked after a few moments worth of silence. He was never the type to keep quiet for long, always a bundle of energy, though not as obvious as Alice.

"Nothing," was Rosalie's quick reply. She then promptly closed the magazine and tucked it under her pillow. She faced her husband, a demure smile on her lips. "Do you think we should go downstairs now? Alice is just about done getting ready."

Emmett, confused about his wife's odd actions and the sudden change of topic in conversation, wrinkled his brows together and asked, "She is?" He listened closer and leaned his ear towards the direction of Alice and Jasper's room. Rosalie was right; Alice was blowing her hair dry with the hairdryer.

Jasper, on the other hand, was busy mumbling under his breath, wondering why his wife wanted him to be dressed in that particular outfit. Clothes were just that: clothes. Though, he will never say that to Alice out loud, fearing her wrath.

"Yes," Rosalie mumbled to herself, though Emmett still heard it, being a vampire and all. "Yeah, we should go downstairs now," Rosalie said in a louder voice. She slid off the bed, dragging her reluctant giant teddy bear of a husband with her.

Just as Emmett was about to descend the stairs, an epiphany came to him. He quickly detangled his fingers from his wife and said, "Hey babe, I forgot something in the room. I'll just go and get it."

"All right then," Rosalie smiled, "I'll come with you." She completely missed her husband's distressed look, her attention focused on her newly painted nails. Jungle red really was her color, for it contrasted nicely to her pale skin.

"No, it's fine!" Emmett rushed to say, backing away a few steps. "I can handle it myself. Why don't you go down to the garage and start up the car? You'll be the river right, now that Edward's out of his mind?"

Rosalie frowned at being reminded of her wayward brother, but still acquiesced to Emmett's suggestion and quickly ran downstairs and outside to start up her beloved convertible. As she warmed the car up, however, her mind was still on Edward and how he was coping with everything. It was hard enough that he only had himself to blame for his own sadness, but to have the proof of his mistake being dangled in front of his eyes nearly every single moment of the day?

Ever since Bella had revealed to the world that Yasmin was just a persona, Alice had been following her every move on the many gossip websites and TV shows there are. When there was no recent news of the celebrity, Alice would go to YouTube and surf the site for any Yasmin songs, music videos and live performances. Edward, painstakingly, sat in his room without complain as Alice played the songs.

'Having super hearing must've been a downer for Edward,' Rosalie thought. She sympathized for her brother, hating the way he accuses himself for everything, but she couldn't bring herself to try and help him out of the funk. He made his bed, and now he should lie in it.

Of course, her resolution crumbled at times, especially at the time when Alice found out that Bella had a Facebook account and invited the girl to be friends. As of the moment, the request was still pending confirmation.

"Emmett, Alice, Jasper!" Esme called from inside the house. "Don't make Rosalie wait!"

"Yeah!" Alice shouted back distractedly but as polite as she can. "We're coming down now!"

After the thumping of footsteps that sounded like a herd of elephants, a kiss on Esme's cheek and a round of goodbye's, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were seating inside Rosalie's BMW M3 convertible. Alice had the privilege of the shotgun seat for getting to the car first, much to Emmett's dismay.

"But," he complained as the car zoomed out of the driveway and onto the road, "the car is yours, Rose, and I'm your husband, your mate and one and only love." Alice snorted at Emmett's choice of corny words, though they were true. "I should be the one to have the shotgun seat!"

"Be that as it may," smirked Rosalie, "Alice got here first. Maybe if you hurried up next time, you could be sitting at the front with me."

Emmett hmph'd in determination. The next day, he will beat that pixie. Alice, seeing her brother's plans for tomorrow, grinned and stuck her tongue out playfully. Emmett, not wanting to be beaten by a girl who barely reaches his shoulders, stuck his tongue out as well. As an added bonus to himself, he hit Alice on the shoulder with the magazine in his hands.

"Ow," Alice grumbled jokingly. The hit didn't hurt of course, and she didn't mind being hit for two reasons: one, it was all in fun and two, she would get her revenge later.

"Emmett…" The light, playful mood of the car disappeared upon hearing Rosalie's tone. "Where did you get that magazine?" The look in her eyes made everyone in the vicinity to flinch and cower in fear.

Both Alice and Jasper didn't want to be Emmett at that very moment.

"Oh, this?" Emmett asked offhandedly. "I got this from under your pillow. You were reading it, so I wondered what was inside that got you interested."

'I love Emmett and all,' though Jasper, 'but he must be very courageous to face on Rosalie like that, or really, really stupid. Considering this is Emmett, it's most likely the latter.'

"Babe," Rosalie hissed, glaring at her husband. "What did we agree about invading each other's privacy and touching each other's personal possessions?"

Even vampires needed some sort of personal barrier, secrets that they keep from their significant other, or hobbies that only they enjoy. For example, there was Alice's avid love for shopping and Jasper's not-quite-cleverly-hidden apathy towards it.

"Er," Emmett looked around, shifting, for an answer. He didn't expect Rosalie to react like this.

"That magazine is my personal possession."

"It's a magazine, Rose. What's so top secret about it?"

Emmett, in true Emmett fashion, ignored his wife's obvious anger and propped open the magazine. It fell automatically on the most opened page, which happened to be an article about Bella Swan and her new beau. The three occupants of the car who had not known about the article gasped in shock. They all gasped for completely different reasons, but they were all shocked just the same.

"Rosie, I didn't know you were following Alice's footsteps!" exclaimed Emmett.

"I didn't know you were _that_ curious about Bella," admitted Jasper. He met his 'twin' sister's eyes, surprised at the rawness of the emotions shining in them. She cared for Bella, Jasper realized, she cared more than she let on.

"Well, _I_ didn't know what Bella got herself a boyfriend!" shrieked Alice. She grabbed the magazine from Emmett's loose grip and began reading the article herself, reading aloud about a paragraph into the article upon Emmett's insistence.

"_Teen powerhouse Bella Swan first entered the music industry at the tender age of thirteen as the music sensation Yasmin Stone. She took on the world by storm, producing one hit song after another, each showcasing her wonderful musical talents._

"_That was five years ago. Now, Bella Swan is eighteen years old, and very much a love-struck teenager. She's still producing one hit song after another, as well as appearing in movies such as _Camp Rock_ and _Valentine's Day_, but clearly, music making is not at the forefront of her to-do list right now._

"_Over the past few months, Bella had been spotted multiple times with the company of the one and only, Joe Jonas."_ Alice emitted a girlish squeal that put Justin Bieber fans to shame._ "He too, was in_ Camp Rock _with his brothers, Nick and Kevin, and he played Bella's love interest in_ Valentine's Day_. Despite the couple's constant denials that they are dating, it is pretty clear that the two are smitten. Joe once said in a previous issue of this magazine:_

'Bella and I are pretty close friends. We sort of bonded during a vacation together in the Bahamas (_see inset_). She's a great person, with a wonderful sense of humor. A lot of bad things have happened to her recently, so I try to be there for her as much as I can. Just because we hang out all the time doesn't mean we're dating.'

"_However, Joe, your comment is now over a month old. During that time, did your sudden closeness with Bella Swan make you eat your words? Admit it, Joe! We saw the two of you canoodling in the set of _Valentine's Day! _(see top left)._

"Valentine's Day_ opens up in cinemas next week, and in the spirit of Love Month, the two had been spotted around Tinseltown. And from the looks of things, they were way too close for just a platonic relationship. Is that a kiss we see? (see top right and inset)."_

No one said anything as they perused the many pictures on the magazine, which were all of both Bella and Joe together. Most of them were on beach, which looked suspiciously like the Bahamas. In one picture, Bella was on her stomach on a beach chaise, reading, while Joe was clearly rubbing some kind of lotion on her back. It was a sickening sight for Alice, so she quickly moved on to the next picture.

The next picture was slightly better, only much less sickening, but not more pleasing. Bella was ankle deep in the water, playing a splashing game with Joe. She was dressed in a modest two piece, and she was wearing short shorts for further coverage, but it was clear that she was trying to impress Joe. Alice can tell from her body language, and that smile on her face told so many things, it made Alice's dead heart clench.

The rest of the pictures, which continued on to the next page, were all of Joe and Bella, with the occasional Nick and Kevin Jonas. Joe and Bella shopping… Joe and Bella posing for pictures… Joe and Bella eating dinner together… Joe and Bella walking down the street, Starbucks coffees in their hands… Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez were seen every now and then, but the majority of the pictures contained Bella and, much to Alice's dismay, Joe Jonas as well.

"Hey," Emmett's morose expression lit up like a Christmas tree. "How about we draw glasses and devil horns on that Jonas kid?" Jasper looked at Emmett in incredulity, while Rosalie glared at her husband. There was no way he was going to vandalize _her_ magazine. "What?" Emmett said defensively. "It was just a suggestion!"

Sighing, Alice handed the magazine to Rosalie, who accepted it gladly. She had stopped driving, opting to focus on Alice reading the article out loud. Somehow, the words just seemed more real to her when they were spoken aloud, and it hurt. If the knowledge of Bella's heart not belonging to Edward anymore hurt her, then what more for her brokenhearted brother? Rosalie didn't want to entertain that question.

"That article can't be true." Jasper voiced the words everyone in the car thought, yet needed to be spoken out loud. "Bella can't just give up on Edward like that."

"It's been over four months," Alice added sadly. "That's more than enough time to get over a boyfriend who dumped you."

Emmett scoffed at Alice's words. "I don't think it takes just four months to get over your true love dumping you. Bella might be a human, but she loves Edward like a vampire, like he was her mate or something. It was plain as day when you were in the same room as her."

"Loved, Emmett," Alice corrected. "Bella _loved_ Edward like as vampire does her mate. I think the article was proof enough. Bella had moved on."

"Alice, are you seriously gonna believe that shit?" asked Emmett incredulously. "Bella and that Joe Jonas character are _not_ dating."

"But the pictures – "

"The pictures were badly taken. They were blurred, and in the case of the one with the supposed kiss, it was too dark. It could've been doctored for all you know."

"But they could've _not_ been as well. You've no proof. I think the article's true. I mean, I've been following Bella on the internet, and I've seen pictures of her and Joe together." She looked at Emmett in the eye, total seriousness lining her tone. "At first, I thought it was just a publicity stunt – you know, for that Valentine's movie they were doing? But now…" Alice gestured to the magazine in Rosalie's hands.

Alice' words and proofs only resolved the idea of Bella and Joe together, which was something no one wanted to think about. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and even Rosalie, love Bella like a sister. When she and their brother were dating, it was a given that she'd be officially a Cullen someday, so why should they waste time? They had taken a liking to having a new addition to the family, but now that that relationship was over… the idea of Bella as their sister was a hard thought to erase. It was a bittersweet dream.

Rosalie shook her siblings out of their contemplations as the M3's deep rumble roused them. In record time, the car was parking in the school parking lot, and they were all on their way to their respective lessons. Before they were out of each other's hearing distance however, Emmett asked:

"How are we going to tell Edward?"

No one dared to answer that question, but they all know that that responsibility fell on Alice. She and Edward shared a special relationship that was deeper than just brother and sister. Due to their powers, mind reading and future telling, it alienated them somehow from the rest of the family – freaks of the vampire world, and they were closer because of that. Though Jasper possessed a power, it was not in the league of Alice's of Edward's, and so, he wasn't much of an outsider, power-wise.

As she settled down in her seat for advanced Trigonometry, Alice experienced the telltale warning signs of a coming vision. Her eyes glazed over, her mouth opened slightly and her entire expression became inexpressive, blank.

Seconds later, after the vision ended, Alice pondered over what it meant. The vision was of her and Bella talking in what looked like a dressing room, and Bella was clad in a rocker-inspired outfit. Picking up her phone, Alice knew what to do. Who was she to try and prevent her visions from happening?

'For all I'd know,' she thought to herself, grinning, 'I'd be messing up the whole space/time continuum or something like that for not following the vision. Who cares of Edward forbade everyone to not get in touch with Bella?'

With that thought in mind, Alice dialed the number of the company who sold the concert tickets.

**A/N: Okay, so some questions are answered, but I'm thinking some new questions just popped up. What about that vision, huh? And that magazine article. I know some have asked if Joe was going to go with Bella to the Bahamas, but I guess that question's answered!! =D**

**BTW, this chapter's set around the end of February, which is a couple of weeks away from where the last chapter was. I think, the next chapter will go back to January, perhaps the end or maybe the beginning of February. Just a heads up so no one's confused.**

**Anyway, I'm out. Please review!**

**=]**


	32. Back to Forks

**A/N: Wow, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter!! That was nice insight, right? First the Cullens - well, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett - find out that Joe and Bella are dating. Second, Alice gets a vision of her and Bella talking. O.o How is that possible?! Hahaha, I'll tell you when it's time.**

**I know I'm being kinda hard on Edward, but simply put, he has to tough this out. It's his fault he broke up with Bella. In Rosalie's words, he made his bed, now he has to lay in it. Anyway, I would just like to remind you all that most magazine articles - well, the most that I've encountered - are just based on false stories and wishful thinking.**

**Yeah, I think that's about it. Keep reading!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight or any of its affiliates. That right belongs to Stephenie. Lucky person. Real lucky.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter 31

'Cotton candy,' I thought to myself. 'That's what they look like.'

The clouds outside the small porthole window of the airplane looked like cotton candy to me, and instead of making me hungry for something sweet, it made me gag at the thought of food. Who could think about food at a time like this? For the past few weeks, I've been spending my merry time with Joe Jonas, being busy with my superstar duties, but I never had enough time to organize my father's funeral. That responsibility fell on Agnes' shoulders, who took it upon herself to organize everything.

What kind of a daughter am I, neglecting my own father's funeral?

"Hello, this is the captain speaking. I hope you all had a wonderful time flying with the airlines. Please sit down and fasten your seatbelts; we are about to land soon."

I gathered my things that were scattered around the table – my iPhone, planner, a book and a magazine – and placed them systematically in my carryon bag. I then fastened my seatbelt and got ready for the landing. I never liked landings, because they all depend on the pilot. They can either be smooth or just plain bumpy. And since I didn't know the pilot, I never knew which kind of landing I was going to get.

The plane landed, and shouldering my bag, I stepped out into the biting air that was Port Angeles. I breathed in, having found missing it when I was in the stuffy Bahamas, or New York, or LA, or anywhere else, actually. It seemed to me that there was nothing like it – the cold air of the state of Washington, I mean. Every time I go someplace hot or warm or stuffy, I always find myself wishing I was back up North, spending time with Angela and the lot.

"Well, I know you missed the lovely smells of home, but can you please hurry up and be done with it? I'm freezing over here!"

I looked down, searching for whomever it was who obviously was talking to me, and saw none other than Jacob Black. If I wasn't still enough before, breathing the air, then I was frozen now. Of all people who came to pick me up, did it have to be Jacob Black – the _werewolf_ Jacob Black? I haven't seen him, let alone talked to him, since last month, where I left him and everyone else in La Push like a startled kitten.

Climbing down the steps from the airplane, my eyes never left Jacob's large form. He was the tallest out of the group of people waiting for the passengers, and definitely the youngest and most frightening. There was something about his stance that made my heart speed up in fear, or was it trepidation?

"If you're cold," I tried to smile but I knew I failed terribly, "then you should've worn something else than just a t-shirt." I eyed the tight black shirt that he was wearing, in the back of my mind appreciating how it hugged his muscles tightly. I shook my head, averting my eyes to the surroundings. "It's freezing here, Jake. Why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

"So it's back to Jake then?" Jacob raised an eyebrow and gazed down at me pointedly, ignoring my question. "No more 'Jacob' this or 'Jacob' that?"

I blushed, knowing what he meant. "It took me some time to think about it, but I realized that you're still the same Jacob – the same Jake – I met on First Beach. You were right about you being a – a werewolf all your life. It's just been dormant all these years." I bobbed my head and tried to smile again, this time succeeding somewhat. "I get it."

"Do you really? Or are you just saying that?"

"If I'm just saying it," I snapped, "then wouldn't it be hypocritical of me?" I halted speaking to gather my anger back under control. I breathed in, and then breathed out. "I asked you to think of me as the same Bella you met at First Beach, even though you knew – even though that everyone knew that I was actually Yasmin Stone.

"It's sort of the same thing," I giggled half-heartedly. "And for a friendship to work, acceptance has to work both ways." I strained my neck to look back up at Jacob, and saw a smile tugging on his lips. Smally, perhaps pathetically, I asked, "Do you believe that I get you now?"

Jacob just smiled, but the bear-like hug he gave me soon after was enough of an explanation for me. He understood me, and that was better than what I expected.

"C'mon," I stepped back from the embrace, trying to wrap my head around the fact that Jacob's body temperature was through the roof – it must be a werewolf thing. "We need to get to Forks before nightfall, but first, I need to get my…"

"You're luggage, yeah," Jacob laughed. "I've tricked Embry to handle those." He jerked his thumb behind him towards the main airport building. "He's inside."

"Yeah, I need to sort that out, too. But, that's not what I was talking about." I peeked at him through my lashes, wondering how he'd take this. If my father found out, I knew he'd have a heart attack, but I moved that though to the back of my mind. I like the feeling of danger when I drove my motorcycle, though I doubt I'd ever tell anyone that.

"What are you talking about, Bells?" Jacob asked, confused.

"My motorbike," I rolled my eyes. "_Duh!_ I bought it last week. I reckon the two of us could drive together down the beach or something."

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself in the parking lot, straddling my motorcycle as Embry and Jacob stared gobsmacked from inside the rusty red Chevy that the Black family owned. I zipped up my leather jacket and donned the helmet on – one could never be too careful. Joe made me promise to always wear it whenever I drove my bike.

"If you guys want to be home before Christmas," I shouted, smirking as I lifted the shield of the helmet to reveal my face, "then I highly suggest that you two start driving soon." I revved my engine, as if to prove a point. This effectively shocked the two werewolves from their stupor.

"I still can't believe it," whistled Embry. "Bella, the least likely person _ever_ to buy a motorcycle, bought one, and a Harley at that! It's unbelievable."

"Whatever, Embry," I laughed. Sliding the shield back in its place, I revved the engine again and before the two boys knew it, I was riding down the highway like a mad woman on wheels – which I was. I loved riding at high speeds and since there were barely any cars on the road, I figured it was safe to go past the speed limit; just a little bit to cause some adrenaline to pump through my veins.

I reached Forks at around five thirty, but I didn't go straight home. Instead, I made a detour and drove towards the Quileute lands. I parked my bike near the Blacks' garage and, in the most polite manner as I could manage, sneaked in though the open front door and stuck my head inside the living room.

"Bella," shouted Sam in surprise. "What are you doing here? Where're Jacob and Embry?"

I shrugged in response and took a seat beside Emily, who was watching some mindless sitcom on the television. She greeted me a quiet hello before turning back to her show. "Meh," I answered Sam, "I left them in Port Angeles eating my dust."

A grunt from the door way got my attention. "You wish, Bells," Jacob said. He squeezed between Emily and me, much to Emily's chagrin, and trapped us two girls under his strong, sinewy arms. I struggled to get away, but I knew it was a futile attempt.

"Black, get your hands off of my Emily," growled Sam.

"Well, jeez," Embry said, entering the room. "Calm down, Sam. Jake's just being his moronic self, don't worry."

"Bella," Emily wriggled out of Jacob's grasp and flung herself to Sam's open arms with a giggle. "What do you mean by eating your dust? Was that you in the motorcycle a couple of moments ago, by any chance?"

I stuck my chin out, indignant, upon seeing Sam's incredulous look. "If you must know," I said haughtily, "I have a fetish for hellish speeds on two wheels." Dropping my act, I laughed and said, "Joe, Kev and Nick helped me pick out which kind of bike I wanted."

"And what kind did you end up with?" Jacob asked, an unreadable expression playing on his face. "I doubt you know the exact –"

"It's a 2003 Harley Davidson XL1200," I smirked, "Custom Anniversary Edition." I blew on my nails offhandedly, acting conceited. "You can say I splurged a hefty amount on it, what with the custom paint job and my bike riding gear, etc, etc."

"Figures," Embry snorted. "Bella finds love in the form of a motorcycle, and she ruins the image by saying 'bike riding gear'. It good to know, though," he said to me, "that you're still that kind of girl who loves their clothes." In a quieter voice, he said (most likely to himself, but I still heard him), "Bike riding gear… _so_ a girl thing."

I chose to ignore his comment, no matter how insulted I was – well, I wasn't _that_ insulted, but seeing as this was _Embry_, I let him off the hook. Emily served some home cooked pizza for dinner, while Sam unearthed some beer from the Blacks' fridge, which I kindly declined. I still had to drive home after all.

As I watched Jacob, Embry, Emily and Sam interact together, eating their pepperoni pizza and watching The Simpson reruns, I couldn't help but feel a little nostalgia at their closeness. I wonder though, how Sam could feel so at home at the Blacks' residence, and I also wonder where on earth Billy was to allow his sixteen year old son drink beer – it was the light kind, but still.

At around eight thirty, I was outside trying to position my bike, readying myself for the ride home. Jacob let me leave because I had faked a yawn and muttered an excuse about the night being late and being tired from the plane flight.

"Do you need any help with that?" Jacob asked, an amused smirk on his lips.

"No," I grunted, heaving the heavy bike in place. "It's heavy, I admit, but I can manage." With a winning smile on _my_ lips, I straddled the bike and started the engine up. "G'night, Jake," I called over my shoulder. "See you tomorrow… you're going to Charlie's funeral, right?"

"You can bet on me being there," was the last thing I heard before I sped away. When I arrived at my house, I saw how relatively clean and neat the place was compared to the last time I've seen it. The gift baskets were gone, at least, and the sink wasn't piled up with dirty dishes like last time. I sighed; Agnes must've hired someone to clean the place up – she wasn't the type to don a maid's apron and wipe the house clean.

As I made dinner for one, I noticed the telltale signs of the fire that aided in the death of my father. Though the house was fixed in a jiffy, I doubt it will ever be the same. Not for me, anyways.

After finishing my dinner, I changed into my pajamas and opened the window in my room both because it was habit and because the house still relatively smelled like smoke. Then, I settled under the covers – it surprised me how much I had missed the lavender bedspreads – and propped open a book to read. I picked the book from my bookcase for a specific reason, and that reason was because I needed to read more of Philip Black's take on the _Legends and Myths of Forks, Washington and Places Around It_. It seemed like eons since I've cracked the book open.

_Legends and Myths of Forks, Washington and Places Around It_ was where I first found about vampires, and I remember reading about werewolves, albeit I never did look more into the latter topic.

'Werewolves are considered a vampire's natural enemy,' I read. 'They are the only ones that can compare in strength, speed and agility of a vampire, and although they do age, werewolves can live for a long amount of time, as long as they keep their wolf form.

'According to legend, there's a werewolf tribe within the Indian Reservation of the La Push area. The Quileute strongly believe that they have descended from wolves, and they their enemy, the Cold Ones, are not allowed to break the Treaty, and to set foot in their land. This author would like to state that this is just a legend, and no such treaty exists.'

I couldn't help but let out hysteric laughter after I finished reading the passage. Of course a treaty existed between the Quileute and the vampires. Jacob told me himself. I guess the author, Philip Black, just didn't believe in his heritage.

"What are you laughing at?"

I jumped and instinctively scrambled out of bed, throwing the book away in the process. At first, I didn't see anyone in the room - I glanced at the corner where Edward usually chose to stand, but saw that it was empty. And then I turned towards the window. When I saw Jacob, I felt both relief and disappointment rush through me. I mean, who was I kidding? Why would Edward come inside my room in the first place?

"Jake," I hissed, throwing a pillow at him. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Jacob jumped off and landed smoothly on the floor, his easy smile never wavering. "I just came to check up on you. You _are_ alone in this big house after all. Besides," he sat down on my bed. I imagined him kicking off his shoes, if he were wearing any.

"Besides, what?" I asked, settling back on my bed also, this time just above the covers.

"Sam assigned me to go here," he answered.

"Assigned?" I was confused, to put it simply. "What do you mean by that? You're not still thinking that Sam has this cult thing going on, are you? Because it's stupid, that's what it is."

Jacob barked out a laugh and, scratching his chin, he sad, "Yeah, there's no cult, all right. There's a pack, though, a pack of werewolves running around town, protecting the innocents from the evils of this world, which in other words are just the vampires. Anyway, Sam assigned me to be you're 'bodyguard' for the night. He's afraid that another vampire might come after you, like with that Laurent guy."

I huffed at the idea of having a minder. I could very well take care of myself. Still, I didn't argue with Sam's logic – not with the whole another vampire coming after me thing, because I doubt another vampire was after me, but with the assigning Jacob to spend the night with me thing. This house felt terribly lonely with just me in it.

"Still," Jacob continued, not noticing that I've been sort of out of it for quite a while, "another vampire _is_ on the loose, attacking the humans. I personally think the new leech is Laurent's mate – Paul told me that the leeches usually get pissed when their mate dies or something. So yeah, I didn't argue much when Sam sent me here."

It took some time before the entirety to Jacob's words sunk into my understanding. Another vampire; Laurent's mate... Laurent didn't have a mate, but I knew someone who does, someone Laurent mentioned during that night in the meadow. My right hand flew to the scar on my arm, the one where Laurent had bitten me. Perhaps Sam's reasons were right. Another vampire might be after me.

"_Victoria was very upset when she found out that her mate was dead, and even more so when she realized that he's dead because he had pursued you."_

Laurent's very words chilled me to the bone. Slowly, the implications of my realization dawned on me. Jacob said there was another vampire attacking the people, but if Laurent was dead, that only lead to one more person, one more vampire: Victoria. I haven't laid eyes on her in my life, but I knew in my heart that I never wanted to. If I ever did, I don't doubt that I'd ever come out of the encounter alive.

I felt sick at that thought.

"Bella?" Jacob rushed to my side and cupped my face. "Are you all right? You look peaky. Are you sick? I can get you a doctor if you need a doctor. Do _you_ need a doctor?"

"What? N-no!" I chocked out the words. I sat straight up and took one of Jacob's large hands in mine. "Jacob," I breathed, "do you mean to tell me that there's another vampire? Here? In Forks?"

Jacob's eyes widened in horror, and in a hushed voice, he said, "I scared you again, didn't I? I didn't mean to tell you so much," he apologized. "I'm sorry, Bells. Really, I am."

"There's nothing to apologize about, Jake." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and Jacob relaxed. He sighed in relief, his dark eyes brightening immediately. "Answer my question," I reminded him softly. "Is it a yes or a no?"

"Yes, but don't worry, though," he flashed me a cocky grin. "The pack's strong enough to handle another leech." He frowned. "It would help a lot though if we figured out what she's looking for. The obvious reason was that she wanted to get revenge for killing her mate, but she's been dancing around our defenses, never really attacking. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded my head. Yes, Jacob, I completely understood.

"Bella… say something. I'm not scaring you, am I?"

Despite the obvious tension I was feeling, I rolled my eyes at Jacob's insistence. "No, Jake, you're not. But you will be if you keep asking me that," I threatened.

"Then what's wrong, then? You're tense." I tried to relax my grip on his hand, but failed miserably. "Are you sick?" He touched my forehead, checking my temperature. "You're temperature's fine."

My might be, but his was definitely not. Scorching hot…

"No, Jake, I'm not sick. This is the second time I've told you tonight."

"Then what's wrong, then?" he repeated.

I looked him straight in the eyes. I couldn't hide this from him. I couldn't hide this from by best friend, who happened to have been assigned as my bodyguard for the night. "I'm scared," I admitted. "Not," I rushed to say, "because I don't think that the pack's strong enough, because I trust that you guys can handle it. I'm scared because I know why Victoria's here."

"Victoria? Is that the name of the leech?" I nodded my head. "How did you –"

"I killed James, her mate," I deadpanned. "Well, Edward Cullen did, and now Victoria thinks that I should die because of that."

"If Cullen killed her mate, then why are _you_ involved in this?" The accusation in Jacob's tone kept me quiet. I watched as his face morphed from worry to understanding. "You used to date Cullen," he said, short and precise.

I nodded meekly. "Victoria was upset with me when she found out that I was the reason James was dead. Instead of going after Edward, I guess she went after me. A mate for a mate. I don't think she knows that it's not like that between -" I faltered. I couldn't say our names together in that context. It just didn't seem right to me. "Not anymore, at least…"

I was just a test subject for him.

Remembering the letter he had written to break up with me, I felt a wave of sorrow encompass my entire body. It's been a long time since I've allowed myself to think about the breakup, and it just seemed worse now that I didn't have Charlie to help me cope.

"Oh, Bella," Jacob whispered. He took me into his arms and hugged me, kissing me in the forehead like how Edward used to. This pushed me too far, and I started crying, bawling like an upset baby. "Shh…. Bella, don't cry. Victoria won't be able to touch you, I promise you that."

Jacob thought I was crying about Victoria, and somehow, that just made things worse. Infinitely worse.

**A/N: Vickie, you vixen! Way to cause grief for Bella. Anyway, I hope you guys like. Please review!!**

**=]**


	33. I Miss You

**A/N: =P I _love_ all the responses, they honestly keep me going. I love reading them, really. As a heads up about this chappie, I just want to say that it's more or less sombre. This is Charlie's funeral. I know; I'm crying ='C**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter 32

"We all know why we are gathered here today. We all know why we are all dressed in black. Black – it is a sign of mourning, and we all are mourning for the most recent passing of a brother. It is a sad day for all when a great man such as Charles Swan, a beloved father, trusted colleague and dear friend, leaves this earth to join our Heavenly Father. Let us all stand to pay our respects."

I was one of the last people to stand up, and I felt everyone's eyes on me as the minister, Angela's father, recited a prayer. Mr. Weber's words echoed throughout the field, making me shiver and even more fearful of the cemetery. Before today, I haven't even set foot in Forks cemetery, and I wanted this to be my last. There was something about this place that unnerved me.

When the prayer was over, I took it as my cue to walk up front and took center stage, my guitar securely in my grip. My hands were sweating, so tried discreetly to wipe them on my dress. I flinched, though, when my index finger encountered a thorn from the white rose wedged between the dress and the leather belt I was wearing.

"Good morning, everyone," I said quietly into the microphone. My eyes scanned the crowd and picked out a few people. Jacob and his dad, along with the other Quileutes, were on the left side, while Agnes was on the right side, a melancholy expression on her face. Everywhere else, Charlie's colleagues and friends were scattered around, mixed with some of my classmates. Jessica was definitely not keeping quiet with her tears.

"Thank you all for uh, for coming here today," I said. This morning, I'd made a small speech to say, but the words evaded my mind as I stood on the stage in front of all these people. "My dad… my dad was the most important person in my life."

I felt bad for lying, because I knew deep inside of me that Charlie was only the second most important. The number one spot was stolen from him when I met Edward. I just convinced myself, somehow, that when he broke up with me, he went to the bottom of the list. But that wasn't true; he never left the number one spot.

My eyes hardened as a single tear threatened to escape.

"Charlie supported me in everything I did," I continued, making eye contact with everyone who was brave enough to look me in the eyes. "When I was just a kid, I remember him encouraging me to sing, despite what other people said about my voice being ugly or unpleasant. He told me that I had a beautiful voice… like an angel's.

"When I was thirteen, I signed a contract and became Yasmin Stone. I guess, that never would've happened if I had stopped singing when I was a kid. I never would've been Yasmin – never would be where I am _now_ – if it wasn't for my dad. His constant support and love was my driving force as I conquered the music charts."

Some people laughed weakly at my attempt at lightening the mood.

"I love my dad…" I whispered, but the microphone was doing its job because everyone still heard me. Everyone was still listening. "I love how he called me princess just to embarrass me."

Memories of the Halloween Dance flitted across my memory. Charlie had called me princess in front of Edward, and I remember cringing in mortification.

"I love how he stuck with me through everything, but I also love how he gave me enough space to let me handle things by myself. I love how he trusted me to make the right decisions, and," I took the guitar strap and swung it over my shoulders. "I love how we celebrated each Christmas drinking hot cocoa in the kitchen."

The past Christmas was the last time I'd ever sped it with family, and that thought brought a sense of loneliness to course through me. I found myself fighting the stubborn tears from falling; I didn't want cry in front of all these people. I was strong. I will not break down and cry.

"I love – I love how he loved me just as I am," I trudged through my speech. "I love _him_, not just as Charlie Swan, but as my daddy." I closed my eyes and strummed the guitar, letting the music flow through the air. "I wrote this song for him…" I heard a couple of sniffles from the crowd. "This is for you, Dad… and you as well, Mom. I miss you." I sighed. "I miss you both."

"_Sha la la la la… Sha la la la la… You used to call me your angel. Said I was sent straight down from heaven…"_

I sang the song as best as I could. I gave all my emotion, my longing and sorrow, into the song. I gave my all because I love my dad, and I love my mom. This was my tribute to them. They raised a good girl, and this good girl was going to do something good with her life.

"_I miss you… I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear, every once in a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow… My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know. I miss you, sha la la la la… I miss you…"_

My eyes were glued shut during the song, but when I reached the coda, I forced them to open. The first person my eyes caught was Jacob. Seeing me looking at him, he sent me an assuring smile and a small nod of the head. And I felt strong enough to keep on singing.

My dad was my air, and even though he was gone, I still had Jacob - my sun - to keep me going. Jacob will help me get through this. I know he will.

"_I know you're in a better place, yeah! But I wish that I can see your face, oh! I know you're where you need to be, even though it's not here with me…!"_

When I finished and as the last notes hung in the air, I wrapped my hands around the microphone, gripping it as tight as I could. Then, I faced the closed casket behind me, took the white rose that was wedged between my dress and my belt, and placed it gingerly, lovingly, on the coffin.

"You called me your angel, Dad," I whispered, scared to disturb the peaceful quiet. "I miss you, and I pray that you and Mom meet in heaven."

I went back to my seat after that. Other people got up on stage as well, such as Agnes and Billy. They told how amazing a friend my dad was, and how kind and caring he was, with their own personal twist. They all placed a rose on the coffin as well, but mine was the only white one. The rest were red.

By the time the funeral had ended, it was nearly lunchtime. Agnes had hired a catering service for the occasion, and the food was more or less ready to be served when all the people congregated to my house. Being the kind hostess that I was, I talked to everyone when they approached me, but I didn't have the courage to strike up any conversation by my own accord.

Soft music of played in the background.

"Bella," Jacob, taking me by surprise, crushed me into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm hope you're doing fine in all this. Are you doing all right?"

"I'm doing fine, Jake." I mustered up a small smile. "Thanks though, for being here. I appreciate – I really appreciate your presence."

Jacob let go of me and, with a reluctant smile, he went to sit down in the living room with Embry, Paul, Sam and Emily. The group saw me looking at them, and they all smiled sadly in greeting. Emily in particular, after a moment of deliberation, stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey, Emily," I said softly. "How're things going?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question, Bella?" I didn't meet her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry about your father. I know you were pretty close to him, and I just wanted to say… if you need anything, I'm here." She took my hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. She let it go soon after. "You can come by to my place any time if you want to talk, or just to hang out."

"Thanks for the offer, Emily," I said, my fingers coiling and uncoiling by their own will. "But I'm going to be busy from here on out. I'll have to no time to just hang out."

"Busy?" Emily shot a look back at the group and exchanged a long second with Sam. I pretended to ignore the exchange and just continued on fiddling with my fingers. "What do you mean by that, Bella?"

"I have a few gigs booked for the next few days," I explained. I didn't know why, but I just felt like I had to tell someone about my plans. I couldn't keep it inside me, or else I would burst. The stress I've felt recently was just a pain in the rear, simply put.

"After tomorrow," I said to Emily, "I'm going to be busy as a bee trying to catch up with work – the All American Rejects booked me for their opening song in one of their concerts, and Ellen's requesting for me to come in one of these days."

Those were just the beginning. So You Think You Can Dance was pestering me to sing for their season finale, while Joe was on a mission to persuade me to accept American Idol's invitation to be a judge. During our vacation together in the Bahamas, he had told me about his experience in being an Idol judge, and I had made the mistake of telling him that I've been invited to be the guest judge. From there on out, it had been "You should really accept, Bella" or "It's an awesome experience, Bella. You wouldn't want to miss out on it".

"And besides all that," I focused back on my conversation with Emily. "I have to find some time to at least _try_ to pass school. I have schoolwork and projects up to my neck!"

I knew I owe Forks High a lot for allowing me to hand in my work late, but sometimes, especially at times like this, I just wish they'd just expel me from school and be done with it. I barely attend classes now anyway. The only reason I hadn't pulled out yet was because I promised Charlie all those months ago I'd at least try one year of public school.

"Whoa," Emily whistled. "That's a hefty amount of stuff on your plate, Bella. I wouldn't want to be you, even just for a day."

Laughing at her teasing remark, I couldn't help but say, "Are you sure? I mean, I'm an extremely famous singer after all."

"That's the point," Emily laughed as well, the gashes on her face crinkling together. "I can't sing my way out of a paper bag. What's more, I just freeze up whenever I go on stage. Better you than me, Bella. Better you than me…"

Emily left soon after I promised her to drop by for dinner at her place before I jetted off around the country. Leaning on the wall with an empty wine glass in my hands, I saw Angela sitting alone on the sofa, looking out at the window with a morose expression on her usually happy face.

"Bella!" Angela visibly lit up when I sat down next to her. "It's so good to actually get a chance to talk to you. I would've approached you earlier," she blushed faintly, "but you seemed preoccupied with other people. I didn't want to disturb."

"That's okay," I smiled, "I'm not busy now, as you can see." I gestured to the nearly empty living room. Only the wolf pack – I planned on calling them this from this moment on – plus Emily, were the only ones left, apart from Angela and a couple more people around my age. Perhaps they were my classmates, but I couldn't really be sure.

"How are you holding up?"

Angela's quiet voice brought me out of my musings. I sighed before venturing to answer her loaded question. "Considering…" I sighed, "I feel all right."

Angela patted my knee and nodded her head, sympathetic.

"How are _you_, Angela?" I asked, changing the topic. "I feel like it's been years since I've seen you. I guess I've just been pretty busy these days."

Angela sniggered softly into her hand, a faint blush tainting her cheeks. "Yeah," she bobbed her head, "that is true. By the way, you're homework and stuff are still at my house."

I groaned at the reminder of my still unfinished school work.

"If you want," Angela pressed on, unseeing my discomfort, "you can come over later or something to pick them up." There was companionable silence between us that I took refuge in and enjoyed, but then Angela broke it. "I know you've probably heard this a lot today," she said, "but I'm sorry about your father. The song you sang at the ceremony, though… it was nice, very moving."

Smiling a wan smile, I gave Angela a tight hug in response, telling her in action how much I appreciated her comment. It moved her, and that was the main reason why I wrote the song in the first place. I wanted everyone who hears it to feel how _I_ felt about my parents, how I loved them and how much I'm missing them right now. I put all of my heart in that song.

"Say Angela," I said after a while. I've released her from my death grip of a hug, which I knew something she was glad of. "How's everyone at school doing? Lauren left before I could talk to her. I would've talked to Jess before she left as well, but I don't think she was capable of doing so amidst her cries. She must be pretty shook up about…" I trailed off, unsure if I should talk about Jessica and her father to Angela.

"Oh, everyone's fine," Angela said. She pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. "They're all pretty concerned about how you're handling stuff, Mike mostly. I'd like to warn you ahead of time to watch out," Angela grinned. "He might trick you to go on a petty date or something."

She rolled her eyes in sync with mine. When would Mike give up?

"Thanks for the warning," I muttered wryly.

Angela giggled, but then sobered. "Tyler and Lauren are going strong, I think… Jessica's her bubbly self whenever she's not crying, and oh," Angela frowned, "Eric's asked Jessica out on a date last week."

Stiffening in shock, I glanced at Jessica in worry. How was she taking this? I knew that she was serious with Eric when they were dating, but then Eric broke up with her, and last time I heard, he and Jessica were flirting shamelessly. Now they were dating? I guess I should've seen this coming, but I was hoping that it never would, for Angela's sake.

"Oh, they're not dating or anything," Angela said in a hushed whisper, probably at seeing my face and the worried look all over it. "From what I heard, things went pretty bad. Jessica's not being vocal about it, which is a surprise. You know how talkative she usually gets."

"Are you fine about this?" I asked, worried for one of my closest friends here in Forks.

In fact, I consider Angela as my best friend – my _human_ best friend. Jacob, on the other hand, was my werewolf best friend. I know people only usually had one best friend, but a girl needed someone to talk about _girly_ things, and I doubt Jacob was up to that. For Jacob's defense though, I doubt Angela would ever be up for a discussion about the mythical world existing right under her nose.

Angela just shrugged to my query, but I did see a glint of triumph in her eyes. It was gone a second later before I had a chance to confirm it, but it did leave me curious. Why would Angela be triumphant about the failed date between Jessica and Eric? She wasn't the type to be vindictive – that was more my type. And besides, Jessica was Angela's friend – my friend, too – and neither of us would want her to mess up in her love life, not after Mike… even if said love life contained Angela's ex.

I talked with Angela for a couple more minutes before she had to leave with her family. Mrs. Weber gave me a hug and whispered to me that Charlie was a good man, and that she was sad to see him gone. Mr. Weber didn't hug me, but he did tell me that he had liked my song. By the time the Webers actually left, the living room was empty. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already late in the afternoon.

"Jake?" I walked over to Jacob who appeared to be sitting alone. "Where's everyone?"

"They went back to the rez," he replied bitterly. "They didn't mean to leave all of a sudden and without saying goodbye, but Jared came in when you were talking to your friend. He said that he stumbled on a bloodsucker's stench, so the pack's gone to investigate."

"Oh, then why aren't you with them?" I tried to keep the waver of anxiety from my voice as I spoke, but my traitorous blush and sudden speeding up of the beating of my heart must've gave everything away. What if this vampire scent was Victoria's? Will I be able to leave this town alive?

"Sam said I should stay with you," Jacob growled, and I belatedly realized that he was shaking.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, feeling bad. I could tell that Jacob really wanted to be with his friends and investigate this vampire scent. Like how singing on a stage in front of a large crowd was for me, being a wolf and running around in the forest was for Jacob.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Jacob looked at me with incredulity.

"You're angry," I explained. "I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to keep you away from the pack. I mean, you must love being a wolf and all."

"Not really," he said, smiling sardonically. "When I'm a wolf, everyone who's a wolf at the same time gets to hear my thoughts. Privacies are invaded, so I try my best to not change at all. Though," he grinned, "I must admit, being a wolf's fun and all that. The speed and the strength…"

I nodded and looked away in understanding.

"But, that's not the reason why I was angry."

My head snapped back at Jacob. "Why, then?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "It's not like I don't want to be with you, to protect you and stuff. But, y'know… I'd rather be out there fighting for you than wait for the others to tell me that everything's all right."

"Aww, Jake!" I involuntarily clutched my chest, like how some girls do when they see a cute puppy on the street. "I didn't know you could be this sweet!" I couldn't help but melt at his words. Who knew he was capable of being this charming?

With a watery smile, I pecked him on the cheek and wrapped my arms around him. He really was the best friend I could ask for.

Embarrassed, Jacob wriggled out of my embrace and ruffled his hair. "Er, thanks" was all he said before he stuffed an éclair into his mouth.

**A/N: As you can see, Bella only sees Jacob as a best friend. I wonder how Jacob feels about this… I hope he doesn't see things the wrong way. ;-] Anyway, the song in this chapter, if by chance you don't know, is 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus. I think it fits perfectly, don't you? I highly suggest you listen to the song if you don't know it, because, given the circumstances with this story, it just might make you cry. It did for me, anyway!**

**Well, I guess that's all I have to say for now. Please tell me your thoughts!**

**=D**


	34. Curiosity

**A/N: I want to thank all those who reviewed in the last chapter. And to those who didn't, I'm going to assume that you liked the previous chapter, and so, thank you as well. I know it was a sad chapter, but I'm glad that people liked it. If you cried because it was so sad, then I consider that a personal triumph. If you guys think that's weird, well, I don't really mind. I'm a weirdo - yes, I get it =P**

**Well, without further ado… Here is the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, sadly enough.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter 33

The following day I woke up to the pitter patter of rain, but that little hindrance did not deter me from getting out of the house. I knew I had a lot of work to do – I cast a withering look at the pile of school work on my desk, which I had retrieved from Angela's yesterday – but nothing, and I mean _nothing_, can stop me from having fun. This was my last day of freedom before my time will be cramped with gigs and TV appearances, and I wasn't going to waste it doing stupid old homework.

I was a teenager; I simply couldn't control myself whenever my teenage instincts overpower me – especially when it comes to school work.

Pulling a shirt over my head, I scrambled through the mess of opened suitcases and unpacked items in my room, and snatched my phone from the bedside table. I then proceeded to call the Blacks' residence, asking Jacob to tell Emily that I was coming over for lunch. I had promised, after all, that I'd stop by before I leave, and I was leaving tomorrow.

"You're coming?" Jacob hollered over the line – it was so loud, I had to distance myself from the phone, fearing for my delicate ears.

"Yeah, Jake," I laughed. "I'm coming."

"Awesome! D'you want me to pick you up? The pack's over at Emily's house; I'm on my way there, actually, so it's a good thing you called when you called. Anyway, do you know the way? Wait, I'll just come over and show you. I'll be there in five!"

Before I could say anything, Jacob hung up. I just stared at the phone, wondering what had happened. Jacob was coming here, that much I was certain of. Deciding that I shouldn't worry about it, I pocketed my phone and using my spare time, tidied up the room. Five minutes later, just as Jacob promised, I was running downstairs and opening the door to greet the guy.

"Jake!" I hugged him. I noticed that he was wearing nothing except for a pair of cutoff jeans, but I didn't say anything about it. "How'd you get here so fast?" I released him from my hug.

"I ran," he grinned wolfishly.

"Ran?" I asked as I locked the door behind me.

"Yeah… I transformed into a wolf and ran. It's faster that way."

"Well," I frowned, seeing a predicament. "How're we supposed to get to Emily's? You didn't bring a car…"

Jacob looked at me pointedly, and slowly, I found the answer my own question. I slapped myself on the head for my stupidity. Rolling my eyes, I went to get my motorbike from the garage.

"I see you've solved the problem," Jacob quipped.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved off his teasing remark. As I donned on the helmet, I told him, "Either you transform again and run ahead of me, or jump in the back and tell me the directions. But I don't think a giant wolf running down the road will be a good thing. It might scare off the tourists."

Before I knew it, Jacob and I were cruising on the road, and fifteen minutes later, I was turning into a clearing where a small, quaint house was situated. I killed the engine quickly and parked it beside the house, careful to not damage any of the gardenias surrounding the place.

"It's a nice place," I said to Jacob, pausing to appreciate the view. I continued walking though, when I realized that this quaint little house reminded me of another – a larger one, which was also situated in a clearing, far from the main town and deep into the forest.

"Bella, you're here!" Emily cried out in surprise. I stood there, just a step away from entering the house, feeling awkward. But my awkwardness was replaced by amusement when Emily hugged me lightly. "Oh," she said, "I was worried you weren't going to come."

"Well," I elbowed the girl gently, "I did promise, didn't I?"

"That you did," Emily grinned. And with that said, she welcomed me to her home and resumed with her baking. I sniffed tentatively. She was making blueberry muffins, I noticed.

'It looks like she's feeding an army,' my brain remarked, as I laid eyes on the pile and piles of food on the table.

I found out about an hour later why Emily seemed to have been baking for an army. It was because with the combined stomachs of Jacob, Sam, Embry, Jared and Paul, the food prepared was just… exhaled in. The food literally _disappeared_ in a blink of an eye. To say the least, I was shocked. I've never seen these guys - especially Jacob - act so… I didn't even know how to explain it. No human could ever consume that amount of food in just one meal.

I guess that explained why Agnes complained to me last night that there weren't any leftovers from the catering service, and thus she had to order take out. Agnes was never a fan of greasy pizza.

"So Bells, you up for it?" Jacob's voice sounded like he was on the other side of a tunnel, and I tore my gaze away from the now empty plates and focused on the discussion.

"What?" I asked, a tad distracted.

"I said," Jacob looked heavenwards, "do you want to go riding on the beach with me?"

"Oh, sure." I nodded my head, enthusiastic. "Is anyone else going to come?" I looked around the table and saw that, besides Sam, Jacob and I were the only ones left.

"Nope, just the two of us." Jacob stood up and offered his hand, which I took. We walked outside with our arms linked together, Jacob talking all the way while I listened. "Paul and Embry are gonna patrol the area," he explained. "Sam would come as well, but he wants to spend some quality time with Emily."

I giggled softly under my breath. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Sam and Emily's 'quality time' meant. I guess, it was hard to find some privacy with your love when you have four other wolves always following you around, looking up to you for guidance and such. I felt sorry for Sam, being the leader and all.

After picking up Jacob's motorbike form his place, the two of us drove to the beach. We rode up and down the long, sandy strip, shrieking at the top of our lungs and just simply having fun. When Jacob started doing acrobatic jumps with his bike, however, I killed my engine and just sat myself on the sand, preferring to watch him have fun. It wasn't like I could just copy his moves; I was just a frail human, after all.

"You tired already?" Jacob teased as he plopped himself beside me. His body wasn't facing me, but his head was turned to look at me. I saw that he was sweating profusely, and beads of sweat pooled on the tips of his hair, which stuck to his head like a second skin. I watched as a particular bead rolled down his nose and splashed on his shoulder. It then continued it journey down his arm up to the edge of his elbow and finally, onto the wet, sandy ground.

"Well," I replied dryly, looking away, "we can't all be werewolves with boundless amount of energy." I eyed the rusty piece of metal he called a bike and images of acrobatic tricks flashed in my mind. "Besides," I said with a pang of jealousy, "not all of us can do all of those fancy tricks."

Laughing self-consciously, Jacob said nothing. Minutes passed with just the two of us watching the waves crash into the shore, the white crowns bubbling like - well, bubbling like bubbles. My thoughts wandered from how lovely and unusually warm the day was, to what I should wear for all of my public appearances, to when will I actually start my school projects.

Safe to say, I was so deep into my thoughts, I barely heard Jacob when he broke the contemplative silence.

"Say Bells, what's it like to be in love with a leech?"

It took a moment before I was able to reply.

"Excuse me?" I choked. Suddenly, my throat felt like it was so full of sand, I couldn't work it enough to speak a coherent word. After coughing quite a few times and an encouraging rub in the back from Jacob, I managed to get myself under control.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized, sheepish. "I should rephrase that question."

"You think?" I screamed sarcastically. I recoiled from his touch and abruptly stood up. "What was that for?" I asked as I walked away. The loud footsteps were enough evidence to tell me that Jacob was following. "And anyway," I spun around and prodded a finger at the werewolf's chest. "What makes you think I was even _somewhat _in love with him?"

I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. Stupid salty air.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry for the lack of tact." Jacob held my finger that was glued to his chest. It hurt from the prodding. "But…" Jacob sighed, let go of my finger and shrugged. "You were dating Cullen," he said. "You must've loved him to go out with him in the first place. I mean, he's a leech. Why would you even -?

"But I'm straying away from my question. I want to know, Bella, _how_ do you know when you're in love? What's it like? What are the symptoms?"

"I don't understand your question," I said crisply, turning away from Jacob's dark, inquiring eyes. "For one thing, love isn't a disease with 'symptoms', and for another, why are you asking _me_?"

I laughed bitterly.

"I dunno…" I could hear the shrug in Jacob's words. "Maybe it's because you were a leech's girlfriend against all odds? Which," he rushed to say, "I know is a horrible example, so I'm going to stop talking about that. Er, what about that Jonas dude? I heard you were dating him, so you must love him, right?"

I sighed, not liking one bit where this conversation had gone. I mean, what is it with this boy and his idealisms of love? I knew he was just sixteen, but… I thought it was just girls who viewed love as fluffy bunnies walking on pink clouds, that sort of thing.

"Look, Jake, I don't really see why you're asking me about this." My foot made silly patterns on the sad as I spoke, distracting me somewhat. "Yes," I said, "I've dated, but that doesn't instantly say that I've been in love. Why don't you ask your dad about this, Jake… I'm sure he'd be happy to help out."

"Yeah," Jacob scoffed, and I glanced at him in worry. "He'd be happy all right, but he's been busy lately, along with the other council elders. They're worked up about Victoria…" Jacob smiled helplessly.

"What about your sisters?" I volunteered. "Rebecca's married, right? She'll know about these things."

"She's either in Hawaii or in LA working, and I kinda prefer to talk face to face."

Shoot, that only leaves me as an alternative.

"Sam?" I tried, though I have a feeling that this attempt was sure to be a failure. I mean, Jacob approached _me_ of all people. "Don't you have some kind of mind connection going on?"

"Only on wolf form," Jacob said, scratching his cheek. "If I had the choice, Bells, I would've gone to him and the other guys instead of you, but Sam's case is different. I can't really relate to him. Sam, he imprinted on Emily, which was the reason why he had left Leah. Anyway, the other guys won't be much help, because they haven't imprinted yet, and…"

Jacob trailed off, leaving me in a semi-stunned silence. There was no way I could get out of this. I studied Jacob with a critical eye as I gathered my wits, wondering what had made him ask the question in the first place. Did he have a crush on someone, and does he think it's love?

"Look, Jake," I said softly, "just because I've dated a few guys doesn't mean I'm an expert in love."

"So," Jacob looked confused, "what do you call it when your heart beats really fast when you see that person that you like? It's not love, is it?"

I sighed, but answered his question anyway.

"I think it depends on the situation, but most likely at your age, it'd be just an infatuation. You think you love that person, but really, you're not. You might just love something about that person - the hair, the eyes or the laugh - but you're not really _in_ love with --" I stopped abruptly. "Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Slowly, Jacob bobbed his head. "I think so," he said, scratching his head in thought. "How about when you want to spend as much time as possible with that person?" he asked. "You do special stuff for her to get her attention, and she, y'know, likes it. If that's not love, then how do you know when that's like, the real deal?"

Despite the situation, I found it hilarious as question after question flew out of Jacob's mouth. I badly wanted to laugh, but decided against it. Jacob was taking this seriously, and as the elder in this conversation, it was obvious that I should take this seriously as well.

"Well," I said slowly, thinking about each word. "As a person who hasn't been in love yet, I _think_ you know you have the real deal when you feel… complete …whenever you're in the presence of that person. And when he or she is away, you feel like a part of you is missing and is gone with that person. You're willing to do anything for that person, but in turn, that person is willing to do anything for you… He, or she, will do anything to make you happy if it's within their capabilities. If it isn't, that wouldn't stop him - or her, it wouldn't stop her, either."

I folded my arms around me, hugging myself tight. I felt exposed, suddenly, and though I knew this was Jacob, my best friend, that I was talking to, it didn't seem appropriate to tell him these things. It was as if I conveyed to him the deepest desires of my heart, my personal definition of being in love. And, to be honest, I wasn't an expert on that topic. I doubt anyone ever was.

I snuck a sideway glance at Jacob. He was looking at the sea, an intense look of concentration on his face. Sensing that my presence was not needed anymore - Jacob, with his sixteen year old mentality, had to process all the mush I just said, after all - I slowly backed away, turning to leave.

My mind must've been playing tricks on me, because when I was about a couple of feet away, I swear I heard Jacob whisper, "Thanks."

I smiled to myself, because trick of my mind or not, I was happy that I helped my friend. Maybe Jacob will get something out of my confusing wisdom, who knows?

It was mid-afternoon, so instead of leaving Jacob behind on the beach, I chose to walk around in my lonesome. With all this talk about love, I figured I should try and sort myself out as well. I thought back to my ex-boyfriends, wondering if I ever was in love with one of them.

Lyle, for definite, was out. I wasn't in love with him, and I was certain that I never will be.

'And since I only had two romantic relationships,' my brain chimed. 'After Lyle, it only leaves Edward…'

I sighed laboriously, surprisingly finding it hard to breathe. I frowned; maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this. Maybe –

"Bella…!" a deep, coarse voice hissed, interrupting my thoughts.

My head snapped around, my eyes jumping from one object to another, trying to find out whoever it was who called my name. I peeked around the many rocks jutting out of the otherwise smooth beach, but saw no one, not even a figure of an animal, let alone another human.

Human. I felt the blood drain from my face. What if this wasn't a human? What if this was a vampire?

"Bella!"

"Vic-Victoria?" My voice broke as I spun around - the voice came from behind me, I was sure of it. My heart practically jumped out from behind my ribs when I realized that behind me wasn't an endless expanse of beach, but the forest. Somehow, I had wandered off from where Jacob was with the bikes, and found myself at the edge of the forest. I looked around, and saw that Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

"Victoria?" asked the owner of the bodiless voice. "Who's she? Do I sound like a girl to you, Bella?"

I spun back to face the general direction of the voice, and was mind-bogglingly relieved to see Quil standing there. To express my relief, I let out a string of curse words, approached Quil, and smacked him as hard as I could. Suffice to say, the next time I sing in front of an audience, I wouldn't be holding the microphone with my right hand.

"Quil," I whimpered as I cradled my injured hand. "I think you broke my hand…"

"No, I did not!" Quil was quick to defend himself. "Besides," he bristled, "I didn't hear a crack or anything. You're just a drama queen, Bella."

"Fine," I stuffed my hand in my pocket. "What's the big idea, anyway? Scaring me like that?" I peered behind Quil's tall form just to make sure Victoria, or any other vampire of the sort, was hiding in the forest. It didn't do much good, since my eyes weren't strong enough, but it did dispel a small fraction of my worries.

"Well, about that…" Quil said sheepishly. "I live close by and I saw you and Jake riding around the beach. I wanted to come out and talk to you, but," he shrugged helplessly, "I wasn't sure if I was welcome."

"You know me, Quil," I nudged the boy in the ribs. "You're always welcome to talk to me."

"Thanks. That's good to know, at least."

Quil began walking around, heading towards the forest. He sat himself on fallen trunk of a tree, covered with moss, and I followed him. I didn't say anything, feeling that there was a reason why Quil had wanted to talk to me. I eyed the boy via my peripheral vision, and noticed how much he had grown since the last time I've seen him.

A frown tugged at my lips. There really must be something in the waters here in La Push, or maybe it was just genetics.

"Quil, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned for my friend. "Has this got something to do with Jake? Is this perhaps why you didn't feel welcome to approach Jake and I before?"

When Quil did not answer, or even reacted to acknowledge my words, I asked brusquely, "Did you two get into a fight?"

"Something like that," Quil murmured, though his words were somehow distorted because he barely moved his lips. He plucked them moss from the surface of the log and played with the small green stuff.

"What happened?" I asked. "Jake didn't tell me anything about a fight. Are you sure it wasn't just a misunderstanding?"

"It's not really a fight. Jacob and I just…" Quil sighed. "You could say we just fell apart. He's hanging out with Sam and his cult now, just like with Embry. A couple of nights ago, I overheard my great-granddad talking with Jake's dad. Billy was apparently 'proud' of his son," Quil motioned air quotes in the air, "and how 'he was following in Ephraim's footsteps', whatever that means."

"Oh," was all I was able to say. Quil didn't know about the werewolves? It was understandable, I suppose, since Quil wasn't one himself. I wonder, though, why Quil's not allowed to hang out with Jacob and Embry while I, a frail little human, was having my merry time with them. Personally, I thought it was a little backwards, since Quil had known the guys longer than me.

"You know what's funny?" asked Quil. His tone told me that whatever it was he was going to say, it wasn't the least bit funny.

"What?"

"Jake… He never wanted to be a part of Sam's cult. He said so when we picked you up from school that one day."

I nodded, remembering that day. I had accused Jacob of being jealous that he wasn't part of Sam's gang like Embry was. And then, he confessed to me that he was afraid that he was next. He was afraid that Sam was going to get him, and somehow convince him to follow Sam and his gang. Of course, the truth of it all was Sam's gang was actually a wolf pack. I wanted to tell Quil this, but I knew if I did, confidences will be betrayed. Instead, I controlled myself.

"And now," Quil continued. "He's part of it, just like Embry. I tried to talk to him about it, of course, but he just blew me off." Quil plucked a fresh batch of moss from the log. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, exactly, Bella… but I guess, since he's been talking to you - I've seen you with Sam and the rest, and how close y'all were."

Quil's dark eyes bore into mine, and in them, I saw the fear. It was the same, blazing fear I saw in Jacob's eyes that day he confessed to me, and I felt sorry. Sorry that Quil had to go through this alone. At least for Jacob, he and Quil were together, sharing theories as to why Embry suddenly abandoned them and the like. But, for Quil? He was alone in this.

I placed a comforting hand on Quil's shoulder, feeling, not pity, but sadness. Sometimes, the world can be so cruel, but you can do nothing about it. You just had to leave things as they are.

"So I was thinking…"

Quil, I noticed, had this hopeful twinkle in his eyes. The fear was gone for a moment, and I felt lighter at that thought.

"Thinking what?" I asked, encouraging him as he faltered.

"Maybe, you know, maybe you could tell me why Jacob… why he turned against me like that. I know it's got something to do with Billy and the rest of the elders, but I've no clue in the world as to the exact reason. And, I want to know because - because if I know what to expect, then maybe I can avoid it. I don't want to be a part of this cult. Bella, I don't want to be next."

When Quil was done, he looked at me, expectant. He expected me to help him, and I wanted to - really, I wouldn't want to disappoint Quil. However, I didn't know how to do so without telling him outright that his friends are werewolves. Maybe Quil wasn't supposed to know because he might never become a wolf. If he gets thrown into this supernatural world, he's also thrown into a world full of dangers, and a kid like him shouldn't have a life like that.

The lightness I felt before was now replaced with something heavy.

"Quil, I -" I blinked rapidly, wanting the right words to come to me. I followed Quil's example and began plucking at the moss. "I don't know how to go about this, but to put things simply…" I sighed in frustration. "Quil," I looked at the boy straight in the eyes, "do you think that this is a bad thing? What happened to Embry and Jake and the rest?"

"Well, yeah." Disgust curled his upper lip. "Obviously, whatever it is they're up to, it's made them… I dunno, they've been following Sam like sick puppies. It's like they've got no choice, and I don't want the same thing to happen to me. Sam's taken away my two best friends. I think that's enough reason to think that what's happening is a bad thing."

"But that's the thing!" I exclaimed. "It's not a_ bad_ thing. It's actually a good thing, if you know the whole story."

The wolves, from my understanding, protect the whole reservation from their natural enemy, the vampires - aka, the Cold Ones.

"Look, Quil, what I'm trying to say is: don't get so worked up about the whole cult thing. For one thing, there is no cult. You say that the elders are supporting it, so there's nothing to worry about, is there?"

Reluctantly, Quil nodded.

"If the same thing happens to you, Quil," I said softly, "then surely you'll know why your friends had seemingly abandoned you. I can't really speak for them, but I strongly doubt they wanted to make you feel left out."

Quil nodded again, submitting defeat. "Yeah," he murmured. "I get what you're trying to say. Still, it doesn't change the fact that I'm not part of it. Still doesn't change the fact that I might be next. Until I know what's happening, I don't think I can believe that Sam's _cult_ is a good thing."

With that said, Quil left me alone sitting on the log.

**A/N: Aww, poor Quil! And whoo, Jake! Curious much? Hahaha… tell me what you think. I'm on the edge of my seat here (figuratively speaking, of course). It's too embarrassing to **_**actually**_** admit that I'm literally on the edge of my seat - oops, did I just say that?? XD**

**PS. Next chapter, I have a surprise!!! =DD**


	35. Return to the Life of Fame

**A/N: It's nice to see that people like the previous chappie. I know I said that there's gunna be a surprise... and yes! There is!! just read and find out... o.O**

**Anywho, this chapter is kinda long, since I've combined chapter 34 and 35 together so that everything goes to my plans. I'm the sort of person to have a chapter plan written out. Call me a dork, but hey, at least I won't get thigns confused xD**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, unfortunately. Though, the thought of it sounds rather pleasant. I wonder if SM would want to swap lives for a little while... =P**

Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter 34

I was having a nice, normal dream about a flying squirrel and a talking fish when a loud knock on the door shook me unkindly from my sleep. "Housekeeping!" sounded from outside, and I groaned. Images of the flying squirrel disappeared, and the talking fish bid adieu before it dived into the cold, merciless ocean. I shivered before I opened my eyes.

"Housekeeping!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I grumbled under my breath, only to grimace when the stench of my breath overcame me. "Argh, I need to brush my teeth."

I stumbled around blindly, trying to locate the light switch in this maze-worthy of a hotel suite. When I bumped into the sharp corner of the bed, I realized that I didn't need the light switch. Cursing technology, I clapped my hands sharply twice, and the lights were turned on.

"Ahh, I see that you are awake Ms. Stone," the door opened to reveal the maid, a beautiful woman with wild, curly hair piled high on her head in a bun. "Are you having a good morning?" she asked politely.

"It's Ms. Swan, actually," I corrected her. "I don't go by Yasmin Stone anymore."

"Oh," the woman said as she approached my bed and promptly began changing the sheets. "Such a shame, really." In a swift action, she had the white bedspread in her hands, which she immediately deposited into the laundry bin. "Did you know," she said, "that the name Yasmin means flagrant flower?"

She breathed in deeply, and I swore her eyes changed color. I looked away, shaking my head. I must be imagining things. Eyes don't just change colors. The lighting must be reflecting off the surface or something, changing the tint of the irises or whatever. I glared at the offending light, only to flinch and look away.

Now, my eyes hurt. This was turning out to be the best day ever.

I left the maid to do her job. Every now and then, she'd say something trivial and out of politeness, I replied with short answers. A 'yes' here and a 'no' there. So, when the woman was done, I was glad to have her ;eave the room and leave me in peace. There was something about her that freaked me out to monosyllabic answers. Or maybe it was because I was sure I've seen her somewhere before. Perhaps I've passed by her in the streets, or met her at an airport or something.

"Bella, are you decent?" asked Agnes from the other room, pulling me from my thoughts. We shared the suite, and her bedroom was connected through the small kitchen. "I'm coming in whether you are or not!"

Agnes swept inside the room, already dressed for the day. She peered at me with a discontented expression, and I blushed. I knew I had a full schedule today, and by now, I should be finishing up with breakfast. But, I had a late night last night, talking with Angela and the lot via Facebook. Who knew the website can be addictive?

"I know I should be preparing now," I said before Agnes had the chance to open her mouth, "but I just woke up, so…"

"Well then," Agnes said, taking a seat on a high bar stool, "you should start now. You have an eight-thirty downstairs with that journalist for Vanity Fair."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. "Why?"

Agnes rolled her eyes. "Because you're a new face, silly! Yasmin Stone might be a household name, but Bella Swan isn't. At least, not yet. You -- Bella Swan -- are going to be a part of the Fresh Faces of the year."

"isn't that a tad unfair?" I ducked into the bathroom and began undressing for my shower, so I had to shout to be able to talk to Agnes. "I mean, I'm not exactly a fresh face."

"Technically speaking, though," Agnes shouted back, "you are. You're hair is different, as well as your name. You're using your real name now; no more personas. I thought you understood that."

I didn't say anything to that, so Agnes let me be to finish my shower. Once done, I wrapped a customary hotel bathrobe around me and exited the bathroom, having not brought any of my clothes with me. I hadn't decided on what to wear yet, so I went to my suitcase and propped it open wide.

"What're you thinking of wearing?" asked Ages, surprising me. She had suck up on me without me noticing. I glared at her, but she ignored it as she laid eyes on a particular t-shirt. "'I run with the wolves'," she read with a grimace. "Bella, why do you have that awful shirt in your suitcase?"

I grabbed the shirt and threw it on the bed, deciding to wear it. If by chance a Cullen saw me via TV or magazine, then they'd sure get a laugh from the slogan. Either that or an aneurysm. I didn't really care which.

"Don't tease," I huffed, though the smile on my face might've ruined the affronted act that I was trying to pull. "Besides," I said as I donned the shirt. "It's a gift from a friend."

"Which friend?"

"Er, Emily." I squeezed myself into a pair of tight skinny jeans with horizontal rips running down each leg. "You might've met her when…" I trailed off, not wanting to mention my dad's funeral. "When you were in Forks," I said instead. "Apparently, she has a thing for slogan tees. She gives everyone a personalized one and I just got mine yesterday."

The shirt was more like a team shirt than a personalized one, though. After Jacob and I returned back to her house, Emily, Jacob, Sam and I had a discussion about the werewolves. I told them everything I knew, and they filled in the blanks where my knowledge lacked, or corrected me in my assumptions. When the discussion was over, Emily gave me the t-shirt, saying that she was glad that I don't "run with the vamps anymore". Though my heart gave a twang of discontent at that fact, I still accepted the gift. How could I not? I felt accepted by the act.

The rest of my day passed by in a blur and before I knew it, it was already nighttime. I had just finished my dinner with Agnes, and the paparazzi were blinding me with their flash cameras. I didn't complain though, and just posed for a minute and smiled. Agnes made me promise when I was younger to never complain about the paparazzi. Something about accepting it as part of being famous, and then having me in their good side.

"You ready for the next and last part of your day?" asked Agnes as she helped me into the back of the black BMW. She had rented a car for the day, and I had no doubt that she'd rent another one for tomorrow as well.

I gave Agnes a knowing look and she sighed. I was always ready for whatever it is that she makes me do. A magazine interview, a public appearance, a quick performance, even a last minute photo sesh.

"Okay," Agnes looked at her PDA, "the last thing for tonight is…" She scrolled down with her pinky finger, biting her thin lips as she did so. "Right, the AAJs contacted me last week saying that wanted you to be their opening act for their concert tonight. It's going to be the kickoff for their tour, so you better choose a good song."

I looked out the tinted window and watched as cars and buildings passed by. "Don't worry," I said. "I have a good song in mind. I'll need my electric guitar, though, I think."

"All of your things are being transported to your dressing room as we speak. A make-up artist will have to do you up, but your fashion stylist -- what was her name again? -- will be helping you out."

"Oh, now she doesn't have to come. I already know what to wear. Tell her to have the night off, she told me last night that her sister's in labor, so consider this as a er, gift."

"Alright," Agnes was silent as she texted my stylist, and when she was done, she asked, "Do you want me to send her a gift basket? A flower bouquet, food basket, or maybe some baby stuff?"

"Sounds like a great idea," I shrugged. "Just send whatever you want, but not the baby stuff," I laughed. "Don't want them to think I'm prying or anything."

We arrived at our destination soon enough and before I knew it, Agnes was pushing me inside my dressing room, telling me to get changed quick. The concert, apparently, was going to start in three hours, and I still needed to rehearse my act and make sure the band knew my song. I just hope that the band members (not the AAJs, but the actual _band_ band) were quick learners.

"All right guys," I entered the room via a double door entrance, surprising some of the band members. I smirked. "My name is Bella Swan, and I will be the opening act for this concert. For the next five minutes, you all will be learning a song of mine," I gestured to Agnes, who was giving out the sheet music, "and after those five minutes, I will listen and see if you guys hit the nail."

"Learn a whole song in just five minutes?" someone asked. "You've gotta be joking."

"Far from it," I smiled kindly. "Now, chop chop! I want all of you to be able to play this song in your sleep." I took my own copy of the song from Agnes and quickly ran through the song in my head. The song came from my new CD; it was a sad song, and I wrote it sometime after Edward had left.

When five minutes have passed, I went to a place where everyone can see me as they played their respectable instruments. "The song is titled 'My Happy Ending', as you all may know. The song fades in with the drums, so let's begin with that…"

The rehearsal, if it could be called that, lasted for about an hour before I deemed the band ready to work with me. I wish my own band were with me instead, since they all knew my quirks and hand signals whenever I was to repeat the chorus or something of the sort, but I guess I'd just have to make do with the people I have now. Besides, they -- the band -- were really, really good. If I hadn't known better, then I would say that I've been practicing with them for weeks, not hours.

"Bella, are you ready?" Agnes asked as I the make-up artist placed last minute touches on my already made up face. I had asked her to not place too much make up, since concerts make me sweat buckets, but I did tell her to place _a lot_ of eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara. I wanted to make my eyes pop.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered as I stood up, my make up done. My hands automatically moved to remove any creases from my black skirt, which was knee length and poofy with a white, intricate vine design was on the side. I was also wearing the t-shirt Emily had given me, tucked tightly underneath the skirt. The red belt I wore on my waist gave the illusion of my costume being a dress.

"How many more minutes until it's show time?" I asked, pacing up and down my dressing room. The ankle length leather boots that I was wearing squeaked on the tiled floor. Eyed dancing around the room in anxiety, my gaze landed on my electric guitar. I decided to not use it tonight, choosing to impress the audience with my voice prowess instead. Still, I felt like I would need it tonight somehow.

"Ten minutes," Agnes' voice filtered through my ears. "But you need to be ready and waiting in the east entrance in seven minutes' time. One of the tech maintenance will hand you your wireless mic; I've already spoken with the guy so he'll know what to do. You also --"

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan?" a deep voice said, opening the door. A Latino man poked his head through.

"Yes?" I said, halting my pacing.

"You're needed on stage in five minutes," he said. He was still speaking, telling me more things I needed to know, but I didn't hear a thing. I shared a nervous look with Agnes and she gave me an assuring nod. My nerves were alleviated slightly.

I followed the man across the confusing hallways and staircases of the building, before finally stepping out into the fresh air where the stage was situated. The cold air bit my exposed legs, but I thought nothing of it. I like the cold; it never fails to remind me of Forks.

I watched from the side of the stage as giant colored spotlights flickered over the audience. Their screams were deafening, their energy infectious. From behind my ribcage, my heart pumped a million miles a minute as adrenaline rushed within my veins.

"Ms. Swan, your entrance is in five, four, three…"

Two. The man handed me the wireless mic.

One. I bounced on the balls of my feet, anxious.

Zero. I felt the man's hand push me onto the stage though I didn't need it. I was running already. From somewhere, someone was announcing me, telling the audience that I was the opening act. A fresh waves of screams greeted me, and I couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat. I was in my element.

"Hello everyone!" I shouted, my voice reverberating around the area. "I'm Bella Swan, and tonight, I am here to…" I paused as someone drum rolled, "…get this part-ay _started_!! Are you guys ready?!"

Another wave of screams. I scanned the sea of people and saw many excited faces. My mood sobered considerably when I saw a familiar face. Alice. Alice Cullen was in the audience. What on earth was she doing here? I never pegged her to be an All-American Rejects fan. My eyes slipped to her side, and I saw Jasper, a stiff smile on his face.

'Huh,' I thought. 'Jasper must be a fan then, to be amongst all these humans with fresh blood pumping furiously in their veins. I mean, this was a concert after all.'

I quickly averted my eyes and looked behind me at the band. "Okay, let's start," I said softly. I turned back at the audience, this time making sure to avoid the front row, where the vampires were located. "This is 'My Happy Ending'," I whispered in to the microphone, and then the intro started.

"_Ah-ah, ah-ah. So much for my happy ending…"_ the background singers sang, repeating over and over again as the introduction prepared for the first verse. I settled myself in the middle of the stage, microphone gripped tightly in my right hand, my left busy tapping the beat on my thigh.

I will not let the appearance of Alice and Jasper disturb my performance. I have to be professional about this. I will continue like nothing has happened. I will sing my heart out.

"_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead… Was it something I did? Was it something you said?"_ I sang, smirking as I did so. The first line was ironic, seeing as the main topic of this song was about mine and Edward's failed happy ending, and since Edward was already dead… Well, undead, but it was the same thing.

When I reached the bridge, I couldn't help but cast a withering glance at the front row, at a specific couple that were watching me intently, sadness clear in their murky yellow eyes. I met them, grim determination on my face. They had left me without even saying goodbye, hurting me in the process. They deserve to know how I feel, and I would love it if Edward saw this memory later. I would love it sincerely…

Choking slightly as I felt the telltale burning of tears in my eyes, I forced my voice to not waver as I sang. _"You were the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be…"_

Then the chorus began, and I unleashed the fury inside of me. All the pent up anger and hurt at the fact that I actually _believed_ that Edward was the real deal -- that the Cullens were the real deal. If it was just Edward, then maybe I wouldn't be so bitter about it, but it wasn't just him, though he was the main reason.

Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme… they were in on it, too. And it pained me. I actually believed I found family in them. But of course, who could trust vampires? Laurent had tried to drink me, and Victoria was hunting me down. Not to mention the whole fiasco with James, and what he did to Angela.

"_All this time you were pretending,"_ I sang softly, closing my eyes. _"So much for my happy ending."_

After the second verse and another round of the chorus, I dragged myself towards the edge of the stage, kneeling as I reached out with my hand so that the people could touch me. I was too far away though, but I guess as the coda came, the position I was in was sort of artistic.

"_It's nice to know that you were there,"_ I spat, my hand high in the air. _"Thanks for acting like you care, making me feel like I was the only one… It's to know we had it all. Thanks for watching as I fall, letting me know we were done…!"_

Tears flowed down my face, but I barely noticed them. I rarely get emotional in the middle of a performance, but this one was a different case. Out of the entire song, the coda was the closest to the truth. Edward left, and as I tripped and fall, I only had myself to catch me. Songs had a funny way of reminding me that, especially if they were of my own creation.

I looked heavenwards, cursing the clear night sky for giving me hope. I didn't want hope, because I knew that it was a lost cause. I stood up and saw the pain stricken expressions on Alice and Jasper's faces. I quickly looked away; they really liked kicking a pathetically lost puppy where it hurts.

I locked myself up I my dressing room after the concert had ended, regardless of Agnes' complaints about some people wanting to get my autograph. I told her frankly that I didn't give a damn at the moment. She had noticed my tense attitude and asked me what was wrong. Thinking back, I felt bad for slamming the door on her, but it felt like the right thing to do at the time.

Once I shake myself out of this self-loathing-slash-depressed state, I should really say sorry. It was rude of me to treat her like that.

"Bella? Bella, are you in there?" I heard the unmistakable sounds of the knobs being turned, and failing. It was locked and no one can get past it. I was barricaded in this room, and I will not get out until I had pulled myself together.

"Look Bella, I know that you're in there. I can hear your heartbeat. Please don't be too much trouble and open this door. If you don't, I won't hesitate to use force."

Wearily, I raised my head from the soft pillows of my arms and, upon seeing my reflection in the mirror, grimaced. My face was blotchy, my eyes puffy and red, not to mention that my mascara had run, trialing black lines across my cheeks. I looked like a mess. The only consolation I could take comfort in was that my hair was behaving.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked, my voice breaking at the strain. I couldn't believe that after all this time, I was talking to Alice. The only thing separating us was a flimsy door, and that can be simply solved by my opening it. Or Alice breaking it down, but I highly doubt she was going to do that… I think.

"Bella," Alice sighed, "I know we have a lot of explaining to do, but can you please let Jasper and I in? We've missed you. We want to see you."

I stood up, swaying slightly from the sudden change of altitude. I walked over to the entrance but made no move to unlock it. I pressed my head to the cold surface of the door and said in a quiet voice: "I'm not opening this door until I get what I want."

"What _do_ you want, Bella?" Alice's voice was borderline hysterical. I had a feeling that if she was able to cry, then she would be. "Anything -- I'd do anything for you to consider me as your friend again."

I paused, shocked that she actually agreed to my request. Before I could change my mind, I opened the door a crack. I poked my head through, though I forced myself to not leave my gaze from the ground. I couldn't look at Alice, nor could I look at Jasper. Instead, I consoled myself by looking at their shoes. They were Italian in origin, but hey, who cares?

"I want an explanation," I whispered, barely audible, though I knew they, particularly Alice, heard me. "You guys left without saying goodbye. Do you know how much that hurt? I thought you were my best friend."

"I'm sorry," Alice said, wavering. "I really, _really_ am sorry. And I'm sure everyone else is as well, even Rosalie. We only left because Edward said so. We didn't like it -- we really do care about you, Bella; you're like the sister we never had -- but in the past years, Edward had always moved for us. He never complained, and though it was manipulative of him, he guilt tripped us into agreeing to his decision."

"That still doesn't explain _why_ you left," I insisted, my eyes boring into the ground as if everything was its fault. "There must've been a reason."

I didn't mention Edward's letter as a small inkling of hope built inside of me. If Edward had guilt tripped his family into moving, then perhaps he didn't give a reason. And if he didn't, then his letter to me might've just been a cruel lie; he might not have meant it at all. Maybe the reason why he left was because of something else, something I, a human, could not know about.

Fearfully, that small hope grew. It did not occur to me that Jasper, whose power was the ability to sense people's emotions, could feel the hope building inside of me.

"Edward didn't give us an exact reason," Alice said. I looked up, not able to control my actions. "But," she continued, "it's not hard to guess."

"What do you mean?" The hope stopped building and eventually dissipated. Forlorn, I waited for Alice's answer. But it wasn't her who spoke next. It was Jasper.

"When James decided to hunt you down," Jasper's cool tone calmed me somewhat, "Edward was forced to admit to himself his fears. He was always wary of you and your obvious mortality, but he never worried about it. How could he, when there seven vampires -- including him -- that are very willing to protect you at a moment's notice?

"Nevertheless, the combined strength of seven vampires proved useless against James. You were far away in New York, practically on the other side of the country from Forks. Though you weren't injured in the ordeal, Edward knew that you were hurt because of Angela. She was hospitalized and Edward saw how worried you were for your friend. He didn't like to see you in pain, so he decided to leave you be, thinking that if we left, then perhaps no danger might befall on you."

"So this is all about me and my safety?" I asked. Both Jasper and Alice nodded grimly. They looked at me, gauging my reaction, and I schooled my features to not reveal anything. Sighing, I stepped aside and opened the door for them to go through. I then closed it immediately and locked it, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone.

"Take a seat," I instructed, gesturing with my eyes the small sofa set in the corner. I crossed the room and took out a frozen Coke can from the mini fridge. Seating myself in front of Alice and Jasper, both visibly uncomfortable sitting down, I cocked my head to the side and asked: "Did it ever occur to him that by leaving, then perhaps you guys did the opposite of what you wanted?"

At their confused faces, I elaborated. "I mean, instead of the danger leaving with you guys… did it cross your minds that the danger had stayed? What I'm trying to say is, by your leaving, then maybe I was even more in danger. Without your protection, I wouldn't stand a chance against another vampire."

I, of course, was speaking of Laurent and Victoria. I didn't want to tell them outright that the former had drunk my blood and that the latter was threatening to kill me, but I wanted them to know that I was in danger. Though I knew I was far from unprotected -- I trust the werewolves to keep me safe from Victoria -- I still feel like if a vampire was with me, then perhaps the likelihood of my surviving to reach my next birthday will be higher.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Jasper. His body language exuded wariness; he was tense and ready to attack at a moment's notice. "Are _you_ in danger, Bella?"

I hesitated, then nodded meekly. I lowered my gaze to the Coke nursed in my hands; I still hadn't opened it. I doubt I would be able to swallow anything down at the moment, what with the furious glances the two vampires were giving me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't want to anger you." I stood up abruptly and turned around, making my way towards the window. I missed the incredulous look Jasper and Alice shared. "I didn't know what I was thinking telling you guys about Victoria," I rambled. "Really, I don't think I should've told you. I doubt Jake would like it that I did -- oh dear. Anyway, I --"

"Bella!" I involuntarily spun around when Alice clasped my shoulders between her vice like grip. "Slow down a minute," she said. "I might have a vampiric brain that works faster than the speed of light, but I could not, even if my undead life depended on it, understand what you are trying to say!"

"Who is Victoria?" inquired Jasper, appearing behind Alice in show of support. "How is she a danger to you? Is she a vampire?"

I felt like they were ganging up on me, but I answered anyway. "Victoria is -- was, considering his death -- James' mate. She's out to get me, driven by some crazy notion that if she disposed of me, then James' death will be avenged… or something like that."

"I don't understand," muttered Alice. "If it was Edward who killed James, then why wouldn't she go after him. Why you of all people?" She turned to Jasper and asked, "Is this because she is human, and thus an easier target?"

Regardless of the heaviness of the situation, I couldn't help but felt angered by her words. I shrugged myself out of Alice's grip and sat down on the sofa. Just because I was human did not mean I was defenseless like a baby lamb! I could take care of myself.

"No," Jasper shook his head, his blond locks cascading over his eyes. He made no move to bat them away. "James' death was months ago -- last year, in fact. It seems to be that Victoria is the vindictive kind, or why else would she be waiting this long to attack?"

I opened my mouth to tell them about Laurent and the protection Jacob and the pack provided, but I decided to close my mouth with a snap. Neither Jasper nor Alice were letting me into the discussion, so why would I help them? I knew it was selfish of me to withdraw information, but I couldn't help myself. Teenage rebellion boiled within my very being.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"Victoria's behavior is reminding me of Maria and how she would wait weeks, months and even years, for particular people to age before she turned them. Once she spotted a potential in a human and if that human happened to be a child, she would wait until they reached adulthood before changing them. They would be easier to control then.

"My gut is telling me that Victoria is waiting for something. Most likely, she has been trying to isolate Bella, but has been finding it hard to." Jasper, in a blink of an eye, was kneeling in front of me. Alice followed a second later.

"Bella," Jasper said, touching my knee gingerly. With that simple action, I was convinced that Jasper cared for me. I smiled at that revelation. "You're a very busy girl, considering who you are in the music industry," he said. "Think back on these past few months. Have you ever been alone wherein you cannot cry for help or assistance if by chance you stumble upon danger?"

My eyebrows knitted in deep concentration as I thought back, trying to remember all the insignificant details of my days. Beginning from the very moment I received Edward's letter, gradually melting into the night I first met Jacob and the days I spent at school. I thought of the Christmas holidays and my announcement to the whole world about Yasmin not really existing. And then, my memories brought me to discussions with Jacob and Quil, finally ending at my father's death and the following funeral.

During those times, I had never been left alone. At home and before Charlie's death, he was always on hand if I needed any help. School was full of students so Victoria wouldn't attack there, nor would she do so when the entire world watched me on screen. Times I've spent on the reservation were safe as well, seeing as the werewolves would've helped if Victoria came by.

I guess I appreciate Sam's insistence of having Jacob as my bodyguard every once in a while. I could never be alone, else I might be kidnapped by Victoria. I shivered at that thought.

"No." I ran a hand through my hair, unknowingly messing it up. "There was never a time that I was completely alone, I think. I've scoured my mind as thoroughly as I could, though I might've missed something." I cupped my chin, still gripping some tendrils of hair. "Still, I am sure."

"I see," Jasper said tersely, though not harshly. "Alice," he addressed her with relieved yet tense expression. "I cannot in good conscience return to our family and thus leave Bella unprotected."

Alice bobbed her head. "Neither can I." She bit her lip in frustration, a very human habit for her to have. "What do you suppose we do? Edward wouldn't like it if we leave for Forks, and I know that he suspects the two of us are up to something. The only reason he let us go to this concert was because I told him we needed some couple alone time."

Jasper smiled faintly. "Yes, I knew he suspected us as well."

A pregnant pause followed his words, as Jasper's smile was accompanied with Alice's mischievous one. Feeling out of place and awkward, I cleared my throat to bring them back to the topic at hand. I wanted to give the two their privacy, but once I started feeling pure affection and longing towards _Alice_, I had to draw the line.

"I have an idea," I said, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "Of course, it might not be worthy of you vampires, since I am, after all, a lowly human… but I, myself, think it sufficient enough."

"We didn't mean to leave you out. But pray tell, what is your plan, oh-lowly-human Bella?" asked Alice, smirking.

"Well," I wavered, but managed to get my head back in the game. "For one thing, I didn't _outright_ asked you for help, so you defying your brother's request is not going to be my problem. However, I don't want to leave you guys to fend for yourselves, seeing as, after all, this is _me_ you are helping.

"In any case, my plan if for you both to go to Alaska. I'm going to be safe enough during the day, seeing as Victoria could not stay out In sunlight. Moreover, I doubt she would try to isolate me with cameras following my every move." I rolled my eyes; who knew Agnes was right about having the paparazzi on my side? Though, I doubt she meant it in this context. "I'll be surrounded by people all the time and Agnes, my manager, will be by my side every minute of the day."

"What if you go back home to Forks?" asked Jasper. His tone was sharp, but I smiled warmly nonetheless. He referred to Forks as home.

"When I go back home, that would be most likely to attend school. However, I am sure that time will not come soon." I blushed and looked away, suddenly interested on the peeling pain on the ceiling. "I'll only come back when my schedule," I coughed fakely, "is er, not as heavy and… when I finished all my homework."

Alice laughed at my predicament. "Wow, it didn't occur to me that you'd be struggling in school, Bella. Perhaps you should take this whole celebrity thing more lightly."

I wanted to reply back some witty retort, but we were going off the topic.

"But if by chance I go to Forks without you guys," I shrugged, "there's nothing really to worry about. I have friends there that I trust with my life." Undeniably, I was speaking of the werewolves. I would never endanger Angela or Jessica or Lauren's lives for me.

"That actually sounds like a good plan," praised Jasper.

"And Charlie would never abandon you unwillingly," inserted Alice. "By the way, where is he? I haven't seen him around. I thought he was your bodyguard, Bella? At least," she allowed, "he was Yasmin's bodyguard."

"Oh, he's at Forks," I answered vaguely. "He couldn't accompany me. Besides, Agnes is with me." I didn't have the heart to tell her that my father was dead, nor did I want that piece of information publicized. News like this have a way of spreading to the media, and I would never want my father's death to be something to gossip about.

Alice, Jasper and I talked about other things -- nonsensical things -- for the rest of the night. At around two in the morning, Agnes demanded that I go back to the hotel immediately, seeing as I had an appointment early the next morning (or shouldn't it be later today?). So, grudgingly like a child going home after their first sleepover, the two vampires left me be, claiming to be needing sleep. I packed and rode a cab to the hotel with a sad smile.

It was nice to talk with Alice, and even nicer to have a chance to bond more with Jasper. As I unlocked the door to my hotel room, changed and finally collapsed on the bed, I thought of how the outlook of my life seemed brighter after tonight. Two out of seven Cullens wasn't a bad achievement, not bad at all.

I slept peacefully that night. Though my dreams did not consist of a flying squirrel or a talking fish, they were filled with a mighty lion and a honey badger. Yes, I slept well that night.

**A/N: ...Ugh. Finally! ... So?**

**=D**


	36. Red Harley

**A/N: Oh gosh, is _has_ been quite some time since I've last updates, haven't I? It's mostly my fault -- well, it's fully my fault. But you can't blame me! XD I was just caught up in the wonderful world of fan fiction… sigh. I've been re-reading some of my favorite stories, and well, my favorite stories have like, _millions_ of pages. Anyway, I've finished this chapter a long time ago, but I never did come around to posting it. My time's been occupied by fanfics. Sorry. Forgive?**

**Oh, and er, sorry for Bella's dreams consisting of animals. But hey, I was just having fun! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Glad to know that you guys like Alice and Jasper coming back and planning to protect Bella. I wonder though, what'll happen once they find out about the wolves… hmm… Well, I don't know either XD I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there.**

**Oh, and PS: I don't know how to spell Ellen's last name, and I don't have time at the moment to check it out, so please bear with it.**

Two Worlds: Exposed - Chapter 35

Rambunctious music sounded from every speaker in the studio at the highest possible volume without endangering the people's ears. Swaying to the music was the audience, consisting mostly of women, seated on the bleachers. The host of the TV show, Ellen Degeneres, meanwhile was showcasing her dance moves somewhere within the sea of people.

I was hidden backstage, laughing freely. There was undoubtedly some kind of infectious energy in Ellen's studio, which was one of the reasons why I've been to this place numerous times. And besides, who was I to try and disregard the boisterous energy? It was the epitome of Ellen-ness. Plus, I needed a pick-me-up after an unfortunate, not to mention petty, argument with Lyle ten minutes ago.

He had blamed me for trying to avoid him these past months, and of course, seeing as I never knew he was trying to get in touch with me, I had answered with confusion. Apparently, ever since last December, he had been sending flowers to my home in Florida. Well, sorry to disappoint, but I haven't stepped foot in that place in ages, so I never 'received' any flowers from Lyle, which I deemed a good thing. That boy could not take a hint…

"Alright, good day everyone. I have er, I have an exciting show for you guys today," said Ellen, clasping her hands together. The audience applauded wildly in response, making Ellen laugh. "First and foremost, I've invited America's sweetheart, Bella Swan, most famously known for her alias, Yasmin Stone. She and I are going to play a game -- we'll see who is the uh, better singer -- so be waiting for that."

I glanced at the small television, high up on the corner of the room, where the walls met the ceiling, and saw a picture of me on the screen. I couldn't help but smile at the clearly photoshopped image. My skin was not that flawless, and what happened the bags under my eyes?

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys are happy about that," laughed Ellen. "Well, next we uh, we have hot hottie Lyle."

Applause and cheers sounded from the audience, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He wasn't that hot, especially compared to the company I keep. Having hung out with the Quileute wolves, all whom prefer to strut around the place shirtless -- well, I'm not saying anything, but if Lyle wanted to be classified as 'hottie' in my books, he has to do more than just smile prettily and pose for a couple of pictures.

"He clearly needs no introduction," Ellen continued. "Uhh, he will be talking to us about his latest reality show, debuting this following Monday. And for you guys watching at home, one of you lucky winners will win a three months cruise trip. Just keep on watching to see how."

On the TV screen now, after showcasing a monochromatic picture of Lyle, was an image of a large white cruise ship. Hmm, it's been a while since I've been on a cruise ship… My phone buzzing in my pocket, interrupting my whimsical wishes of being on a cruise ship at this very moment.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone, unsure. There was no caller ID. "This is Marie speaking." Checking that all the backstage people were busy with their designated jobs and were not watching me, I walked out into the corridor and ducked inside a broom closet, wanting some privacy.

"Marie?" the tinkling, distinctly female, voice on the other side asked. A moment later, the person hummed in understanding. "Right," she giggled. "If you haven't guessed already, this is Alice. You gave me your cell phone number last night, remember?"

Realization dawned on me. Alice was pestering me for changing cells so I, reluctantly, gave her the number for my current one. She said it was necessary, since if there was any emergency, she can right away contact me. I had a sneaking suspicion that she just wanted my number because she missed talking to me, not that I was complaining but… this morning, I've been having second thoughts about her and Jasper.

What if them being in contact with me and protecting me was a bad thing? What if Edward finds out, and gets mad at the fact that his siblings ignored his wishes? I wouldn't want to cause a family feud.

Speaking of family…

"Alice, where are you?" I asked, wary. Wherever she was, she better not be in the hearing range of a certain Edward Cullen, because why else would Alice be calling me other than to talk about her plans about moving back to Forks? I really am having trouble convincing myself that it was a good thing.

"Oh, I'm with the Denalis. They're close family friends; we consider them as our cousins, actually," Alice answered offhandedly. There was a beep on the other line, and the sounds of some TV advertisement filtered through the connection.

"Alice!" I admonished, hissing since I was inside a broom closet and did not want to give away my hiding place. "What if, you know, _someone_ happens to overhear this? And from what I know of your family, it is pretty easy to eavesdrop."

Alice giggled again. "Yeah, annoying siblings do tend to do that. It's all right though, Marie…" Her tone lost its lightness and I knew she was being serious, "…you're just a friend I met and instantly bonded with at the AAJs concert last night. Everyone here knows that."

I nodded, knowing what she was telling me. It would've been suspicious if Alice popped out of hearing range every time she makes me a phone call, so I guess what she was doing now was ingenious. Introduce Marie as her new friend, nice.

"Okay," I breathed out. "Why are you calling me again? I'm kinda busy at the moment and -- you know what? -- I need to go soon, so can you please make this quick?"

"I just wanted to tell you that my sister, Rosalie, is very eager to meet and get to know you, so I gave her your phone number. Don't be surprised when you receive a call from her sometime this evening. Oh and…" The television where Alice was increased in volume; I vaguely heard the unmistakable voice of Ellen. "Thought you might want to know, my entire family and I are watching the Ellen talk show. I heard Yasmin was going to be there singing 'Since You've Been Gone'."

My brows furrowed in confusion. It was planned for me to perform at the end of the show, but I had chosen to sing 'My Happy Ending' again. Was this Alice's way of telling me that I needed to sing 'Since You've Been Gone'?

"Er sure," I said. "Look, I need to go."

I ended the call and stepped out of the broom closet. After I made sure there were no cobwebs in my hair or clothes, I hurried back to I was supposed to be, waiting for Ellen to call for me. Just in time, Ellen was saying, "So please welcome America's sweetheart, Bella Swan!" I didn't have time to pause walking as I plastered a smile on my face and walked out of the backstage.

When I sat down on the sofa, I greeted Ellen with a friendly hug. "You know Ellen, I don't like thinking of myself as America's sweetheart."

And with those words, an interesting debate of how I suited that title began. It ended with me wearing a fake moustache and a tiara saying: America's sweetheart. Safe to say, I lost the debate, as I always do with Ellen.

"I don't see why you had to wear that horrible facial disfigurement," commented Agnes as we drove away in the limo. She was talking about the moustache, and how I had to wear it throughout the entire show. "And why didn't you talk to Lyle just before? He's been waiting for you in your dressing room ever since the show ended."

Rolling down the windows, I stuck my hand out and reveled in the feeling of the air rushing past my fingers. It was exceptionally cold, despite the humid air.

"The moustache was just a joke," I flashed Agnes a grin. "I had fun, Ellen had fun, everyone had fun!" I barked out a laugh. "I even got myself a trophy!" I handed the trophy to Agnes. She gingerly held the trophy, which was a plastic microphone bonded to a marble slab with the words 'Officially the Better Singer than Ellen' etched on it.

"Charming," she said as she gave me back the trinket. "Still, you haven't answered my question. Why did you avoid Lyle? You're not still hung up with that Jonas kid, are you? I thought you said there was nothing going on between the two of you?"

I laughed wryly at Agnes' accusations. "Aggie," I rolled my eyes, "there's absolutely _nothing_ going on between Joe and me. Everything's platonic; I told him so during our vacation trip to the Bahamas together. And as for Lyle… I couldn't care less about him. Let him send his flowers and chocolates. Still doesn't change the fact that I can't stand his presence."

"Ohh, c'mon chikka!" Agnes nudged my leg with hers, piercing the exposed lower half with her pointy heels. "I know he cheated on you and everything when you were younger, but you've gotta give him the benefit of the doubt! You can see that he's changed, sending flowers and chocolates, like you said. Plus, he's hot. If I were a few years younger and not old enough to be his mother…" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I snorted but said nothing. It'll take more than some pretty flowers and sweet chocolate to make me forgive him. I might've been naïve before, but not now. My experience with men taught me to be ruthless: if you don't want your heart broken, you've got to put up a shield to protect yourself. Why? Because the worthy ones will be the ones working hard to lower that shield, and the only way to do that is for me to do so. And I will never do so without trust.

Obviously, I did not -- and never will -- trust Lyle.

_Beep! Beep!_

Startled, I yanked my hand back inside the limo and poked my head out instead. It was foolish of me -- my head obviously was more important than my hand -- but it was a natural reaction to check out who was beeping. And the window was open, meaning the glass couldn't stop my head. I wonder why I opened the window in the first place.

A second later, when the heavy wind assaulted my face and successfully stretching it tightly against my skull, I realized the answer to that question. I heaved a deep sigh. I saw flashes of lights from other vehicles pass by and I shut my eyes in response, overwhelmed. Reason overtook my pleasure: what was I doing, sticking my head out the window?

"What are you doing?" asked Agnes who, apparently, was my voice of reason. "What're you thinking, sticking your head out the window? Are you suicidal -- this is a highway!" She jerked me back inside the safe confines of the limo and as she did so, I caught a glimpse of the vehicle that beeped just moments before.

My mouth dropped to the floor (figuratively speaking) at what I saw.

I rubbed by eyes for perhaps I was hallucinating. I was still on high with the energy in Ellen's studio, so yes, I must still be hallucinating. But if I were, then why would my hallucination be of Emmett on a bright red Harley with Rosalie behind him, her hair flapping behind her like a ribbon of light?

"Emmett?" I choked. "R-Rosalie?"

Faintly, I heard Agnes ask, "You _know_ those people? Are they insane or something?", but I was too busy to even utter a coherent reply. I was entranced, because Emmett and Rosalie were before me, face alight with excitement and joy. And on a red Harley to boot.

"Bella!" Emmett called, waving a hand high up in the air and winking at me. "Do you think you can pull over? We need to talk to you!"

Jerkily, I motioned for the limo driver to pull over as soon as she could. When we reached a break in the highway, the limo turned into it and after parking, I came stumbling out.

"Bella, sweetie…" Agnes touched me on the arm, stopping me from closing the door. "Where are you going?" She snuck a glance at Rosalie and Emmett, both whom were lounging on the Harley, completely at ease. A frown tugged on Agnes' lips. "Are they even safe? I mean, they look like rascals to me."

"I -- I know those people," I stammered. "I'll just be a moment. They won't hurt me, Aggie, so I'd be safe."

I tried to smile reassuringly, but I knew from Agnes' unsure expression that I had failed to dissuade her worries. As I made my way towards the two breathtakingly, supernaturally beautiful vampires, they watched me. Rosalie and Emmett watched me. Their golden eyes bore on me with every step that I took, like hungry wolves over a piece of raw meat-- I grimaced; they wouldn't appreciate being compared to wolves. They were mortal enemies after all (or should I say _immortal _enemies?).

I wanted to ask: "What do you guys want?", but instead my mouth uttered: "Why are you guys here?" I resisted the urge to add: "…with me."

Rosalie, Emmett, what are you two doing here, away from Alaska and your family, and with me?

"Aww, c'mon, Bellsie!" Emmett whined. He roared, pumping his chest, reminding me of Tarzan. "Can't your ole friends come once in a while to see you? Alice and Jasper did, just last night."

"Don't call me 'Bellsie'!" I hissed, glaring. Emmett cocked an eyebrow up in response, and I buckled underneath his gaze. In a lower voice, I amended my heated comment. "It makes me sound like a cow or something…" I blushed. "Stick with Bella, or Bells."

Emmett shared a look with Rosalie -- it was just for the briefest of moments, and if I hadn't known better, I would've thought my imagination was playing tricks on me. But I knew better. Vampires were fast, and quick looks shared must be faster than what the human eye could see. I guess it was fortunate of me to have caught it in the first place, or perhaps unfortunate because now, I was nervous. More nervous than before, at least.

"Look, Bella, I --" Rosalie grabbed the upper portion of my arm, her pale hand snapping from her side to me. It was only my natural reaction to jump and flinch away. Seeing my reaction, Rosalie retracted her hand and pocketed it. "I'm sorry," she muttered, chagrined.

"It's all right," I tried to smile a smile that reached my eyes, and I succeeded for a short moment. Then, my smile dropped. "You just surprised me. It er," I shifted my weight from one foot to another, "it won't happen again."

There was an awkward, pregnant pause, made even more palpable when Agnes yelled my name, along with a string of curse words and threats. I bit my lip I embarrassment, shrugging helplessly at Rosalie and Emmett for apology. The only consolation I can gather was that it wasn't awkward anymore.

"What do you want guys?" I asked softly, sighing. "Agnes wants me inside the limo soon; four, five minutes tops. I guess her instinct's telling her that danger's around."

"Dangerous vampires at that…" Emmett muttered with a smirk, revealing his dimples. He really was adorable, despite his gargantuan size and overly large muscles.

However, no matter how adorable, both Rosalie and I discounted his comment, looking into each other's eyes as if communicating. I could tell from the rawness of the emotion in those golden orbs of hers that she was apologetic, repentant for even agreeing to Edward's petition to leave. Knowing nothing else to do, I nodded in understanding. Edward can be pretty persuasive whenever he wants to be. I should know more than anyone else; he persuaded me to fall in love with him after all.

Curse him and his charms. He was a turn of the century man, meaning he was raised to be a gentleman. Plus, his vampiric good looks just added more to his arsenal. Damn, how could anyone in their right mind _not_ fall in love with him?

I cussed in my mind, not liking one bit where my thoughts went. I blinked a couple of times to get back to the present.

"I should've fought harder against it," Rosalie said in a husky voice. When Emmett's arms draped over her shoulder, she leaned into the embrace. I felt a stab of jealousy pierce through me at the sight of their affection, but I held it in.

"There was nothing you can do," I said, my throat constricting as I spoke. "You all left because you all thought it was safe for me, what with you guys being vampires attracting others of your kind, it was the logical solution for all of you to --"

"But that's the thing! You're not!" exclaimed Rosalie. "You, Bella Swan," she stepped forward and grabbed me by the shoulders, "are far from safe!" She shook me hard, but once she saw how much pain she was causing me, she stepped back and cupped her face with her hands. She looked so much like a crying angel, a sculpture of some Greek artisan, or something of the sort.

"This -- this Victoria is after you!" she continued, sobbing tearlessly. "I can't help but feel that this is my fault! I should've fought harder; I knew Esme didn't want to move either -- hell, _everyone_ knew she didn't want to move. She was all for staying in Forks and being with you, but Edward convinced me, and Esme took my agreement as defeat.

"Emmett followed soon afterwards, and Alice and Jasper were already resigned to the fact that we were moving. But if I hadn't buckled, then maybe Victoria," she hissed out the name like it was filth on her lips, "then perhaps she'd be disposed of right now."

I listened with wide eyes; never before had I seen Rosalie behave like this, all vulnerable and distressed like a lost damsel waiting for her prince. Rosalie was -- well, to me, she was the epitome of obstinacy. She was always in control, and she would never reveal her weakness or insecurities like this before anyone, not even her family. Except perhaps Emmett and Edward, the latter being a mind reader.

Should I feel privileged to be able to see her at one of her low moments? Or was that too heartless a thought? I shouldn't be… proud… that Rosalie was like this. I should be concerned, which I was.

"Rosalie…" I reached out my hand and carefully placed it on her shoulder. She looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "Hush," I said, gripping her shoulder lightly, "do not fret over this. Alice explained to me what happened, how Edward convinced everyone to leave and frankly, I don't blame him. Though his methods were not what everyone wanted, he meant well."

"He thought it was for the best, Rosie," whispered Emmett, burying his nose into Rosalie's hair. "He knows the idea might bite him in the butt one day --" I tried to disguise my snort as a cough, but I was sure I didn't fool anyone, "-- but he thinks it's for the best. He's only looking out for Bella… and for the family."

After a while, no one said a thing. No one moved. No one dared even breathe, not even me. Finally, Rosalie allowed a wan smile grace her beautiful face. It was as if a light was turned on inside of her. With the smallest inkling of envy, I couldn't help but want the beauty Rosalie had -- I was only human, after all. She both had physical beauty in the form of her flawless face and figure, but she also had inner beauty. She was loved and loved in return.

Damn right I was envious.

The tender moment between the two vampires was nostalgic to watch, but I kept quiet, not wanting to disturb them. I was so focused on watching the pair, though, that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt my phone buzz against my skin. Fishing the gadget out of my pocket, I tapped the answer call button on the screen and pressed it to my ear. I didn't need to see the caller ID to know who the caller was.

"Isabella Marie Swan," hissed the voice of Agnes herself, "if you do not come into this limousine in _one_ minute, I swear, superstar or not, you will never see the light of day again. I don't like those biker friends of yours; they give me the creeps. But since they are your friends, I'm giving you time to say goodbye."

"Fine," I muttered and ended the call.

From all the way back from the limo, Agnes shouted, "One minute!"

"I see your warden wants you back in prison," Emmett remarked with a cheeky grin.

I snorted but didn't say anything. Rosalie lifted her head from Emmett's chest and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. When she released me, she sent teasing glare at her boyfriend -- or were they mates? I remember Laurent saying something about vampires having mates, like what James and Victoria were.

Anyway, Rosalie said sarcastically: "If you can call a limo prison. I mean, we're rich as can be and all," she looked at me, "but we never get to ride on a limos like that as often as you, Bella."

I blushed. I tried halfheartedly to refute her words, but Emmett cut me off. "Yeah," he agreed, nodding his head. "The last time we were on a limo was the high school prom of '97. Esme insists that limos are 'far too much for a simply family in a small town.'"

"We only got away because Alice begged for it." Rosalie's eyes glazed at the memory. "She said the limo would accent her dress perfectly. The prom's theme was Old Hollywood, and her dress was very vintage."

I snorted loudly, hurting my throat and nose. _Of course_ the limo would accent her dress perfectly. I just can't believe she went to all those lengths, renting a limo for a school prom. I paused -- actually, I think I _can_ believe; Alice was a force of nature when it came to fashion.

"Thirty seconds!" Agnes hollered, effectively ruining the lighthearted mood.

Sighing, I cuffed the ground with my shoe. "I gotta go," I said, not meeting any eyes. "I guess I'll see you guys when I see you. Here, I'll give you guys my new number." I gave them my phone, which already displayed the necessary digits. "Just make sure you name me as Marie, since Alice oh-so-wonderfully introduced me to er… to your family as her friend from the AAJs concert."

"Marie," Emmett guffawed as he typed into his phone. I grinned when I saw his fingers were far too bulky for the nifty gadget. "Right… Only a fool would buy that. How many Maries could there be in the world?"

As I shoved the phone into my pocket, I said in the most nonchalant manner as I could: "Oh, I hear France has quite a number. And America too, last I've heard. It's quite a popular name, especially with its variations Maria, Mary, Marian…"

"I get it! I get it!" Emmett raised his hands, as if in surrender. "Still, Alice's concert friend Marie? It sounds…" He shrugged, not able to find words to describe it. "Knowing Alice and all the weird stuff she gets up to, Marie _obviously_ has to be you."

"Ignore Emmett," Rosalie said, purposely stepping forward to block my view of the guy. "I know I do. Thanks for the number, I'd be sure to check up every now and again. Jasper's eager to eliminate Victoria, and I know I'm only a half step behind."

"And Alice and I are another half step behind her," added Emmett with an exaggerated wink and a thumbs up.

"That's good to know," I laughed nervously. My breath had caught when Rosalie said "eliminate". Undeniably, I wanted Victoria gone… but wasn't eliminate too harsh a word? She was in pursuit of me because she wanted vengeance. I was the reason for her mate's death. If I were in her shoes, then I would perhaps do the same thing.

But of course, my sympathizing with her motives doesn't change a thing. She still wants me dead, and that was not okay in my book. I like being alive thank you very much, and if being able to stay alive meant that Victoria had to be _taken care of_, then I wouldn't mind Jasper -- or Rosalie or Emmett or Alice -- to eliminate her.

I really was a selfish person, thinking it all right to have someone _killed_.

Feeling a heavy weight on my chest, I waved as Rosalie and Emmett drove away on their red Harley. One of these days, when all this drama about living in Alaska though they want to live in Forks thing blows over, I have _got_ to ask Emmett where he got that sweet ride.

"Bella!" Agnes shouted, most of her upper body sticking out of the window precariously. "It's been a minute! Come inside!"

And come inside I did. Despite my morbid thoughts just moments ago, I was smiling. It's been a long time since I've seen Rosalie and Emmett, let alone got a chance to talk to them. So I was glad to have finally met up with them.

That night, as I tossed and turned in my covers, I wondered what exactly where Edward's reasons for leaving Forks -- for leaving me. He was the reason why the Cullens all left, and despite Alice's and Rosalie's explanation as to why exactly, I was still confused. Which explanation was correct: Edward's letter, or his sisters' word?

He said he didn't want me because he cared enough for me to not endanger my celebrity life. He also said that he grew tired of me; he wanted a new human to mess around with, someone more durable than clumsy little me, a probably with less ties to the world.

Actually, now that I think about it, the letter sounded kind of odd to me. Edward wasn't the type to 'mess around'. He was raised in the 1900s for goodness' sake! He was brought up to pursue marriage and commitment, and along the way, love.

Alice and Rosalie, on the other hand, said that Edward left because he didn't want me to be in danger -- not exactly my celebrity status being in danger, but _me_, Bella Swan, being in danger. Though his plan of other vampires not coming after me because of my lack of interaction with them sort of backfired, it still proved that he cared for me.

Does Edward still care for me?

I hope so; I sincerely do, but I wouldn't want to raise my hopes just so they can fall again.

It was well into the early morning and my eyes were just about to slam shut despite my efforts for them to stay open, but I had come to the conclusion that perhaps Edward wasn't the bad guy in all of this. He had left to protect me, that much I can gather. It was in his nature to worry; I knew him that well. And that also meant that he cares for me, but that still didn't change the fact that he left in the first place. Screw protection; I didn't want him to leave.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope I didn't upset anyone with Rosalie's behaviour, but I figured that she was friends with Bella _before_ the left for Alaska, then surely she'd be emotional.**


	37. The Fundraising Party Part I

**A/N: Okay people. Call off the search parties. I'm alive. Yeah, sorry about taking all this time to update, but I've been pretty busy the past months. I don't want to bore you all with what I did; some won't even believe me. But believe this: I. am. back! Haha. Yeah. Please forgive me. Really. I'm freaking out here. Well, read this chapter. I think it's cool.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter 36

I was doing vocal exercises, preparing for another singing performance Agnes had told me about two days ago. My nights so far had been filled of performances and guest show appearances, and though I understand that all of this was to help in the sales of my new studio album, I just couldn't help but feel like I should take a break. Was a single night alone, reading a book (or reluctantly trying to tackle my still unfinished schoolwork) too much to ask?

But _no_, Agnes had to accept the invitation to go to Chicago for some fundraiser of other. If it weren't for the fact that it was doing was for a good cause, I would've complained my heart out and locked myself in a random hotel room.

"Bella," Agnes, as if somehow knowing that I was thinking about her, strutted into the room, showing off her elegant cocktail dress. "Don't I look wonderful in this dress?"

I nodded, smiling a tightlipped smile. "Ravishing," I said. Standing up, I checked my reflection in one of those body mirrors. "Do I look all right?" I asked the older woman. "I mean, the dress seems too tight to me or something… isn't there any other dress I can wear?"

The dress was a one-shouldered, electric blue, silk creation that clung to my upper body like a second skin. It flowed from my waist and would've been simply elegant, if there were no slits that ran from mid-thigh to the floor. I didn't want to degrade the designer of the dress or anything, but I felt so unlike me in this dress; I felt… _easy_. The dress was beautiful, I couldn't deny that. However, I felt foreign inside it.

"Oh, you look perfectly perfect, sweetheart." Agnes brushed off my worries as if they were insubstantial. "You shouldn't worry too much about your appearance, chikka. You could show up at the party wearing nothing but a potato sack, and people will still fawn over you."

"I don't know, Aggie," I chewed on my bottom lip. "I have a bad feeling about this night." I averted my eyes from my reflection.

"Has this got something to do with Joe and that argument you two had during rehearsals?" Agnes asked, deadpan. The Jonas Brothers and I were assigned to perform 'Before the Storm' for the party and during one of the rehearsals, Joe and I had come into an argument about something petty. But petty or not, it was a pretty serious quarrel.

"No," I said truthfully. "It has nothing to do about that."

"Then what is it?" Agnes shoved some things into a clutch handbag and handed it to me, along with a faux fur shawl. She then began leading me towards the door. "If you're feeling nervous or something," she suggested, "then we can stop by a convenience store and get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Aggie. I'm agitated."

"About what?"

"I don't know! That's the point!" I jerked my shoulders from Agnes' grip and climbed into the limo myself. I just don't have a very good feeling about this…

Half an hour later, I was mingling with a handful of celebrities in the movie business, asking about their latest movies and how they were doing in the box office. Despite my earlier apprehensions, the party seemed to be going just fine. If I could make it through until I finish my last performance, then my fears would've been unfounded. But I still had another hour before I was due to sing my first piece, and I had three pieces in all prepared for the night, including the duet with Joe and his brothers.

"Yasmin, there you are! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you."

I froze from where I was, seated between Zac Efron and a woman whose name escapes me at the moment. Damn, I wish I wasn't here right now. Perhaps this was the moment I had been dreading: Lyle Kingston was approaching me, presumably wanting to talk to me. Or worse, he could be carrying a bouquet of roses and a box of those brandy chocolates he'd been sending me nonstop.

"Babe," I felt his hands drape over my exposed shoulder. "Hey, fancy meeting you here."

Huh, fancy. Right. I shrugged his arm, which was a dead weight, off of my shoulders. Who was he to just come barging in into my company and pretend that we were the closest of friends? Even for him, this was uncouth.

"What do you want, Kingston?" I forced myself to keep my tone of voice polite. It was difficult, but I managed it – barely.

"Nothing babe," he said. "I wanted to talk to you is all." I watched him glance at the surrounding people. "Do you guys mind if I steal Yasmin here for a couple of minutes or ten?"

Zac, bless his heart, saw that I didn't want to be in Lyle's presence any longer. He stepped forward and grabbed Lyle's arm in midair, hindering it from making its way again on my shoulders. "_Bella_," Zac placed emphasis on my real name, "seems to mind. I think you should leave, Lyle."

Lyle frowned and yanked his arm to him, shoving Zac an inch back. Lyle might be a poor excuse of a man, but he was strong. Maybe not as strong as the company I keep, but pretty strong for a human. "What's it to you, Efron?" he snarled. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend and minding your own business?"

"Bella is a friend of mine, and fending off jerks like you from her is my business just as much as it is hers."

Not only was I already tired from hearing two guys bickering about me, one who thought he owned me and another thinking that I was incapable of taking care of Lyle, but we were all attracting attention. The next thing I wanted was having some stupid, hyperbolic rumor of Zac and Lyle fighting over me to be on the gossip magazines tomorrow morning.

"Guys, lay off each other." I stood in the space between the two men. "Zac, Vanessa's looking worried. I think you should comfort her. Lyle, get your sorry ass out of my sight or I'll call for security."

Zac acquiesced to my request. Lyle did not.

"Oh, yeah?" he said. "I have a right to be here just as much as you, sweet cheeks. You can't throw me out."

"Try me," I threatened. I was shaking from anger and fury, shaking from all the memories that for some reason, was flowing to the front of my mind. I was fifteen again, locked up in the room that was assigned to my Yasmin identity, in the house my dad and I shared before we had moved to Forks.

The sigh that escaped from Lyle's lips shook me from the reverie, but the damage was done. I remember now all of the painful details of that day. We had just broken up, and I was crying my naïve little heart out on Yasmin's swing bed. I remember thinking, 'How could he do this to me? How could he cheat on me with that girl? I thought he liked me; I was his girlfriend!'

"Look, Bella," Lyle said softly. "I just want to talk to you. I didn't plan on things to go awry like this. That Efron dude was way out of line."

I rolled my eyes. "_You_ were way out of line. So what do you want, Lyle? Spit it out before you waste any more of my time. I'd like to talk to some more with Zac before I'm called to prepare for my presentation. I'm the opening act."

Lyle nodded and, as if noticing the many pairs of eyes glued to the both of us for the first time, grabbed my hand and led me to a secluded area. The action was enough to discourage any eavesdroppers from listening in. I hope.

"Let go of my hand, Kingston," I said in a monotone voice. Best not let any emotion out, methinks.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He let go and began pacing back and forth, somehow reminding me of Edward. If he moved his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, then I wouldn't hesitate in slapping the guy silly before storming off. It was too strange. I suppose it wasn't just Edward who paced when under pressure.

I waited a few seconds for Lyle to gather his thoughts, using that appointed time to scan the crowds for anyone discreetly listening. I had signaled for Agnes to help me as well, and she had already distracted (in other words, incapacitated) three reporters who were invited to the fundraiser party. Agnes was one scary force of nature.

Finally, after I thought he never would, Lyle spoke. "Yasmin – I mean Bella, I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. I'm sorry for cheating on you three years ago. And, I think you should know that I didn't mean for everything to come up to that. She was just a fling, and it was you all along whom I loved. I know – I know that it's probably too late, but can you please forgive me?"

My face, on its own accord, remained impassive. "You asked me that same question three years ago. You know the answer; it hasn't changed."

"I was sixteen then, Bella!" Lyle all but shouted. I cringed when faces turned to us, eyes alight with curiosity. Lyle had the good sense of lowering his voice and turning away, so that any lip readers wouldn't be able to read his lips. "I was different then – more out of control and overrun with hormones. I'm more mature now, and if you want me, I can be the ideal boyfriend to you. Just please, take me back."

There was sincerity in his eyes, and he really was sorry – I could tell. But I couldn't bring myself to comply with his request. I might've been just a fifteen year old girl then, immersed with everything that came with a first boyfriend, but I was still a girl nonetheless. And though my heart wasn't broken – because I never did give my heart to Lyle – my spirit was crushed. The next month after the break up, I was barely alive.

I couldn't forgive Lyle that easily. It was selfish of me, but I didn't think I ever could. The betrayal, the hurt and the feeling of worthlessness… It was all too much for my fifteen year old self to bear.

"Lyle," I whispered softly, looking away from his pleading eyes. "I don't think I can ever forgive you, let alone take you back. You hurt me when I saw you with that girl, Lyle. You hurt me when you promised at the beginning that you wouldn't."

"But it only happened once, Bella! It was only that one time. A moment of weakness, that's all… Please give me one more chance. I'm begging you."

"Why?" I asked emphatically. "So that history can repeat itself?"

I wasn't talking about the cheating anymore, but Lyle didn't know about that. I wasn't ready for the pain and hurt to rule my life again. I watched with guarded eyes as Lyle struggled to compose himself. After all, it wouldn't do to break down in the middle of a fundraiser party.

"Has this got something to do with that Jonas fellow?" he asked roughly. "Because if it is, then you should know that you're far better of with me. That guy is nothing but a wimp and the embodiment of a tween's fantasy."

His out of line comment aside, I shook my head and took hold of his shoulders. "Joe is nothing more to me than a friend," I said. "My saying no to you has nothing to do with him. I'm just not ready for any kind of relationship at the moment."

"I understand." Lyle nodded, his countenance that of grim acceptance. "And you still won't forgive me."

I pressed my lips together and, pulling him into a hug, said softly, "You should've said no, Lyle Kingston."

"I know," was his equally soft reply.

I moved to break away from the hug, feeling too much exposed all of a sudden. As I leaned back and stepped away, I couldn't help but smile. I may not have forgiven Lyle, however we had come to a mutual agreement. He will not harass me, and I will not go out of my way to avoid him. We could try to be friends, but I doubt the idea.

"I guess this is where we part, huh?" he chuckled.

Nodding wordlessly, I turned to walk away, only to freeze when I had taken the first couple of steps. A party of people had entered the room while I was preoccupied with my conversation with Lyle. I knew the names of those people. In truth, I knew them all personally – one more so than the rest.

Edward Cullen was in the house. I let out a long string of inaudible curses, though I knew he heard me. I was in deep trouble. I knew it.

**A/N: I know I don't deserve it, but please review?**

**=D**


	38. The Fundraising Party Part II

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed in the last chapter, and thank you all to those who read, even if you did not review. I still appreciate your silent support. I know I suck by ending the chapter the way I did, but I felt like it should end there. And when I feel something, I usually follow that feeling. Anyway, this is the next chapter (duh), so go on and read it already!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter 37

Those eyes, I haven't seen them since November. That was months ago, though for some reason it felt longer than that. I drank in his ochre pools greedily, not particularly caring that I was staring since he was staring back. Edward Cullen was staring back. Shocked as I was to see him here, my mind had gone into freeze mode, and I haven't decided yet whether I was glad to see him or not.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" asked Lyle, effectively breaking me away from my thoughts.

"I…" My mind was an incoherent blur. Edward was here. My vampire ex-boyfriend was attending the same party that I, Bella Swan, was supposed to perform in. I was just about to make some sort of excuse to Lyle about not feeling well – because really, the room seemed to be spinning for some odd reason – but then I saw something that made the spinning stop.

"You don't look so good, Bella. Maybe you can sit down or –"

I made a frantic shushing sound, anything to shut Lyle up. Because Edward did not come alone. Apart from his family which included Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, there was another beautiful creature, one I was sure was a vampire. From this distance, I could see with my weak human eyes that the strawberry blonde girl had topaz colored eyes, smooth as silk yet hard as marble skin, leonine grace, and the body most girls would kill for. Though she was definitely no Rosalie, this girl was beautiful.

And I was sure as sure that this was Tanya, the girl who had called me on my cell using Edward's phone all those months ago.

My eyes darted from Edward to the girl, who was busy scanning the crowd, too intent on her own observations to notice that her date wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. A breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe because Edward had this ethereally beautiful girl with him, and I knew deep inside me that successful music sensation or not, I could never compete with her.

'Besides,' my brain chided. 'Edward broke up with you, remember?'

All those thoughts, those fantasies, of ever getting back together with Edward came crashing down. It was cliché, but it was true. Ever since that night I talked with Alice and Jasper, I had been secretly hiding the idea of me and Edward getting back together. It was a vain hope, I knew. The proof was laid right before my very eyes.

"Bella –" A hand touched me on the shoulder but I shivered away from the contact. I dashed towards the nearest exit. Lucky for me, it was only a few steps away.

Once I was well out of the room, I leaned against the wall and began rationalizing. I tried to convince myself that I was just imagining it all. Edward and his family (plus Tanya) were not in attendance of the same fundraising party I've been invited to. The universe wouldn't hate me so much. All I saw was a group of people that looked like the coven of vampires that I happened to have considered as family at one point. It was all a misunderstanding. The Cullens were in Alaska, not here in Chicago –

"Bella, are you all right?" asked a surprisingly timid Alice. She may be a lot of things, but timid was not one of them.

I wrapped my arms around my waist and tried to make myself as small as possible. I didn't plan on answering her question; I thought it pretty obvious if I was okay or not. Alice must've realized that I wasn't going to talk (or probably she saw it in one of her visions), because she sighed and took the stood beside me against the wall. She didn't talk. She didn't force herself on me, and I was grateful.

Seconds ticked by and, not able to take her silent presence any longer, I said at last what was on my mind. "This wasn't a coincidence, Alice." I threw a sideway glare at her. "Did you, at all, plan this?"

I didn't know what to expect, perhaps a sheepish smile, a chagrined expression. I was not expecting bewilderment.

"Bella…" Alice said, but I talked over, forcing her to stop so that I could be heard.

"Because if you did," I kicked off from the wall and paced up and down, arms flailing, "I don't think I can ever forgive you – gosh, I've said that enough already tonight. I'm turning into a heartless shrew, and all because of the stupid, insensitive dumbass you call your brother!"

"Bella…"

"I mean, isn't it enough that I had to deal with Lyle just moments before, and now _Edward_ and the pretty blonde bombshell shows up."

"Bella…"

"You must've seen this coming, Alice. How else would everyone be all the way here when you all should be in Denali! I hate this. Why do you want me to become the worst person ever? Why do these things always happen to me?" I cried. Literally, I was crying, tears pushing themselves from the corners of my eyes.

Alice soothingly wrapped her arms around my shoulders and let me cry, not bothered at all that I was ruining her shirt. "Shush, Bella," she said over and over again. "Just keep the tears coming. You'll feel better soon enough."

And, like the psychic that I knew she was, Alice was right. I did feel better after I had let a few (or perhaps a bucket) of tears flow out of my system. Who knew that seeing Edward would've made me into a leaking faucet? I thought I was over him.

Apparently not. I mean, I had just admitted before that there was the tiniest sliver of myself hoping that we would get back together. How sad is that?

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice whispered as I tried to regain my composure. "I didn't mean for something like this to happen," she said sincerely. "I didn't know that you would be here, honest! Last night, Jasper and I were patrolling the state, and I saw that there was this fundraiser and I thought 'Hey, Carlisle would sure like to attend this gig', and so I called him over. If I knew that you'd be in the same party, let alone the same city, then I never would've made that call. I knew that you would be hurt and –"

"You cane see into the future, Alice," I said in monotone. "How could you _not_ see this coming?"

Alice frowned. "I'm not infallible, Bella. My ability is not perfect. You probably hadn't made the decision of coming, so maybe that's why I didn't see."

"No," I shook my head. "Agnes and I have planned this for days."

"Then why can't I…?"

I shook my head, just as puzzled as she was. "I don't know."

A thick yet comfortable silence descended upon us as we both thought over the implications of this predicament. Alice couldn't see me: what does that mean? I thought she was perfectly fine in seeing normal humans. But of course, I wasn't exactly normal. My mind blocked Edward's power, so does that mean Alice's power doesn't work on me? Was that even possible, that like some sort of bomb, there was an explosion and Alice couldn't see me anymore?

In my head, I repeated what I had said just moments ago. 'I don't know.'

"Ugh, I hate this!" Alice groaned unexpectedly. She kicked the wall so strongly, I suppose I was thankful that it did not break under her inhuman strength.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked, concerned.

"The jerk wants to talk to you," she snarled, fury evident in her tone of voice. "He finally knows about Victoria, and he's furious that you didn't tell him about it."

I blinked in mild astonishment. "Er, did it ever occur to him that it's because he's not my keeper? He lost that privilege when he broke up with me. And even if I wanted to tell him, how was I supposed to know how to get a hold of him? Though you didn't exactly heed his directions, you weren't supposed to be in contact with me."

"I told him that. He just wouldn't listen, the jerk! He says that he should've been informed, seeing as he broke up with you because of your safety, and that because it's mostly his fault that Victoria's after you."

"Well, tell him I can't talk to him right now." I looked around for an excuse, and my eyes landed on a clock. "Tell him I've got a show to do and I've got to get ready."

It was cowardly of me, sure, but I didn't give a damn right now. I needed to get out of here and, as I was just about to duck under the open doorway towards the general direction of my dressing room, I locked eyes with Alice and showed her through my eyes that I was sorry for my behavior earlier. I've been talking over her and cutting her sentences short, and that was rude.

"S'ok," she said, smiling warmly. "I understand… and oh, break a leg! The water effects are going to be awesome!"

At first I was baffled as to what she was on about, and then I realized that she was talking about the waterfall special effect that Agnes had thought about a couple of yesterday. We've had to pull some strings to install everything that was needed, but it was well worth the time and effort. Like what Alice said, it's all going to be awesome. The awesomeness nearly made me forget about my worries about a certain bronze-haired vampire.

I quickly traversed the hallways and corridors, turning this way and that, and finally reached my dressing room. I slipped the skintight dress off and arranged it neatly over the back of a chair using one hand, the other busy as it expertly unzipped a bag to reveal a black silk dress. Putting it on, I saw that it was a hand's width above my knees, and that it hung from my shoulders prettily. It wasn't too tight or too loose, which was just the way I liked it.

"Okay," I breathed, "I think I'm ready – wait, scratch that. I _know_ I'm ready."

Out of the twenty-three songs that were listed in my latest studio album, I have chosen one in particular for tonight. Call it coincidence, call it fate or luck, but I think things were supposed to have turned out this way. After all, I was most eloquent when singing. Donning the breakaway jeans and dark blue hoodie over my current clothes, I knew that this was going to be one of my best performances.

And so, grabbing my acoustic guitar as I went out of the dressing room, I couldn't help but let a smile play on my lips.

I was waiting behind the door of a small waiting room, looking outside the translucent glass to the dimmed room beyond. I could see the many twinkling lights that were the chandeliers and below them I saw the moving masses I recognized as the heads of t-he guests. If I squinted enough, I was sure I could see Zac and Vanessa, clad in vibrant red, sitting close to each other a little ways off to the right of the stage.

A considerable amount of time has passed since I saw Edward with his date, and I'd like to think myself as over the drama. I accept the situation, and after my performance, I will handle it with as much maturity and level headedness as I could muster. In other words, I will not scream or shout; I will not cry like a blubbering baby, and under no circumstances will I ever bring up the entire debacle with Victoria. That was the root of all the problem, anyway. I would say, "Hi, Edward, fancy meeting you here. Long time, no see." And then I would be on my way, happy as a clam as I discuss with Agnes what would be on my agenda for the following day.

"This would be a piece of scrumptious mocha cake," I said wryly to myself.

"What would be a piece of scrumptious mocha cake?"

For what seemed like the umpteenth time tonight, I froze. My breathing stopped and I was sure that my heart did too. Slowly, as if I was reluctant to (which I was, but another part of me was battling with myself to get over it and just move already), I turned around. I nearly lost what little air I had left in my lungs at the sight before me.

Edward was in the same small waiting room as I was, and he was as beautiful as I remembered him. Looking past the face that I'm sure Michelangelo's David would be jealous of, my eyes drank in the rest of him. I studied the sculpted shoulders, the toned chest as his white dress shirt stretched over it, the fit waist and the long legs – and the Italian shoes.

I think I'm going to faint. He looked so heavenly!

Realizing that Edward was waiting for an answer, I fumbled around for something to say. "Oh, er," was my oh-so-expressive reply. "I was just talking about my performance. It would be so easy I could do it in my sleep."

"Really?" I watched with morbid fascination as one of Edward's eyebrows – the left one – rose to meet his hairline. It was a darker shade than his hair, I noticed. "What song would you be performing? Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask if it would be, by any chance, 'One in a Million'? I have a partial liking towards that song."

Any traces of nervousness or anxiety left me, and I visibly steeled myself. He was toying with me and I will not accept that.

"What do you want from me, Edward?" I asked. "Actually," I looked at the other set of doors, which I knew were guarded by bodyguards. "How did you get inside in the first place? The guards weren't supposed to let anyone _unauthorized_ in."

Edward seemed to be battling with himself, as if he was trying to make peace with the two warring emotions inside of him, whatever they were.

"Well?" I tapped my foot impatiently. After all, I was due to perform any time soon and I needed to be as calm as possible. I couldn't be calm with this Greek god in my presence.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said finally. His words came out in one breath, so it took me a second to fully comprehend what he was telling me. I wanted to bark out a laugh and say that we were already talking, but I vetoed that reaction out seeing as that would be very horrible of me.

Fortunately, I was saved from replying when one of the tech people popped his head into the room and informed me that I needed to be onstage. I looked heavenwards, thanking whoever it was up there for this small blessing.

"I need to go now, Edward," I said, walking around him and grabbing my acoustic guitar from the rack. "Perhaps we can talk later."

"But I'll just be quick. I need to talk to you about –"

"Edward," I sighed. I made sure to not stray my gaze from my guitar. "Please just go. Go back to your family; go back to your date. They'd be missing you already." By now, I had turned a deaf ear to whatever it was Edward was saying.

"My date – you mean Tanya? But she's not – "

"Leave," I said gently. I looked him in the eyes. "Please."

Edward complied, and I made my way to the stage. It was dark but I was able to move around and position myself correctly. I sat on a leather swivel chair, which was located a little bit off center. I waited patiently as the host of the party, a spotlight trained on her, spewed off some reason why she was throwing this fundraiser. I wasn't really listening, being too intent as I watched Edward slide into his seat. He was sitting next to Tanya.

When the hostess finished her speech, I counted to ten before strumming out the beginning of the song. "Strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything… is gone."

Titled 'Should've Said No', the song was inspired mainly by my breakup with Lyle, but that didn't mean it didn't include a little bit from my breakup with Edward. All my songs were, one way or another, linked to him. Smiling sadly, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the song.

'This would be my best performance yet,' I told myself.

**A/N: If you're not familiar with the song by Taylor Swift, then you should go and totally listen to it. Bella's performance of this song will be based on Swift's performance at the 2008 Academy of Music Awards. There's a change of costume (hence the breakaway hoodie and pants) and waterworks. In shorter words: it's awesome. Go and see it if you haven't yet; it's on YouTube.**

**Erm, please review? I mean, aren't you glad that Edward is back? And did you see Bella going all fluttery and running into his arms? I think not! Though I think it very sweet and Hollywood-y, the fact that Bella is willing to forget all of Edward's transgression in a blink of an eye is just… not right. Edward needs to sweat, and sweat he will. Mwahahahaha!**

**Review. Now.**

**=D**


	39. Confrontation

**A/N: All right, guys! The part you've all been waiting for: Edward is groveling. I repeat: groveling. As in, G-R-O-V-E-L-I-N-G. Am I evil to find this entertaining? I mean, c'mon, Edward Cullen **_**groveling**_**. He's the epitome of suaveness and coolness, etc, etc. He's always one step ahead of us humans, but now… mwhahaha! He's gonna lose his cool so that he can get back the woman he loves. C'mon, Edward, you've got to work hard for her! Suck it up and take it like a man!**

***Cough***

**On to other notes, thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter 38

I was engrossed with my song, the performer inside of me taking over any inhibitions of performing for the crowd – or more specifically, performing for the Cullens, who I was exceptionally aware of, even though the room was as dim as can be. I breezed through the first verse and, when it was time for my costume change, I prepared myself for the audience's response.

I was not disappointed.

Strengthened by the applause and the cheers, I rocked through the chorus and the rest if the song, my favorite and most memorable part being when I stood underneath the water fountain. I was wearing the black silk dress then, and I had already changed the current microphone to a waterproof one. I wouldn't want to get electrocuted whilst singing – that'd be an awful career move to make.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins, making everything go faster: my breath, my heart, my spinning thoughts. So when the Jonas Brothers joined me up on the stage, I was sort of disoriented. And then I remembered that they were the ones following me on the program. We were supposed to sing 'Before the Storm' together. That thought in mind, I readied myself back to the center of the stage.

I was still sopping wet, but that just added to the drama of the performance.

As the four of us waited for the introduction to play, Joe, who only a few feet away to my left, said, "I'm sorry to be doing this on stage, but…" he shrugged helplessly, "I'm worried about you, Bella. I saw that episode with Lyle. Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset."

Touched with his kindness, I flashed him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Joe. Don't worry."

"You sure about that?" He laughed softly, careful to not let any sound that escaped his lips be amplified by the microphone on the stand in front of him. "That song you sang was pretty harsh, and I can't help but think that it had something to with…" He trailed off, looking pointedly at where Lyle was seated.

I didn't say anything, but I did enforce my reassuring smile. Luckily by this time, Kevin, Nick and the rest of the band were playing the beginnings of the song, thus effectively ending the conversation.

The song was met wonderfully by the audience. There were parts where Joe and I flirted, but we both knew that it was just part of the act. I had told him that there would be nothing more than friendship between us, and I knew that he understood that. Edward, however… I stole a glance at him, for some reason glad to see the permanent looking frown etched on his features. Right beside him, I saw Tanya sneaking looks at him, frowning too. Was it egotistical of me to admit that I was smug?

When the song ended, I exited the stage, trailing after the Nick, Joe and Kevin. I was soaking wet from head to toe, and though I knew that it was for the sake of my best performance so far, I couldn't help but think of how my hair will be frizzy for the rest of the night. Bidding a mild-mannered goodbye, which was the complete opposite of the boys' energetic ones, I left the brothers be and trudged to my dressing room. I planned on getting ready for my next and last performance of the night.

'You Belong With Me' was the next song that I'd perform, and considering the situation I was in tonight… it seemed fitting, to say the least. With 'Should've Said No' as my opening and 'You Belong With Me' as my ending song, Edward might thing that I was out to get him. I was – sort of – but my song choices happened to be coincidental. I mean, I didn't even know that he was coming to the party tonight, let alone that he'd be within hearing range.

I had about half an hour before I was due to be on stage, so I focused my entire mind on getting ready. After stripping off my wet clothes, I made sure to dry myself completely before donning on a pair of faded jeans and a graphic tee. I topped it off with über geeky glasses. Suffice to say, I looked the part of an unpopular high school student.

"Ms. Swan," someone knocked on the door with three successive raps, "you're up next. Are you ready?"

I checked my reflection in the mirror for any stray hairs. "As I'll ever be," I muttered to myself. And then I plastered a big, beaming smile on my face. I made my eyes smile too, because the audience contained very perceptive people. By that I meant the Cullens, and they were the main reason why I pretending in the first place.

Five minutes later, I was positioned behind the electric double doors that cover the back of the stage. Behind me was the backdrop of a high school gym, complete with painted basketball players, cheerleaders and spectators. When the doors open, I'll walk out and start singing, hopefully not tripping over the wires that was scattered around the stage.

"In five…" I heard someone shout in a stage whisper. "Four…three…"

I gripped the microphone in my hands and posed, knowing that my silhouette was being shown to the audience right now.

"Two…"

I took a deep breath, readying myself.

"One…!"

I tapped my foot to the beat of the song. It was light and bouncy, and I could easily dance to it. In fact, during the chorus, I'm supposed to dance. It would be difficult, singing and dancing at the same time, but I can manage. Besides, if I lose beat and/or my breath, I could always stop and let the backup dancers wow the crowd. After all, I was a singer, not a dancer.

"_You're on the phone with you're girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said…"_

"Hurry up Aggie!" I shouted over my shoulder as I shoved my scattered things in my bag. Dressed in simple jeans-and-a-shirt combo, I was more than ready to leave the fundraising party: I was ready to lave the city of Chicago. I had sent someone to retrieve my things from the hotel and meet Agnes and me near the back entrance of the building at around ten o'clock.

"I'm coming," yelled Agnes from the bathroom. "The veal didn't agree with me." She then moaned, and after that came the unmistakable sounds of somebody retching the entire contents of their stomach. "Argh," she groaned. "I knew there was a reason why I haven't tried veal before…"

I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor, frowned at the general direction of the bathroom, and then commence the process of gathering my things. By the time I had forced my make-up kit inside my already full bag, Agnes was luckily recovered enough to function normally without making another trip to the bathroom. I handed her the small suitcase that contained all of her things, and then together we made our way outside.

As I suspected, a company car was already waiting for us. My heart skipped a beat as I forced one foot in front of the other, not really believing that I was getting away with running away from the Cullens. During the quiet affair that was dinner following the performances, I noticed that the Cullens were stealing glances at me. Clearly, they had wanted to talk to me – Edward, mainly, since he had been unabashedly alternating from glaring and staring at me for the entire duration of the dinner.

It was like Biology class all over again.

Quickly stashing my bag in the car's trunk and then helping Agnes with her suitcase, I threw open the front passenger's door, the smell of a new car enveloping me. I was just about to slide in when, against all of my hopes and silent prayers, I heard a shout:

"Wait, Bella!"

Cringing and muttering an oath, I twisted around to face the stranger. Only, it wasn't a stranger.

"Edward," I said blandly. I kept my face void of any emotion, though I suppose it was a futile attempt, seeing as Jasper (who could read my emotions), Alice, Emmett – basically the entire vampire family, was standing a few meters away. I didn't see them out here, mainly contributed by the fact that they were half hidden by shadows. Tanya, I noticed, was not in the group.

"Bella, I know you're in a hurry to leave and only a fool would not know the reason why," he, Edward, said. I opened my mouth for a halfhearted contradiction, but he pressed a finger to my lips and continued speaking. "But I want to clear some things up before you go."

I swabbed his finger away and made a show of backing my head up a couple of inches. "What are those things?" I asked, feigning annoyance, though I was interested by this turn of event more than anything. I temporarily forgot about Agnes, who was looking at me strangely, and about the vampires witnessing the conversation.

I watched, despite myself, as Edward ran a hand through his bronze locks. How I missed that simple action. I had to stifle the sigh that threatened to escape my lips.

"First and foremost, the letter I wrote to you that…day," his voice broke and I was momentarily worried that he would break down or something, but then he recovered and my worries flew out the window. He didn't deserve it, anyway. "It was all a lie. I never meant any of it."

I raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "Are you sure, Edward? Because from what I can recall of that letter, I think you had meant all that you wrote there, especially the part of me being just a –"

"Yes, yes!" He raised his hands to stop me from speaking, and I knew from his reaction that if I had continued my line of thought, six vampires would be attacking Edward. "Everything in that letter, I didn't mean. I have so many things to explain to you, so many things that I want you to understand…"

"But we are pressed for time," I snapped, interrupting him. "Can you please move on already?"

Edward bobbed his head. "Yes." He ran his hand though his hair again, and again I tried to not show how I missed that quirky trait of his. "The second thing I want to explain is that the decision of moving away was just my idea, no one else's. My family didn't want to leave Forks at all, but I convinced them one by one to change their minds. After that fiasco with James, I just thought that…"

He let out a sigh, unknowingly breathing all over me. He was far too engrossed with trying to get the right words out, he didn't notice how dazed I was, how dazzled.

"Thirdly, you must know, Bella," he looked me straight in the eyes, "that I only chose to leave because I feared for your safety. I feared that with you spending so much time with my family and I, you'd attract more of the unsavory types of my kind. But I suppose that's not entirely true." He smiled wryly. "Even with us gone, you still managed to attract this Victoria character."

Feeling guilty, I looked away and stared at a spot on the ground. He didn't know about Laurent and the bite, and nor did he know about the werewolves. For that I was considerably glad, but still guilty for withholding information like that.

"The fourth and last thing," Edward said softly, using his index finger to bring my head up to face him. I was frozen by the contact, the chills that ran throughout my body so familiar, it took all I had to control my heartbeat.

I will not be swept away by his charms. I will not. History will not repeat itself. I won't allow it. He had his chance but then he blew it. I will not be swept away again.

"No matter what my actions might say," he whispered tenderly, "I care for you, Bella. I love you. Frankly, I'm tired of this elf-imposed loneliness and I need you in my life again. I want to be with you again… if you'll have me."

Throughout his speech, I had closed my eyes, wishing that I was anywhere else but here. I wished that someone else would take my position, that Edward was not standing in front of me, displaying his heart out for me to do whatever I please with it. I could crush it, or I could take it and nurse it. I could make his unbeating heart beat again.

But I shouldn't. He needed to be taught his lesson: no matter how much danger I could ever be in, I would be safest by his side. Couples go through troubles together, not separately. They don't break up at the first sign of trouble.

'History will not repeat itself,' I chanted in my mind. 'History will not repeat itself…'

…Oh hell, I've fallen again. History _did_ repeat itself.

"Bella?"

My eyes slammed open, only to be met by the pinching wind. It was cold, and I realized that my eyes were wet: I was crying.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. Bella…" His cold hands caressed by face, sweeping stray tendrils of hair away. And still, I was unable to move. I knew I ought to say something, do something. But couldn't.

'Bella,' I steeled myself. '_Do_ something.'

I gathered my wits, and then I said the only thing that came to my mind. "Edward, have you listened to my latest album?" Dumbfounded, Edward nodded his head slowly. "There's a song there," I murmured, eating my words. "It's called 'White Horse'."

"What has that got to do with…?"

"I'm not a princess, Edward. My life is not a fairytale. Not anymore, especially when the one I considered as my personal Prince Charming decided to break up with me through a strongly worded letter."

Tears ran down my face, but I made no move to brush them away. I stepped back from Edward's grasp and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I loved you, Edward."

The use of the past tense was not missed, and I was heartbroken to see the pained look shining from Edward's ochre eyes.

"You're saying that you love me now, Edward," my voice croaked, but I pressed on. "But frankly, you haven't given me much reason to believe that." I shook my head, defiant. "You were blinded by your over protectiveness, your duty over my safety, to realize the fact that I was only safe with you in my life. But you left and I lost you… and now, you lost me."

I felt myself crumbling away. Where was Yasmin, the strong, willful celebrity now? Gone, replaced by a blubbering Bella.

"It hurt, Edward. The pain I felt, the anguish, the emptiness… It took such a long time for me to come to terms with the idea, and now that I've been living my life peacefully without you, you come waltzing in without a care in the world. And you apologize, act all gentlemanly and charming, and I…" I sobbed, not able to keep it inside anymore.

"Bella…" He moved his arms around me, but I flinched and shooed them away. "Bella, please. You have to understand it my way. I had to protect you, and the only way I thought I could do so was to leave you. I realize now that that was wrong. Bella, please…"

_Screw protection. I didn't want you to leave, Edward. But you did. You did._

I wish I could stop sobbing like a baby, but I couldn't get a hold of myself. I was too wrapped up with Edward right in front of me, clearly torn from the need to comfort me and respecting my feelings by keeping his distance. So we both stood there, his family watching on, Agnes still confused, but from the distance came a sound I was surprised to hear: the clearly identifiable sound of a motorcycle engine. It was getting closer and closer, and I vainly hoped that this rider would pass by and effectively break up the tense moment.

Luckily, depending on which party (me), the tense moment was broken when the rider passed by.

"What is going on here? Bella, are you crying?" There was a growl. "What did you do to her, you leech?"

Unluckily, depending on which party (me), the moment became even tenser when the rider turned out to be Jacob Black.

**A/N: I had a rough patch with the beginning of this chapter, but I hope the ending made up for it. I wonder what'll happen in the next chapter… o.O**

**=D**


	40. Returning Home

**A/N: It's been a long time since my last update, I know, but I've been having a difficult time with this chapter. Little bugger wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. You could say I had an extreme case of writer's block. Of course, it didn't help one bit that I've been distracted by various TV shows… yeah, sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter 38

"What is going on here? Bella, are you crying? What did you do to her, you leech?" growled Jacob, not skipping a beat as he killed the bike's engine and jumped off. He went straight towards Edward, hands fisted both in anger and in an effort to control the impending transformation.

I sent a panicked look at Agnes, knowing how things might look to an innocent bystander. But I had other things to occupy my mind, and so I intercepted Jacob before he was within arm's length of Edward. It wouldn't do anyone good if an all-out brawl occurred.

"Jake," I pressed a hand on his muscled chest. "Don't do whatever it is I think you're going to do."

"Me?" he spat, eyes never leaving Edward's form. "I'm not doing anything. It's that leech who's doing something! He made you cry! You know, I thought it was ridiculous that Sam and my dad would send me all the way here just to check up on you," Jacob finally looked at me. "But with the company you keep, I'm finding it not quite so ridiculous after all."

"With the company she keeps?" repeated Alice, whom I've completely forgotten about until the moment she spoke up mockingly. "Hark who's talking, dog breath. If I knew that Bella's been spending time with you, I would've told her as soon as to keep away."

"_You_ keep away." Jacob's shivering increased tenfold. "I would've thought that after you guys upped and left her to fend for herself against more of your kind, you would be considerate enough to stay away. It would do everyone a lot of good if you leeching mosquitoes just disappear again."

I heard a hiss coming from the general direction of the Cullens. I looked behind me and saw that all, apart from Carlisle, who was comforting a sobbing Esme, were crouching low and snarling. "Watch your mouth, flea-boy," warned Rosalie. "You're outnumbered here."

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but my steady hand on his chest prevented him from even taking in a breath. I pleaded with him to consider his actions so far and just stop. Muttering what I was sure was an insult, he visibly sighed, his shoulders relaxing.

"All right," he finally conceded. He wrapped his hands around me and I buried myself into his embrace, allowing my tears to be wiped away as I did so. "But under one condition."

"Anything," I breathed. Indistinctly, I heard Edward say my name weakly. I ignored him.

"Come with me back to the rez."

I leaned back to study Jacob's eyes. With their original black hue, they looked intensely darker with the desperation of his request. I knew that he was just worried for my safety, and I knew that I wanted to desperately to leave this accursed place, but I had one more worry to think about: Agnes.

As if knowing that I was thinking about her, Agnes caught my eye and told me what I wanted to hear. I was smiling as she drove away in that car, and I was still smiling as Jacob and I followed a second later. Only, we turned left as she turned right.

Forks, here we go.

Jacob and I drove all the way to Milwaukee. We rested for the night and then continued our long journey to Forks, all the time avoiding any of the awkward conversation I knew he was just itching to have. I suggested once (or perhaps ten times) that I could just buy us both a plane ticket to Seattle and then to Port Angeles, but my traveling companion was adamant, wanting to ride his motorcycle throughout the journey. I humored him, mainly because my mind was as busy as a marketplace trying to wrap around the scene last night.

I had spent so much time after the break up trying to get my life back in order, and I was just getting used to the idea of Edward or any of the Cullens not being in my life anymore. But then Alice and Jasper showed up, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. I suppose the appearance of Edward at the fundraising party was just a logical step, was I so dense to not have noticed it?

Those were the kind of thoughts that kept me silent for the duration of the lengthy commute. Sometimes though, my mind wandered. I played scenarios in my head, such as what I could've done instead of rejecting Edward. For one thing, I could've said yes. If I did, would that have made me happy? I wouldn't know; I didn't have Alice's abilities. But I do know this: I wasn't happy at the moment – far from it, in fact.

Sighing softly, I tightened my grip around Jacob's torso and contented myself by watching the scenes change rapidly around us. The past was the past, and I couldn't change it even if I somehow knew how to build a time machine.

Arriving in the small town of Forks at the dead of night was eerily strange for some reason. Having driven in the motorcycle all the way from Port Angeles to Forks, I was used to the loud engine sound. But to hear it sharply in the empty streets and echo in the darkness… well, it wasn't very comforting.

I managed to talk Jacob into passing through my house first to get an extra change of clothes. The clothes that I bought from Milwaukee were two sizes bigger than comfortable, and they were itchy to boot. I suppose buying clothes from a convenience store wasn't the wisest of plans, but Jacob and I were eager to get to our destination.

"Here we are," said Jacob as he killed the engine. "Just go inside, grab the first things you see and come back out quick. I don't like the idea of you alone in that house."

I rolled my eyes. "You could come in with me, you know. There's nothing inside that would bite."

Jacob let out a harsh laugh. "Wow Bells, you must be pretty tired. I would think that you of all people would remember that Victoria is still out there. I mean, you're her target." He paused, frowned, and then stepped away from his bike. "On second thoughts, I think I should come with you."

Again, I rolled my eyes. Despite the intense sense of relief that washed over me, I was still inclined to say, "You're taking this bodyguard thing way too seriously."

Ten minutes later, I had packed a bag for the night. I even brought a couple of DVDs with me, knowing the meager collection the Blacks had. The more mature part of me nagged that I was putting off thinking about essential – such as the problem with Edward, for example – but the other, less mature part was saying to hell with it. I needed some down time.

"Hey, Jake," I said, "stop here a moment." We were just passing by the street Angela's house was on, and judging from the small lamp light shining in Angela's bedroom, I had a feeling that something was not right. It was a Saturday night, meaning that the following day was a Sunday, and Angela and her family always went to church on Sunday mornings.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, slowing down.

"Nothing," I said distantly. "Just need to check something out." I climbed off of the bike and, after figuring out a way to climb over Mrs. Weber's shrubs, I racked my brains how to ascend the wall without the help of a ladder. Fortunately, I saw that if I climbed on the porch roof, then I would be able to enter Angela's room via her window easily. It did not occur to me that just ringing the doorbell would've sufficed, that the Weber women were tending to two very ill young men in their family.

"Bella, what on earth are you doing?" I heard Jacob hiss at me. I sent him a cheeky smile as I swung a leg over to the porch roof, trying to be as quiet as possible. "This is insane, Bella, come down!"

I poked my head into the window and saw that it was empty, save for the furniture scattered accordingly. Pushing the rest of my upper body inside, my lower half following soon after, I was fully inside Angela's room a minute later. I stretch to my full height and rubbed my hands together, easing the pain and numbness in my fingers and palms.

Nothing looked out of place, but a feeling in my gut told me otherwise.

Unsure of what else to do other than wait for Angela – I was hoping to talk to her before leaving for the reservation – I sat on the chair beside her desk and, lulled by the darkness, fell into a drowsy stance. My eyes roamed around lazily, taking in odd facts as well as making sure to avoid looking at the window, knowing that I would see Jacob by his bike, fuming mad at my obvious craziness.

There was nothing exciting or mildly interesting in Angela's room. I've been here before for that sleepover one time, and not much has changed since then, except perhaps that it was messier and that there were three empty boxes of pizza on the chest of drawers. I would've tossed that little bit of information away, thinking that perhaps Angela had just cleaned up her room then to look good, but then my eyes landed on the trash paper bin. It was full to the brim with crumpled up pieces of paper, along with empty bottles of water and energy drinks. There was nothing remarkable about it – to the naked eyes, at least. But upon closer inspection, I saw something that was quite remarkable. And I did not mean that in a good way.

"What?" I whispered, shocked. I crouched closer to the bin and, tentatively, reached out to twist it for a better view. "Oh –," and then I proceeded in letting loose one long string of curse words, even going as far as insulting the trash bin itself. I would've continued swearing, if not for the fact that the bedroom door just swung open to reveal the owner of the room.

"Bella?" she shrieked. "What are you doing here? …In Forks? …Inside my bedroom?"

I stood up, not amused at her apparent shock. I mean, I was shocked as well, and perhaps even more so. "What am I doing here?" I accused, careful to keep my voice quiet. I motioned for her to sit on the bed and closed the door behind her, and she complied.

"What's going on? Are you in trouble, Bella?"

"Oho," I said, beginning to pace up and down. "I think you're the one in trouble here, missy, considering what I found in your trash bin just moments ago."

Confusion played on Angela's face for a moment, and then realization seeped in, followed by indignant anger. "You were snooping in my trash? You had no right! In fact, you don't have any right to even _be_ in here. Get out, Bella!" She pointed at the door.

"Not before you explain to me what a pregnancy test is doing in your trash. And don't try spinning 'the test was negative' crap." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, impatient. "I saw the plus sign."

I couldn't believe that smart, sensible Angela would make such a monumental decision... I didn't know what her personal beliefs in premarital sex were, but personally – well, I haven't really thought about it. Still, if she couldn't control herself from actually doing it, then what happened to using protection? And _who_ was she doing it with? It better not be anyone from school, or I swear I will wring his neck until I get a promise to help –

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Bella," snapped Angela, extracting me from my mental tirade. "You don't have the right to tell me what to do and not do. You're not my mother."

"But I am your friend," I implored.

She laughed bitterly, her eyes sharp and biting. "Nice friend you are," she said, "you've been MIA the past couple of weeks. I know that you're worked up with your dad's death and everything, but throwing yourself into your work and ignoring your education, not to mention the rest of you so called 'friends' here, was not wise decision."

I felt affronted at her forwardness. Did she really mean what she said? Did I really throw myself into my work? I looked back at my behavior in the past, and saw that perhaps she was right. It was not a conscious decision. There was no harm in working, but to ignore Angela and everyone else? I must admit that I haven't been calling as often as I should be. I've been a terrible friend… and look what that's gotten me: a friend whose future hung in the balance.

"Angela," I sighed and took the seat next to her. "I'm sorry for making you feel… ignored, but I've been busy –"

"I know, and that's what's killing me, can't you see! I don't mean to make you feel bad, but it's just so unfair, you know?" Now it was her turn to pace up and down the room. "I didn't mean for it to go that far – all I wanted was to show him that I wasn't over him yet and that he made the wrong decision in dating Jessica, but… one thing led to another and – and… I feel so stupid!" She stamped her foot in frustration.

"Oh, Angie…" I moved engulf her in a hug, but she stepped away from me. Tears were streaming down her face and unknowingly, from mine as well. "It must be really difficult for you right now, and I just want to let you know that I'll be here for you if you need me."

Angela shook her head; the tears I had first classified as tears of sadness, I realized were actually tears of frustration. "No," she stated. "No, it's not really difficult for me right now. It's frickin' ten time worse, that's what it is. And I don't need your pity, Ms. American Sweetheart. I don't need your help or your charity or anything from you. I can do this myself. I don't need your help."

I took a step forward, an arm reaching out to help her. "Angela, you must be messed up because you're not making sense right now…"

"I'm making perfect sense, Bella." She looked away from me. "Just go away, please. I need to be alone. It's time past midnight."

I felt irritation spark inside me. I understand that it must be terrible to be in her situation right now, but if I were in her place, I would be taking all the help I could get. What did I do wrong? Did I do something to upset her? I tried one last time to approach my friend, but she just stiffened and told me to leave her alone.

"Are you sure, Angela?" I asked as I stood on the porch roof. "Think about this, please. If you don't want my help, at least tell your parents about this. They'd find out sooner or later, and better the former than the latter."

"You don't understand," she said, her voice stuffy and thick. "My dad is a Lutheran minister."

"Minister or not, he's your dad," I insisted. "He'll help you out, your mother, too."

Angela heaved a sigh and buried her face into her arms, crashing once more onto her bed. Voice muffled, I heard her say, "You don't know what you're talking about. Mom will be terribly disappointed in me."

"I'm sure Mrs. Weber would –"

"Oh, shut up, Bella!" Angela screamed. "Just go away and mind your own frickin' business. Go away and leave me alone! Go jump off a cliff for all I care!"

I pursed my lips together and focused my mind on getting back down on the ground. If Angela didn't want my help, fine. I've exhausted all of my energy in trying to help her out. As I crossed the lawn and look fleetingly behind me at the dimly lit bedroom, I muttered darkly, "Maybe I will."

"Bella?" Jacob asked, concerned. "Is everything all right?"

"Just drive, Jacob." I buried my face to his back. "I want to lie down and sleep. Stopping here was a huge mistake on my part. Just drive."

**A/N: Any opinions? I'm not quite sure if I've pegged down Angela's character here – I mean, would you ever categorize as someone who would get pregnant? But I wrote my Angela like this, and I kinda like her that way. Next chapter, hopefully, will have some more action. I'm in between thinking in writing a Cullen's point of view – just a little preview of what happened when Bella left or something. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I'm out. Please review ;D**


	41. In Chicago

**A/N: All right. People, gather 'round because I am updating again! Woohoo! Sorry for the long wait, but at least I'm here, no? Better late than never, I always say. Hope this chapter will be enough for you curious readers. I've decided to go with a Cullen POV. For some reason, I've been having a difficult time figuring out how Bella's reacting to everything. I hope by the next chapter, everything will be all right.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. But don't worry, I've recently acquired copious amounts of money and hired a lawyer, so soon I'll be the owner of Twilight... Okay, that's a lie. *looks sheepish* Can't blame me for trying, right?**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter 39

**Cullens' POV**

The Cullen family watched, hopelessness burning inside them, as the one person they thought would be family one day climbed on the werewolf's motorcycle and zoomed away. Away from the scene and, no matter how much they didn't want to think it, away from their lives. Who would've thought that an idea as noble as leaving for Bella's own good would have such drastic repurcussions? Each of the Cullen family were berating themselves for their lapse of judgement, but none more so than Edward himself.

As he watched Bella's figure slowly disappear into the busy streets of the city, he felt as if a little part of him had died. No, he shook his head, it felt like his entire being just died. He made a mistake - and stupid, idiotic mistake - and now he was paying for it. He had just witnessed the love of his life climbing onto a monstrous looking motorcyle _willingly_ with another man. And to add insult to injury, the man was a werewolf, and clearly there was something going on between them. Bella had said it herself that she would do anything for that Jacob character.

Edward heard someone approach him, so he quickly gathered his wits about him and schooled his face to not betray the emptiness he felt, the sadness and the sorrow.

"Edward..." A hand was pressed to his shoulder. Edward knew instantly that it was Carlisle. "I am so sorry, son."

Esme took her cue from her husband and engulfed Edward in a bear-crushing hug. "Oh, Edward," she sobbed. "I'm sorry, too. I can understand that Bella was upset, but it was truly cruel of her to behave like that. You really were repentant for your actions. You were honest and sincere to her, and what do you get in return? She snubs you and runs off with that boy!"

"Can't believe she did that," Emmett said quietly, probably to his wife, who was nodding her head absently. "Stinking wolf... Badass, but still..."

"Well," snapped Alice, "I guess he did deserve it, didn't he?" She seemed to be the only one in the family who was not affected by the scene - at least, she was not letting it show how heartbroken she was. She was heartbroken yes, but unlike the rest of her family, it was not for her brother. She was heartbroken for Bella.

"Alice!" chided Esme. "How could you? You're own brother!"

"How could I? How could _you_, Esme, immediately rush to Edward's side like it wasn't his fault that Bella was acting the way she was!"

Before Esme could retort, Carlisle placed his free hand on his wife's shoulder and asked, "What do you mean by that, Alice? Edward apologized. You couldn't doubt his sincerity."

"But could you blame Bella for doing so?" Alice said, hands on her hips in a very formidable pose. "Think about it. What would you do if you were in her position? Your vampire boyfriend leaves you unexpectedly one day with only a letter to explain -" ("What the hell did you say to her, Edward?" demanded Rosalie, her eyes flashing dangerously.) "- the rest of his family following suit, and then how many months later, they all come waltzing back into her life expecting to be greeted back like old friends!"

"That's not what happened though, is it?" said Edward. He was calmer than Alice would've expected, however there was a faint trace of hurt that betrayed his inner turmoil. "I saw what was in your head when you first saw each other tonight. I know you've been sneaking off to see her." His eyes flashed form me to Jasper to Rosalie to Emmett and back again. "Didn't you explain to her why I did what I did?"

"Oh, we explained all right," inserted Jasper coolly. "She understood your reasons, however pointless it was, considering Victoria and the trouble she's been brewing. When we met at the AAJs concert, she was more than relieved and glad to see us. She missed me and Alice, Edward. Not only did she lose a boyfriend when you broke up with her, but she also lost dear friends, and I don't think your meager apology tonight was enough to make the cut."

Alice nodded her agreement. "Think back carefully, Edward. What did you say to her?"

Edward frowned as he retrieved the memory he had sworn to bury deep in the recesses of his mind. The rest of the family kept silent as he did so, only to gasp in realization once they figured out what Alice was alluding to. Bella had lost a lot, and she had to cope with it alone. Even with her father to lean to, she still couldn't confide to him fully without revealing to him that vampires existed. The lonliness she must've felt. The sorrow and grief...

"I explained her to that I didn't mean what I said on the letter, that it was my fault that we all left and that it was because I feared for her safety. I also told her that I still care for her, and that I love her and how much I wanted to be with her again."

"And?" Alice prompted. "What do you think was missing?"

Edward look up and met Alice's gaze. "An apology. I didn't apologize for my actions, only gave the reasons behind them." His hands clenched and he untangled himself form his parent's embrace. He ran his hair through his head, poacing up and down whilst muttering curses under his breath for his selfishness. "I wanted to much for Bella to understand that I didn't - I forgot to say sorry. I... I'm such an idiot!" He kicked at the wall, making a large indention with his foot.

"That you are," hissed Rosalie. "It's because of you and your selfish ass that we're all in this mess! If you'd only said sorry then she wouldn't have run off with that mutt!" She lunged at Edward, but lucky for the guy that Emmett was there to intercept Rosalie.

"Calm down, Rosie," he whispered to her.

"How could I calm down when I have an idiot for a brother?" she growled.

"You can," Emmett insisted, "especially if you have an empath for a brother, too." He winked at Jasper, who just smirked knowingly and sent calming waves to Rosalie. She visibly relaxed, but did not relent her glare as Edward kicked again and again at the harmless wall.

Carlisle, ever the voice of reason, managed to convince Edward to not take his anger out on a building. He then said some more things that were inaudible to the rest of the family, but from the way Edward was nodding his head and from the way his eyes shone with determination, what Carlisle was saying to his son was effective.

"I need to apologize to her," said Edward. He was sp resolute, so confident about his decision that he had most of his family convinced. But then he faltered; his shoulders slumped in defeat, his head ducked low so that his chin touche dhis chest, and his gazed lowered to the groud. When he looked up, it was to meet Carlisle's eyes. "I don't know what to do," he said, a pleading quality in his voice.

"What?" screeched Rosalie. "I thought we just established that you need to apologize to Bella - you know, who's heart you've willingly broken when you walked out of her life?"

Esme, quite annoyed with her daughter's impulsive anger, silenced the irate vampire with one look. Alice, who was the recipient of that look, nodded her head in acknowledgment with the request and took Rosalie by the hand. "C'mon," she said. "We're going hunting." Just as she was out of hearing range, she sent over her shoulder, "Jazz, Em, you can call us in three hours. If we don't answer, it means we don't want company. If so, just come find us some time tomorrow morning."

Happy that at least there would be no more interruptions - Edward after all, needed as much as he could get to get Bella back; she really was quite stubborn - Esme relaxed. She smiled encouragingly at her distressed son. Seeing the frown on his face, she turned to her husband. It seemed that they were conversing without the use of spoken words. Esme shared a look of mild amusement with her two other sons.

"No, that wouldn't work," Edward said out loud. He was scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Why ever not?" replied Carlisle. "Her scent is still strong. If you follow her now, you can track the motorcycle down and talk to her."

At this, Jasper snorted. He quickly adopted a sheepish look, having not wanted to insult the man who took him in with open arms. "Er, sorry about that. But uh, for some reason, I don't think that would go too well with Bella, especially with her emotional state."

"Yeah," agreed Emmett. "It might seem like to her that Edward's pushing his presence upon her. Dude, that;s not cool with the ladies."

"What do you suggest then?" asked Esme.

Jasper and Emmett shared a look first before the former spoke, "How about waiting a while before you try and approach her. We all know where she's going, and we all know that it would take some time before they could reach their destination. We also know that we could reach them quite easily. If we - that is, Edward - bides his time, then he could spend it wisely."

"Yeah." Emmett bobbed his head in agreement. "Just relax for a couple hours or so, Edward. Use the time to think about what you're going to do. It would be counterproductive of you just go after Bella with a plan that's barely there. Did you think about what you're going to say to her? She might just ignore you. Or worse, ask that mutt to take you down."

Edward sniffed in indignance. "I think I can handle a werewolf by myself, thank yo uvery much, Emmett."

"Didn't say I did," laughed Emmett. "Though it'd be much better if you don't lose yourself to your anger when Bella's nearby."

Carlisle saw the merit of Emmett's suggestion. "He's correct," he said. "Getting into a fight will tap in to your animalistic instincts. If you're not careful, your bloodlust might be tapped into as well and... well, no one would want that to happen, right?"

Three people shuddered at the thought of Bella being bitten by a vampire, none of them knowing that their worst fear had already happened. None of them knew also, that a certain fire-haired vampire was listening in eagerly at the private conversation, just a couple of blocks away from the alleyway. It turns out that being at a such close proximity to a racuous night club can mask your presence to four vampires, even if one was a mind reader.

"I hate him, you know," ranted Rosalie. "I hate him for making such a royal mess of things. We're all in this mess because of him, and now even Bella's shunning us. Running away with that stinking mutt of a boy! What was she _thinking_? She could get hurt! Doesn't she know how dangerous being friends with a werewolf could be?" Rosalie punched a hole through a trunk of a tree. "Argh, I _hate_ him!"

Alice, who was perched on a high branch of the neighboring tree, leaned back to watch the stars and said, "I know, Rose. I get what you're saying. I hate him, too - well, not _hate_ him, hate him. I'm jus tnot in agreement with him at the moment. I mean," she snorted, "out of all the words that spouted from that verbose mouth of his, not_ one_ apology escaped?"

The two sisters stopped whatever it was they were doing previously and looked at each other. A moment passed, and they both crakced up in laughter. "Men," they both said, as if the word was enough of an explanation, which it was.

The laughter soon subsided to quiet chuckles, leaving Rosalie a little but calmer. She sighed and, reaching for a decent sized animal from the pile of dead animals she and Alice had made, plopped herself on the forest floor. A long time passed with the two women lost in their own thoughts, both thinking about different things, but both also knowing that whatever it might be, it had something to do with their brother.

It was Alice who first broke the silence, hours later.

"Do you think Bella knows about her friend?"

"Knows about what?" Rosalie asked distractedly. She was busy tracking a deer some far distance away with her hands, the vibration of its steps vibrating in the ground.

"Bella's friend," Alice clarified. "Do you think she knows that he's a werewolf? They didn't really talk about much, just that he was going to take her to the reservation."

Rosalie ceased her tracking and opened her eyes, shrugging helplessly at her sister. "I'm not sure about anything right now. If you really want my opinion, then perhaps she does know. Wouldn't it be just like Bella to find the next supernatural creature nearest to her, since the vegetarian vampires are gone?"

"Wouldn't put it past her."

There was another session of silece. This time, it was Rosalie who disturbed it. "I've been thinking -"

"There's always a first time, Rosalie," teased Alice. She immediately stopped once she became the recipient of one of Rosalie's glares. Her sister really was fomridable when she wanted to. Alice made a huge effort of not flinching away. Instead she grinned impishly and looked heavenwards at the slowly brightening night sky. It was near morning.

"Back to what I was saying. I've been thinking about Victoria. If we assume that Bella's been hanging out with the wolves ever since we left her, and that Victoria's been virtually after her ever since her mate, James, died, then -"

"Are honestly suggesting that those wolves have been guarding her?" Alice shot up from her languod position on the tree branch. "Rosalie, you can't be serious."

"Would you _please_ stop interrupting me, Alice!" Rosalie growled. "Yes, I'm suggesting it, and ot be frank, I'm not that appalled by it. At least Bella's been safe all along, right?"

"But -"

"The Quiluetes had made a pact to protect their people. Bella has been living in Forks; that's not too far off from the reservation. With Victoria hounding on her, it would be logical to assume that the vampire would've been hanging around Forks, right?"

"Yes, but Bella's been everywhere around the country. I don't think -"

"Those have been for her celebrity life, Alice," added Rosalie calmly, inwardly amused. Now it was her turn to interrupt Alice. "I think you of all people would know that 'Yasmin' never goes anywhere without some sort of escort." She snorted, thinking about Bella's manager slash agent; she was Bella's shadow these past weeks. "Goodness knows you've been following her like some crazed fan every hour of the day."

"Hey!" Alice jumped off the tree, landing right in fornt of her sister. "I resent that! You know that I stopped doing that once Bella revealed her true identity to the world. I got tired of all the conspiracy theories behind the blonde wig and all that... stuff."

"Yeah, but then you went out of your way to orchestrate a 'chance' meeting. That's kind of stalker-ish, don't you think?"

Rosalie took off in a run before she could be tackled by the little pixie.

The day following the confrontation between Edward and Bella was a busy one. With Edward frantic with ideas of ways to apologize to Bella, all of them ranging from sickeningly sweet to absolutely idiotic, the enture family had been inclined to help him out. Jasper was the fountain of ideas, being the empath of the family and thus, was the best person to interpret Bella's reactions to this event or that. And because Jasper was that helpful, it was him who was assigned to accompany Edward with the preparations.

Esme and Carlisle had taken this oppurtunity to tour the city, leaving Emmett without company. So this was why he found himself sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor of the hotel room, leaning to his right as the car on the flatscreen television veered to the right. He was alone, which was just the way he wanted it. As a man nearing a century in age, it wouldn't do to be easily amused by silly videogames; his wife told him so a million times.

Emmett snorted at that. Videogames were not silly occupations. They were a way of life.

From somewhere across the room, his cellular phone emitted that two-tones beep that signalledS an incoming message. Cursing at the timely interruption, he jumped to his feet and crossed the room in a sedate pace. There were only a handful of people who knew his cell phone number, and if any of those few were in trouble, then they would've called and not have taken time to type a message.

Emmett reached the room where he was 'sleeping' in and approached the hook where he hung his coat. He dug his hand into a pocket and, lucky on his first try, took out his phone. He read the name flashing on the screen.

"Rosie, what are you up to?" He looked perplexed for a moment before clicking open the message.

_I'm not certain if you are in Edward's company or not, Emmett, so I figured it's better to be safe than sorry, which is why I'm texting. This is a precaution. I don't know how to tell you this, baby, but Alice had a vision just minutes ago. It was about Bella and her friend, Angela. They were arguing about something. It wasn't clear in the vision, but whatever that thing was, Angela was very upset. She told Bella to go "jump off a cliff."_

_I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking that Bella isn't stupid to have followed her friend's orders. I'm sorry to bring you bad news, baby, but... Alice, she saw another vision after the first one. This time, it was just Bella and she was riding a motorcycle off a cliff. The vision ended before she resurfaced. Baby, I don't think she could've survived the fall, let alone the icy temperatures of the sea._

_Come find me, baby. Alice has gone to Forks and I don't want to be alone right now, or else I'd search for dear Edward and kill him for his stupidity. This is all his fault._

_I'll be waiting for you._

It took but a moment for everything to sink into Emmett's mind. Bella jumped off a cliff, or at the very least was thinking about it. Without processing his actions, Emmett uttered a word unsuitable for any young people nearby which, luckily, there wasn't, and donned his coat. He passed through the living room and unplugged the telvision, not bothering to save his game, and ran as fast as a human could down the corridor towards the elevator.

In his haste to find his wife, he had forgotten his cell phone. It lay discarded on the bed. That's where Edward found it an hour later, the screen still displaying Rosalie's message.

**A/N:** **And so it begins. Please review!**


	42. A Talk With Emily

**A/N: I know it has been an incredibly long time since I've updated (last year, to be exact), but I'm here now so better late than never. I am so sorry for the delay. I sincerely hope it won't happen again. Anyway, here's chapter 40 and guess what? Bella meets Victoria!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight****.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter 40

I listened to the continuous sound of the sea, its waves rolling on the beach, splashing against the rocks and crashing against the cliffs. I could taste the salt in the air; I could feel it in my nose every time I breathed in. After a rather awkward breakfast with Billy and Jacob this morning, I had excused myself from their home and pretty much holed myself outside. I enjoyed this peace that echoed from the shore, the serenity that just fed my longing and need. I wanted peace, or at least just some way to still the warring emotions inside of me.

The morning had passed (which I spent an hour driving up and down the beach on Jake's motorcycle), giving way to the afternoon. I had most likely skipped lunch, judging from the way that my stomach was grumbling, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I liked where I was; I liked the sharp feeling on my back as I rested on this jagged rock that protruded form the sandy ground. I liked how, when I closed my eyes to shut away the harshness of the grey clouds, I could still feel the sky above me. So engrossed I was with my thoughts, I suppose, that didn't hear the person approach me. I jerked my eyes open when I felt her sit unceremoniously beside me.

"Having fun, are you?" Emily asked. I peered at her curiously but chose not to answer. "I guess you must be," she continued, "seeing as you skipped right through lunch. I bought you some sandwiches, just in case you felt hungry."

"Thanks," I said, closing my eyes again, "but I'm not hungry." I ignored the loud grumble of my stomach, and was pleased when Emily chose to ignore it too. "What brings you here?" I asked after a moment's silence. "I mean, other than to make sure that I feed myself."

"Nothing, really. The pack's just worried about you, Bella. Jacob ate lunch with us, and Sam sent me to check up on you once we realized that you weren't at the dinner table. We all know what happened in Chicago, and honestly, none of us can blame you for being upset."

I averted my face so that Emily wouldn't be able to see my expression. "That's not the only reason why I'm upset."

"Oh?" When I didn't answer immediately to the one syllable question, Emily sighed and rested a hand on my shoulder. "I've told you this at your father's funeral, Bella, and I'm telling you again: If ever you need anything, I'm here for you. And seeing as it's pretty clear that you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I sincerely doubt anyone from the pack can give unbiased advice, let alone be able to think of one, seeing as it would mean they'd have to _listen_. They're men, after all, and Leah just doesn't want anything to do with you, sorry."

"Leah?" I asked, confused. "What's she got to do with the pack?"

Emily looked sharply at me. "You didn't know?" At my baffled expression, she explained that Leah was a werewolf, which was a surprise since that would be the first time in Quileute history for a female to have the werewolf gene. Apparently, she and her brother, Seth, transformed when the news of their father's death reached them. Poor Mr. Clearwater died from a heart attack.

"How's the family dealing with the change?" I asked, sitting up to pay more attention to Emily.

"They're doing just fine, considering. Leah and Seth are taking it the worst though, what with the transformation and everything. Leah's pissed, to put it mildly. Not only was Seth too young to have changed in the first place, but now she has access to the pack's thoughts whenever she's in wolf form."

"Wow. It must've irked her when she found out about the imprinting thing. How's she dealing with that?"

Emily opened her mouth to say something, and she was just about to answer my query when she, out of the blue, glared at me through narrowed eyes. "You're distracting me," she accused.

I looked away from her accusing eyes. "So what if I am?" I said, straight to the point. "I don't really feel like talking. I prefer listening, really."

"Bella..." Emily heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Jacob warned me about this," she muttered lowly, probably thinking that I wasn't able to hear her. I didn't bother change that assumption. "Bella," she restarted in a much louder voice, "you've been out here for the better part of the day. I came here to talk to you, to ask how you're doing. I know it's not very nice to meet your ex-boyfriend months after the two of you had gone your separate ways - and to be ambushed by his family, no less. But honestly, Bella, you can't run away from your troubles."

"Who said anything about running away?" I returned heatedly, hands balled into fists. "I'm not running away from anything, let alone my so-called troubles."

"Well, then, what do you call spending the better part of the day out here on the beach?"

"I call it looking for space," I answered softly, any signs of my previous anger gone. "I just needed some time to think. Jake was hovering during breakfast, so I figured I'd take his bike and run amok for a little while. I finally grew tired and just sat on this rock... thinking."

There was a pregnant pause - a companionable one, but a pause nonetheless, and it made me restless. Sighing, I lied back down and watched the clouded sky, though why I even bother calling it the sky when I couldn't see the blue, seeing as it was very well hidden behind the grey of the clouds. I sighed again, wishing it was sunny.

"So," prompted Emily after I'd sighed one too many times. "Where has your thinking led you?"

"Truthfully?"

"Truthfully."

"It's gone nowhere. I mean, I tried to think about Edward and Chicago and what he said to me... I was really debating if he was telling the truth or not. I list out the things that tell me that he's being honest and sincere, and then I move on to the list of the things that tell me that he's not being honest and sincere... and I just stop."

"Stop?"

"Yeah, I stop. I just stop my train of thought. I don't know why, I probably didn't get enough sleep last night, but I just don't have it in me to list down the cons. Which only makes it worse, you know, because the pros just whirl around in my head." I closed my eyes as I massaged my temples, feeling a headache coming on. "My mind's just being stubborn, I guess. I'd even say it has a mind of its own," I laughed feebly. "It won't let me list out the cons... Do you think that means something?"

I waited for Emily's answer. When she didn't speak after about a minute, I just waited, thinking that perhaps she was gathering her thoughts. When two minutes passed on to three, I cracked one eye open to check up on her. Did my confession somehow drive her away? What I saw shocked me because, well, it was not Emily sitting beside me anymore.

I jerked up in haste, my heart thumping wildly in my chest. Where was Emily? Since when was this redhead standing there listening to me talk my heart out? Who was she? She looked familiar, like a face flittering in my mind's eye. I wanted to ask questions, so many of them were flying inside my head, but I didn't get the chance to voice them.

"You must be very confused now, Bella," said the woman, stalking forward towards me. I took an automatic step back, nearly falling off the rock we were both standing on. "Let me illuminate you, girl," the woman continued. "I'm sure that with a few... reminders... you can jog that foggy human brain of yours and remember who I am. I'm certain Laurent told you who I was."

Laurent? As in, Laurent: the vampire who bit me? Then the woman - the _vampire_ - I was facing now was Victoria. James' mate. The one who swore would kill me. The one whom the werewolves were meant to protect me against, but were clearly able to bypass any of their protections. This would be my very first meeting of Victoria, then how come I feel like I've met her before?

I looked down and saw that it was a short jump from the rock. Taking my chances, I stepped off the edge and landed on the wet sand. Victoria followed suit.

"You're Victoria," I said. I was brave enough to not let any of my fears show. I looked the vampire straight on, her red eyes boring into my brown ones. "You were James' mate."

"James was my one and only," Victoria growled. "And you killed him."

"No, I didn't. Another vampire did and -"

"But you're the reason why he's dead!" Her lips curled into a mean snarl. My heart thumped louder and faster, if it was even possible. "You _lured_ him away from me with your incredible scent! You led him into a trap, knowing that your vampire boyfriend would be close by. _He_ ripped my James to pieces and I think it fitting that I'd do the same to you. As they say an eye for an eye..."

"Makes the whole world blind," I mumbled. In a louder voice, I said, "And I'm not Edward's mate anymore, so your revenge wouldn't be as effective as you planned." Inch by inch Victoria erased the space between us, and centimeter by centimeter I tried to increase it. I shuffled closer towards the motorbike, praying that I'd get the chance to call for help. "Edward won't care if I died or not, so why bother killing me?"

Victoria barked out a laugh. "Who are you trying to kid, human? Anyone who has eyes and a brain could see that lover boy still has the hots for you. The breaking of a relationship doesn't mean the bond between the mates does not exist still. Lover boy would go through hell and back just to see you safe. Why do you think he broke up with you in the first place?"

I stepped back and hit the bike, my hands reaching behind me for the keys still locked in the ignition. "How do you know that?" I asked shakily. "You've been spying on him?"

"Him, his family, the coven he was staying with," Victoria said flippantly. She had that bragging facade on, and the logical part of me recognized it as a sign of overconfidence: if you were overconfident, you'd underestimate and if you underestimate, you tend to overlook the simplest things.

"How long have you been spying on the Cullens?" I threw the question out there, buying for some time. When Victoria leaned back and smiled that smug smile of hers, she closed her eyes for a moment and looked away, as if she was lost in her own world. I took this as my cue. As quietly as I could muster, I swung my leg over the bike and readied it for action.

"Oh, only for a few weeks," replied Victoria. I chanced a glance at her and saw that she was still reminiscing. "After that I spied on the vermin here, watching and taking note of their weaknesses and strengths. Then I alternated between them and you. You were so easy to find, being a celebrity. And you were so gullible and unobservant. I've interacted with you multiple times and you haven't noticed once."

My fingers grasping the key slipped and jingled them, announcing my intentions. "What?" I shouted. "You were spying on _me_?"

Victoria's head snapped back front and she saw what I was doing. She let out a low growl that just seeped into the depths of my skin and said, "Don't think your plan would work, you silly girl. I know what you're up to."

She launched herself at me and I flinched, preparing to be knocked off the bike and perhaps crack my head open. When the pain and the tearing of skin and the yelling did not come, I opened my eyes and saw no one. I turned left, and still no one was there. But when I turned right, I saw a commotion that made me wonder why I wasn't hearing it.

A huge horse-sized wolf was on top of a struggling Victoria, while another was pulling on her arms. I watched as one more wolves arrived, and I kept on watched as one of them transformed into Jacob. He was in his birthday suit again. He was telling me something, but his words were not penetrating my ears. I shook my head and breathed a heavy breath in.

"Bella!" Jacob cried. "I told you to drive away! Go back to Billy, you'll be safe there!"

It took but a moment for me to register the instructions. Unfortunately, it also took but a moment for Victoria to overpower the two wolves and throw them off of her. By the time Jacob had yelled for me to drive away and shift back into his wolf form, Victoria was already heading towards me.

I turned the engine on and drove away as fast as I can.

It was like I was flying over the beach, the sand spraying everywhere and clinging to my legs. I didn't dare look behind me, for I knew that Victoria was close by and the only thing slowing her down were three werewolves. I was grateful for their timely interruption and the help they're providing, but where were the rest of the pack?

Swerving around the rocks, my teeth clamped on my lips and tore the skin slightly, drawing blood. I gasped at the pain, but that was all I did to acknowledge it. How was I supposed to react to it? I was being chased up a rocky beach hill by a murderous vampire. I had other things on my mind.

"C'mon," I urged the bike to go faster. I could _feel_ Victoria behind me – she was a good distance away, though I knew that she was just toying with me. "C'mon, you metal machine, you… faster." I revved the engine again and leaned forward. Every little thing counts, after all.

"You can't keep running away from me forever, Bella!" yelled Victoria, the rabid smile evident in the way she spoke. "Either you'll run out of gas or you'll run out of room."

Confusion swept through me at her words. What did she mean run out of room?

It was about ten seconds later that I realized what Victoria meant. She might be a vindictive piece of work, but that doesn't mean she was a liar. I had to admit that to myself as I felt the airlessness of soaring through the air: I had run off the edge of a cliff, and I wasn't even aware of doing so.

I screamed bloody murder as I went down, frantically gripping the motorbike as hard as I could in fear. It was a stupid thing to do, I know. I should've let go. I should've kicked the metal contraption as far away from me as I could before we both hit the water. But I didn't, so when the cold sea water finally enveloped me, the waves tossed me around the place. I swear I hit my head a couple of time on the bike and the surrounding rocks. I guess that would explain why I blacked out. I was down for the count, out cold, and very much unconscious.

"Edward," I remember thinking vaguely. "I forgive you. Please forgive me for not doing so sooner… I still love you."

**A/N: Any thoughts? Please review.**


	43. Recovering From Victoria

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to mrocker18 because without you, I wouldn't be posting right now. Hahaha.. You've hounded me to post and I needed that, so thanks! It's very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

Two Worlds: Exposed – Chapter 41

"Oh, God, Bella..." a voice - a very, very familiar voice - was the first thing I heard upon regaining consciousness. It was not the waves crashing into the beach, nor was it the wind howling around the rocks. It was Jacob's voice that I heard, and it sounded frantic. Wild.

"Bella, please don't die," he kpet repeating. "Don't die on me. Breathe, Bella. Breathe! Dammit, you're not going to die on me!"

I wanted to laugh at Jacob's silly ramblings, but I couldn't make my throat work. I couldn't even form a small smile to show my amusement. My tongue felt large and rough in my mouth, and the saltiness of the water mixed with my saliva made me want to gag. My body ached so badly, I wondered if anyone got the plate number of the truck that run me over because I would sue.

Something hot and heavy pressed in my chest, making copious amounts of water fill my mouth and cascade off my lips. They didn't make much difference to my present state, seeing as I was still wet. And cold. From the sea... yes, I remember running off that cliff because I was being chased. By Victoria - I was being chased by Victoria and I ran off the cliff with Jacob's motorbike and... oh, man, was I dead? I sure felt like it.

But no, I can't be dead. I could still hear Jacob's voice yelling for me to breathe. It was getting kind of annoying. If the weight on my chest would just lessen a little bit and stop the water from going to my mouth, then perhaps I would have enough time to breathe.

"Jake, stop that," I groaned out weakly.

"Bella?" breathed Jacob. His thumb lifted my left eyelid and I saw his face, ashen and pale from the worry. "Bella, are you conscious?"

I glared at Jacob with the one eye he was holding open. "O' course... I'm conscious..." I rasped. "You shout... loud enough... for the deaf... to hear." I groaned again from the pain and, once it passed, opened my eyes and tried to sit up.

Jacob, the eager pup that he was, crushed me into a hug before I could even sit up straight. "Bella," he said into my shoulder. "I thought i lost you. Don't you ever do that again. What the hell were you thinking?"

Relishing in the warmth he was providing, I pressed myself closer to Jacob and whispered, "I was thinking that I had to get away from Victoria. You were the one who told me to drive away. What happened to her? Victoria, I mean."

Jacob sighed. "I told you to drive back to my house. Billy was half crazy with worry wondering where you've gone. As for the lady bloodsucker, she's gone."

I drew back from the hug and looked into Jacob's eyes. "Gone as in..." I prompted.

"Not dead, I'm sorry." Blood rushed from my face. "But we'll get her, I promise. She jumped off the cliff after you and after jumping in as well, my frist priority was getting you to land. You owe me a bike, by the way. Mine's totaled. Unless you're willing to help me fix it up?"

Things passed by in a blur from then on. I was aware of Jacob carrying me back to his place, and I remember Emily apologizing profusely for running away as she helped me change my clothes, but despite all that I was a zombie. I didn't move much and I didn't say anything. I stared blankly ahead of me as if nothing was going on in my head. But that wasn't true, because my mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. I was borderline panicking.

Victoria wasn't dead. She's still after me and nothing could stop her, not even a pack of werewolves. She had been spying on me, the Cullens and the Quileutes from the very beginning - she had admitted that. She can go anywhere undetected while I, well, a vampire would know if I'm in the vicinity by just sniffing the air. I stink of blood. I was a silly human, after all. Not only that, I was a silly human with a strong scent.

My life could not get any worse. Seriously.

Still shivering from the cold sea, I buried myself in layers of blankets as I lied on Rebecca's bed - or was it Rachel's? I was shifting in and out of sleep, my mind still processing the recent goings on even though my body begged for rest.

"You know," said Jacob during one of the moments I was awake, "my body temperature is a hundred and eight degrees."

"You're boasting," I hissed at him, glaring. "Go away and let me sleep."

"I was not," he protested, entering the room. "I'm merely stating a fact."

"Well, state your facts somewhere else if you don't mind. You're not exactly helping me right now."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I could help you if you'd just listen to me for a moment. Like I told you, I'm a hundred and eight degrees. If you want," he said shyly, looking at me through his lashes, "I could warm you up a little."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you suggesting that we... snuggle?" He bobbed his head and I toyed with the idea. Jacob was my friend and him lying down next to me was just him helping out a friend. There's nothing wrong about that. "All right," I said at last. I lifted two out of the three blankets I was using. "Come here."

Jacob kept the smile off his face, but I knew he was grinning on the inside. He draped his arm around my waist once he settled himself behind me, and I placed my back comfortably against his hot body. If a random person strolled past the door and saw the two of us, he or she might think that we were spooning. We were, actually, but not in the way couples do. We were just friends.

We were just friends. I had to remind myself that.

I must've fallen back asleep about a minute later because the next thing I knew, it was nighttime and a loud banging had disturbed my rest.

"Who's that?" I asked drowsily, turning so that I was facing Jacob. I backed away a little bit so that there was a lot of space between us. "And what time is it?"

"It's around seven or eight. M'not sure," he replied just as sleepily. "I fell asleep, too. You're boring when you're not awake, you know that?"

Ignoring Jacob, I climbed off the bed and went downstairs to investigate the banging. From out on the landing, I could here Paul yelling at someone. It sounded like the argument was coming from the foyer. Curious, I upped my speed as I ran down the stairs.

"You can't be here," Billy was saying. He was behind Paul, a calming hand on his arm as he talkde to the person outside. I couldn't see him or her, since Paul's tall form was blocking most of the view. It didn't help that it was dark outside already. "You and your family promised to never go into our lands. If you do, then we won't hesitate to attack."

The person uttered a reply, but my ears couldn't make anything of it. I could tell though that whatever he or she said, it made Paul even angrier. If before he was shaking madly, he was vibrating like an earthquake now. He was breathing heavily, too, and I knew that he wasn't far from phasing.

"He needs to calm down," said Jacob, appearing right behind me.

"Why's he so mad?" I whispered. "Who's at the door?"

Jacob didn't answer immediately, but I didn't let up on the question so he did so eventually. He didn't look at me though, which showed that he was reluctant to tell me. "Vampire," he said.

Air left my lungs with an audible _whoosh_. It couldn't be Victoria. She wouldn't be foolish enough to attack while I'm in the house with two werewolves in the area, and too soon after the initial attack. She needed to recuperate or something. She was devious. She would wait until everyone's guards were down and then attack. That was what she did the last time, after all.

I craned my neck to see the person. I had an inkling as to who it might be. Who else did the Quiluetes have a treaty with?

"To hell with your treaty!" the vampire screamed. "I want to see Bella right now. This is a matter of life and death!"

"Oh, really?" said Jacob loudly. "I thought you leeches were dead already."

I elbowing Jacob sharply on the ribs for his crass comment. He mouthed "what?" to me, but he was ignored as I ran across the hall and into Alice's waiting arms. "Alice!" I cried with relief. I crushed her into a hug with all my strength while she, thankfully, did not. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "What do you mean it's a matter of life and death? Who's in trouble?"

"Well..." she said, letting go of me. "When I left Seattle, I thought it was you."

"Me?"

"Bella, I saw you and Angela have a fight. She told you to 'go jump off a cliff' and you stomp off angrily. You climbed out of her window! And then I get a vision of you driving off a cliff on a motorcycle. A motorcycle! Are you crazy, Bella? Why the hell would you want to drive off a cliff?"

"Alice, I -"

"I didn't see you come up, Bella," she whispered. If it was possible, then tears would be rolling down her cheeks. She pulled me into another hug, only this time it was a tad bit stronger than my weak human body could take. I told her this and she immediately let go, muttering an apology. "Why would you want to kill yourself, Bella?"

"I didn't try to kill myself," I said.

Apparently, Alice didn't hear me because she continued on with her tirade. She was releived to see me alive, yes, but she was mad. I think I should refrain in telling her the entire Victoria fiasco until she calmed down some.

"Why?" she said. "You have a life, Bella! You're a multimillion suprestar and you have a lot of people who care about you! I mean, did you ever think of your friends and family when you decided to kill yourself? What about Charlie, huh? What about Angela? Do you think they'd have taken your death well?"

I stopped trying to cut in and make myself heard once she mentioned Charlie. She didn't know? Of course she didn't. She and the rest of the Cullens had been MIA the past few months. They couldn't have known.

"Smooth, bloodsucker," spat Paul.

"What are you talking about?" replied Alice coolly.

"Charlie is dead. He died when the kitchen to his house caught on fire."

Alice was dumbstruck. She turned to me. "Is this true?" her silent look was asking. I just nodded my head, unable to say anything. I kept my eyes on my feet. They were very interesting all of a sudden.

"What happened?" asked Alice. "I mean, how did the kitchen catch on fire. Was it an accident?"

"The police said so," answered Billy. "But we believe different."

My head snapped up. This would be the first time I've heard anything about Charlie's death beyond "the house caught fire and no one knew how it started; perhaps it was an appliance failure?" theory. Charlie might not have been the best of cooks, but he was capable and out kitchen appliances were brand new. We've barely had them for more than a year yet.

"Billy, are you going to tell her?" asked Paul in a loud whisper.

Billy looked at me steadily. "It's a theory us council elders have been throwing around ever since..." He cleared his throat. "Charlie was a dear friend and his death was a devastating blow, not only to me as a friend, but to you as well. You were his daughter and he was your father, your only family. Yet with the appearance of Laurent so soon after his passing, we just can't help but -"

"He started it," I said. "Laurent started the fire."

Paul pursed his lips. "Me might have. We don't have any proof to prove that it's him. Bloodsuckers can be very meticulous when they want to."

"Who's Laurent?" asked Alice. She placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "Is he a vampire? How come Jasper and I haven't heard of him during one of our talks? Does Rosalie and Emmett know? He's not a friend of Victoria, is he?"

I bit my lip, wondering how much I should tell Alice. I could tell her everything she wanted, but i just didn't want to worry her. Laurent was not important. Not anymore. However, Alice was one of my best friend. I couldn't lie to her outright. Sighing, I figured that I might as well be thruthful.

"Laurent," I said softly, eyes never leaving Billy's face. "Yes, he's a vampire friend of Victoria's. No, Rosalie and Emmett don't know about him. No one knows about him apart from the pack and Billy and Emily and I. He - he found me in the forest after I ran away from the hospital."

Alice's eyes narrowed. I could feel it on my though I could not see it. "Did he do anything to you?" she hissed. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ashamed, I looked into her eyes to make her understand. "He was so enchanting, Alice. I didn't mean to be drawn in. I should've ran or something. But I didn't. He was the first vampire I've seen ever since Edward left and..." Tears brimmed into my eyes. "I was still hung up on him then. I thought Laurent was him so I didn't run. I -" I showed Alice my scar. I practically shoved it into her face. "I let him drink me. Please forgive me."

"He drank your blood?" She siezed my arm and moved it closer to her face. Paul and Billy inched forwad just in case, and Jacob yelled out my name. I sent him a reassuring look, telling him that I'll be fine. Alice was to be trusted. "How are you still human?" she asked. "You should either be dead or a vampire right now."

"I didn't really know what he did," I said. "I was delirious when everything happened. I think he sucked the venom out. Jake, he told Laurent to suck it back out. The next thing I knew was that I was in hospital and werewolves actually existed."

Mouth hanging wide open, Alice didn't say anything in response. For the first few seconds I thought she was having a vision. After about eight to ten seconds though, I got worried. Was it possible to stun a vampire speechless? Their minds were super fast. They couldn't be stunned... could they?

"Alice?" I waved my fingers in front of her face. "Alice, you still here with us?" From behind me, Jacob loudly muttered a degrading comment and I lookde back to silence him. "Would you please shut it?" I hissed at him. He raised both his hands, acting innocent. I sent him a glare. I might be human and my ears aren't that sensitive, but I can still hear.

Suddenly, a loud tune sounded from somewhere. I shared a confused look with everyone - well, everyone except Alice.

"It's coming from her pocket," said Billy helpfully. That seemed to have snapped Alice back out of her trance.

"Oh, right," she said, shaking her head. She dug into her pocket and took out her phone. "Yes, hello?"

I watched as Alice's expression grew grim. She kept nodding her head and saying, "I see." Of course, I was worried as hell. What was going on? Something was not right. I gathered that much. When the call finally ended, I asked Alice that quesiton.

"That was Rosalie. She called about Edward." My breath hitched in my throat. "He's going to the Volturi."

"The Volturi? Who're they?"

Alice didn't answer my question. "He thinks your dead," she said. "He wants to die, too."

And I realized that I didn't need to know who the Volturi was. We had bigger fish to fry. That is, we had to stop Edward from dying. He can't die. He just simply can't. I mean, a world without Edward? I might've survived living apart from him, but I couldn't bear knowing that he would be gone forever. Alice and I had to stop this. _I _have to stop this.

I looked at Alice determinedly. "Let's go."

**A/N: All right! Who's up for a trip to Volterra? Raise your hand so that I can make a list ;D**


	44. Important Note

_(Yeah, sorry to disappoint but this isn't a chapter. However, there's preview at the bottom so scroll down if you want to check it out before reading this author's note.)_

Hello dear readers, this is your MIA author speaking (or writing, whichever).

I know it's been a long, long, LONG time since I've last updated any of my stories, but better late than never, yeah? RL has taken so much of my time. Did I mention that I've moved countries? I didn't just move to the other side of town - I moved to the other side of the world! And school was kind of _blehh_ and I've been struggling to cope with the workload, the slightly different culture and the fact that I lost all my notes when my old laptop crashed on me.

Anyway, I figured I should begin writing again if I'm going to take this passion of mine seriously. However, **this is the problem:** I am feeling overwhelmed after I counted and found that I have SEVEN stories that are WIPs. Though only five are demanding to be updated, I still can't concentrate on writing because some part of my brain is worrying about the other stories. Does this ever happen to you?

**This is the solution:** I've set up a poll and you guys could vote on which story you think I should update. The following choices are...

The Watcher

Two Worlds: Exposed

The Power of Knowledge

Identity, and

The Daughter of Apollo

Just vote for whichever story you'd like me to concentrate on completing. The others would just deal with being ignored until I get some chapters out. By the way, I've been toying with the idea of RE-WRITING EVERYTHING on the story chosen by your readers, seeing as I've written them a _loooong_ time ago. I'd like to think that my writing skills have evolved a little bit since then.

* * *

Preview for one of the future chapters: 

Jasper paused before meeting Edward's eyes. "She grew up amidst the crowd in Hollywood," he said, finally putting into words the chaotic emotions of both himself and Bella that he had been feeling lately. "She grew up stubborn, tough and independent. When you began dating, she wasn't conscious of this happening because her mind was distracted by our -" he stumbled, "being what we are... But she slowly became dependent on you. You smothered her, Edward, and she began relying on you to protect her. Even from something simple as tripping, she relied on you to catch her. Her stubbornness crumbled away until it was non-existent, and she didn't realize any of these things until her father's death. She was unused to being vulnerable and weak, so dependent on a person that, later on, broke her heart. She's afraid that if she lets you into her heart once more, she'll..." Jasper was at a loss for words.

"Expose herself," Edward finished.

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "She's conflicted with her emotions: her mind is saying something completely different than what her heart is saying."


End file.
